Where There is Love There is Life!
by Heartfelt-Pen
Summary: Bella lives her life in fear of being hurt again; focusing on her career instead and turns her back on her family. Edward lives his life for his daughter, but he's still alone. Both realize, through each other, that where there is love… there is life.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_I may not own the rights to _Twilight_, but I do own the plot to *this* story! The first several chapters of this story are to build the plot's foundation. With that being said, it will be several chapters before the character of Edward Cullen is introduced. I hope this does not discourage you from reading this story. I promise that once Edward is brought into the story that I will not disappoint.

I would like to point out that the beginning of this story is pretty emotional and it continues for at least the first three to four chapters. I will be the first to say that I do not enjoy reading stories that are filled with a lot of angst and drama. Especially when the characters tend to go back and forth between love and hate from one chapter to the next. So, be assured that once the main characters become committed to each other their commitment will be solid. Sure there will be moments of doubt, but both of the "main" characters in my story are ADULTS and they are PARENTS, they are mature people who do not suffer from Multiple Personality or Bi-polar Disorders. Therefore, I do not plan on having a lot of angst or drama in my story, especially angst. However, we all need to have a little drama in our lives, so be fore warned... there will be _some_ drama in this story. But, this story is mainly going to be a story about two people who find each other, fall in love, and live happily ever after. It will have mushy parts, funny parts, sad parts, and lemony parts!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_Writing4Roses you're an awesome beta! Thank you for all of your continued support, ideas, creative brilliance, and your help with editing the following chapter.

* * *

"_**Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**_

**Where There is Love… There is Life**

**Chapter 1: Crash**

**BPOV**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

_Who in the Hell is calling me at seven-thirty in the fucking morning? _

"Hello…" I answer roughly into the phone trying to put emphasis on the fact that I'm not happy about being woken up.

"Is this Ms. Isabella Swan?" a male voice asks on the other end of the call.

"Yeah…" _I swear if this is a telemarketer, they're going to wish they didn't dial my number this earlier in the morning!_

"Ms. Swan… I'm sorry to be the one to inform you, but I'm calling because there's been an accident… earlier this week there was a car crash that involved your sister and her family… I'm sorry, but your sister didn't make it…"

I slowly sit up in my bed and pull my knees into my chest as I listen to what this stranger has to say and nothing is making much sense.

"I'm sorry… who is this…" slowly my brain begins to register what this person just said to me on the phone, but another part of my brain is trying to argue that I'm still asleep and what this asshole just said to me can't be true… _I'm still dreaming._

"Oh… I'm sorry, ma'am… this is Officer Garcia from the Dallas Police Department."

_Oh, my God…_

_Oh. My. God._

"Hello, ma'am…?"

_I'm not dreaming! Oh, my God… Gabriella! Oh, my God… did he say 'family'!_

Without even realizing it I've started crying. I can hear the man on the other end of the line trying to get my attention, but I can't seem to find my voice. I feel like all of the wind has been knocked out of me all at once. _Oh, Gabby!_

"Hello, ma'am…? Are you still there?"

"Yes…" I began to sob_,_ "I'm still here… I'm sorry; did you say 'family' earlier?" As the words come out of my mouth, I start to panic thinking about the possibility of Gabby's kids being in the car with her!

"Yes, ma'am, I did. The entire family was in the car. They were hit head-on by a truck. The driver, your brother-in-law was killed instantly." The minute the words left his mouth, I gasped. Jonathan had been a part of my family since he and Gabby were in Junior High together; he was like a brother to me and now he's gone. Now he _and_ Gabby were gone.

"What about their kids? Were they hurt…?" My question broke off into a sob, my chest trembling at the thought, "Please tell me that they're okay!"

"Their oldest daughter, I believe her name is…" I could hear him shuffling through his paperwork.

"Maddy." I softly answered through tears, hugging my knees.

"Right, Maddy. She was in the seat behind her Dad… he took most of the impact because of how he angled the car, but she was knocked around pretty good. According to the doctors, she has a concussion. The other two kids… umm… Merrick and Meredith? They were checked out for bumps and bruises, but overall, they're miraculously okay and have already been released from the hospital."

As the officer goes onto explain what happened during the wreck, he reveals how Jonathan actually probably saved Maddy's life by angling the car like he did. He continues to go on about the details of the wreck, as he does I can't help but zone out as millions of thoughts continue to fight for dominance in my brain. Suddenly, I'm stuck all of the sudden with the realization of something he said at the very beginning of the phone call.

"Sir… I'm sorry to interrupt, but when did you say this wreck happened exactly?"

"Earlier in the week, ma'am." He says like it's no big deal.

"Earlier in the week, like what day exactly?" I ask trying to keep my voice and emotions under control.

_Breathe… breathe… breathe._

"This happened on Monday morning, ma'am" he replies and it's the first time I can sense a hint of reluctance in his voice.

"And why in the Hell are you just now calling me about this… it's Thursday morning!" I can't help it… I yell at him through the phone. It seems now that my sister and her husband have been dead for four days now and I had no idea. _Yeah, the breathing obviously didn't help!_

"Ma'am…"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Ma'am… I'm not some blue-haired seventy-year old lady!" I seethe into the phone. Rationally I know that none of this is his fault, but as the realization that four critical days have come and gone without my knowledge; my blood begins to boil and it pisses me off even further that he's been divulging this information to me as if we're having an everyday, ordinary conversation. _Four Days… Four Fucking Days!_

"I am sorry, ma'am… I mean, umm… Ms. Swan!" he says and I can hear his voice quivering. "We didn't have any notification of next-of-kin. We've been trying to locate family members and after we found out that your father had already passed away and when we were unable to locate your mother, we immediately started looking for you. Luckily, we came across your contact information late yesterday afternoon. According to my notes, it looks like a colleague tried to get a hold of you yesterday but he ended up leaving you a voicemail. So, I called you this morning."

As he was speaking and explaining what happened, I realized that I couldn't fault him in getting a hold of me so late. Obviously, they would try to get a hold of Gabby and Jonathan's parents first. Unfortunately, Jonathan's parents died when he was younger and he's an only child. Our Father, Charlie, died seven years ago and our mother, Renee, has been MIA for over fifteen years. I'm not surprised that they couldn't find her, not surprised at all! So, that leaves… _me_.

"I understand…" I say softly into the phone trying not to breakdown again. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I'm sure it's not an easy job to call up someone you don't know and tell them that their family is gone."

The officer clears his throat and then replies, "There's no need to apologize. I'm just doing my job." He then clears his throat again and says, "Ms. Swan, I need to talk to you about the children."

"Okay."

"Maddy is still in the hospital, but the doctors feel like she's going to be able to be sent home in the next day or two. The other two are currently in a foster home." He states.

"Wait. Did you just say that my niece and nephew are in foster care being taken care of by strangers while their older sister is in the hospital _and_ they just lost their Mom and Dad?" I ask while trying to calmly breath in and out.

"Yes… this is their second day there because they weren't released from the hospital until Wednesday morning and since we couldn't contact family until just now; there was no where else for them to go. I know you don't want to hear that, Ms. Swan, but it _is_ standard protocol."

As I'm listening to him, I realize that I've been on the phone with him for half and hour already and I _need_ to be on the phone trying to book a flight to Dallas instead, not talking to him. So, I decide it's time to get off the phone and onto a plane. And fast.

"Look…" _Shit, I already forgot his name,_ "umm, Officer, I appreciate your call, but now that you've told me about my niece and nephew, I feel like I've wasted the last half hour on the phone when I could've been booking a flight to Dallas, to be with them instead. So, can you please give me a phone number I can reach you at once I land in Dallas?"

For the next twenty minutes, the officer and I trade contact information and decide that I will call him as soon as I land at DFW International Airport so he can meet me over at the hospital. He's also going to set up a meeting with the social worker so I can get my niece and nephew back. As soon as I hang up the phone with him, I call my assistant Angela.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Swan Publishing. How may I direct your call?" Mary, our receptionist, asks with a cheery tone.

"Mary, put me through to Angela. It's an emergency so she needs to drop whatever she's doing to talk to me." I say rather abruptly to her on the phone.

"Of course, Ms. Swan… just a minute!" She replies back to me timidly.

Moments later, a rushed Angela answers the phone, "Bella?"

"Angie!"

"Oh, my gosh, what's going on? Mary said it was an emergency, I can tell by your voice that somethin' happened… what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Angie… Gabby's dead!" I sob and I hear Angie gasp through the phone.

"Oh, Bella, what happened?"

I spend the next thirty minutes telling Angie everything that the officer told me over the phone and then I go into how I need her to help me book the earliest flight to Dallas, so I can get to my nieces and nephew. She readily agrees and also suggests that I call my attorney to make sure that I'll have legal representation once I arrive in Dallas. Like always, Angie's suggestion is great, I ask her to call and explain to Mr. Thomas what's happened and to get a referral for an attorney that will represent me and one that will represent the kids, just in case. I also mention to her to have Mr. Thomas take the necessary steps in contacting Gabby's attorney regarding the will that I signed years ago. I explain to her that I'm going to start packing my bags and getting ready for my flight, but to text me with the flight and attorney information as soon as possible.

The next hour seems to fly by. I quickly take a shower and pack my bags. I decide that it's best to dress comfortably so I put on my black bamboo lounge pants and hoodie, a turquoise tank, and a pair ballerina flats; I simply pull my hair up into a ponytail. As I am zipping up my suitcase, I receive a text from Angie with all of my flight information along with information on the car that should arrive in the next fifteen minutes to pick me up. _Yep, Angie thinks of everything!_

I lock the front door to my penthouse and start to head to the elevators when I receive another text from Angie notifying me that Mr. Thomas is going to e-mail me all of the details pertaining to gaining temporary guardianship of my nieces and nephew. She also says that a Mr. Breeland Cummings will be waiting for me at Children's Medical Center with all of the necessary paperwork for me to present to CPS. It also appears that a Mr. Reynolds that works in the same firm as Mr. Cummings handled my sister's will, so we should have no problem making sure that the will is filed once the death certificates are released.

While exiting the elevator into the lobby of my building, I realize that less than eight hours ago I was walking through this very same lobby heading upstairs after a long night of drinking and dancing with my friends. I had been complaining all night about my "hectic" schedule and all of the "bullshit" I had to deal with to print a magazine. How does the saying go…? _"If I only knew then what I know now..."_ no truer words have been spoken. I would easily take the mundane crap I'd been bitching about last night over what I had served to me this morning.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~

The ride to the airport seems to take forever and because Angie had the foresight to know that I would be in no condition to drive, I'm able to really think about the fact that Gabby, technically the only immediate family member I had left, is gone.

Gabby is, or _was_… eight years older than me. Dad always said I was their miracle baby. Supposedly, Mom and Dad had tried for years after Gabby to have another baby but they weren't able to. Then, my Mom became ill and at first she thought that she was dying-_ever the drama-queen-_and decided to go to the doctor. While there, they told her the "good news" and she fainted. It seemed that my Mom had already grown out of the phase of wanting to be a mother and unbeknownst to my Dad had been on birth control for years to avoid getting pregnant again. So, yeah, I was a miracle alright!

Needless to say, Gabby ended up being more of a mother to me then my own Mom. She was the one who taught me how to tie my shoes, spell my name, ride my bike, and countless other milestones. We were inseparable. Sure, my Mom was around… especially if there was neighborhood gossip to be told or if there was a particular exciting school or work function to go to. Otherwise, Gabby and I were practically invisible to her.

Finally, when I was eleven, my Mom left; Gabby and I were the ones to find her note. It was simple and straight to the point:

"_I don't want to be a wife or a Mother anymore. Don't try to find me."_

There was no "I love you," "I will miss you," or "I'll talk to you soon." Nope, she was just gone.

The driver interrupts my memories, "Excuse me, Ms. Swan… we're here." _Huh, well I'm glad one of us was paying attention! _

Paul and I step out of the car. I go to stand on the sidewalk while he retrieves my bags from the trunk. As he hands the bag to me, he says, "Ms. Swan… I apologize if this is inappropriate, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your lose and I hope that you're able to have a relaxing flight." He clears his throat and then he awkwardly walks back to the car.

Although Paul is acting strange, I really don't have time to think about it – nor do I really want to. So, I put the strap for my bag on my shoulder and head into the terminal to retrieve my ticket and go through security.

Thanks to Angie and my hasty packing skills, I make it through the counter and security in no time at all. I have about forty-five minutes before my flight takes off, so I decide to sit down and listen to some music. I pull out my iPod and headphones from my purse and decide to listen to some Damien Rice; his voice fits the mood that I'm in perfectly. While the song _"Delicate" _begins to play, I start to think about my family again.

"_We might live like never before_

_When there's nothing to give_

_Well, how can we ask for more..."_

For a long time after Mom left, Dad wasn't the same. He ended up drowning himself in his work. Eventually, he ended up filling for divorce, which was granted to him. How he was able to do that without my Mom in the picture was a mystery to me for years, but because he did he ended up protecting our future.

As the years went on Gabby and I grew closer and along the way, I gained a brother in Jonathan. It seemed that he was always over at our house and if we weren't there, we were at his grandparents' house instead. Yes, I said _we_ because Gabby always included me in everything she did. She was a great sister.

"Attention please…" A too-sweet voice said over the intercom. "We are now starting to board first-class passengers for flight number 698 to Dallas, Texas." I stood up with my bag and made sure I had my ticket and driver's license ready to show the attendant.

Once on my flight, I stowed away my bag and made sure that my purse was safely placed under the seat in front of me, fastened my seatbelt, put my ear buds back in, closed my eyes, and continued to think about Gabby and my Dad while listening to Damien.

When I was fourteen, Gabby and Jonathan married. They lived with Dad and me for several years while they went to college; four years into their marriage they had their first child, Madeline Christine Moore. At the time Maddy was born, I was already away at college since I had graduate high school early. I will never forget the first time I got to hold my niece. I was in awe of her and scared out of my mind.

Since Mom had left us, I had watched the pain that my Dad had gone through and I experienced the same pain myself. I can still remember the nights I laid in bed hearing my Dad cry himself to sleep, while I too had tears streaming down my face. As a result, I decided that I would never get married or have a family. I didn't want to go through that kind of pain again. I never wanted to put my own children through that kind of pain. So, while holding Maddy, I felt happiness… I felt desire… I felt love. I realized for the first time that I really did want to be a mom… _someday_…. and that epiphany really scared me for so many reasons.

First, what if I turned out to be like my own Mother? Or, secondly, what if the father of my child ended up being worthless, like my Mother, and he ended up braking, not only my heart, but our child's heart, too? Third, what if all of these thoughts are just _that_… "What ifs," wishful thinking? Wishes, wants, and desires I can never have. I always envied the girls in school that had great relationships with their moms. I longed for that type of relationship. For years, I coveted and mourned having a relationship with my Mom. It was a want and need I had for so many years; a need that I was never allowed to have. I didn't think I could handle wanting something that badly again, and then not to be able to have it. So, with that thought in mind, I made the decision that I would have a career. I would focus on my work. I remember thinking to myself as I held Maddy… _"I don't need a family."_

I ended up staying home for a couple of days, but quickly made it back to school. My daily conversations with Gabby turned into weekly conversations, then every-other-week conversations, then monthly conversations, and then whenever-I-answer-the-phone conversations.

It had been several months since I had talked to Gabby or Dad when I received the phone call on October 30th, 2003. It was Gabby calling to say that Dad had a heart attack and that he had died at the hospital. He was only fifty-two years old.

When I arrived home, I basically went through the motions. We called family, cried, visited with family, cried, buried my Dad, cried, and then basically sat around the house and just existed. I was numb. A week after we buried Dad, we had the reading of his will and we also received two huge shocks:

First, our Dad was loaded. It turns out that he had developed some computer programming software within the last couple of years and was paid really well for it– so well that he was able to leave, in addition to property, around fifteen million dollars for each of us.

Secondly, when the three of us arrived at the attorney's office, we were all very shocked to see our Mother sitting in one of the chairs; Gabby and I couldn't believe our eyes. Apparently, she had heard that Dad had died and that he'd come into some money so she was here to make sure she received her share, what she was "entitled" to. To say I was pissed would be an understatement! I'm sure Jonathan felt the need to hold us back in case we decided to catapult ourselves onto her in self-defense and anger.

Ironically, our Mom didn't know that our Dad had filed for divorce. According to the attorney, the letter that our Mother left provided our Dad with the means to claim abandonment, so after waiting an allotted amount of time a judge awarded my Dad with a divorce and my Mother had no idea. So, she ended up being the one surprised and pissed. Especially after finding out that she had just missed out on over thirty million dollars. I guess my Dad did in fact have the last laugh after all. _Go, Dad!_

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Gate 34 on time in about ten minutes. It is 6:00 p.m. and the current temperature in Dallas is a warm 89 degrees. All of us here at American Airlines would like to thank you for flying with us today and we hope that you enjoyed your flight." Shortly after the pilot made his announcement, one of the flight attendants took over the intercom and proceeded to give out all of the information needed for connecting flights. I decided to go ahead and grab my purse so that I would be ready to get my bag once the plane stopped.

As I felt the plane release its wheels, getting ready to land, I began to remember the last week I stayed in my childhood home with Gabby, Jonathan, and Maddy. It was the week after the reading of Dad's will and Gabby and I started to go through all of Dad's things; trying to decide what we were going to do with all of it. Since I was only nineteen at the time, there really wasn't much that I wanted. Gabby insisted that I would feel differently in a couple of years, so she told me to think about the items as things that I would like to someday have – not necessarily as something that I needed or wanted right now… things that would remind me of Dad.

So, Gabby and I sat down and divided up Dad's belongings between the two of us. Gabby was really interested in keeping the original family photos, I decided to just get copies of the particular ones I wanted. I knew that if I changed my mind later I could always ask Gabby for some more copies. There was an old credenza and dining room set that belonged to my Dad's mother that I wanted. Everything else I told Gabby to keep, especially since she and Jonathan decided that they were going to buy my portion of the house for their family. That Sunday, Gabby, Jonathan, and baby Maddy took me to the airport. Gabby promised to ship out the boxes we packed. We kissed, hugged, and made promises to spend the next holiday together; a promise that I would only keep for two years.

I finally made it off of the airplane and through the terminal. While trying to navigate through all of the people, I thought that it might be a good idea to turn my phone on. Once it came back to life, I was notified that I had a text message. It was from Angie, letting me know that there would be a car waiting outside of my terminal to take me straight to the hospital.

Immediately, once I stepped through the sliding glass doors, I saw a man holding a sign with my name; so I made my way over towards the Lincoln Town Car. After he placed my bag in the trunk, we were off to the hospital. I decided to call Mr. Cummings to confirm that he would still be meeting me at the hospital to insure that I would be able to take the kids back to their home. After speaking briefly with his secretary, she confirmed that he was already on his way to the hospital to meet me. Then, I called Officer Garcia to let him know that I was on my way and, after confirming with my driver, that I should be there in about twenty to thirty minutes tops.

The drive to the hospital didn't take long at all. It seemed that we were actually going against rush-hour traffic, so we really didn't have any problems. My driver pulled up to the main entrance and jumped out of the car to open my door. I reminded him that I didn't know how long I would be. He simply smiled and told me that it wasn't a problem to simply call him when I was ready. I thanked him again for his time and service, then I proceeded to walk towards the sliding glass doors.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~

As I exited the elevators, I noticed Officer Garcia right away. He was dressed in full uniform; it was impossible to miss him. He was a tall, large man of Hispanic decent. Standing next to him was a gentleman in a dark grey suit, white shirt, and orange tie. He appeared to be in his late fifties, maybe even early sixties. And, standing with both men was a short, heavy-set woman, with short blonde hair that looks like it's been fried and bleached _waayyyy_ too much. She's wearing a bright pink dress shirt with a large black belt that rest just below her stomach, a long black skirt, and black sandals. The poor lady was sweating profusely and fanning herself with a stack of papers. Since I was pretty sure that they were the people I was supposed to meet, I made my way over to them.

"Hi, I am Isabella Swan… are you Officer Garcia?" I asked the officer while holding my hand out to shake his hand.

"Yes, ma'am, I am! Ms. Swan, this is Mrs. Tress. She's the social worker that I told you about over the phone."

"Mrs. Tress, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for meeting me here at the hospital. I truly appreciate it."

"Oh, of course, dear." was her reply, or at least I think it was. She was breathing so hard that it was very difficult to grasp what she was saying. Plus, she spoke softly and fast which just added to the problem. "It's no problem… I mean, it _is_ my job after all." I smiled at her and then turned to face the gentleman in the suit.

"And you must be Mr. Cummings. I'm so grateful that you've taken the time out of your busy schedule to assist me with this. Mr. Thomas has spoken very highly of you and I look forward to working with you." Mr. Cummings smiled and then placed his other hand on top of my hand.

"Ms. Swan, it was no trouble at all. Once William told me what happened to your family, I was more than happy to help." I smiled at him and thanked him.

Mr. Cummings asked us all to call him Breeland and then suggested that we take a seat at the table located in the waiting room. Once we were seated, he got right down to business; "Well, as soon as I received word from Mr. Thomas' firm as to the circumstances of the accident and the course of action that Ms. Swan wanted to take regarding the kids, I had some papers drawn up." He pulled a stack of papers out of his briefcase.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore were clients at my firm. I actually assisted them with drawing up their will. Since Ms. Swan is listed as the guardian of the children should something happen to Gabriella and Jonathan, the papers I have for you are just a matter of protocol." He proceeded to pass out copies to all of us. After reviewing the pages, I noticed that they were signed and notarized by a judge… today! _Wow, impressive!_ Then he stated, "As everyone is aware, there was a slight 'hiccup' in this process since the police were unable to notify next-of-kin within a timely manner, so two of the children have been placed in Child Protective Custody, temporarily. I've had these documents signed by a judge so that the two younger children can be turned over to Ms. Swan and so that Madeline can be released to her custody tomorrow." Mr. Cummings paused for a moment, like he was making sure we were all keeping up. "The next step in the process will be turning the death certificates over along with Gabriella and Jonathan's will. Since the will itself was filed within my firm that process should be rather simple."

Mrs. Tress decided to speak up at the point, "Well, considering what you've just given me, I simply need for Ms. Swan to sign these papers and then I'll show her to Maddy's room. I can release the kids into her custody tomorrow." _Huh, that was easy._

"Wow, thank you!" I said while staring at the forms in front of me. I zone out for a moment; I'm really not sure what I was thinking or feeling; the sound of someone clearing their throat brings me back to the present. I quickly sign the forms and hand them back to Mrs. Tress.

"Now, Ms. Swan, my assistant at the office mentioned to me that you will also need to contact the kids' schools to work out a plan for the kids to finish without having to actually attend school. It seems that this week and the next are actually the last two weeks of school for the two oldest kids and because of the circumstances they will more than likely miss the remaining days of school. They should be accommodating to you considering the circumstances." Mr. Cummings said.

"Oh, my gosh… I didn't even think about school! There's going to be so many things that I need to know about and I have no clue where to even begin." I murmured… really to myself, but Mrs. Tress heard me. I placed my head in my hands as I tried to take a deep breath before Mrs. Tress' next statement pulled me back into the conversation.

"Don't you worry about a thing, honey! I'll bring one of our parenting packets when I come back tomorrow. It has a lot of useful information in there that will help you." She says while patting my hand. Then she got a huge smile on her face and asked me if I was ready to go see Maddy.

Officer Garcia spoke up at this point "Ah… Ms. Swan before you go and see your niece, I just wanted to confirm with you and Mr. Cummings that the two of you will be heading over to the morgue at Parkland when you're finished." I had completely forgotten that I still needed to identify Gabby and Jonathan. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this.

Unable to stop it, a sob escaped my throat and I started to cry. It was honestly the first-time I really cried since I received his phone call early this morning. I guess the reality of the situation was finally catching up with me. "Honestly, Officer Garcia, I didn't remember. But, since I'll have the kids tomorrow and since Mr. Cummings is already here, I guess it would be best for me to head over there tonight, after I see Maddy." I could feel another sob coming on, but I grounded myself. Now was not the time to cry… I'll have plenty of time later tonight. "Thank you for reminding me. Are you going to wait here for us or do you want us to meet you there?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm already off for the evening, so I'll just go ahead and wait here for you. I mean, if I left here, I would just go on over to the other hospital to wait. So, I reckon, I might as well wait here." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

As we all started to follow Mrs. Tress to Maddy's room, I started to think about everything I was about to have to handle. At the thought of it all, I started to get overwhelmed. Not only am I now solely responsible for handling all of the legal aspects of Gabby and Jonathan's passing, I'm also now responsible for three little lives. I really need to call Angie, because I have no idea what I'm doing and I need her help.

Mrs. Tress started to slow down just in front of a door on the right hand side of the hallway. "Okay, are you ready to see your niece?" I nodded my head yes. In response to my positive reply she reached forward with her pudgy right hand and started to push the door open.

* * *

WC-6,397

Published Date - 11/02/10

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! **Please stick with me. I know that this story has started off pretty sad, and honestly it will get worse, as far as tears go, before it gets better. But, please keep in mind that this all needed to happen for my story to develop and progress the way that I've envisioned. I already have up to twelve chapters written _and_ in the process of being edited. I'm not sure yet how long this story will end up being, but I will say that the main focus of this story will be family and romance even though there will be grief, drama, and maybe even suspense at times.

I have created two accounts on other websites to go along with this story. Please feel free to visit each so that you can see teasers for the next chapter in addition to outfits, items, places, et cetera for each chapter as well.

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/ww(dot)polyvore(dot)com/where_there_is_love_life/collection?id=655758

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I will be uploading Chapter 2 in a couple of days. So until then, please take a moment to click the little button below and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy! I have an outline already created for this story with different "future" events. I'm not sure how long the story will actually be, however I'm already to chapter twelve and there are still a lot of things that I plan on happening. So, I am confident that this story will end up being at least thirty chapters... maybe more.

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_Writing4Roses thank you for all of the great support you have given me! All of the Tweets, et cetera, that you sent out regarding my story helped a lot & I am so lucky to have not only your support but your invaluable editing skills as well! You Are Awesome!

* * *

"_**Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**_

**Where There is Love… There is Life**

**Chapter 2: Big-Girl Panties**

**BPOV**

The short amount of time it took for Mrs. Tress to open the door to Maddy's room seemed to take forever. Without even realizing it, I had somehow followed her inside. It seemed that our presence had gone unnoticed by Maddy, who was sitting up in her bed coloring. Although it was clear that people had entered her room, she made no attempt to acknowledge us. I was just about to speak to her when Mrs. Tress decided to speak instead.

"Well… good morning, Madeline! How are you?"

_Nothing._ That was Maddy's response. Absolutely nothing! She didn't even look up… she didn't stop coloring… she had no physical response to Mrs. Tress… let alone _us_ at all. This fact didn't seem to deter Mrs. Tress though.

"Wow! That sure is a lovely picture you're coloring. I see that you're using blue a lot. Is that your favorite color?"

Still nothing. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Maddy had lost her ability to hear as a result of the wreck, but I knew for a fact that she hadn't. So, she was purposely ignoring Mrs. Tress… and I wasn't really sure why. As I started going through the reasons in my head, I started to get worried that she'd gone into shock or was suffering from a mental breakdown due to her parents' death. Since I had no experience with kids, I started to freak myself out with all of the "what ifs" and the fact that I had no clue what the fuck I was doing.

My brain started warring with my conscious. My brain was telling me to run… "_Get out while you can. This is too much. You have no clue about kids. Hell, you still go out and party like a 'kid'… you're too young to be responsible for anyone else… let alone __three__ little ones._" My conscious was screaming at me to _"calm the fuck down"_ and that it was time to put on my 'big girl panties.' These are Gabby's kids and it's time to step up and take responsibility for these kids and myself.

It seemed that at some point during my internal battle my mouth had decided to go completely AWOL because one minute I'm standing there watching the train wreck of Mrs. Tress trying to talk to Maddy, then the next minute I'm addressing Maddy myself.

"You know, I always enjoyed coloring when I was growing up." I said. At the sound of my voice, Maddy's head jerked up to my direction immediately and then she shocked me when she finally spoke up.

"You look like my Mom." She hesitated for a moment. "Well… kinda like my Mom. Your hair is darker and your eyes are a different color, but you still look like her." She said almost like she was talking out loud to herself. "You're my Aunt Bella, right?" She asked.

I simply nodded yes, then she said, "What took you so long?" It was a simple question, but it tore right through my heart. Not even ten minutes ago, I had been contemplating running for the hills, scared of a little girl. I was being so selfish. Not once did I even think about what she had been going through. She had lost both of her parents; she hadn't seen her brother and sister in days; she was probably scared out of her mind. _God… I am such a bitch!_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I just heard from Officer Garcia this morning and I got here as soon as I could." I said, trying to fight off the tears and sobs that were trying to get out.

"So, do you have my brother and sister with you?" She asked.

"No, honey, I came here to see you first. You and I are going to get your brother and sister tomorrow." I told her. Maddy simply nodded her head and then looked over to Mrs. Tress.

"Good, because _she_ took them away and I haven't seen them since. I miss them." A few tears started to fall from her eyes. Without even thinking, I quickly walked over to her bed and put my arms around her. She continued to silently cry. I was sure she was crying for more than missing her brother and sister, but neither one of us spoke about her parents. I simply held her. I felt some of my own tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I know, honey, but she was simply doing her job. Officer Garcia and Mrs. Tress were trying to find me and it took several days. Your brother and sister aren't hurt, but they still need to be taken care of, just like you. But, unlike you, they don't have any nurses that can watch them. So, Mrs. Tress made sure to find some nice people they could stay with – you know, like a sleepover, until I could get here." I'm not sure if what I was saying had any impact on her, but I hated to see her cry. She simply nodded her head and then mumbled, "I know, but I still miss them."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I know, I know. But, the good news is that we're going to get them and bring them home tomorrow." I don't know where this nurturing side was coming from but I found myself wanting to protect her at all cost. As I looked down at her, I was able to get a really good look at her for the first time.

She had a cut on the left side of her head. It was about three inches long and it had several stitches. Her jawbone on her left side was black and blue and I could see other cuts and bruises on her arms. "How are you feeling, Maddy?" I asked. She looked up at me with a watery smile and said, "My Mom and Dad call… I mean, called me Maddy."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I won't call you that again, if it bothers you." I said trying not to panic.

She quickly shook her head back and forth and then quickly said "No, no, no… I like that name _so_ much better then Madeline." She seemed to spit out 'Madeline' like it was poisonous and then she looked over at Mrs. Tress like she wanted to personally slap her. If the whole situation wasn't so fucked up, I probably would have laughed, but the reality of it all made the laugh die in my throat. I simply nodded my head.

Not sure how to respond to her mentioning her parents, I continued to hold her. Mrs. Tress took this opportunity to speak up, "Well, I'm sure you're tired, so we're going to go ahead and leave for now. Your Aunt will be back here tomorrow to take you home." Maddy looked up at me with big eyes and said, "Why can't I go home with you now? I don't want to stay here anymore; I just want to go home!" Her voice started to get louder and louder with each statement. I softly put my hands on each side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"I know, honey, but they can't release you to go home until tomorrow." I looked back and Mrs. Tress and asked, "What time will I be able to pick her up tomorrow?"

Mrs. Tress blinked at me and said, "Umm… I'm not sure, but I'll go check." Then she quickly wobbled out the door.

Maddy took the opportunity to speak up. "I don't like her!" I laughed quietly and pulled back to look at her. I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Really? Hmm. I couldn't tell." She looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders. I saw a small smile playing on her lips, but it soon faded when she looked towards the door of her hospital room.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes."

"Who are those two men?"

"Oh, the man in the police uniform, that is Officer Garcia. He's the one who called me this morning to let me know that I needed to come here for the three of you." She looked up at me then back at Officer Garcia, then nodded her head.

"The other man, the one in the suit, that's Breeland Cummings. He's a friend of your Mom and Dad… umm…" I didn't want to go into all of the stuff that Mr. Cummings was helping me with so I simply said, "He's here to make sure that you and your brother and sister can go home with me tomorrow."

I braced myself for more questions, but they never came she looked at both of the men and then up at me again. Slowly, she moved away from me, so that we weren't hugging anymore. I started to panic that something I'd said about Officer Garcia or Mr. Cummings upset her, but she simply picked up her crayons and started coloring again.

"So, you like to color, too?" She asked me. Well, I guess that was it. _Huh, that was simple._

I smiled and told her yes. We carried on with our conversation, while I helped her color; we talked about silly things simply getting to know each other. While talking with her, I noticed that for being seven-years-old, she was very mature and really smart. I could see so many characteristics of Gabby in her. The thought made me happy, sad, and guilty all at once. Happy because it was like being young again myself, hanging out with Gabby coloring; sad because she did remind me so much of my sister who was now gone; and guilty because I've wasted so much time… precious time that I'll never be able to get back with my sister or with my nieces and nephew. I decided at that moment that I would make it up to them and my sister. I was going to make sure that I took care of her kids like my life depended on it. I owed this to Gabby; she gave up so much of her own, young life looking after me. It was now my turn to return the favor.

After a little while, Mrs. Tress returned and said that Maddy would be able to go home tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock. We decide to meet back at Maddy's room at ten-thirty in the morning and she promised Maddy that she would be bringing her brother and sister with her.

I hugged and kissed Maddy on the forehead, told her goodnight, and wished her a good nights' sleep. After nodding her head 'yes' she questions me again, confirming that she will see me tomorrow. I can see the tears starting to well up in her eyes so I put my hand on her right cheek and with as much conviction I can muster I say, "You will… I promise!" She gives me a small smile and starts to lie down on her bed. I take the opportunity to tuck her in, the action just comes naturally to me, and I give her one final kiss on the forehead.

As we all start to walk out of Maddy's room, I'm the last one to reach the door. As I'm about to walk through the doorway, I look back at her over my shoulder and she waves at me. I smile and say, "Sweet dreams," and then walk out of her room, closing the door behind me.

Once we all make it back out into the waiting room, we finalize our plans for tomorrow and then tell Mrs. Tress good night. As Mrs. Tress is walking away, Mr. Cummings, Officer Garcia, and I stay and talk for a little longer. It's decided that we will all meet at the E.R. waiting room at Parkland. Once we're all in agreement, we slowly make our way outside to our perspective rides.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

The bright fluorescent lights seem to bounce off of the stark white walls and ceramic floors. There is an eerie silence that engulfs the hallway. Things that normally would simply be overlooked are screaming out to me for recognition; the dingy grout between the tiles on the floor, the fingerprints on the pictures lining the hallway, a small crumpled receipt lying in the corner on the floor – disregarded by its owner. All details that normally would go unnoticed, but I'm drawn to them because it's easier to focus on them instead of where I'm headed and what I'm about to do.

Suddenly, I'm stopped just shy of running into Officer Garcia as he stops to open the door in front of us. He motions for me to walk ahead. I can feel Mr. Cummings behind me; I seem to be able to sense everything and then nothing at all. I'm cold and then at the same time, I feel like I'm burning up. I feel like I'm going to be sick. _Oh, my God! I can't do this!_

Officer Garcia walks over to a man who looks to be in his late forties. He has curly dark brown hair that isn't short, but it isn't long either. Garcia proceeds to shake his hand and then I realize that he actually just said my name.

"I'm sorry… what?" I say trying to appear like I'm not freaking out about where I am.

"This is Dr. Nicoli, he is a Pathologist. He is the doctor in charge of your sister and brother-in-law." Officer Garcia says. Dr. Nicoli steps away from him and extends his hand to me.

"Stephen Nicoli," he sharply shakes my hand, almost too enthusiastically. Then it dawns on me. Of course he's excited to see us. He deals with _dead people_ all day. That makes me involuntarily shutter. I extract my hand from his and simply nod my head at him while mumbling my name, "Isabella Swan."

"Well, Ms…" he pauses while raising one of his eyebrows. Then I notice that he slowly begins to look me up and down. It downs on me that he's trying to be inconspicuous, but it isn't working.

_Is he serious! You've got to be fucking kidding me! I'm here to identify my sister and brother-in-laws' bodies and he's fishing for my relationship status!_

I curtly reply, "Swan."

He blinks at me, and then seems to come to his senses. "Right, well… I'm going to go to the next room when you're ready simply press this button here," he points to a small white button that's on the wall next to a large window. "And let me know that you're ready." He pauses for a moment then abruptly turns around and exits through a door on the other side of the room.

I can't help but roll my eyes. I notice that Officer Garcia and Mr. Cummings are both looking at me; Mr. Cummings looks upset while Officer Garcia looks uncomfortable. Garcia clears his throat, offers me what I think is supposed to be a comforting smile but it resembles more of a grimace or a scroll, "I spoke to Dr. Nicoli earlier and because of the state of your brother-in-law, we will not require an I.D." He looks at Breeland then back to me. "For legal reasons, it's still necessary for you to I.D. your sister."

I can feel my eyes start to fill up with tears and before I know it, I'm crying. I try to hold myself together but little by little I can feel my resolve starting to crumble. I turn away from both of the men in front of me. Facing the window that I'm about to see my sister through; I brace my hands on its seal for added strength. Through the glass' reflection, I watch as Breeland slowly walks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know this is something that you never thought you would have to do," he says. "No one ever thinks that they'll stand in a room like this one day to tell a complete stranger that 'Y_es, that is my Mother or Father... or sister lying there_.'" He slowly begins to rub my back. "But, unfortunately, this is something you need to do today. Not only will it give you closure, but this is something you have to do for Gabby's kids, Bella." He looks at me with such compassion that I can't fight the sob that breaks through my throat at the mention of Gabby's kids. "In order for them to move on and continue with the life that both Gabby and Jonathan gave them, you have to do this. It is the next step in this horrible process. Once you make this I.D., it allows us to request their death certificates and from there, we will be able to finalize Gabby and Jonathan's last request – for you to be the person that takes care of their most important treasures… their children." As he is speaking, I'm looking right at him. I can see his eyes start to fill up with tears that have yet to fall. I say a small, quiet 'thank you,' it doesn't seem like a lot but it's all I've got.

I turn towards the window again and I straighten my shoulders, wipe my eyes and face with the sleeve of my jacket, and then I look at both of the men standing next to me and ask, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Press the white button and tell him you're ready," I go to press the button but Garcia quickly stops me.

"Before you do that, I think I should let you know what is going to happen once you press it…" he gives me a tight smile, "It seems to help." He states with a shrug of his shoulders.

I nod my head and he proceeds to tell me that once I press the button to tell Dr. Nicoli that I'm ready, the curtain will be drawn and I will see a table on the other side of the window. Dr. Nicoli will come into view then he will pull down the sheet that is covering the _deceased_. If I have trouble getting a good look at the _deceased_, I can take a look at the small monitor to my right; it will provide me with a close-up of the face. He goes on to say that he knows that I probably don't want to spend a lot of time looking at the _deceased_ but that it's important that I'm sure. Tears start to fall down my face again. It bothers me how he keeps calling my sister the _deceased_… I know that he's doing it because it's procedure, but it still is unsettling to me. It seems cold and uncaring. I shake the thoughts off and give him a tight smile followed by a 'thank you.' I take a deep breath and internally brace myself for what I'm about to see… then I take a few deep breaths. I breath in and then out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Then I press the button.

Everything takes place, just how Garcia described. The _deceased_ is about five feet in front of me lying on a stainless steel table. There is a white sheet draped over their body. I let me eyes slowly take in the body lying in front of me. I start at the feet, which are covered by the sheet and slowly let me eyes drift up towards their face. Garcia was right and then he was also wrong. I would recognize her anywhere… because she's my sister. So, I don't really need to get a better look at her. But, then he was right also; the five feet isn't close enough to really get a good look at her, and as morbid as it sounds it dawns on me that this will be the last time I get to see my sister in person.

I turn my head to the right and look at the monitor. She's beautiful… like always, her skin is still pale like mine but it's marred with yellow, blue, purple, and black bruises. She looks so broken, but she's still so beautiful… she's my sister. I want to run into the room and hold her, I want to scream at her for leaving me, and I want to beg her for forgiveness. I want… no, I _need_ my sister.

I don't know how long I stood there looking at her; battling with myself. I hear someone blow their nose behind me and it brings me back to reality. With a choked up voice that sounds foreign to my own ears, I tell them that it is my sister. Garcia reaches across me and presses the button. He tells Dr. Nicoli that we're done and he thanks him. I start to turn to leave, but Breeland places a hand on my forearm.

"I am sorry… but you need to fill out some paper work that Dr. Nicoli has. It is basically release forms so that he knows where to send your sister and brother-in-law." I proceed to tell him that I have no idea. I think he can see that I'm starting to panic so he gently squeezes my arm and tells me not to worry that it's standard procedure and that I should be able to call in a couple of days to give the information to the doctor.

Just like Mr. Cummings predicted, Dr. Nicoli confirms that I can call him in a couple of days to let him know which funeral home will be picking up my sister and brother-in-law. He hands me the copies of the forms that I just filled out and then proceeds to give me his business card with all of his information. Before we leave, the doctor hands me a bag with all of Gabby and Jonathan's personal effects. I thank him again, we all say our goodbyes, and start to leave the building.

Once at the parking lot, I say my final goodbye to Officer Garcia. I cry and tell him how grateful I am to him for all of his help. He waves me off with his hand like what he did was nothing that warranted thanks. After getting me to promise to call him if I need anything, he holds his hand out to shake mine, but I decide to give him a one-armed hug instead. Normally, I'm not an affectionate person, but I know that he's gone above and beyond "the-call-of-duty" in helping me today. I mean, he's been with me for the last couple of hours, off-the-clock… just to help!

He awkwardly steps away from my hug and says, "Okay now, remember if you need anything at all while you're still in town, please feel free to give me a call." I give him a small smile because in that moment he reminds me so much of my father, "Don't worry, I will." I say to him as he steps away and starts heading towards his car.

I turn towards Mr. Cummings and start to tell him thanks but he abruptly stops me. "Now, I will not have any of that crying and saying goodbye stuff!" he states and then continues, "You're not rid of me yet. I'm going to see you again in a couple of days to finalize everything and I'm sure that will not be the last time that we see each other either." I smile at him and nod my head yes. He then proceeds to tell me to go on and get some sleep. It is the first time that I realize that I have no way of getting into Gabby and Jonathan's house. I voice my concerns to Breeland and he simple says, "Well, that could be a problem, but before you get too upset, why don't you check the bag that Dr. Nicoli gave you. Maybe there's a set of keys in there." Sure enough there is. I give him a hug, tell him thank you again, and start towards the car where my driver is waiting for me.

As I sit down in the backseat, I feel relieved but at the same time stressed. There is so much that I need to take care of still _and_ I have no clue where to even begin. As I start running through the endless list of things that need to be taken care of, I realize that there's no way I can handle this all by myself… I need help. I tell the driver the address of my sister's house then I quickly pull out my cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Bella, how are you? Are you okay? Did everything go okay today? Are the kids alright?" Angie rambles before saying hello or even getting a breath out.

"Hello to you, too, Angie!" I say trying not to laugh.

She huffs into the phone causing me to somber up quickly… "Everything is okay, well as okay as it can be. But, Angie I'm really overwhelmed. I need your help!" I pause to wait for a response when I don't get one I continue. "Can you come here… to help me? I could really use my best friend right now!"

"I'll be there tomorrow." She says, I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and I can feel some of the weight and worry that I've been carrying, since I received the phone call this morning, start to become lighter.

"Great!"

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

The insistent ring of the alarm clock wakes me up. With the jet lag, the two-hour time difference, and the emotional stress from yesterday, eight in the morning comes way too early.

After tipping the driver last night, I entered into Gabby and Jonathan's home… my childhood home, with a heavy heart. I placed my bag in the entryway and slowly made my way around the house. I could see the improvements that Gabby had made over the years and I could see quite clearly what had remained untouched.

Mom and Dad had bought this little house shortly after they were married. I can remember all of the times that my Mom would fuss over how small the rooms were and how she wanted a bigger backyard for a pool. At the time, it was what my parents could afford, but it was never good enough for my Mom. I guess that's why it was so easy for her to just leave it and us behind. Ironically, the neighborhood – Lakewood – ended up being a "hot-spot" to buy property, so this little house that my Mom hated so much ended up having a lot of equity built up into it. When Dad passed away, this little 'ol house became very appealing to my Mom. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased when she found out that, in addition to the money, she had no claim to the house either.

At the time of my Dad's death, I had already started making a life for myself in Seattle, so I had no desire to return to Dallas. After speaking with Jonathan and Gabby, it became clear that they really wanted to keep the house, so I agreed to sell them my half for no more than the actual market value. I was glad to do it. I loved this little house. It held so many great memories for me and it made me happy to know that Gabby's family would be making some new memories here.

_But not anymore! _

I slowly roll over in the bed and looked at the alarm clock again. _Crap!_ It's fifteen after eight now! I really need to get up and start getting ready. Reluctantly, I roll out of bed and start towards the kitchen. I need coffee and I need coffee _NOW_!

After starting the coffee, I grab two slices of bread and place them in the toaster. While they're cooking, I go to the refrigerator to see if there's any butter and/or jelly… and there is… _Yes!_ And it is grape! _Fuck, yeah!_

After making my coffee and my toast, I sit down at the kitchen table. As I'm slowly eating, I take a moment to look around the kitchen and sigh. Packing up this house is really going to be a chore. Obviously, there are a lot of things from Gabby and Jonathan that will need to be packed up since we can't take it with us to Seattle, but while sitting here, I can also clearly see items left from Mom and Dad. If the kitchen is any indication of the state of the rest of the house, I can only image what the storage shed and attic look like. _I'm so glad that Angie is coming to help!_

I glance up at the clock on the microwave and see that it's now eight-fifty. I still need to shower, get dressed, and then give myself a pep talk about driving Jonathan's truck.

Oh, yes… Jonathan's truck… or as I now call it… _The Beast!_

While talking to Angie last night, she helped me make a list of things I needed to take care of. At one point during this conversation, she asked me if Gabby and Jonathan had another vehicle. I told her I didn't know, so she suggested that I check as soon as I got to the house because I'd need car seats to pick-up the kids tomorrow. _Yeah, I didn't even take into consideration that I would need to have car seats to bring the kids home tomorrow. God, I'm in way over my head!_

So, once I got to their house, and made a quick walk-through, I headed to the garage. What I saw made me cringe! They had another car all right… or I should say truck. Jonathan's truck to be exact and it was huge. It was a Ford that much I could tell, and my head didn't even reach the window! Using the key fob, I unlocked it and nearly broke my neck trying to climb inside. Once, I was finally able to sit in the driver's seat, I took a look around and I was quite pleased with myself for making it all the way up... without _actually_ breaking my neck! The inside of the truck was rather… _nice_. It did have two car seats in the back so I decided that I'd try to drive this "beast" tomorrow to pick up the kids and Angie. Mentally I decided that if it became too much of a hassle, I could simply rent-a-car for the rest of the time we're here.

So, that's the plan. I'm going to drive that big beast of a truck, pick up the kids, pick up Angela, and then we're all going to come back here. But first… I have to finish getting ready!

With my plans for today fresh on my mind, I finish my breakfast, rinse off my dishes, and place them in the dishwasher. Grabbing my bag and a towel from the hall linen closet, I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Just like last night, I'm immediately assaulted with the sights and smells of my sister; from her hair brush to her shampoo. Pushing away the tears that want to fall by reminding myself that I have three kids waiting on me. _Now is not the time to get weepy! Gabby's kids need me!_

I decide to use my BVLGARI _au th__é blanc_ body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. After finishing my shower, I dry myself off, and then towel dry my hair following with a small amount of product. Next, I take some of my a_u th__é blanc_ lotion and slowly massage it onto my body.

Sitting at my sister's vanity, I put a small amount of moisturizer on my face to prep it for makeup. While I wait for it to absorb, I slowly blow-dry my hair on a low setting using a diffuser so that my hair doesn't frizz. Next, I start to put my makeup on. I don't wear a lot of makeup, simply powder, mascara, and lip gloss.

When I'm finished with my makeup, I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Growing up, I always wished I had Gabby's eye color. She inherited Mom's hazel colored eyes, so one day her eyes would be blue, the next day they would be green, Hell, her eyes even looked grey sometimes. I got stuck with Dad's dull, boring brown eyes. I also got his dull, boring, brown hair, too! Gabby would constantly tell me I was beautiful, but I knew that compared to her I was just pretty and that she was just appeasing her little sister. _Sigh… Okay, enough of going down memory lane. I have three beautiful kids that I need to go pick up!_

Walking into the bedroom, I pull out my La Perla black sheer lace bra and briefs to wear today, I put them on, and then I pull my Kate Spade "Chelsey" dress off the hanger. I love this dress. It's casual and classic with its scoop neckline and ruffles. Plus, it's perfect for the summer, especially in this Texas heat. Next, I pulled on my black Coach "Maritza" wedge shoes. Finally, I put on my jewelry and head downstairs.

Fifteen 'til ten 'o clock, the clock reads as I quickly pass it. I have plenty of time to make it to the hospital with time to spare. I grabbed my tote, which has a change of clothes for Maddy in it and the keys to _The Beast_, and head out the door. After gracefully climbing into Jonathan's truck, I pull out of the garage and head towards the hospital where three little kids are waiting on me to pick them up.

* * *

WC-6,414

Published Date-11/08/10

_**A/N:**_** Thank you for reading! **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It is my plan to upload a new chapter every week. I would like to say a special thank you to vamp-craze, punkfox825, romaniarobsten, iambananas, and Writing4Roses for your reviews of my first chapter. Your encouraging and kind words are greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! As for everyone else who clicked to follow my story or added it as a favorite, I appreciate your support as well and I hope I did not disappoint with this chapter.

As I mentioned last time, I have created two accounts on other websites to go along with this story. Please feel free to visit each so that you can see teasers for the next chapter in addition to outfits, items, places, et cetera for each chapter as well.

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/ww(dot)polyvore(dot)com/where_there_is_love_life/set?id=22572981

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will be uploading Chapter 3 in a week. So until then, please take a moment to click the little button below and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 3... a day early! This is shorter than the last two, so I apologize in advance... however, I felt that this was a good stopping point, considering what the characters will be facing in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always, to my beta... Writing4Roses you're an awesome!

* * *

**"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**  


**Where There is Love… There is Life**

**Chapter 3: Introductions and Slumber Parties **

**BPOV**

As I start walking through the front doors of the hospital, I notice that my palms are sweaty and that my hands are shaking. I don't know why I am so nervous. I mean… I already met Maddy and that went fine, surely meeting the other two kids won't be so bad… _right_! I walk up to the elevators and hit the button to go upstairs. While waiting, I take a moment to people watch. I see a young man holding a large bouquet of flowers, an elderly couple who are holding hands and whispering to each other, there is also a middle-aged woman with two kids with her. To take my mind off of my nerves, I begin to play a game of trying guess what each of the people are here for.

I take a look at the young man again; he keeps shifting back and forth between each foot. He looks impatient. But, he looks extremely happy… no, jovial. I notice that he is wearing a wedding ring, so I guess that his wife has just had a baby and he's bringing her flowers. The thought brings a smile to my face… then, it quickly fades because I realize the likelihood that I'll receive flowers for having a baby one day is next to nil.

So, I change my focus to the elderly couple. They appear to be in good spirits and very much in love. At first, I automatically assumed that because of their age that they would be here to visit a friend who was sick or dying. Then, I remember that this hospital mainly deals with kids. So, I figured that they are here to meet a _new_ member of their family… whether through friendship or blood.

Just as I complete my thoughts concerning the elderly couple, the elevator arrives. One by one we all load into it and each of us press the button for the floor that we need. I notice that the middle-aged woman has pressed the same button that I need. So, this tells me that she's here because of a sick child. As inconspicuously as possible, I look at her. Since I'm closer to her now, I can see that her eyes look a little puffy and tired. They also look a little pink around the edges as if she has been crying but tried to cover it up with makeup. Yeah… she's been crying a lot. _Poor lady!_

Slowly but surely, the elevator arrives at our floor. I allow her to exit first while I hold the doors back. As she turns to go to the left, I go to the right heading towards the waiting room. I say a silent prayer for her and her family. I'm not sure what is wrong, but I could see the pain in her face. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone… _especially now_, I know that death is not a pleasant guest.

I shake my head a little and try to focus back on the present. I make a quick scan of the waiting room to see if Mrs. Tress has already arrived and see that she has. Sitting next to her are two kids. I notice the boy first; he has blonde hair, just like Jonathan's, that looks like it can't decide if it's going to be curly or straight. He's wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a blue plaid shirt. He is also wearing a pair of really worn-out blue high-top sneakers. _Hmm… I didn't know that Converse made tennis shoes that small… they are really, really cute!_

On the other side of Mrs. Tress is a little girl. By the size of her, she doesn't look like she could be older than one, but I know differently. _Boy, she is a tiny little thing._ She has really long, curly dark brown hair. The curls are extreme and curve into little ringlets. And as I'm admiring the little girl, she looks up at me, and I hear myself gasp. _Holy Shit!_ _She's my doppelgänger._ The resemblance is crazy. As I look into the deep brown eyes of this little girl, I feel like I'm staring back at myself when I was a little girl. The feeling is so surreal. Just as I think that, she smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Mrs. Tress seems to notice that the little girl is smiling at someone, so she looks up and smiles, too.

"Well, look who we have here, kids." Mrs. Tress says as she takes hold of each child's hand and stands up.

"Now, I know that neither of you have ever meet your Aunt Bella, so let me introduce you." Mrs. Tress states as she starts to squat down to the kids' level. I take this action as a sign that I should do the same, so I slowly squat down so that I'm now eye-level with each child.

"Merrick, Meredith, this is your Aunt Bella. Bella, this is your nephew…" Mrs. Tress says while waving her hand towards the little boy… "Merrick, and your niece…" she switches and waves her hand towards the little girl… "Meredith."

Now, both of the kids have turned shy on me. They are mainly staring at the floor but periodically I catch them glancing up at me from under their eyelashes. I decide that I need to make them feel comfortable so I put on the biggest, brightest smile that I can muster and say, "My goodness, I'm so glad to meet the two of you. I'm so excited that we get to go see Maddy and that the four of us get to head home today." As the words leave my mouth, I start to panic because I realize that I might have made a mistake mentioning "going home, " so I quickly look at Mrs. Tress and she subtly nods her head letting me know I'm doing good. _I sigh out a relieved breath._ I look back at each child and see that they're both looking at me and smiling. _My heart melts._

"Well, Merrick and Meredith… I'm your Aunt Bella, but you can call me Bella or Bell." I take the opportunity to lean into them, as if I am about to tell them a secret, and I whisper… "I don't let _anyone_ call me 'Bell,' so that will be your special name for me if you want!" I say and punctuate it with a wink. That earns a giggle from Meredith and a huge heart-stopping grin from Merrick. _My heart melts even further!_

Mrs. Tress stands up and then claps her hands, which causes the three of us to look up at her and I stand up as well. "How about we go see Maddy?" She asks.

Both kids nod their head yes, and little Meredith starts to jump up and down in excitement. We all start walking towards Maddy's hospital room and as we make our way out of the waiting room, I feel a little hand grab a hold of mine. I look down and see little Meredith smiling up at me. I can't help it as my eyes start to water.

If I were being honest I'd have to admit that my nerves were from fear. I'd been so worried that Gabby's kids wouldn't like me; and that they wouldn't want to stay with me. However, just by Meredith's action of wanting to hold my hand, all of my fears and nerves vanish. I can't help but smile down at her. Then, I feel another little hand grab a hold of my left hand, and immediately I know it is Merrick. I turn my head to look at him, but he isn't looking at me. He's looking at the floor. I'm not sure if he's embarrassed to be holding my hand or if he's scared about seeing Maddy. Either way, I take comfort in the fact that he wants to hold my hand. I squeeze it in assurance that I'm with him and we continue to follow Mrs. Tress to Maddy's room.

Once in Maddy's room, both kids take off running to see her. There are tears being shed from all three, I'm sure from sadness, love, and relief. I take a moment to smile and greet Maddy. "Good morning, Maddy. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes." She says quickly and then focuses back on her brother and sister.

Mrs. Tress clears her throat, I can tell by the sound of her voice when she speaks that she's having a hard time not crying from the scene in front of us. "Well, kids… your Aunt just needs to sign some papers for me and the hospital, and then you're all free to go home." She motions for me to step to the side.

"I'm going to go find one of the nurses so that you can start filling out the release forms for Maddy. I know that you're just as anxious to get her out of here… so, I'm going to see what I can do to speed this along." She says with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!" I say with a sigh. Although Mrs. Tress is a soft-spoken lady it's very clear that when she wants something, _Heaven help you_ if you're the person standing in her way. So, I hope the nurse she runs into complies.

As Mrs. Tress leaves the room, I take the opportunity to grab a chair and move it over towards Maddy's bed. I sit down and listen to the kids; they're talking about all kinds of things – ranging from what Merrick and Meredith did while Maddy was in the hospital to all of Maddy's bruises. While I'm listening to them talk I can't help but smile. Some of their statements are quite hilarious and silly; others are so serious, they sound like little adults. Then, Meredith's next statement shocks me.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone, Maddy." She says, her voice quivering and I can hear the pain and tears in her eyes.

I start to panic, because I don't know how to handle crying kids. I'm sure I look like a fish while I am opening and closing my mouth trying to come up with something to say to Meredith. But, I don't have to… Maddy answers for me.

"I know." She says with conviction, and then she looks right at me and says… "But, we're going to be all right because we have Aunt Bella." I see the tears falling down her face before I even realize that I, too, am crying. Then I can't help but smile because of what Meredith says next.

"She says we can call her Bell, but _onwe_ us." I take the opportunity to get up and I pull all three of the kids towards me for a group hug and say, "That's right, all you guys can call me that." They all look up at me and smile. I can see that they've all been crying... so, one by one I wipe the tears away from their faces and then give each of them a kiss on the forehead.

We continue to talk as we wait for Mrs. Tress to return to the room. While waiting, I remember that I brought a change of clothes for Maddy. I go to my bag and pullout a pair of tights, a shirt, and some cute aqua-colored tennis shoes that are _covered_ in glitter. With clothes in hand, I walk back over to Maddy's bed.

"Maddy, since you get to leave the hospital today I figured you'd need something to wear." I slowly place the items on her bed and continue speaking to her. "I know that it's hot outside, but I also know that you still have some bandages on your legs so I figured tights would be the best choice. And once I saw these _cute_ tennis shoes I just had to pick something out that would match them." I say while exaggerating with my voice the word cute, which earns me a giggle from Maddy.

She slowly gets out of bed, with my help... says a quiet 'thank you,' then grabs the clothes and heads to the bathroom. After the door closes, Mrs. Tress comes back into the room. She quickly scans the room and then asks where Maddy is. I tell her that I brought her a change of clothes and that she's changing into them. Mrs. Tress smiles at me and then pats my arm, "Oh darlin', you're going to be just fine!" I smile and say a quiet 'thanks.'

A couple of minutes after Maddy is done changing, a nurse comes into the room with paperwork for me to sign. I sign everything and then listen carefully as she tells me about Maddy's pain medication. The nurse informs me that we're free to go whenever we're ready; she leaves the room and Mrs. Tress takes the opportunity to hand me her paperwork for Merrick and Meredith, since I took care of Maddy's last night. She then hands me a binder and tells me that it's a book that CPS gives foster parents. "There's some good tips in there about dealing with grief and changes that are going to take place… like moving." She says in a soft whisper. I nod my head in acceptance and gratitude.

Abruptly, Mrs. Tress stands, "Okay, kids, well it's time for me to leave… and time for all of you to go home with your Aunt Bella." She says while a big smile appears on her face. I can't help but smile, too.

I take a moment to look at each child for their reaction and it's a mixture of pain and happiness. I understand completely, I'm sad that this has happened because Gabby and Jonathan are dead; but then I'm happy because just in the brief couple of hours that we've spent together I've fallen head-over-heels in love with each of these kids. _I hope the feeling is mutual._

As the kids start heading over to me, I remember that there's something I needed Mrs. Tress to help me with. I'm embarrassed that I have to ask, but I know that it's important and I'm sure that Mrs. Tress understands.

"Umm… Mrs. Tress?"

"Yes, dear."

"Umm… I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well… you see… I'm in their Dad's truck and it has two car seats in it. I took a look at them last night… trying to figure them out. And umm… I couldn't quite do it." _I feel like such an idiot admitting this and I'm sure I am blushing from my embarrassment._ "I was hoping that… if you don't mind… you could come out to the truck with us and help me strap Meredith and Merrick in."

"Oh, Heaven's child…" Mrs. Tress states, "Sure, that's no problem at all. Those contraptions are extremely temperamental _and_ confusing. Don't be embarrassed one bit!" she pats my arm, "Plus, you're going to be stuck with them for a couple of years because of this one." She punctuates by patting Meredith on the head.

I release the breath I was holding, waiting for her answer and smile at her. We all grab our belongings and head out of the room. As we're walking, a small argument erupts over who gets to hold my hand. At first, I'm flattered but that quickly changes to panic because the longer they argue, the higher and louder their voices get. I quickly step in and offer a solution.

"How about I carry Meredith and that way I can hold _both_ of your hands." I ask Maddy and Merrick. They both quickly agree and it's obvious that Meredith is excited about being carried. I scoop down and pick her up. _Wow, for a little thing, she's heavy; am I suddenly glad that I go to the gym!_ Then, I ask Maddy to reach up and hold onto the hand that I'm using to hold Meredith and then I grab a hold of Merrick with my other hand. It's awkward and uncomfortable... right away, I realize that I'm going to have to come up with another option for dealing with this if it continues to be a problem, but for now… since this is the first time for all of us to be together... starting a new life together… we'll manage.

Eventually, we make it out to the truck. It's obvious that the kids are used to getting up into the monstrosity. Mrs. Tress helps me with the car seats, and then we say our final goodbyes. I can't help but cry as I'm hugging her; she's been such a great help and comfort to me through all of this.

A sob breaks through my throat as I reply, "Mrs. Tress, I can't even begin to thank you for all of your help, your compassion, and your patience." Another sob breaks through, "Thank you doesn't seem like enough for me to say…"

"Oh, honey…" she says as she places her hands on both sides of my face. "There's no need to thank me. This is what I do, it's my job, and every once in a while, I'm blessed to be able to bring a family together." She smiles at me. "So, no more tears and no need to thank me with words." Then she raises one eyebrow at me and says, "All the thanks I need is for those three kids to have a wonderful life filled with love and joy. That's all!"

She pats my right cheek, smiles, and then removes her hands. I take the opportunity to dry my eyes, then I nod my head and tell her with as much conviction that I can, "I'm going to do my best."

"I know you will dear… y'all are going to be fine!" She clears her throat then and I can see some hesitation... or is that embarrassment that crosses her face?... Then she says, "I put a business card for a Dr. Bennett in the binder I gave you. She is a Child and Family Psychologist that I've worked with." I notice that she starts to wave her arms while she is speaking, a habit of hers that she does when she's nervous. "Now, I'm not saying that you have to speak with her… I just think that she might be helpful to you concerning somethings… like the funeral, packing up their home, and the move." _Fuck, she is right all of those things are going to be horrible for me… let alone the children. I'm so glad she's smart enough to think about these things – because obviously I'm not!_

"That is perfect! Does she know that you gave me her card? Is she expecting my call? Do you think she'll be able to meet with me on Monday?" I quickly ramble off.

Mrs. Tress chuckles, "She does know that I gave you her card, but she's not sure about you calling… because that's up to you, and as for her schedule…" she gives me a mischievous grin, "I have no clue… you see, I'm not her secretary!"

I shake my head at myself and laugh along with her. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." I state while shrugging my shoulders.

"No need to apologize. Now, you get in that truck with those kids and start your new and exciting life together." Then she gives me a look that says she means business and says, "And don't you hesitate to contact me if you need anything… anything at all!"

"I will… and thanks again for all of your help!" She waves me off and looks into the truck at the kids, says her goodbyes, and then heads towards her own vehicle.

I stand and watch her walk away for a moment. Once I make it into the truck, I realize that I need to mention the fact that Angie is coming here to help us. "Okay, kids, a friend of mine named Angela is flying in today to come and help us… I hope that's okay." None of the kids say anything; they simply nod their heads. I pull out my phone to see if I've got a text from Angie, and I do. According to her text she should be landing any minute now, so I put the truck in drive and head towards DFW International Airport.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

According to Angie's text she'll be coming out of Terminal A, so I pull the truck into the "pick-up zone" then, send her a text to let her know that I'm here.

"_**Hey bitch, I'm outside of Terminal A, to pick up your ass. You can't miss me. We're in a huge, white beast of a truck." **_

I wait for a moment for a reply, when I don't get one right away I assume she hasn't landed yet. So, I place my phone down on the seat.

"Bell?" Maddy asks.

"Yeah, Maddy."

"Who's Angela?" She asks.

I turn around in my seat to look at her, "Well, Angela… or I call her Angie, is my best friend. We've known each other since school and we work together." I tell her.

As I am looking at her I can almost literally see the wheels turning in her head with questions she wants to ask me, so I wait patiently. "She works with you?" She asks. I shake my head yes, then she asks me another question, "Where do you work?" _Hmm, should I take this opportunity to mention that I work in Seattle and use it to bring up that we're all going to move?_ I think about it for a moment and decide that it would be too much too soon, so I go with telling her what I do… just not where I do it.

"I work at a magazine, well… I actually own the magazine." I hesitate for a moment. "Angie is like my helper. She helps me make sure that everything is pretty and put together… clean." There is so much more that Angie does for me, but I know that she won't understand all of it so I hope that I've explained it well enough for her.

Maddy just simply says, "Oh." And the subject is dropped. I take the opportunity to look at the other kids. Meredith is quietly sitting in her little chair playing with a doll and Merrick is looking through a Dr. Seuss book, _Green Eggs and Ham_. Just seeing the book makes me smile. _Ah, that was a favorite of mine growing up too._

I begin to remember the countless hours I spent reading as a child and all of the books that I had growing up that were better friends to me then kids my own age. _Hmm, I wonder if my books are still in boxes in the attic? If they are… I wonder if Merrick would like to read some of them? _As I'm reminiscing, my cellphone chirps letting me know I have a new text. I open it up and see that it's from Angie. I can't help but laugh at her as I read her message.

"_**Beast huh… well, I know that Felix isn't here. So, I hope you haven't pick up a stray since being here in Dallas – you slut! I should be there in five." **_

_She is so full of shit…_ She knows that calling me a slut is like calling Mother Teresa a madam; and because of that, she spends countless hours poking fun at me – like the "great" best friend that she is. Oh, and her mentioning Felix in the text was very brave of her- that bitch. I know she did that on purpose because she thinks that the likelihood of me inflicting bodily harm in front of the kids is next to nothing. Well, I will get her back for that. Maybe not right now, but the kids will go to sleep eventually!

About fifteen minutes later, I see my tired best friend coming out of the airport pulling a suitcase behind her. At first, I consider letting the Felix comment pass since she looks so tired and because she's made this long trip to help me out. But, that thought quickly vanishes when I think of the continued torture that will cause if I let the Felix comment slip. _Nope, I have to nip this in the ass or she'll continue to put me through Hell this entire trip!_

I roll down the window and call out to her while unlocking the doors. She lifts her suitcase into the front seat and then struggles to get into the truck, which I find hilarious because Angie is almost two feet taller than me and she even has trouble getting in.

"Hey, how was your flight?" I ask.

"It was good, long but good." She says, then she turns to look into the back seat. I take the opportunity to introduce her to the kids.

"Okay, kids, this is my best friend Angie." I see, out of the corner of my eye, that she's waving at the kids… which makes me smile. "Angie, these are the kids." I state. Then, I wave a hand towards Maddy, "This beautiful young lady is my oldest niece, Maddy." Maddy smiles at me and then shyly waves at Angie while saying a soft 'Hi.'" I then motion towards Merrick, "And this good-looking young man is my nephew, Merrick." _Oh, my gosh, that is the cutest thing ever…_ As I say that Merrick is a 'good-looking young man,' he blushes, really blushes and it is so cute. Angie giggles then she waves at Merrick, he turns into a shy little boy and tucks his head down to the right so he doesn't have to look at her and waves his hand. I clear my throat and then say, "and this little girl here is my youngest niece…" during my introduction Meredith has been giggling the whole time, so I try to use that to my advantage, "as you can see she's a little 'giggle-monster,' but we simply call her Meredith." That statement causes all of the kids to bust out laughing and Meredith squeals… _yes, she actually squeals!_ She's so embarrassed by it that she quickly covers her mouth with both of her hands and tries to stop laughing, but it doesn't help.

Angie says 'Hi' to Meredith between giggles, looks at all of the kids, and then says, "Thank you for letting me come stay with you guys. I'm so excited about being able to spend time with all of you." All of the kids nod their heads in agreement and I can see from the looks on their faces that she's been accepted. I sigh in relief, turn back around, and start to leave the airport.

The drive from the airport is pleasant, the kids talk animatedly with Angie about all kinds of things from reading, to drawing, to favorite movies. It's the last topic that causes me to come up with a great idea.

"Hey guys, how about we have a slumber party tonight?" I ask, "We can eat pizza; pop popcorn; make brownies, or sundaes, or both; then we can each pick out at movie to watch?" Everyone thinks it's a great idea. So, we decide to head back to the house, so that Angie can take a shower and then we are going to make a list of what we'll need for our slumber party so we can go shopping.

We end up deciding to order pizza, pepperoni and cheese for the kids, and hamburger and mushroom for the adults; popcorn, each person could pick out one type of candy; we would also be making sundaes with brownies, because I mean really… is there any other way to make sundaes?.. _No, there isn't!_

With our menu decided, we all loaded up into the truck again and headed towards the local Wal-Mart. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Angie chuckle when I mention that we're going to go to Wal-Mart. I simply shake my head at her, it's ridiculous how she still can't get over my shopping there.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, really… Wal-Mart? You. Are. A. Freaking. Millionaire! Why do you insist on shopping here?" I calmly reply, "Just because I have money doesn't mean that I have to shop at stores that are going to charge a shit-ton of money for the same thing you can kind find at Wal-Mart… the only difference being the label." _

_Angie shakes her head at me and sighs like she's disappointed in me, but I continue on… "Besides, if Wal-Mart was good enough for my Dad, who is the person I inherited my money from, then it's good enough for me. I'd also like to keep my money, so... buying stuff at Wal-Mart helps me." I shrugged my shoulders letting her know that I really don't care what her opinion on the matter is._

_She looks at me for a moment, and then says, "You're right… I'm sorry! Here you are, the one with millions of dollars, and I'm the one being the stuck-up bitch!" She snorts at herself and I can see her shaking her head. It's clear that Angie is now disappointed in herself._

_I pat her knee and say, "No worries, Ang, I'm sure that someday I'm going to act like a raving stuck-up bitch, and you're going to have to bring me back to reality." I cheekily grin at her and continue; "Anyway, what are best friends for if not to point out when we're being a bitch?"_

The trip to the store is interesting to say the least. I quickly notice that the kids all have different levels of excitement and boredom... _and_ they continually hit them at different times. For example, Merrick was excited and energetic while we were shopping for food, but when we headed over towards the clothes section for PJs his excitement level completely bottomed-out and he was ready to go home... _now!_

Both of the girls were pretty bored while shopping for the food, but once we were around the clothes, they perked up. Well, Meredith did for a little while but quickly became bored after about ten minutes.

So, with food in the buggy, movies for everyone, and new PJs, we head to the checkout. Once we're all loaded up into the truck, we start towards the house. Once back _home_, I decide to place a call to Dr. Bennett – hoping that I could set up a time with her on Monday. Luckily, Dr. Bennett's assistant says that there is an opening at ten o'clock Monday morning, so I schedule the appointment. Since the phone call didn't last that long I decide to use the opportunity to call the funeral home that handled Dad's funeral to set up an appointment with them as well.

With my Monday morning now scheduled, I returned to Angie and the kids. We make a palette on the floor in front of the T.V. and start our slumber party. While we all sit, or lay down, to watch the different movies I decide to make sure the whole weekend is like this. I'm going to take the kids to the park; maybe even the zoo tomorrow, if it is not too hot; I think I'm also going to check and see if there's a current movie out that we can all go see. Then on Monday, after I have my meetings, I'm going to sit down with the kids and we're going to have a talk…

About our new family and our future…

* * *

WC - 5,427

Published Date - 11/15/10

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! **I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the new readers I picked up this week! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far!

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/www(dot)/where_there_is_love_life/collection?id=658916

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I will be uploading Chapter 4 a week... hopefully! So until then, please take a moment to click the little button below and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 4! The story is moving along & we are getting closer to the introduction of several other "important" characters. This note is short, so that we can get onto the story... however, please take a moment to read my note at the end of this chapter.

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always, to my beta... Writing4Roses you're awesome!

**

* * *

**

**"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Where There is Love There is Life**

**Chapter 4: Moving Out and Moving Up **

**BPOV**

The last two weeks has been a rollercoaster of emotions. Starting off the Monday just following the kids return home. I had set up an appointment with the doctor Mrs. Tress had referred me to; Dr. Bennett was a nice lady – very understanding and she had some really good ideas on how to deal with the major events that were going to take place that week. The most important and most pressing on my mind… the funeral.

I wasn't sure which day it would actually take place, but I knew that once I squared away the details that it would happen just a couple of days later. However, that wasn't what was bothering me. I was a complete mess in my mind, wondering what I should or shouldn't do concerning the kids. When I meet with Dr. Bennett I was able to address my concerns.

"What should I do about the funeral and the kids?" I asked her almost immediately after getting settled in her office.

"Well, what specifically are you referring to?" She asked.

_God, I hate it when they answer a question with a question…_ "Well, _specifically_…" I replied sarcastically, "Should I have them go? I mean they're seven, six, and three-years-old. I know that it would be too much for them to watch the actual burial, so I already decided that they won't be there for that." I stated quickly, "But, what about the funeral itself? How young is _too young_ to attend a funeral?" I asked.

Dr. Bennett calmly replied, "What the kids' need most from you right now is honesty. They need accurate, factual information, and the freedom to ask you questions as well as express their feelings." She says, then she takes the notepad she was holding and places it on the table next to her. "I also suggest that you allow them to have a say in some of the decisions, such as the flowers, a particular song to be played or sung, pictures that can be displayed." I nodded my head for her to continue because all of these ideas were great and they're things that I never would have thought to include them in.

"As far as attending the actual funeral, age really isn't the most important thing to consider." I'm sure the look I gave her said… 'You've go to be fucking kidding me,' because she hurriedly explained, "The most important thing is that you make sure they're prepared for what _will_ happen and what they _will_ see at the funeral home while lovingly guiding them through the process." I nodded my head and she continued, "Make sure that they are comfortable… show them where to find the restroom, drinking fountain, and play area. Also, explain that the purpose of a funeral is for people, family and friends, to come together to say 'thank you,' 'I love you,' and 'goodbye' to the person or persons that have died. That this is a time to celebrate, honor, affirm, and remember the person that passed on."

"Although all three of the kids are young, and this is dealing with the death of both of their parents, it is an important learning experience for them. They need the closure; if you shut them out and don't let them have the opportunity to say their goodbyes they may never get over the death of their parents." She reached forward for the carafe containing water and began to pour herself a glass. As she served herself, she gestured in a way to ask if I wanted any, which I politely shook my head in response.

"Overall, you should convey to the kids that sometimes people you love die – but that there will always be someone to take care of them. Make sure you are prepared for that question… because they _will _ask. Maybe not at that moment but at some point they'll want to know what will happen to them if something were to happen to you."

As she said this last statement my mind was reeling. _What would happen? It was just me now, if something were to happen to me the kids would have no one._ Before the panic could set in an image of Angie and the kids popped into my mind. It was the memory of all of them having a pillow fight in the living room during our slumber party. _I need to talk to Angie._

"Okay, so how do I explain to them that their parents are _dead_ and what that means?" I ask in a small weak voice.

"Explain it like you would explain anything else. Offer facts to them in a simple, honest, straight forward, non-threatening, caring way." She takes a sip from her drink and continues, "I suggest you ask them what they think death means. It will let you know how much they already do or don't know. When it comes to the point where you need to fill in the blanks or explain, make sure that you are honest with them, because they will be able to tell if you aren't being honest with them. It's a very important time in your new relationship, to build trust… so it's paramount that you get this right. They need to know that they can depend on _and _trust you."

Almost as an afterthought she mentions to not refer to death as "sleeping," "lost," or "passed away." She also suggests that I give them an "out" so to speak; that I let them know that they don't have to stay for the whole service, they can go play in the play area or go for a walk with an adult." Then she waves her hand towards me and says, "It's also important that the kids see you grieve. They need to know that it's okay to cry and that it's okay to be sad, mad, or even confused… oh, and make sure they understand that some people might laugh." At this statement, I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I know it sounds strange, but think about it. This is a time of remembrance, so there might be people standing around talking about the 'good 'ole times' as a result the memories might make them laugh. But, it's good laughter. However, to a child the laughter might make them angry because it confuses them. They think the laughter is a sign of happiness and they don't understand how someone could be happy about their loved one dying."

I reply immediately once she is done explaining, "You're completely right, Hell, I'm twenty-six years-old and the idea of someone laughing at my sister's funeral pissed me off when you suggested it." I muse, then continue my thought, "So, I can see how that would be so confusing to a child if they weren't expecting it."

Dr. Bennett clears her throat and then refills her glass of water. She offers a glass to me again and this time I accept. "Bella, I'm glad you brought up your feelings, because it's important that you don't suppress them through all of this." I start to interrupt her, but she presses on. "I know that all of this is difficult for you, you have just lost your sister and her husband… a man whom you considered a brother. Make sure that you grieve because these kids need you to be strong for them. If you don't then you'll eventually breakdown, because you didn't face their death…" she pauses for a moment, "you have three young, impressionable lives that are depending on you now. You _have_ to be strong for them, if you tuck away your grief it won't be a sign of strength but of weakness… because you're not facing your troubles... you're running from them."

As she says her last statement, I become a crumbling mess. I'm crying and sobbing. It's the first time that I've really broken down since I received the news about my sister. Dr. Bennett comes and sits next to me on the sofa, she hands me some Kleenex and just lets me cry.

Eventually, my tears stop and we talk a little bit more about the funeral. Then, I ask her my questions about moving. She gives me some great pointers on how to address the topic and to help them accept the fact that they'll no longer be living in their parents' house.

So, with a newfound confidence on how to handle both situations, I left Dr. Bennett's office and headed towards my next appointment, Restland Cemetery and Funeral Home. The meeting went well, when I expressed my desire to include the children in some of the decisions, they said that it was fine and that I could get back with them. I signed the necessary paperwork so they could pick up Gabby and Jonathan from Parkland and then headed back to the kids.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Later that same day, I decided to take the kids to Chuck E. Cheese's for dinner so they could play, eat pizza, and I could talk to Angie. Once the kids finished eating, I gave them some tokens and Angie and I followed them to the arcade area. I had been debating all afternoon, since my appointment with Dr. Bennett, on how to bring up the topic of the kids with Angie, and like always Angie came through for me and provided me with the opportunity.

"They are great kids, you know." She said, smiling as we watched them play together.

"Yeah, they are. Gabby and Jonathan have done such a good job with them. I'm not surprised, though, she was great with me when I was growing up and she was all I had." I paused for a moment and then continued, "You know, you are really great with them, too." Angie just smiles while still watching the kids, so I continue.

"Angie, I need to talk to you about something kinda serious and important. I know that this is an awkward place to have this type of discussion, but I needed for the kids to be occupied and I wanted to talk to you before I spoke to the kids tonight…" I know that I am rambling because I am nervous and Angie can pick up on it.

"Whatever it is, you can talk to me, Bella, you're my best friend, and I'm here for you. What's going on?" She says as she places her hand on my arm to comfort and calm me down.

"Well, while speaking to the doctor today she brought up a concern, or more like a question that the kids might have now that their parents are gone. The doctor said that in the process of discussing what it means for their parents to be dead that I should reassure them that they will never be alone." I pause for a moment trying to get a grasp of my emotions, "She said that the kids might ask what would happen to them if something were to happen to me." I can feel my eyes start to water, "Ang, you know that I'm all they have left. If something happens to me they'll be put in a home and I can't let that happen."

Angie is looking at me and I can see the tears in her eyes, too. She realizes that I am right – I can see it written all over her face. I decide to just spit out what I am thinking or I'll never get it out. "You see, Ang, you're all the family I have left. Sure, we aren't related by blood but that doesn't matter to me." I take a deep breath and continue. "You know, when the doctor brought up my dying and the kids needing confirmation that they wouldn't be alone for a brief moment I panicked, but it lasted only a second because I thought of you. I want to make you guardian over the kids in case something happens to me." There I said it.

As I looked at her, she just stared back at me blinking. I didn't know if she was in shock or if she was debating the idea, so I pressed on. "You wouldn't have to worry about money because between what they're inheriting from Gabby and Jonathan and what they would inherit from me, they wouldn't need or want for anything… I mean…" All of the sudden Angie held her hand up to stop me.

"Bella…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You trust me enough to leave them to me?" She asked while tears streamed down her face. At that moment, I knew what her answer was. I threw my arms around her neck and told her with as much conviction I could muster. "Of course I do!"

Later that night, we all sat down in the living room. I started out the conversation telling each of them how much I loved them. When the topic of the funeral came up, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Luckily, because of my conversation with Dr. Bennett, I was able to answer all of the kid's questions. The night ended up being a very healing experience for all of us. We sat down around the coffee table and picked out pictures to have framed, and put on display at the funeral. I pulled my laptop out and allowed each child to pick a spray of flowers for their parents; each child chose a heart spray.

Maddy's was filled with summertime flowers, she claimed that they were her mother's favorite… and I knew she was right. She then asked if she could give each of her parents a picture so that they would know that she loved them. The thought alone made me cry. I hugged her and told her that I thought it would be a great idea.

Merrick chose an arrangement that had a lot of white, green, and yellow flowers. He was so serious when he told me that his Daddy wouldn't like pink flowers. He then said that he wanted to put his football in with his Dad and his favorite book in with his Mom. I kissed his forehead and told him 'of course' he could.

Meredith picked out an arrangement that was all pinks and purples. She stuck her tongue out at Merrick and insisted that her Daddy loved the color pink… especially when she was wearing it. That comment made me laugh and cry at the same time. Almost immediately after choosing her arrangement, she took off running upstairs. I started to go after her, but I soon heard her heading back down. She had two baby dolls in her hands.

"Here… 'dis one is fur Daddy." She said, as she shoved a doll with dark brown hair into my hands, "My Daddy 'aweays says it's his favorite 'cause it wooked just wike me." Then she places another doll in my hands and says, "'dis one is for Mommy, she aweays calls me her princess." I look down at my hands and I see a Disney "Belle" princess doll. I start to cry… then, I felt Meredith tap my arm so I look up at her.

She says to me in such a serious, sweet voice… "See, Bell, you no need to cry. Mommy and Daddy won't be awone… 'dhey will have my baby dolls with 'dhem." I can't help it, I scoop her up and hold her while I cry. As I look up, I notice that Maddy, Merrick, and Angela are crying, too. I squeeze her and then pull back and put both of my hands on her face. "You're completely right; Mer, your Mommy and Daddy won't be alone. I am so glad you thought about that." I pull her to my chest again and then told her that I loved her.

Several days later, on June 3rd, the actual funeral took place. I had contacted the florist and had them create arrangements that included all of the flowers from the kids' three arrangements. They looked absolutely beautiful. There were pictures of Gabby and Jonathan all over the place. Some of the pictures were of them alone, some of them were of them together, and some were of them with the kids.

Angie and I had worked it out so that we would sit with the kids during the service and that if any of them got upset she would walk them out. I also had a back-up plan in case one of the other kids got upset after Angie had already left; a next-door neighbor agreed that she would walk the child or children out to Angie if I needed her to. I also decided that I didn't want the kids to be there when Gabby and Jonathan were lowered into the ground. I just couldn't see how that would be a good experience for them, so it was decided that Angie would return home with the kids as soon as the service was over and I would follow after the burial.

It was a long, emotional day, but we all made it through it.

The following weekend, I took the kids to the cemetery to visit their parents. Luckily, they had been here before... to visit their Grandpa so they understood. There were tears and hugs as each child placed flowers on their parent's graves.

On Monday, June 7th, I received a phone call from Mr. Cummings office requesting I come in to go over paperwork. Later that day, while meeting with Breeland, I found out that Jonathan and Gabby had left the house along with most of their assets to the kids. As guardian of the will, it was my choice on how to handle their assets; I could keep them as-is, or I could sell them and divide the profits up among the kids. The will also stated that all of their money, except for two million that they left to me, would be divided between each of the kids and put in a trust fund that would be accessible at sixteen to buy a car, eighteen for college, and then at twenty-five when the trust fund as a whole would be made available to each of them. When it was all said and done, each child inherited two million dollars and that didn't even include the assets that they had inherited.

During this meeting I also received copies of all of the paperwork granting me legal guardianship. I mentioned to Breeland that I had been in contact with Mr. Thomas, my attorney, and that he was in the process of revising my will – which would now include a clause for legal guardianship for the kids. Breeland agreed that it was very important to get my will changed as soon as possible, so when I asked if it would be okay to have the paperwork faxed to his office, so that myself and Angie could come and sign it, he agreed right away.

When I returned home later than day, I told Angie everything that had happened. Then, we started talking about Gabby and Jonathan's house, and what to do with it.

"Angie, you know me. I'm all about real estate. This area is a really hot place to be right now. I think that I could set the house up to be rented and maintained through a realtor. It would provide a monthly stiffen that can be added to their trust funds, or Hell, I could open a checking or savings account for each one that they will be able to access for 'things' when they get older." I state matter-of-factly and then continue.

"Plus, this is their childhood home and mine. I think it holds a special place in their heart, I know it does for me. If they didn't already have their trust funds, I wouldn't hesitate in selling the house so that they'd have something to fall back on, but they do. So, this is a great way to keep the house and make money for them at the same time." I'm just about to continue my argument when Angie holds her hand up quickly and chuckles.

"Okay, okay… you don't have to sell me on this idea, Bella." She says and shakes her head. "Like you said, you _are_ great with real estate. I think it's a great idea. Plus, you will be able to tell the kids that you aren't selling the house. I think that will make them very happy… especially Maddy."

From there, we started making plans on packing up the house. It was decided that I would walk through the house and pick out the items that we would be taking with us, items that would be sold and the items that would be thrown away or simply donated to charity. As we made our plans, Angie sweetly offered to stay behind for the weekend so she could run the garage sale, while I headed to Seattle with the kids.

The rest of the week consisted of packing up and clearing rooms. I set up a moving company to pick up and transport all of the boxes and furniture we were taking to Seattle.

Finally, the last Monday in Dallas, Angela and I, with the kids in tow, all headed to Mr. Cumming's office to sign the revisions to my will. I made sure that Mr. Thomas set ten percent aside for the charity of my choice, five million dollars along with my Porsche for Angie, but everything else was to be divided up between all of the kids. In the end, each of the kids would be left with over thirteen million dollars a piece and that didn't even include my assets or what their own parents left them. I was pleased.

Because the kids and I were flying to Seattle the next morning, we all decided it was time to have another slumber party. So, we all loaded up in _The Beast_ and headed to the grocery store. After several movies and mountains of junk food later, we all finally fell asleep.

The next morning was pure ciaos. We had three children all displaying a variety of emotions that each had to be handled in their own special way. Meredith was crying because she couldn't find her favorite baby doll - that she just _had_ to take on the plane; Maddy was on the verge of having a panic attack because she was scared about riding on an airplane for the very first time; and then poor little Merrick had an upset stomach because he ate too much junk food the night before.

_Yes, it was a lovely morning!_

So, that's how I find myself right now, in the bathroom with a little boy who is convinced he is going to throw-up at any moment – while Angie is at the store picking up some Pepto-Bismol.

"Its okay, Merrick." I say as I rub his back and he simply whimpers.

I hear the front door open, and then I hear Angie call out, "I got it!" I felt a sigh in relief escape my mouth. We need to be at the airport in about three hours, so I _really_ hope this helps!

Just as I finish my last thought, Angie comes in and tells me that she'll handle this for me and that I need to start getting the girls ready. I nod my head and start towards the girls' bedrooms.

A couple of hours later, we're all bathed, clothed, and ready to go. I wanted to make sure that the kids were comfortable on the plane, so they're all wearing track pants or tights, t-shirts, hoodies, and flip-flops – plus, I make sure to have a pair of tennis shoes packed in the luggage that I checking because, according to my weather app on my iPhone, it's currently raining in Seattle. _Big surprise there!_

As Angie drops us off at Terminal A, she gives each kid a hug with a promise to see them in a couple of days. She then gives me a hug. I remind her that the guy that's buying Jonathan's truck will be by tomorrow _and_ that I asked the neighbor's husband to be there "just in case." Angie rolls her eyes and tells me to stop, and I quote, "being a worry-wart!" I simply shrug my shoulders.

We finally make it onto the plane. I have to take a moment to calm Maddy down, which she eventually does. I Googled earlier in the week to find out what I should bring on the plane as entertainment for the kids. I am sooo glad I did, because once we make it past the stress of taking-off I was bombarded with questions or comments like… "How long are we going to be on this plane?," "I'm hungry," "I'm bored," or "Are we there yet?" So, Google helped me out. I made sure that I had some snacks in my bag, a portable DVD player, an iPod, some coloring books and crayons, some books to read, and much… much more.

_Yes, my Gucci tote bag had turned into Mary Poppin's magic carpetbag!_

After about an hour into the flight, all three kids had fallen asleep. It gave me a moment to think about what I was going home to. For the last couple of weeks, I really hadn't thought much about the magazine or my home. I overheard Angie on the phone pretty much everyday with the office running things. I know that our current issue, that's in production, will be going to print in two days, but I have no idea what the issue is even about or what it looks like. That in and of itself is a huge change for me. Normally, I'm really involved with each issue. I'm a stickler for perfection, but ironically, I could care less now. Sure, I still love my magazine but it's not the most important thing to me anymore. The most important things are currently sitting here on the plane with me.

I take a look at my watch and notice that we have a couple more hours left on the flight, so I decide to start making a plan about what I want to do or change when I get home… because I know that somethings are definitely going to have to change. For instance, no more twelve-hour days or working all weekend. I take my pen and my planner out of my purse, and start making my list. As I'm writing, I hear a throat clear next to me, so I look up. The stewardess from first-class is standing next to me. When she sees that she has my attention she says, "Are these your kids?"

"Actually, they're my sister's children." I answer her.

"Wow, they're beautiful kids and so well-behaved. I mean, of course, they are now... because they're asleep," she giggles then continues, "But even when they were awake, they were so quiet."

I give her my thanks and then say, "I have to be honest though... I was really worried about flying with them. So much so that I 'Googled' and read every article that I could find with ideas on what I could do to keep them occupied on the plane."

"Well, it worked and I know that the other passengers appreciate it — including myself." She says then continues, "I can't even begin to tell you how many flights I've had to be on with screaming kids." She shudders then says, "Yeah, screaming kids and being in a confined space thousands of feet above the ground don't mix!" She shakes her head and chuckles and then walks away.

I take a moment to look at the kids again and say a little prayer of thanks to my sister and Jonathan for doing such a good job raising them. Then I look down at my planner and I make a promise to my sister, Jonathan, the kids, and myself that I'm going to try to be the best "_Mom"_ I can be for them. The thought scares me still, but I know that Gabby and Jonathan had confidence enough in me to trust me with their kids, so I'm going to trust them, too.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

By the time we make it out of the airport and then into the car, it's a little after seven o'clock in the evening; the kids are grouchy and hungry. Plus, we still have to deal with Seattle traffic before we make it to my penthouse... my pride and joy... their new home.

The range of emotions that played on each child's face when we made it to my building was hilarious. Merrick was the first to speak, "Bell, do you live in a hotel?"

"Yes, and no. You see, this building is not a hotel; it's like an apartment building." I say.

"So, we're going to live in an apartment?" Maddy asks slowly.

"Well... no, I actually live on the top floor in what's called a penthouse. It's _much_ larger than an apartment." I reply to her.

I look back at the kids, as I'm about to continue with my explanation when I notice the look on all of their faces. All three of them are staring up at the top of the building; mouths wide open and their eyes are huge. I can see wonder, worry, and questions in each of their eyes.

"So, we are going to live all the way up there?" Merrick asks while pointing his finger to the top of the building.

I'm about to reply to his question, but then I stop when I hear a whimper. I look towards the sound and see Meredith quickly walking towards me. She grabs a hold of my hand and I can see tears starting to form in her eyes. I'm not sure why she's scared about the building; I decide that it would probably be best to get them inside as soon as possible. Thinking that once they're inside some of their questions and fears will be relieved.

Bending down, I pick Meredith up and then look to each of the older kids and say, "Okay, guys... grab your bags and Meredith's... and let's head on inside." Neither Maddy nor Merrick moves an inch." Come on, guys, it's getting late and I'm hungry. Let's go inside so we can order some pizza."

Mentioning pizza draws their eyes away from the building and back to me, but they still aren't moving so I decide to bring up the fact that the boxes we shipped last week should be upstairs waiting on them. "Plus, you know, all of the toys we shipped last week should be upstairs waiting on us. Don't you want to make sure they made it here okay?"

Both kids nod their heads and turn back to the car to grab their bags, I remind Maddy to grab Meredith's. Then, they slowly begin to walk with me into my building.

Yes, that's right... _**My**__ building_.

I named her _The Ambrosia_. Ten stores of grace and splendor, the Ambrosia was built in the 1920's and her aesthetics highlight the craftsmanship of that era beautifully with her terracotta façade and ornate detailing. Ambrosia is located right in the heart of downtown Seattle, near Pike Place Market, and it's only a couple of blocks away from the Benarova Symphony Hall and the Art Museum. _bo_The first floor contains the concierge for the building's residents as well as retail shoppes. The second floor includes the Crescent Restaurant, the on-site fitness center, an indoor pool, and housekeeping quarters. The third through ninth floors are where the apartments that are available for renting are located. The tenth floor is my Penthouse. I bought The Ambrosia for myself for my twenty-fifth birthday. Angie laughed when I told her about my plans and how it was a present from me to myself. _Yep, happy fucking birthday to me!_

"_Bella, you do realize that if you want to buy yourself something, you don't need to justify it... right?" She asked while quirking an eyebrow at me. "I mean, it's your money!"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I know, but it just makes me feel better if I know I'm rewarding myself somehow."_

"_Oookay, well..." she said while exaggerating the word 'okay.' "You do realize that you don't turn twenty-five for like another two years... right?"_

_I rolled my eyes at her and huffed, "Of course I do, but I figure that with the time it'll take to get the building ready – it'll be around my twenty-fifth birthday." I shrugged my shoulders and continued, "So, why the hell not... Happy birthday to me!" Angie just laughed and shook her head at me._

So, a month after my twenty-fifth birthday, The Ambrosia re-opened for business. I'm almost at full capacity now, which is wonderful... and I currently bring in almost $325,000 per month gross. _Yeah, I __love__ my building! _

I'm brought out of my musings when I hear Marcus greet us. "Good evening, Ms. Swan. Well, well, well... who do we have here?" he asks as he squats down to the kids level. Marcus Katsaros has probably worked in this building since the 1940's, when he was a bellhop; he is lovingly called "Pops" by all of the residents. He has a bald-head and a huge mustache.

"This is Madeline, but she likes to be called Maddy; Merrick; and Meredith. They're my nieces and nephew." I say to Marcus, and then I turn to the kids. "Kids, this nice man is Marcus, but we all call him 'Pops'!" As I say this Pops smiles and it causes his mustache to twitch. Little Meredith sees this and starts to giggle. Which only causes Pops mustache to twitch even more. Eventually, all of us are laughing.

Pops sighs and then holds his hand out to shake all of the kids' hands. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you." He stands up and then asks me if I need the elevator; I nod my head yes, so he goes over to the elevator and puts in his card then he punches the code for the penthouse. Before the elevator arrives, I ask Pops if he would mind ordering us a large cheese and a large pepperoni pizza. He tells me 'of course,' I give him my thanks and once the elevator arrives, we all wave at him just before the doors to the elevator close.

The cool thing about this elevator is that once the code is put in for the penthouse, it will actually open up right into my home. _Ah... my home!_ The penthouse itself is decorated in soft creams and browns with a splash of burnt orange, paprika, and tan. The floors and woodwork throughout the space and the entire building is a deep-rich walnut. My home makes me feel very relaxed and at peace.

I walk off of the elevator and hold the door open so the kids can step out of it. I notice that all of the kids are following me so I take the opportunity to show them the space. I walk down the hallway and point out the bedrooms and mention which rooms I think each of them would like. Room by room, child by child, we start unpacking bags and boxes. Just as I am about to suggest they start their baths, I hear the buzzer for the concierge go off. I pick up the main line and just as I suspected, it's Pops letting me know that our pizza has arrived... and that he's going to send it up with one of the bellhops.

Once we all sit down at the kitchen table to eat dinner, I begin to get uneasy with how quiet the kids are being. I start to make small talk with them in hopes that they'll open up to me and tell me what's wrong. I start off with asking how they liked flying in a plane. I, then, bring up Pops, which brings on a round of giggles. Then, I ask them what they think about the penthouse.

"So, guys, what do you think about my home?" I ask, I'm nervous as Hell to hear what they have to say, but I try to make my voice sound nonchalant.

Maddy is the first to speak, but before she does, I see her look briefly to each of her siblings, then she says, "It's okay." As she shrugs her shoulders.

I frown a little. _Okay... 'it's okay?' Well, I know that my place isn't exactly kid friendly but I think it's better than an... 'It's okay' response! What the hell! _

Before I can respond, Merrick decides to give his two-cents, "Yeah, I mean you don't even have a backyard and where am I supposed to ride my bike?"

Then Maddy asks, "Are there any other kids that live in the building that we can play with?" Instead of asking me, Merrick turns to Maddy and says as he shrugs, "Well, where are we supposed to play if there is?"

I sit there with a half-eaten slice of pizza in my hand, dumbfounded. As I listen to the Maddy and Merrick go back and forth with the things that my penthouse is missing, I realize that my home really isn't that great for a kid – let alone _three_ of them. Then, with the next couple of words that Meredith speaks my heart breaks.

"It's scarwy!" she says almost too softly for me to hear, but I do. I see her little shoulders move like she just experienced a chill and I realize that she is honestly scared of my Penthouse.

"Meredith, why do you think it's scary?" I ask her as I place my hand on her knee.

She looks up at me through her eyelashes, I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes as she whispers, "The wenduws... I don't wanna to fawl." One huge tear falls down her cheek and then she sniffles.

In that moment, I know that the first big change that I'm going to have to make is giving up my penthouse. I made a promise to my sister, Jonathan, the kids, and myself. My wants and needs don't matter anymore. All of my decisions are going to be based on what is best for the kids now.

So, it looks like starting tomorrow morning, I'm house hunting. I guess I need to talk to the kids and find out what they want in their new home.

* * *

WC - 6,611

Published Date - 11/22/10

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! **I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the new readers I picked up this week! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far!

A majority of the information used regarding "grieving" in this chapter I used from personal experience and the following website: http:/www(dot)griefhealing(dot)com

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

On my blog I have a page named "Real Estate" on this page you can see pictures for what Bella's Ambrosia looks like. From the outside, to the Lobby, to the Ballroom, to Bella's Penthouse. There are other properties on there as well that will slowly make their way into the story.

I've also added a new page to my blog called "About Me," it just goes over some general information about myself, plus there is a playlist of songs that I listen to while I'm writing, as well as a countdown ticker for when I'm going to post the next chapter.

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/www(dot)/where_there_is_love_life/collection?id=658916

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**FanFic Suggestions:**

I'm a fanfic junky. No kidding! I get updates for the 50+ stories that I'm currently reading on my phone daily! It's pretty sad how excited I get when one of my favorites updates! So, I've decided that I'm going to do what a lot of my favorite writers do... they suggest other fanfic stories to their readers. The first story that I'm going to suggest is actually a trilogy; and the writer is currently writing and updating the third installment to this series. I'm sure if you are an avid fanfic reader you've probably heard of this series, but just incase you haven't, I strongly suggest you read them.

First, this is a vampire/human series. The series is the Angel Series by drotuno. The first story is called Broken Angel, the second is called Angel's Embrace, and the current story is called An Angel's Promise. This series is great! There are filled, I mean FILLED, with lemons! And this author has a great talent for writing lemons!

Broken Angel - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5134656/1/Broken_Angel

Angel's Embrace - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5564546/1/Angels_Embrace

An Angel's Promise - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6203334/1/An_Angels_Promise

Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to suggest one story with each update!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 5 in a week or so! So until then, please take a moment to click the little button below and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Amy


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! This note is short, so that we can get onto the story... however, please take a moment to read my note at the end of this chapter.

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always, to my beta... Writing4Roses you're awesome!

**

* * *

**

**"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Where There is Love... There is Life**

**Chapter 5: Changes... The Good, The Bad, and The Hottie**

**BPOV**

The first week back in Seattle went surprisingly slow, almost _too_ slow. My normal pace in life was nonstop. It always seemed as if I never had enough time to finish what I needed or wanted, and now it seems like I have too much time on my hands. It was a startling revelation to find out just how much my work controlled my life.

Now, I'm not saying that I don't enjoy working, because I do. I love my job or I should say... I _love_ my magazine. I've owned and have been solely running my magazine since I was twenty-one. I started working at the magazine fresh out of college with a double major in English and Journalism. I walked into my interview determined to become the Editor and walked out as a second assistant to no one in particular, so it was basically a glorified title for "gopher." _Go for coffee, go for reports and files, go for copies... oh, you get the idea…_

I worked hard, and slowly made my way up the ranks. I developed a good relationship with the Editor, Carmen, and the Owner of the magazine, Gerald Foster. Foster started out being a newspaper reporter, eventually he and a colleague decided to put together a small circular that would deal with local news, gossip, and the latest trends – whether it was fashion or beauty. Within a year's time, _The Seattle Gazette _was born and it continued to be a local and statewide favorite for years. About ten years after the magazine started, Foster's business partner died suddenly, leaving the magazine solely to him.

By my nineteenth birthday, I had been promoted to Assistant Editor at _The Seattle Gazette_ and I was very ecstatic. A week later, that happiness faltered when Foster announced that he was going to have to cut jobs because of circulation numbers and the economy. Luckily, I made it through each round of job cuts; however, my luck ran out when I received the call from Gabby telling me that Dad had passed away. While in Dallas, attending to family matters, the magazine was hit again with a financial catastrophe. Upon my return to work, I discovered that, although I was now a millionaire, I was jobless.

It turned out that the bank that held the loan for the magazine decided to call in the loan because Foster was a couple of days late. When they called in the loan, he obviously didn't have the cash ready so he was going to have to liquidate.

With my new found wealth, I decided that I wanted to see if taking on the magazine would be financially responsible, however I needed to find out if it was for sale first. After talking with Foster for hours, and then having Carmen join our conversation, it was agreed upon that I would buy the magazine and it would undergo a complete overhaul. During these talks, Foster shared his desire to actually retire. He told us that although he was upset regarding the circumstances of why he was losing the magazine, he was also relieved. He was tired and just didn't love it like he used to. So, after some begging on my part, Foster decided that he would stay on as a consultant for the first two years.

The meeting at the bank is a day I will _never_ forget. Foster had been adamant that he was to walk in first and that he would control the meeting. He wanted the sale of the magazine and the payback of the loan to be a shock to them, so he wanted "the reveal" to be very dramatic. I could tell by the way he was relishing in "the payback" that they had really done a number on him and that he was going to enjoy this _a lot_!

After speaking with Foster's attorneys, we discovered that he could pay the loan off to the bank and be clear of them seizing it if the payment was made in cash or with a cashier's check. The loan was for a total of $1.72 million dollars which was a little of a tenth of what I had, so that was no problem. Money issues came up during negotiations between Foster and myself; he was adamant that he only wanted the exact amount of money needed to pull the magazine away from the bank. He argued with me for hours over this price claiming that he was an old man with no family so he didn't need more money because it would just go to waste anyway. Foster was also very convincing when he pointed out that I would need my money to go through with the redesign and marketing of the new magazine. Finally, we agreed on one and a-half million dollars – for Foster alone; the 1.72 million to buy the loan from the bank; and a monthly salary of eleven hundred dollars each month, for the two years that Foster stayed on as a consultant, plus he would stay on the company's insurance policy.

So, we entered into the bank with me following behind him acting as if I was his assistant. The meeting started with pleasantries but turned quickly when a man directly addressed Foster by saying, "Enough of the chit-chat, Gerald, old friend. I believe that everyone here will agree with me when I say that we have other matters that need our attention." He sighed as if he was wasting his breath even speaking to Foster, "So, either you have the money to payback your loan or it appears that our bank now owns your little magazine." When he was finished speaking, he leaned back and had a rather pompous, but smug look on his face.

Foster leaned back in his chair, "I apologize, Aro, I can see you are a busy man. I won't take up anymore of your precious time." With that statement he looked to me and I pulled out the cashier's check out of the briefcase and handed it to him. He then tossed the check across the table towards Aro.

The look on Aro's face was priceless. He grabbed the check and then in a tone of disbelief he said, "What's this?"

"Oh, you see, _friend_, that's a cashier's check to pay off the loan that is currently held by your bank." Then he looked at me again and I pulled another piece of paper out of the briefcase, "And this form, with my signature – which you can plainly see here at the bottom, is my release form. I'm no longer in need of your bank's services."

I watched as Aro's face went from pale white to red in a matter of seconds. He then chuckled rather condescendingly, "So, I take it that some other bank decided to bail you out again." He then shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, I thought you would have learned by now that it's not a good idea to bite off more than you can chew." That smug expression was back on his face.

"Like always, Aro, you jump to conclusions again. My," he explained, holding up quotation marks in the air, "'_little magazine_,' as you call it, is no longer mine; and I must say I did get a rather sweet deal out of the whole thing." He shook his head fighting back pained laughter, "Frankly though, that's none of your business."

I could tell that Foster was eating this up. It was almost as if his personality had taken on a completely new attitude; one that I had never experienced in all the years of working with and beside him. He was almost smug and showed great delight in putting this Aro person in his place. I assume it was from the fact that for the first time, after the years of condescension and disdain he received from this man, that he was finally able to give it back one hundred and ten percent.

Aro seemed to snap out of his shocked state and quickly glanced around at the other men in the meeting. When he did this, it made me take notice as well. Indeed, there were other people in this room with us; something I had completely overlooked while watching the drama_-_taking place before me between Foster and Aro.

It was clear by the looks on the other men's faces that they were not happy with how this meeting was going. But, surprisingly, it did not appear that their dislike was directed towards Foster... instead it was towards Aro.

"Huh, well that is unexpected." He said and then cleared his voice to try to gain some of its strength back. "Who is the pour chap that took on your _little_ magazine? I am sure that he would appreciate our bank's assistance in helping him maintain it."

Foster's smile could have lit up the entire Seattle skyline- Hell; it could have lit up New York's entire skyline. "Oh... I apologize, where are my manners." Foster said while leaning back and slightly shifting towards my direction.

"Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce Ms. Isabella Swan..." He motioned towards me; the men began to look back and forth between us, wondering what I had to do with what they were discussing. He paused shortly before adding on, "The new owner of _The Seattle Gazette_."

Prior to this the meeting, while riding in the car, Foster told me that under no uncertain terms was I to show any weakness once he introduced me to "_the vultures_" as he _lovingly_ called them. So, as soon as Foster introduced me I nodded my head towards the men and said a simple, "Gentlemen."

When no one responded, Foster decided to jump in and continue with his torture. "Oh my heavens, once again, where are my manners? Isabella, allow me to introduce to you," he then started around the table from my right, "Derrick Mathews and his partners," then he waved towards Aro and the other man sitting just to his left, "Aro Volturi and his brother, Caius Volturi."

At their introduction, each man stood up to shake my hand; Aro was the last one to grab a hold and when he did, he placed his other hand on top of mine and then said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and returned to my seat next to Foster, who at the moment looked very, very smug.

Aro returned to his seat as well, but never took his eyes off of me. "Ms. Swan, I know that I speak for myself and my partners when I say that our bank would be more than happy to accommodate you and your new endeavors," He was going to continue but he was cut-off by a laughing Foster.

"Oh, Aro..." another chuckled escaped from Foster's throat, "trust me when I say that Isabella doesn't and will never need your help."

With narrowed eyes, Aro looked at Foster coolly, "How about you let the lady speak for herself, Foster."

Everything had worked out so perfectly, it was the opening that both Foster and I were hoping would present itself during our meeting.

"There is no need to worry about Mr. Foster speaking for me, Mr. Volturi... I am quite capable of speaking for myself." I paused for dramatic effect... plus, I wanted to allow the smug expression that Aro was currently focusing towards Foster to resonate for a moment before I wiped it right off of his face.

"As for _my little magazine_ needing your bank's assistance... that won't be necessary..." and there it was, the smug look was gone and now he was staring at me head-on with a look of utter disbelief._ Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet, asshole!_

"However, I must say that I am rather shocked at your offer to begin with, especially after having my attorneys and my accountants take a look at _your_ current financial standing. It seems that an offer to assist me, when you, yourselves, are in need of assistance seems rather... reckless." Now the look of disbelief on Aro's face turned to pure rage, which only caused me to smile at him.

He started to speak but I quickly continued, "It seems that your recent endeavor of calling in loans and buying up small to medium-sized businesses to basically _flip them_ has put a wrench in your own finances, to the extent that you can barely cover your current account holder's deposits." I then took at moment to look at each one of the men directly. Then, I repeated the words that Aro had said to Foster a little over a month ago.

"It pains me to say this, gentlemen..." I sighed, and then paused for dramatic effect, "But it might be time for you to _liquidate_!" And you better fucking believe it when I say that I put as much emphasis on the word "liquidate" as I possibly could.

Both brothers just sat across from me stunned into silence. Mr. Mathews took the initiative to bid us good day and to wish me great success with the magazine. That statement seemed to wake Aro Volturi out of his trance, he purposely walked to me and took my hand in his and then said, "I am sure we will meet again." Then he walked out of the room solidifying on that day that I had made an enemy out of Aro Volturi.

I wish I could sit here and say that it was smooth sailing with the magazine from that point on, but I can't. The redesign of the magazine took a lot of time and a lot of money. I ended up hiring a publicist and marketing firm for the magazine. Through several meetings, it had been decided that we would first launch the magazine on the west coast and then branch out to the rest of the U.S. Shortly after buying the magazine, I hired my college roommate to be my production manager and assistant, so the great team of Bella and Angela was born.

It took several years and millions of dollars but by my twenty-third birthday, we were published throughout the U.S. and the magazine, which was renamed... _The Mélange Fashion and Beauty Magazine_ started to join the ranks of _Vogue_, _Cosmo_, and even _Vanity Fair_. A year later, the magazine had made its first million, which led to the buying of my building, The Ambrosia.

So, here I am sitting at my kitchen table at five in the morning. Normally at this time, I would be getting ready to go run in the park, but I can't leave the kids here by themselves, especially after the realization that Meredith is scared of my penthouse. I was hoping that her fear would wane a little bit after awhile, but it hasn't and she continues to sleep either in Maddy's bed or in bed with me.

Since I've been sitting here going over my memories of building _Mélange_, the reality of my current situation has become very clear. Finally, all of the time and energy that I've put into the magazine is going to pay-off now. If the circumstances that I've been presented with now had happened just a couple of years ago my situation would be much more complicated. Although the thought of stepping back from something that has been such an important part of my daily life does make me nervous, but it is possible _and_ it is necessary.

With that epiphany, my decision has been made... my mind is made up. My normal twelve-hour days, Monday to Friday, are no longer going to happen. I'm going to step back and allow Angie and Carmen to completely take on their positions of production manager and editor. If I'm being completely honest, I've been micro-managing them for the last couple of years and it's time for me to actually take on my own position as publisher. So, from now on, I'll only head into the office once to twice a week. I'll continue to be the face of the magazine, but I'll allow the marketing firm to control our PR more. _Now with that major decision behind me it's time to start looking at property in Seattle. Which is no big deal... right?_

I found several beautiful homes, but the more I looked the more I realized that if I'm going to actually buy a house for the kids and myself I want to go all out. So, I made a list of what I wanted in a house. It consisted of several things ranging from a big yard to being close to the ocean, I knew it should have at least five bedrooms and even having a guesthouse wouldn't be so bad... it sounded great actually.

With my new "wish list" I was able to find some properties in Seattle that met what I was looking for, but when I looked at their locations, I still felt like we would be too close to the city for the kids. That revelation led me to looking out of Seattle, which lead me to communities within the Seattle area. First, I discovered the town of Medina, which then led me to Bellevue. After consulting my map, I discovered that Bellevue was a mere eight... almost nine miles from Seattle. _Not too bad!_

After hours of browsing or house hunting on the Internet, I finally found a house that I loved. It's a 5,660 square foot home with five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It's located on the Eastern entrance of Meydenbauer Bay, which provides it with a 180-degree view of The Seattle Skyline, The Olympic Mountains, and The Bellevue Skyline. The property also includes ninety-seven feet of waterfront as well as a dock on the property that will accommodate a fifty-five foot yacht and several other boats. In addition to the waterfront, there is also a large yard that includes several hidden side gardens, one of which would be a perfect location for a playground for the kids.

I quickly clicked on the button to view more images. There is a formal entry, which makes an elegant first impression. According to the information provided online, the house was built in 1984, and you can tell by some of the decorative detailing such as the kitchen cabinets; they're a little washed out and out-dated; my personal preference would be a darker, richer wood grain. So, if I buy this house the kitchen cabinets would definitely be one of the first things I would change.

The living room is breathtaking with floor-to-ceiling windows that look right out onto The Meydenbauer Bay. By taking a couple of steps just off the living room, you enter into the dining room, which is understated, but classically styled. There is also a library, which is completely encased in wood. Two walls are completely covered in built-in bookshelves. The third wall has built-in bookshelves as well, but they are strategically placed so that they flank a fireplace, and the final, longest wall is completely encased in floor-to-ceiling windows. There is also a master suite located on the first floor, which consists of a seating room, an office, a huge walk-in closet, and a luxurious master bathroom. The upper level hosts a grand playroom suite and four additional rooms. One of the most impressive things about this house is that all of the bedrooms have been strategically placed providing them with a beautiful view of the bay. A constant theme throughout all of the formal spaces is that there are soaring ceilings and floor-to-ceiling windows that drench the spaces in sunlight and serene views.

After viewing all of the pictures for a second and then a third, I'm certain that I want this house and that the kids will absolutely love it. I quickly glance at the clock to see that it is just after eight in the morning. _Wow, how time flies when you're having fun_! So I pick up my phone and call my attorney, Mr. Thomas, he answers my call on the first ring.

"Good morning, Bella! How can I help you?"

I explain to him that I want to possibly buy a house in Bellevue and that the current asking price is a little over $6-million for the property. After going over the particulars on what all I want, he assures me that he will get the house for me as soon as possible. I make sure he understands that I would like to get a look at the house first _and_ that I appreciate is enthusiasm in regards to completing this task for me, but my ultimate goal is to obtain the house so if they push for the asking price I will pay it _and_ if there ends up being another person interested, I'm willing to go higher. Mr. Thomas assures me that he'll take care of it for me and that he'll give me a call back. After saying my thanks, I hang up.

About thirty minutes later, Maddy and Meredith make their way into the kitchen. Both of their hair is sticking up all over everywhere and their eyes are still puffy, it's very obvious that they have just _literally_ crawled out of bed.

"Good morning, Sunshines!" I say to both girls as I get up to start making their breakfast. They both grumbled at me, which makes me chuckle. "Well, if that is the type of response I'm going to get from you two, then I'm scared to ask what you want me to make you guys for breakfast."

Both girls seemed to wake up immediately at the mention of breakfast. It's quiet comical to watch each of them put forth a huge effort to be cheerful; they both end up requesting pancakes with sausage for breakfast.

With the helpful smell of sausage, I'm sure; Merrick eventually joins us for breakfast. While I had their undivided attention, I ask them if they want to go for a drive today. I've never been over to Bellevue, so I'm interested in getting a look at the town and this will be a great opportunity to see how long of a commute, traffic wise, I would be looking at. All three kids nod their heads as they chow down and slowly wake up with their now full bellies. Once it's evident that they're finished with breakfast, I tell them to go get dress – making sure to mention that they need to dress appropriately since it's supposed to rain today off and on.

Two hours later, we're all in the elevator heading down to the garage. With the possibility of the weather turning ugly today, I made sure that each of the kids had a raincoat and comfortable shoes. I figured that we would get out and walk around at some point so I decided to dress casual. So, dressed in my True Religion skinny jeans, a black long-sleeve boatneck shirt, and a pair of flats, I'm ready to go. Each of the kids are wearing blue jeans; Maddy also has on a belted cardigan, a ruffled t-shirt, and a pair of UGGs; Merrick is wearing a really cool puffer vest and some tan Dr. Martens; and Meredith is wearing a pink-plaid button-down shirt with a pink cardigan and some cute brown ankle boots that have pink flowers on them.

The elevator doors open and with our umbrellas and raincoats on one arm, I grab a hold of Meredith's hand with my other and proceed to step out of the elevator heading towards my car. Once all of the kids are strapped in and I've entered the house's address into the GPS we are on our way.

Taking Interstate 90 towards Mercer Island, the kids and I listen to music and admire the view as we pass over the bridges. Once on the other side of the island, we take the exit for Bellevue Way. After a couple of turns here and there we eventually ended up right in front of the house.

I have yet to mention anything about the house to the kids, so they still think that we're merely driving around. During the drive over here I actually start to worry that I might not be able to get the house because I still haven't heard back from Mr. Thomas. However, I know that I'm not the most patient person so I keep reminding myself that it's only been a couple of hours and that he's working on it for me.

While sitting outside the house I asked the kids what they think about it; their responses ranged from "_it's pretty_" to "_it's huge_." I just smile and agree with them, and then I pull the car back onto the road; figuring it would be a good idea to get a look at the neighborhood.

For about thirty minutes, I drive around and with each passing minute, I fall further in love with this neighborhood. There are trees everywhere and just in the half hour that I've been driving, I've already passed three different signs pointing out where parks are located.

Although I really want to head downtown, so I can take a look at the restaurants and shops Bellevue has to offer, I know the kids won't enjoy that. So, I decide to head over to one of the parks that we passed earlier, that way they can run around and play for a little while.

Following the signs to Chism Park, I turn down 11th Street. I've been driving down this road for about a couple of yards when we came up on a man running on the right-hand side of the road, almost in the _middle_ of the road, actually. He isn't wearing a shirt and his running shorts were riding low around his hips. He looks like he's been running for a while because I can see the sheen from his sweat all over his body and hair.

Because he's pretty much in the middle of the road, I have to slow down, and if it weren't for his fuck-hot body, I would honk. But, I'm enjoying the view too much. So, like the good driver that I am, I slow my car down and let him continue running in the middle of the road. _I mean really... what else am I supposed to do?_

With each stride I can see his leg muscles flex, then his back muscles follow, and finally with each swing of his arms, his shoulder and arm muscles flex as well. _Yeah, I am salivating... I'm not gonna lie._ For all of my years running in Seattle, I have never seen a specimen of "pure man" like the one running in front of me right now.

All of the sudden, I am broken out of my voyeurism by Maddy excitingly announcing to everyone in the car, "Oh,..." she squeals while simultaneously clapping her hands, "look at the pretty dog!" I look to where she's pointing and notice that she's pointing at my "eye candy" and sure enough there's a beautiful chocolate lab running along side of him, just to the right-hand side to be exact. Which explains why he's practically running in the middle of the street. However, just as I make that assumption, I notice something else. A couple of feet in front of him, there's a bicycle with a little girl on it.

Shamelessly, I try to see if the man is wearing a wedding ring but from my distance I can't get a good look, especially since his arms are swinging back and forth. All of the sudden the little girl and the bicycle start to fall; the man and the dog both run towards her to try to stop her from landing on the street. As a result, all three end up coming to a stop, which allows our car to pass. Just as I cautiously maneuver around them, the man looks up towards me, nods his head, and gives me a brief smile of gratitude.

A couple of minutes later, I pull into the parking lot for the park. After helping all three kids get out of the car, almost immediately Merrick tries to take off running.

"Merrick Bryce Moore..." I yell, "You come back here right now, young man." He slowly turns around and starts back towards the car, dragging his feet the entire way.

"Okay, kids." I sigh and pause. "I know you are excited to be here, but I'm not familiar with this park. So, we need to stay together..." I look at each child poignantly, "Okay?" I receive a round of 'Yes, ma'am's' so I take a hold of Meredith's hand and we all start towards the park.

It really doesn't take us long to find the little park that is situated beside the beach. The kids take off running towards the playground and I decide to sit down on a bench near by so that I can keep an eye on them. There's a nice breeze coming in from the water and I can hear birds singing in time with the laughing children; it's very serene.

I lean back on the bench and stretched my legs out while I sit and watch the kids run around and play. All three of them are laughing; if you were a stranger watching them you would never guess that they have just lost their Mom and Dad... a little over a month ago. Four weeks and six days to be exact.

Just as I'm about to call the kids to see if they want to go walk down on the beach, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Mr. Thomas, how are you?"

"I'm doing good..." I pause and then add, "William, please tell me you are calling me with good news."

"Actually..." _Oh, no!_ "I do have good news. It appears that they are willing to accept your offer. I have been talking to the realtor all day today, trying to get this fast-tracked for you." _Yes! I bought a house... I bought a house... _"I'm currently just waiting on them to faxed back the signed offer." _Okay, so maybe I shouldn't do my happy dance quite yet... but it looks promising!_

"Wow, I'm impressed. So, what was my offer exactly?" I ask.

"Well, after doing some research, I found that the house has actually been listed on three separate occasions so obviously the owners really want to sell. This last time, the house has already been on the market for eighty days. So, I originally came in with an offer of four-million-five, which they obviously declined; the negotiations continued going back and forth but finally when I hit five-million-two they jumped on it."

I gasped and I know he heard me because I could hear him chucking. "So, you're telling me that if you get that signed form back that you not only bought me my house but you also saved me over a million dollars buying it?" I asked, and as the words came out of my mouth I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. It was simple really. Once I pointed out that the actual market value for the property was about half of what they were asking and that another home of its size hasn't sold in this area in over twelve months – I had them." _Huh, well okay then!_

"Like I said, William, I'm impressed and I'm _sooo_ glad that you work for me and not against me!" I heard him start laughing through the phone.

"Bella, it's not set in stone yet. We're still waiting for... oh, hold on a minute." I heard some shuffling through the phone line. Then, he came back and I could tell by his voice that he had good news for me.

"Well..." _Hell yeah!_ "It looks like you _can_ celebrate so soon after all, Bella." I squealed really loud and started jumping up and down in excitement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all of the kids start running towards me.

All of the kids started to hug me while jumping up and down with me. It was actually quite funny when you think about it because they had no clue why I was so happy. I could hear Mr. Thomas still talking to me through the line, and I'm sure what he was saying was important but I just couldn't care right now.

"Bella... Isabella... are you still there?"

"I'm sorry, William, yes, I'm still here." Even I could hear the happiness in my voice.

"Good, now did you hear what I said about coming to the office to sign the papers?" he asked.

"Oh shit... I mean, no... I'm sorry I didn't."

"No worries. I just need you to come by here sometime on Friday to sign the papers. I'm going to try to expedite the closing, but I can't promise anything – although, I'm aiming for two weeks."

"Wow, okay that will put it around the first week of July, right?" I asked

He replied right away, "Yes, but the seller has already stated that the absolute earliest that they could move out would be the third week of July. Which means that you wouldn't be able to move the kids in until the last week of July or the first week of August."

Hmm, if we wait until the last week of July that gives all of us around five weeks to get ready; that should be enough time. "William, please contact them and let them know that you'll be returning the signed papers on Friday and that I would like to move in between July 28th-30th."

"That sounds good." He stated and then I heard him clear his throat. "Bella, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and the changes that you're making." He paused, "Your nieces and nephew are very lucky to have you." It's very rare for Mr. Thomas to get emotional on the phone, so for him to compliment me - well, that is a big deal.

"Thanks, William, that means a lot!" I said trying not to get choked up.

"No problem, is there anything else I can do for you today?" He asked, like he always does before he hangs up, and normally I let him know that there isn't but just as he asked the question a thought popped into my head.

"Actually, do you think you could get a hold of the realtor so that I can see the house?"

"I'm not sure, I can check for you. How long do you think it would take you to get there?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"We're actually here already." When he didn't reply I continued. "I haven't ever been to Bellevue and I figured it would be a good idea to look around to make sure the town, schools, and neighborhood are good."

"Well, that works out great. Let me get the realtor on the phone and see if he can meet you at the house, I'll call you right back!"

"Okay, that sounds great." And that easily, we ended the call so he could take care of the arrangements.

I still had three kids standing beside me, all looking at me with both curious and excited expressions on their faces. Quickly, I gathered all three of them in my arms and we all started laughing. Our group hug quickly turned into a tickle-fest.

After a couple of minutes and once we all caught our breaths, I looked at the kids and said, "Remember how you guys wanted to live in a house?"

"Yeah," Merrick replied while Maddy and Meredith nodded their heads.

"Well, I found us a house." I paused waiting for a reaction from them, which I didn't get, so I just kept on talking, "It's actually the house we stopped at earlier. Do you remember?"

"That _really_ big house?" Maddy asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes, that _really_ big house." I repeated back to her trying really hard not to laugh.

All of the sudden little Meredith launched herself at me while squealing "Yippeeee!" I tried really hard to catch her without falling and thankfully, I was able to. The other two kids both started laughing along with Meredith and myself. Just as I was about to start telling the kids a little bit about the house, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jeans pocket, asking the kids to give me just a minute, and then answered the phone.

"Hi, William, please tell me you're calling once again with good news!" I heard him laughing into the phone and I joined in with him.

"I am. The realtor, a… Mr. Demetri Popova is going to meet you at the house in an hour." I gave the kids a thumbs up while I thanked William for all of his help today.

"Well, guys, it looks like we are going to go look at our" I held up both of my hands and crossed my fingers, "new home."

The kids immediately started screaming, and cheering, and running in the direction of our car. I started running with them, which was difficult considering the shoes I'm wearing.

I quickly noticed that all of the kids were just going to run right out into the parking lot so I quickly yelled, "Freeze!"

All three of them stopped _immediately_, as if the action of me saying the word '_freeze'_ had the magical powers to freeze them on the spot. It was pretty funny looking; they were all stuck in strange positions like statues frozen in time.

I jogged over to them and told them that under no uncertain terms were they ever to run into a street or parking lot without stopping and looking first. I motioned for them to go ahead and get in the car. As I began to make my way to each side so I could fasten each one in, I happened to look up.

We have been at the park for a little over an hour, so I didn't even consider the possibility of seeing the hottie from earlier again. So, to say I was shocked when I saw him on the other side of the parking lot, would be an understatement. He was no longer shirtless, he now had a t-shirt on and he was helping the little girl with him ride her bike. _Awww... that's so sweet. He has to be married, or taken, because a man that sweet could never be single._

As I secured each child and closed the last door, I continued to steel glances of him. Once the last seat belt was secured, I walked around the back of my car to get into the driver's seat, and to be honest, to get another look at the "eye candy." Just as I looked up to take another peek, he looked up, too.

He wasn't sweating anymore and it looked like his hair had dried in the last hour. As a result, what I thought to be dark brown almost black hair actually was dark brown with some red and gold highlights in it. He was still too far away for me to get a good look at his face, but from what I could tell he appeared to be very handsome. Although he now had a t-shirt on, I could see that he was fit. _Hot damn... he is gorgeous._

Of course he noticed me brazenly checking him out, and normally I would have looked away and hung my head in embarrassment from being caught staring, but I didn't._ No Sir!_; because Mr. Hottie, was quiet obviously checking me out, too._ Too bad I have the kids with me... _

I reached for the door handle and took one last glance in his direction and I swear I thought I saw him smiling at me. I couldn't help it... I smiled, opened my car door, got in, and started my car.

As I drove the car out of the parking lot, I took one final look at the man playing with his dog and helping the little girl on her bike and sighed. Because the reality of the situation slapped me in the face as I was driving away. The "eye candy" probably thought I was the nanny and he was probably that little girl's _married _Daddy or Uncle. The likelihood of him continuing to show interest once he found out that I wasn't the nanny, and that I came with three young kids was next to zero. So, _sigh_, just like my penthouse, having a boyfriend is something else that I'm going to have to sacrifice, for the kids. I just need to come to terms with the fact that I'll probably end up being alone and on very intimate terms with my vibrator.

* * *

WC-6,970

Published Date - 11/29/10

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! **Welcome new readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

On my blog I have a page named "Real Estate" on this page you can see pictures of the house in Bellevue. There are over 76 images! I love this house and, as you can see, I've done a lot of research! So, I hope you like it as much as I do. There is another page called "Decor" that goes through and details what certain rooms in the house would look like.

I've also added a new page to my blog called "The Characters," it provides images of what I picture each character looking like. As you can see so far I just have pages for Bella, Edward, and Alice up... but, I plan to eventually have pages for all of the kids as well as the rest of the important characters.

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/where_there_is_love_life/collection?id=681834

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**FanFic Suggestions:**

I absolutely love the story that I am suggesting this week!

This is an all human story & I believe that the story is starting to come to an end, but I'm hoping that the author will write a sequel... yes, it is that good!

Days Like This - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6220974/38/

Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to suggest one story with each update!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 6 in a week or so! So until then, please take a moment to click the little button below and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Amy


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 6! I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter to you. RL was pretty rough for my beta this past week, so we are a couple of days late in posting! Hope you understand! I would also like to address a message that I received asking for Edward to show-up already. Well, all I can say is that he is coming. We still have a couple of chapters to go until he becomes a HUGE part of this story. So, please be patient with me and let me develop the relationships between Bella and a couple of other characters before Edward comes into the story.

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always, to my beta... Writing4Roses you're awesome!

**

* * *

****"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**  


**Where There is Love There is Life**

**Chapter 6: Eye-Opening Experience **

**BPOV**

I drove around for a little while and still managed to arrive at the house about ten minutes early. As I pulled into the circular drive, I noticed that another car was already here._ I hope that's the realtor._

Just as I was completing that thought, the car door opened up and a man stepped out of the car. _Well, this must be Demetri._

I unhooked my seat belt and turned around so that I could talk to all of the kids, while looking them in the eyes. "Okay guys, we're about to walk through this house. I want you to stay with me at all times." I raised my eyebrow and gave them a look that, _I hope_, said I meant business. "Also, I think that people still live here. So, that means that they'll still have their things in the house. Don't touch anything! We are just here to look, not to touch!"

In unison the kids all replied in agreement. I smiled at them and then said, "So, are you guys ready to see our 'maybe' new house?" After a round of cheers, I stepped out of my car and started to help the kids out, one-by-one.

Once I finally had Meredith out of the car, we all started heading towards the door. The realtor started walking towards us, and in an instant I knew that this was going to be pure torture. He wasn't even looking at my face; he kept looking me up and down, and not once did he meet my eyes. _Ass! _So, I decided to clear my throat. He quickly shot his eyes up to me and didn't even look remorseful. In fact, the ass looked... smug! Fuck, this is going to be a nightmare and I can't even put this asshole in his place because I've got the kids here with me. _Lovely!_

"Why, hello there, I'm Demetri Popova." He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did reluctantly. He then proceeded to bring my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. Well, he didn't actually kiss it; he practically licked my hand. _Fucking gross!_

I pulled my hand out of his grasp – forcefully – and gave him a tight smile. Disgusted by his act, when he took in the sight of the children with me, I wiped the back of my violated hand against the back of my jeans. I decided that I would keep at least two of the kids next to me at all times, to keep this asshole away from me.

Now, don't get me wrong, he really wasn't a bad looking guy, if you're into the fake-tanned California Surfer-Dude look. He stood at probably six feet two inches, with dirty-blonde hair that had yellow-blond tips which it was beyond obvious he had dyed professionally. His eyes are very, very blue so much so that he has to be wearing contacts to make them _that_ blue - that just can't be natural. _Oh, God help me!_ I'm going to have to wear my sunglasses if he continues to smile at me; he's obviously had his teeth veneered because they are unnaturally white, like glow-in-the-dark white. Anyways, if you are into blonde hair, blue-eyed, physically fit, tanned guys, with a Russian accent, then he's your man.

"And you must be the infamous Isabella Swan?" He said and continued on without giving me the opportunity to reply. "I have read several editorial pieces on you throughout the years and obviously you are doing quiet well for yourself." For the next fifteen minutes, he goes on and on about all of my accomplishments that he knows about, obviously in an attempt to try and impress me... with _me_! We have been in the house for the past ten minutes and I need to get away from him.

"Mr. Popova!" I interrupt him. "If you don't mind, this is a very important purchase for myself and my kids, so I would like to walk around and look at the house with them." I can see that he is about to protest, but I don't want to let him interrupt so I continue quickly. "Now, I know you can't let me have free reign of the house; all I'm asking is that you stand back quietly and allow us to look around..." I punctuate my next statement, so that he understands me - Loud. And. Clear, "As a family!" I still have a hold of Meredith's and Merrick's hands and I can see them staring at the two of us.

Demetri looks at me for a moment; I can feel him trying to size me up, deciding if he should try to push me on this. Wisely, he decides to give me my space. "Of course, Ms. Swan. Feel free to ask me any questions that you might have as you look around." I can see the vein in his forehead twitching; he's clearly upset. The asshole probably saw my name and thought he could work his charm and his *cough* good looks and bag himself a sugar momma! _I don't think so, mister!_

I nod my head to him in thanks and then turn around with the kids, pretty much dismissing him. For over thirty minutes, the kids and I walked through the house. It's amazing. All of the walls are a mossy-taupe color. There are hardwood floors throughout the entire bottom floor, except for the den, which has wool carpeting. The molding, built-in cabinets, floors, and paneling are all a rich, warm stain. I absolutely love everything about the first floor, except for the kitchen.

Finally, we all head up the stairs. I can feel Demetri walking closely behind me. He's really giving me the creeps; every once in a while, I catch him just looking at me; no, more like leering at me. _I shudder_. Just as we cross the landing, there's a seating area that also has a large built-in desk area, deciding that this area will be perfect for the older kids to do their homework. As we continue on, I make it a point to walk in each bedroom so that I can watch the kids and see if they show a preference to which room they want. In addition to the three bedrooms and the seating area, there is also a large room at the end of the hallway that would be great for a playroom.

Making our way back downstairs, I take a note that I'll need to replace the railings on the stairs for two reasons. First, I don't like the design of the wrought iron and second, I think they're spaced too far apart; at least for Meredith's little head they are.

As we continue down, I hear Demetri start talking to Maddy who is walking just behind Merrick, Meredith, and I. "So, do you like the house?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Do you think your Daddy will like it?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, I turn on him. I know he has _no idea_ about their parents; but it still pisses me off because _I know_ that the nosey fucker is asking in an attempt to fish for information about me. Trying to use a little girl to help his game! _Fucking dick!_

"Maddy, how about you take the kids into the living room and take a look at the backyard again. Please, do not touch _anything_, okay?" The whole time I'm talking to her, I'm looking straight at Demetri letting him know that I'm not happy. I quickly look at Maddy, because she doesn't answer me right away, as I do, I can see that her eyes are filling up with tears. "Maddy, honey, you're not in trouble. I just need to speak with Mr. Popova, okay? And you and your brother and sister don't need to be around when I do." She nods her head and then takes a hold of Merrick and Meredith's hands and leads them into the living room.

As soon as I see them pass around the corner, I turn back to Demetri and unleash my built-up fury. "Let's get something straight: I do not like you. You are pushy, arrogant, and manipulative. I'm very close to walking away from this house and finding one that doesn't have you as a realtor." He starts to speak, but I hold my hand up, "I'm not done!" I give him a look that says, "Don't even fucking try to interrupt me again!"

Now, I know that you think you know me because of all the articles you've read, but let's face it, you don't and news flash: we aren't friends and we won't ever be!" I take a deep breath, "I'm a potential client to you and that's it. I. Am. Your. Client! I don't want you talking to my kids again. Do we understand each other?"

I wait for his reply. I can see the vein in his forehead twitching again, and I am sure he really wants to tell me off, but I have the advantage because I'm here to possibly spend over six million dollars, and when it's all said and done that's a lot of commission for him. After all, it always comes down to money with people like him!

He stiffly nods his head at me, so I nod back, "Good, now I want to walk around the outside of the property. This is the part of the property that I don't know a lot about, so if you could point out boundaries, et cetera to me, I would really appreciate it." He nods again and then walks past me heading towards the living room.

The rest of the tour was uneventful and after the cold departing words that Mr. Popova gave me, I know that I'm going to need to contact Mr. Thomas immediately regarding this "meeting" or I could end-up losing this house because of this guy's ego.

A couple of hours later, and after driving around downtown for a while I decide to treat the kids to dinner at nearby pizza place. Ironically, once we all sit down, Maddy and I both decided we wanted salads instead of pizza, so I ordered a medium cheese pizza for Meredith and Merrick, a house salad for Maddy, and a Caesar salad for myself.

While we eat, I ask the kids questions about the house. Unanimously, we all agree that we love it; they're very interested in finding out when we can move in. I tell them again that we don't technically even have the house, yet. And honestly, after having words with Demetri, I'm not sure if I'm still going to be able to get the house, but I didn't tell the kids that. As I talked and listened to the kids, I remembered that I needed to e-mail Mr. Thomas to let him know what happened with Demetri. I hope that he'll be able to use this to his advantage, if Demetri tries to raise the price or play hardball because he's pissed at me.

Taking a brief break from my salad, I pull out my cellphone and type up a quick message before hitting the send button. When I was done, I looked up to realize the kids were nearly done eating. I wave the waitress back over and ask for the bill. Once it's settled I make sure that we have everything, and we headed out to the car.

The town of Bellevue is rather nice, it's not too small and it's not as large as Seattle. I really like the neighborhood the house is located in, West Bellevue, there are trees and flowers everywhere. The neighborhood as a whole is very clean and well taken care of.

After the short drive back to the penthouse, we all climb out of the car and head upstairs, saying a quick hello to Pops. Since we already had dinner, the kids head off to their rooms to play and I decided to surf the Internet, looking for some ideas about decorating our "potential" new home!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

After receiving confirmation from Mr. Thomas that today, June 25th, would be the day that I could come sign for the house, the kids and I are headed down the road to do just that. As I drove, I smiled to myself as I recalled William's reaction to my e-mail about Mr. Popova's demeanor and how he was quite pleased to have the upperhand in this information. Turns out Popova did exactly as I thought he would; he tried to counter on the price, all because his ego was bruised. _Aw, poor baby!_

Fortunately, William was prepared so he calmly said that he wanted to speak to the owner of the real estate agency about some concerns that he had. According to William, Demetri asked if it was something he could help him with. When William told him it was about the tour and his behavior towards me, well, let's just say that the price of the house miraculously returned to the originally agreed upon amount. And Mr. Popova was more than happy to cover all closing cost as well! _Ha!_

So, here I sit in the conference room at the law offices of Smith, Thomas, and Wright signing papers for our new house. I'm nervous and excited all at once. This purchase has so much more meaning behind it compared to when I bought _The Ambrosia_. I can sense that I'm making a colossal step in my life; I can feel the significance of it with every stroke of the pen while I sign my name. It's frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

As I am signing the papers, I can hear the kids laughing out in the waiting area. William's two secretaries are out there entertaining them, Dawn is a Paralegal and just out of college. It is obvious that she likes the kids; she's mentioned that she'd love to watch them for me if I ever need a babysitter. Tammy has been with Mr. Thomas for – well, as long as I can remember. She is a middle-aged woman and she's also a Paralegal and a very good one; she's helped me out on countless occasions. She actually has a little girl Meredith's age, so I plan on asking her and her family to come out to our new house for Labor Day. Hoping that her daughter, Reagan, would be a good playmate for Meredith.

Finally, after a little over an hour later, I am now the proud owner of our house. William goes through the last details of the purchase, reminding me that the closing won't be final until probably July 7th and that we can move into the house on July 28th. I can feel my heart almost jumping out of my chest from excitement. In a little over a month all four of us will be starting a new chapter in our lives. Moving to a new city, starting new schools, changing my workload. It's a lot to take in! I take a deep breath and hold my hand out to William.

"Well, William, like always you've gone above and beyond," I pause to put emphasis on my next words. "Thank you so much!"

He simply nods and then says, "Bella, it was my pleasure. I know that you and those three beautiful kids are going to be very happy in your new home; I'm glad I could help!"

Both of us leave the conference room and head towards the waiting room. As I walk through the doorway I say, "Well, kids," All three of the kids completely stop what they are doing and look at me with batted breath. "Are you guys ready to go celebrate?" I can't help it I squeal and that causes the kids to run towards me cheering and squealing right along with me.

"Bell, did we get the house? Did we get the house?" Maddy is asking while she's hugging me and jumping up and down at the same time.

"Yes, ma'am, we did! We'll be moving in a little over four weeks!" This statement causes more cheers and hugs. We're all just so happy and considering all that these kids have been through lately, I'm basking in all of their laughter.

"So, what do you say? Let's go celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

The following Monday, I find myself on the phone with Angela. Since her return from Dallas, she has taken on a much larger role at the magazine. As a result, her call this morning is to go over some concerns she has about some things going on at the office and to also make sure that I have some important events marked down on my calendar.

"So, Ang, I can tell that something is bothering you and it's obviously something that you think is going to bother me, or you would've told me by now. So, spill!"

"Well... while we were gone, Carmen was running the magazine, as you know," She paused and took a deep breath. "By the time I returned to the office, our last issue had already been printed and it looked like a coincidence, but I was still a little concerned because the subject matter was pretty much a perfect match to what one of our competitor's had printed as well."

I agreed with her, because I had noticed that as well when I received my copies at the penthouse. When I had received it, I tried to brush the idea away as it was common for something like this to happen from time to time, just a strange fluke. With that being said, I still wasn't really sure where Angie was going with this, so I waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, Carmen felt so bad about it when I got back. I mean, we both agreed that similarities have happened in the past but this time it was just a little _too_ much." She sighed. "We both decided to not mention anything to you, but to keep an eye out at the office to see if we noticed anything strange."

"Two days ago, Carmen rushed into my office telling me that she thinks we have someone working '_for the other-side_' and that she thinks she knows who it is." I waited for her to say who and when she didn't I asked.

"Okay, Angie, who is it? And why does Carmen think they are working for the other magazine?"

"It's Lauren Mallory and she isn't really working for the other magazine. She's working for someone that doesn't like you – helping them, you know? And we believe that he's feeding this information to the other magazine."

_Lauren Mallory._

That girl has been a thorn in my side ever since Carmen hired her a year ago. She likes to gossip and she has a problem with keeping her legs together, if you know what I mean? That very problem is what created quite a predicament between the male counterparts of the Graphics and IT Departments in the short time she's been with the company. The thing that I find interesting is that she really isn't a pretty girl. She has mousy dirty-blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. Her figure is alright, but even a designer outfit doesn't make it standout. She is average and honestly, that is what makes her so dangerous.

Ironically, I've had several conversations with Carmen regarding Lauren and her need to keep her in check or she was gone. For Carmen to come to Angela about Lauren, well that just means that she has some concrete proof against the bitch. Taking in all this information, I shake my head and huff out my confusion.

"C'mon, Ang, tell me what you know and what you've got to prove it. I need to know everything," I say with reluctance as I prepare to the truth of what this devil woman has done to my company.

For the next hour, Angie tells me everything. From Lauren getting one of the IT guys to give her access to my office. _Yeah... that information fucking pissed me off_. To her lunch dates with Aro Volturi. She even mentions that Carmen had overheard Lauren telling one of the other girls in the office that she and Aro already made plans for lunch again on Wednesday.

_Oh, really…_

After hearing about everything, we decide that I am going to head into the office unannounced on Wednesday and then I am going to follow her to her "lunch date." Eventually, we agree that we need to spend some more time going over our strategy. So, Angela suggests that she and Carmen come over tomorrow night for dinner, so we can finalize our plans. Once this is decided, we start to talk about other topics.

"Oh, by the way, I spoke with Mr. Thomas today and he confirmed that the money for 'The Beast' has been deposited and divided between all of the kids' checking accounts." Angie states.

Ah, _The Beast_. Yep, I decided to sell it; it was fun while it lasted. Okay, not really, but it did provide some comic relief for me during a pretty stressful time. "Thanks for handling that for me, Ang. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm kinda sad that it is gone."

"I know what you mean. It was pretty sad watching it drive away from the house." We both pause for a moment. It's not an awkward silence; we're both just thinking. She then says, "Mr. Thomas also told me that he received notice from the realtor in Dallas today, letting him know that they were able to rent the house. The new tenants move in on September 1st, so the kids' will start getting eight-hundred-and-fifty dollars deposited each month."

"Oh, Angie, that's great! Hey, by the way, did you happen to talk to the storage place about having everything transported to the new house?"

"Sure did. All of the furniture and boxes, along with your Dad's 1950 Ford pick-up, should arrive on the Friday you are moving in. Hmmm," Angie pauses and I hear papers shuffling around in the background, "Yeah, the 30th."

"Great!"

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to talk about your schedule, but there are some really important dates and events we need to talk about."

Well, shit, I was hoping that she would forget. I should've known better; Ang never forgets anything. "Yeah, sure!" I sigh.

"Okay, the good news is that you're pretty much free and clear for the months of July and August – which is great because you can focus on moving into your new house." Then, I hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. _Oh, this can't be good!_

"The bad news is that your schedule starts to get crazy during the month of September."

"Define _crazy_, Ang."

"Well, between business events and the kids' schedules, it gets pretty crazy!" I can hear her shuffling papers through the phone. "The month starts off with Maddy's birthday, which happens to fall right before Labor Day weekend, which you've mentioned wanting to have people over at your house for – so, we'll need to start planning for that."

I interrupt her here, because I needed to make it clear that it's just going to be a few people coming over, not hundreds. "Angie, it's only going to be a couple of people maybe twenty – or thirty, at the most. I just want close friends. I'm thinking that I can ask Peter to barbeque and then I can rent a boat so we can go out on the water." I pause, because I'm expecting her to interrupt me, but she doesn't so I continue, "So, just a small get together; the kids and I, you, Ben, Peter, Carmen and her husband..."

She does interrupt me now, "Oh, good! I was so afraid that you would want this huge elaborate housewarming party and with it being the weekend before school starts and Maddy's birthday, I just didn't think it would be a good idea. But, I wasn't going to say anything!"

I can't help it, I laugh at her explanation. _Um, yeah._

"Angie, you are so full of shit! You and I both know that you would have continued to nag me about this party up until the day of. Hell, you would have continued to nag me about it even _after_ the fact." I sighed dramatically and then continued, "But, I know you can't help being the nagging bitch that you are, and I love you anyways!" I'm full out laughing by the end of my sentence and I can hear Ang trying not to laugh on the other end of the phone, too.

"Laugh it up, bitch," Angie says while laughing.

"Don't worry, I am!"

Finally, once we calm down, we pull ourselves together and she proceeds to go over the upcoming events that she has scheduled for me.

"Okay, so the kids start school on September 7th, and if I were you I would ask Maddy about having her birthday the following weekend, that way you can invite kids from her class."

"Oh, Ang, that's a great idea. I'll talk to Maddy about it."

"Hmph, I do what I can." She states matter-of-factly.

"Then, you have been asked to be the keynote speaker at The Professional Business Women's Conference on September 15th, you've also been asked for an interview with _New York Magazine_. They are doing a special feature on young powerful women and they want you as one of their features. I haven't accepted this for you, but I really think you should do it; it would be on September 27th."

"Please call them and let them know that I will be there." _Wow, this is really exciting!_

"Great!" I can hear her typing away over the phone, "So, the only other thing that I need to let you know about isn't until October, but you need to start planning for it now."

"What is it?"

"It's a Masquerade Ball for the Heart Foundation that you donate to. You're one of their largest donors, so you really need to attend. Plus, you need to start looking for your outfit and figuring out who you're going to go with, because you definitely can't go by yourself!"

"Fine! I'll start looking for an outfit and a date. Are you happy?"

"Yep!"

We continue to talk for a little while longer. Angie lets me know that she's going to e-mail me a calendar with all of the kids' school dates and work dates on it, so that she can sync it to my phone tomorrow night when she's over here.

Finally, we hang up the phone and I realize that I haven't heard the kids in a while so I decide to go check on them. After checking their rooms and not finding them I decide to head to mine. What I find makes me smile. All three of the kids are curled up on my bed... sound asleep.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

The month of July seemed to fly by and before I even realize it... it's the week we get to move into our new home! Our last month has basically consisted of packing up the penthouse and shopping for our new house. If there is one thing that I love to shop for more than clothes, it's shopping for décor! So, I've been in heaven for the last couple of weeks and luckily the kids have been enjoying it to. To say that we're excited would be an understatement.

The only thing that really took place this last month, outside of getting ready to move, was my firing and threatening a civil suit against Lauren Mallory. To say that Aro Volturi and Lauren were surprised when I sat down next to them uninvited, on that Wednesday several weeks ago, would be putting it mildly.

I calmly sat down and relayed the evidence I had against her, pointed out that she had broken her confidentiality contract with me, and also provided me with the means to bring a civil suit against her. Lauren, in all of her glory, started making a scene – screaming at me like a banshee. As she continued to put on her little show, I took the opportunity to look at Aro. He was sitting back in his chair fidgeting and looking around watching everyone watching Lauren. It was obvious that he was embarrassed by her display. She eventually calmed down; I think my silence gave her the false hope that her words had effected my decision. _How wrong she was!_

Very deliberately I asked her if she was finished, she just blinked at me, so I took that as a sign that she was in fact... done. I pulled the letter out of my purse from my attorney and told her that she was hereby terminated and that my attorneys were still going over all of the evidence trying to decide about the civil suit. After patting her on the arm, I stood up and looked at Aro and said, "Well, Aro, I hope that this has been another eye-opening experience for you. I hope that you've learned by now not to mess with me!" Then, I stood up and walked out of the restaurant knowing with every step that this was probably not the last time I would ever have to deal with Aro Volturi.

So, now the magazine is running smoothly and I'm able to enjoy being home with the kids without worrying about work. Pops has just called up to let me know that the moving truck has just closed its doors and they are ready to head out. Slowly, I walk around the penthouse and take a look around. I've decided to leave some furniture here so that I can use it for out-of-town guests, but all of my personal items and the kids' toys are all packed up. The place seems cold now and it no longer feels like my home.

With one last glance back, I make my way to the door and lock it, and then head downstairs. Pops is waiting for me; he's all smiles, but I know that today is bittersweet, and not just for him. I'm going to miss him, too!

"Well, honey, I guess you're all packed up and ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, Pops, you make sure to keep things running smoothly here while I'm gone! I'm counting on you!" I say teasingly.

"Don't you worry about at thing!" He says and then pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks, Pops!"

A little under half an hour later, I'm pulling into my new driveway. The moving truck followed me to the house, so they're currently pulling out the runners to start unloading. I make my way inside and call out to Angela.

"Angie, where are you guys?"

"We're upstairs." She calls down to me and I quickly take off running up the stairs.

Several hours later, the moving truck is gone and Angie, the kids, and I are all in the playroom eating pizza and watching movies. We decided that we'd have one of our infamous slumber parties to celebrate moving into our new house!

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes, Merrick?"

"Now that we have a backyard, can I get a dog?" Merrick asks.

I'm not really surprised by his question, just the timing, I was hoping that I would get a couple of weeks before he asked, but no such luck. "Well, of course we can get a dog." I don't even get to finish my sentence before all three kids stand up and start cheering and jumping up and down.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me finish!" I say, raising my voice so that they can hear me over their screams. They all stop and sit back down and stare at me, waiting for me to continue.

"As I was saying. Sure we can get a dog. _BUT_, I think we should wait a little while." I see all of their adorable faces go from excited to sad in a matter of seconds. "Now, hear me out: I think we should wait because I know when we get the new puppy you are all going to be so excited and all you're going to want to do is play with him or her, right?" All three kids nod their heads.

"So, I think that we should spend a couple of weeks making sure that the house is ready. Like, getting your rooms decorated and ready, putting in a fenced-in section in the backyard for the dog, getting a doghouse built... stuff like that." I can see by their expressions that they understand what I'm saying; they may not be happy that we can't get the puppy right now, but they understand!

"Then, once the house is ready we can start looking for a puppy, okay?"

"Okay." Merrick says, then Maddy repeats his sentiments right after him, while little Meredith is nodding her head yes.

The kids' attention shifts back to the movie, a couple of hours later we've made a huge pallet on the floor in the playroom and we're all laying down to go to sleep. We have a busy day of unpacking and putting things away tomorrow, but I'm excited! Sure it's going to be a lot of work, but in the end when we're finished, I can sit back and be proud that I was able to provide a home for Gabby & Jonathan's kids. I just hope that they're proud of what I've done for the children so far.

* * *

WC - 6,627

Published Date - 12/8/10

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! **Welcome new readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

As I mentioned last week, I've added a new page to my blog called "The Characters," it provides images of what I picture each character looking like. I have added some new characters to this page... I'm really excited about this, so go check it out!

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/where_there_is_love_life/collection?id=699766

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**FanFic Suggestions:**

Okay, the story that I am suggesting this week is farely new and I am already hooked. Why? Well, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. The story summary says that Edward Masen is a U.S. soldier serving over seas in Iraq, he no longer has any family or any ties in the states. On night Bella finds his profile on a website called Any Soldier, she decides to write him a letter, not thinking it would go anywhere. To her surprise the Sergeant wrote her back. And thus begins their relationship that starts to form over the course of letters. Bella has to come to grips with the fact that she fell completely in love with a soldier who doesn't stay in one place long. And then, throw in Edward's past that's threatening to destroy their future. That's a lot of bullets for a girl to dodge.

This story is marked as Romance/Suspense & so far the majority of the story has only been from Bella's POV. When we do get a look at Edward it is simply through letters that she has received from him. I am honestly hooked because I'm waiting and waiting for the next glimpse of Edward and also hoping that at some point the author will give us an Edward POV. Anyway, the author is only seven chapters in and they are wonderful!

Sincerely, Sergeant Masen - .net/s/6458809/1

Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to suggest one story with each update!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 7 hopefully on Monday or Tuesday of next week. So until then, please take a moment to click the little button below and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Amy


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 7! Welcome to all of my new readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always, to my beta... Writing4Roses you're awesome!

**

* * *

**

******"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**  


**Where There is Love There is Life**

**Chapter 7: Lockets, Labor Day, and BFFs **

**BPOV**

The day that all the furniture and boxes arrived from Dallas was a hard day for us. The kids stood off to the side as the moving men unloaded and lugged in the antique furniture and boxes.

I was concerned at first; that seeing all of the furniture and knickknacks from their parent's house would be too much for the kids. I stood back and watched while Maddy would walk up and run her hand over the furniture in reverence.

But, as I looked upon her face I noticed that she looked happy, content. It was obvious that the furniture was bringing memories to her, but they were happy ones. So, I decided to just stand back and let them be.

I directed the movers, letting them know where the furniture should be placed. It was such a great feeling of anticipation and excitement, watching them carry in the old pieces from my childhood to their new resting place.

The first pieces to be placed was my great-grandmother's French Breton dining room set, which included two arm chairs and six regular chairs; a glass linen and china cabinet, buffet, and a server. The wood grain of the set looked great with the wood floors, however I was concerned that with the wood paneling in the dining room that all of the "wood" might be too much.

Next, the movers placed my sideboard in the foyer along with a pair of Louis XVI chairs, which flanked the sideboard. Also in the foyer, they placed the intricately carved writing desk just under the stairs.

In the kitchen nook, the movers placed one of the largest pieces of furniture that I'd inherited from my Dad; along the long wall that faced out into the backyard, they placed the a seven foot mahogany buffet. The mahogany server with marble top was also placed in the kitchen.

Out of all of the antique pieces that I had shipped here from Dallas, the Victorian bedroom set is my least favorite. But, Maddy loves them. She was extremely blunt with me when we were packing up in Dallas about this set. Based on her reaction to it, I offered it to her for her own bedroom but she said it was too 'fancy' and that she was afraid she would 'hurt' it. So, I decided for the time being that I would go ahead and have the movers set the pieces up in the guest bedroom upstairs and if in the future I find another bedroom set I like better, I can just have this set stored somewhere until Maddy is old enough to put it in her own house.

The last pieces of furniture were coming into the house and Max, the man in charge of all of the movers, wanted to know where I wanted them to be placed. I instructed him to put the French Renaissance corner cabinet in the den; the 19th Century carved library table along the wall on the second floor landing – I imaged the table lined with rows and rows of family pictures; finally, I told him to place the Henry II carved bench at the very end of the hallway upstairs.

About an hour later, all of the furniture had been moved in and the movers were now starting to unload the boxes. I stood outside reading the labels on them, because some needed to go inside but a majority of them would be placed in the carriage house next to the garage.

Finally, the movers were done and I took the keys to my Dad's 1950 Ford truck and parked it in the new garage stall I had built for it. Originally, the house only came with a three-car garage, but with my two Mercedes, my Infiniti QX56, my 1953 Porsche, and now my Dad's truck, I knew that I was going to need more space. So, Mr. Thomas had arranged for the two additional stalls to be added while the old owners were still here, so that it would be ready by the time I moved it, which it was.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Before I knew it, Labor Day weekend and Maddy's birthday arrived. The last couple of weeks had been a whirlwind of activity; from shopping for furniture for the kid's rooms to organizing the house, it had been pretty crazy.

After talking with Maddy, she agreed that she wanted to wait to have her "big" birthday party once school started. So, to celebrate on her actual birthday, I let her choose where she wanted to eat for dinner. She quickly told me she wanted spaghetti, so we all got into the G55 and headed to Maggiano's off of 8th Street.

The weather was really nice outside, so all of us girls were wearing sundresses. I had on an ivory embroidered dress that had a beautiful scooped neckline. In addition to my dress, I was wearing my new Louboutin "Buchon" slingbacks, and to top off my outfit I coordinated with my Gucci Tote. Meredith was also wearing a sundress that had beautiful two-toned blue and yellow flowers all over it with some cute white sandals. After much debate and grumbling, I got Merrick to agree to dress up a little bit for his sister's birthday, so he was wearing a pair of tan chino jeans, a striped short-sleeve shirt, and his blue high-top Converse. The birthday girl was wearing a floral and check dress from Burberry and a pair of white sandals. We all looked really good.

I had called ahead and asked for a table to be waiting for us, so when we arrived we didn't have to wait long to be seated. Our waitress was very accommodating and attentive. We started off with mozzarella sticks for an appetizer and then each of us ordered our own entrée. As we all talked and ate our dinner, I sat and watched the kids with proud eyes. They were so well-behaved and had such good manners. Once we were finished eating, I confirmed with our waitress that it was time for cake. As she left to go back to get it, I took the opportunity to pull Maddy's birthday present out of my purse.

"It's not much. I really wasn't sure what to get you because we've been buying so many things lately for your room and for school, so I hope you like it!" I said nervously as I slide the wrapped box in front of her.

She smiled brightly at me and slowly untied the white ribbon holding the box together. After removing the box inside, she was finally able to pull out her present. It was a silver necklace with an oval locket on the chain. I had the locket engraved on both sides. On the front it had the letter "M" engraved for her name, and on the back, I had the words "_We are always with you_" engraved.

"Thank you, Aunt Bella, it's really pretty!" she said, "Can you put it on for me?"

I nodded my head, but then said, "Of course I can, but you need to open it first." She tilted her head at me and gave me a puzzled look. I realized she didn't understand that it was a locket. So, I held my hand out for it and she gave it to me instantly.

"You see here," I pointed to the clasp on the side of the locket. "If you pull these two pieces apart like this..." I demonstrated how to place her fingers so that she could pull the clasps apart, "Then you can open the locket. I actually put something inside of it for you already." I handed the locket back to her.

Almost reverently, she took the locket back from me and then proceeded to open it. I heard her let out a small gasp as she saw what was inside. Placed inside there was a picture of her Mother on one side and her Dad on the other.

"Oh, Aunt Bella!" Maddy said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Maddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought you would like it." After seeing her tears I started to feel bad about giving her the locket here at the restaurant.

"I do... I do... I love it!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, "Can you put it on me now?"

"Sure."

I stepped out of my chair and walked to the back of hers and proceeded to move her hair to the side. Then, I took the locket out of her hands and fastened it around her neck. After I was done I patted my back to signal that I was finished and told her that it looked beautiful. She turned her head and had the most beautiful smile on her face and told me how much she loved her present and thanked me again.

Once we were done with Maddy's birthday cake, I settled the bill and made sure to leave a generous tip for our waitress. I had the displeasure of waiting tables my first year in college, so I know that it's not an easy job.

We were back at the house by eight in the evening; I reminded the kids that we were having guests come in tomorrow to stay with us for Labor Day weekend. I asked them to make sure that their rooms were clean and that the playroom was picked up.

Two hours later, all three rooms and the playroom were clean, all three kids were bathed and in bed, and I was finally making my way back downstairs to get myself ready to turn-in. Just as I was reaching the landing for the stairs I heard Maddy call my name.

"Bell?"

I turned around and walked back to her room. "Yeah, honey?" I could see that she was laying on her back on her new bed, completely surrounded by big fluffy pillows. Through the moonlight that was coming through her window I could see her locket shining. She was touching and caressing it with her right-hand.

"I just wanted to say..." she hesitated and then let a breath out, "I love you."

I walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Oh, honey, I love you too... so much!" I could feel the tears started to form in my eyes. I was about to say something else but Maddy beat me to it.

"I know!" she whispered.

I sighed, relieved that I seemed to be doing something right. "I'm glad because I most definitely do." I kissed her cheek again and then pulled back and tickled her side. "Okay, Miss Birthday Girl, you need to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

She giggled, "Yes, ma'am."

With one final kiss and a wish good night, I walked out of her room and started down the stairs again, this time with a huge smile on my face.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Labor Day weekend was great. The kids and I spent pretty much all day Saturday shopping with Angela for back to school supplies and clothes. Ben, Angela's fiancé, volunteered to check into the yacht that I had rented for Monday; I wanted to make sure that the size I decided to rent would be large enough to fit all of us.

Finally, it was Monday morning, Labor Day, and everyone was supposed to start arriving at ten in the morning. Now that we'd finished eating breakfast, Maddy and Merrick were helping me clean up the kitchen. While Ben, Angela, and Meredith were outside setting up the inflatables that I had purchased.

During the meeting at the penthouse, while Carmen, Angela, and I were strategizing about how to handle "the Lauren situation," we eventually started talking about more exciting topics and the subject of Labor Day weekend came up. I had expressed my concern about not having enough for the kids to stay entertained. It was Carmen that suggested, "renting" a jump house. So, later the three of us went online to do just that, but in my search I found a company that actually sold inflatables. So, after searching through their website, I ended up picking a really cool inflatable water slide and a castle themed jump house. The kids still didn't know that I had bought them; so, that's why the two older kids are stuck in the kitchen helping me clean while everyone else is outside. Angela is going to text me to let me know when they're ready so I can take the kids out to see them. I can't wait to see their faces!

An hour later, I have three very excited and happy children. I've just finished giving them permission to put on their swimsuits. Just as I'm about to start getting the sprinkler beach ball ready, I hear the doorbell. Angela offers to finish setting the ball up so that I can answer the door.

Little by little, everyone arrives. By noon, Peter is already working the grill. Angela and I met Peter in college. He ended up being an English major just like me, so the two of us spent countless hours together brainstorming and reading each other's work. For the longest time Angela was convinced that Peter and I were "meant-to-be." But, she quickly abandoned that theory when Peter came to us one day excited about a girl that he met and wanted us to meet her. The rest was history, Peter and Charlotte got married his senior year in college. He's currently teaching high school English and Char teaches Math at the same school. We're all still really close.

Carmen, her husband Eleazar, and their little girl Irina are all out by the jump house and water slide. Just like I suspected Irina and Meredith became fast friends. The sounds of their giggles and squeals have been gifting us for the last couple of hours. _Music to my ears!_

Mr. Thomas and his wife, Jennifer are also here. Jennifer, Angela, and Char are all currently up in Maddy's room helping her pick out the perfect outfit for her first day of school; while, William, Peter, and Ben are discussing the finer points of how to grill the perfect steak.

It's been decided that we will all go for a ride around the lake once we are finished eating and the kids have had a moment to allow their food to settle. Carmen even suggested that it would be a good idea because she thinks the sway of the boat will possibly help the kids take a nap, which would be great.

So, now here we all are with full stomachs and smiling faces riding around on Lake Washington in the yacht that I rented. Originally, I had planned on just buying a yacht, but after talking to William about it he suggested I try one out first, this way I could drive it for myself. It was a good idea, because although I like this one I think I would like to get one that is a little bit bigger. However, I'm intimidated to drive it myself, so it looks like I'll just be renting for a little while.

William is currently driving, and because it is unseasonable warm today I am currently on the deck on the front of the boat in just my racerback bikini top and cut-off blue-jean shorts. There are several other boats out on the water today as well; some are yachts, some are speedboats, and some are sailboats.

One yacht in particular has caught my eye. It's huge and very sleek looking. I asked William to drive towards it so I could get a closer look. It didn't take long before we're coming up to it. I had moved so that I was no longer laying down, now I was standing up. William called from the top, "Bella, do you want me to get closer so that you can speak to the owners?"

I thought about it for a moment as I looked at the boat. I could see a cute blonde-haired little girl running around on the boat; it appeared that a little boy with brown hair was chasing her. There was also a woman on the boat that was wearing an elegant white bathing suit. As I continued to look the boat over, I noticed that there were a lot of people on it. I decided I didn't want to bother them.

"No, William, just drive by it so I can get a really good look." I saw him nod his head at me letting me know he heard me.

Slowly, he navigated the boat around so that I could get a really good look. Just as he was about to pass by the boat completely, I noticed a man step out onto the deck. He was wearing dark green swim trunks and a black tank top. He called out to the little girl and told her to stop running. He must have sensed that I was looking at him because he suddenly looked up in my direction. With the change in direction, the sun hit his hair just right so that it highlighted the copper tones. In that moment, I gasped because it was _him_; the hottie from the park. I'm not sure if he recognized me or not, but I saw him smile in my direction. I smiled back and proceeded to lean on the railing behind me. In doing so it caused my chest to push out putting my breasts – and all of their bikini-clad glory – out there for his viewing pleasure.

I mean it was only fair. He provided me with such a wonderful display of his manly physic the first time I saw him, so it was only right that I pay him back. That thought alone made me smile wider, and I could've sworn I saw him smile wider, too.

I'm not going to lie. I have a killer body. I run and I work out, although my workout and running routine has suffered since the kids have come into my life. But with school starting back up, my workout schedule should be getting back to normal. As a result of my running, I have very toned legs, which seem to go on for miles on my five-foot-six frame. My abdomen is also very toned and sculpted with some abdominal muscles that aren't too hard, but they're there so they set off my hipbones very well. Although he can't see my ass right now, I know he wouldn't be disappointed because with my running and my Pilates... well, someone could bounce a quarter off of my ass, and on several occasions, I've been told that it's perfect for grabbing onto.

After allowing him to take in my form for a little while, I decided that I needed to let him see me walk away. So, I pushed off of the railing and turned my back to him and started for the galley, making sure to add some extra swing to my step. Just as I'm about to walk through the doorway, I looked over my shoulder to make sure he's still watching; and he is. In fact, he's moved to the edge of his boat and he's now holding onto the railing with both hands, just watching me. I smile at him again and then walked through the doorway.

As I made my way to the master suite to check on my sleeping kids, I realized two very important things. First, Mr. Hottie definitely liked what he saw and second, Mr. Hottie definitely lives around here, or at least knows someone who does.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Later that evening, after everyone headed home the kids and I were sitting in the playroom getting all of their school supplies ready for tomorrow. I had noticed that Meredith looked sad and that she was really quiet.

"Meredith, are you okay, honey?" I asked her while I ran my hand over her hair.

She didn't reply verbally to me, she just nodded her head yes. I noticed that Maddy was shaking her head no behind Meredith. So, I looked at her and raised my eyebrow letting her know, without saying it that I wanted her to explain.

"Hey, Mer?" Maddy said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited about being at home with Aunt Bell by yourself tomorrow? You are so lucky!"

Meredith looked up at me with her big brown eyes; I saw that they were starting to fill up with tears. I had no idea why she was so sad.

"Hey, it's okay! Sweetie, tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded with Meredith as I pulled her into my lap. All of the sudden, the floodgates opened and Meredith started sobbing.

"I'm going to miss my bruder and sister!"

I wrapped my arms around her and started rocking her back and forth. "Honey, they're just going to be gone for a couple of hours and then you and I will go pick them up from school."

Meredith was still crying and shaking her head back and forth. "I want to go to school, too!"

She continued to cry as I held her. Maddy and Merrick just continued to fill their school bags up while occasionally glancing at their baby sister with concerned eyes. As I held her, I started to think about the fact that if she was in school it would give me the opportunity to work from home and also take care of errands without having to drag Meredith with me everywhere. Honestly, the idea had crossed my mind before but because Meredith had never seemed interested in going to school, I dismissed the thought.

But, now it was clear that she wanted to go to school, too. "Mer, would you like to go to school?" I asked her while pulling back so that I could see her face.

She looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes and shook her head vigorously, a slight smile appearing on her face, "Okay. Well, you know that if you go to school, you won't be going to the same school as your brother and sister, right?" At this she shook her head no.

"Well, honey, their school starts for kids who are six-years-old. So, if I sign you up for school, I'll need to find a school that takes three-year-olds. Would that be alright?"

She gave me a breathtaking smile and nodded her head, and then she threw her arms around my shoulders. _Well, I guess it's settled then._ I started to chuckle as she squeezed me tightly.

"Okay then. I guess you and me little girl are going to start looking for a school for you tomorrow. How does that sound?" I said as I tweaked her nose.

Meredith just giggled and then clapped her hands while bouncing on my lap, and then she squealed, "Great!" Her response only caused me to laugh even harder.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

The first day of school was stressful and emotional for me. It was stressful because the kids were so excited that they were running around the house like they had no idea how to behave. It was like their brains just shut-off due to excitement overload.

Once we made it to the school, my emotions went into overdrive. I was sad because it was like a stepping-stone to Maddy and Merrick getting one year older; before I know it, I'm going to being seeing them drive out of the driveway on the way to high school. Just that thought alone made me shudder. Then, I started thinking about how Merrick was starting Kindergarten and that Gabby and Jonathan didn't get the chance to see him off to his first "real" day of school. That thought... broke my heart, because I started to think about all of the things that Gabby and Jonathan were going to miss.

By the time I dropped each kid off at their classroom, they were both eager to see me go. I think between my obsessive need to take pictures of them and my own tears, I had completely embarrassed them.

After dropping the two older kids off at school, Meredith and I went and visited several local daycares. When I first started researching daycares in the area, I was concerned; a lot of them seemed to be "chain" daycares, you know, "franchises" and I really didn't want to put her in a school that was the equivalent of a "fast-food" daycare. I wanted to be able to enroll her in a school whose curriculum would prepare her to go to a school like Maddy and Merrick were attending, The Robert Burke Academy.

I finally found three daycares that I felt would be suitable. I debated on calling them ahead to let them know we were coming, but I figured it would be best if I just showed up because then I could see how they really ran their school.

A couple of hours later, I decided to go with a private school that was also a daycare. They allowed the children to go to school in their own clothes, no uniforms. Both of the older kids are going to be jealous of that. Maddy and Merrick had grumbled and complained for hours about having to wear uniforms to their new school; I made sure to buy them as many different variations of their required uniforms so they wouldn't get bored. But I mean really how could they not. Their uniforms consisted of maroon, hunter green, white, grey, and black. Maddy had to wear a dress or a skirt everyday, except Fridays, and Merrick had to wear dress pants or khakis, no blue jeans. So, yeah they were both pretty upset.

Meredith and I pulled into Burke's parking lot about twenty minutes before it was time to pick up Maddy and Merrick. I asked Mer if she wanted to get out and play on the playground while we waited for her brother and sister, of course she said yes.

As we approached the swings, I noticed a really tiny woman swinging back and forth. She had on a crazy tie-dyed t-shirt and a really long skirt, I think those kind of skirts are called "broom-skirts." Meredith ran right up and sat in the swing next to her. Once I was closer to her, I noticed that her hair was black and short and it looked like she hadn't brushed it in shit... _days_. Her hair also had blue and red, or maybe purple highlights all throughout it. She was a pretty lady; it didn't look like she was wearing any makeup.

I decided to lean against the swing set and watch Meredith while she was swinging. The lady looked up at me and smiled, and then she jumped out of the swing and walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. You're new here, right!" She had to be the bubbliest person I've ever met.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan – Bella for short. Yes, we just moved here a little over a month ago."

"Wow, how are you liking Bellevue?" We continued to talk for a while, she was really nice and the more I talked to her the more ashamed I became. I realized that just by her appearance alone, I would have never tried to speak to her. _I've turned into such a snob!_

At this revelation, I decided that I really wanted to be friends with Alice. Not just because she was nice, but also because my money and status obviously had changed me over the years and before my money, I definitely would have been friends with someone like Alice. She was fun and quirky!

We heard the bell sound, announcing that the first day of school was over. Alice and I stood back and watched all of the kids exit the building. It was quiet entertaining to watch, I could tell by the facial expressions who had a great first day and who didn't.

Then, I saw Maddy and another girl running towards me. "Aunt Bella! I had the best day ever!" Maddy yelled.

I scooped her up once she made it to me and hugged her. "I'm so glad." I told her.

"Bell, this is my new best friend, Brittney. Can she come over to play?" I looked towards the little girl that Maddy was pointing at and noticed that Alice was currently hugging her. _Wow, talk about a coincidence!_

"Hi, Brittney." I held my hand out to shake her hand; she gave me a shy little smile and shook my hand, "I'm Maddy's Aunt Bella." As I started to talk to her I knelt down to her level, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was really good!" She smiled at me then looked up at Alice, "Can I go over to Maddy's house?" Alice looked at me because I still hadn't answered Maddy when she originally asked me that question.

"Well, Brittney, today really isn't good for us, but how about tomorrow, if that's okay with your Mommy?" I asked.

"I don't have a Mommy." Brittney said. Her comment startled me, and I quickly looked up at Alice. I'm sure my face looked just as confused and startled as I felt.

"Oh, I'm not her Mommy, I'm her nanny." Alice replied, and then she looked at Brittney. "I agree with Ms. Bella, Brittney, I don't think today is a good idea. I'm pretty sure your Dad planned on coming home early today so he could find out about your first day in First grade."

Brittney looked at Alice and nodded her head yes, "Okay!"

Alice and I stood and made plans for tomorrow, while Maddy, Brittney, Merrick, and Meredith all played on the playground. I took a glance at my watch and realized that it was almost four-thirty in the afternoon; I really wanted to cook dinner tonight for the kids and I still needed to head to the grocery store.

"Hey, we need to go ahead and head out. I want to cook a special casserole that their Mom used to make for them for dinner tonight, and I still need to head to the grocery store." At my comment, Alice glanced at her phone; I'm guessing to see what time it was. "Oh my, we better head out, too. The last thing I want to hear is Brittney's Dad complaining about us not being at the house when he gets home." She rolled her eyes when she said this.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow then." I replied.

After getting all of the kids to grab their bags, we all walked to the parking lot. Alice waved goodbye as she got Brittney settled in her BMW Hybrid. _I'm going to have to take a look at her car. _Brittney's Dad must pay her really, really well to be her nanny.

Once we made it home from the grocery store, the kids ran upstairs to play and I started dinner. I decided to make my grandmother's Mexican casserole. When Gabby and I were growing up this was our favorite thing to eat. And judging by how many times the kids have asked me to make it for them, I can assume it's their favorite to.

All throughout dinner, the kids shared stories about their day at school. I found out that Brittney's last name is Cullen and that her Dad and grandfather are doctors. Merrick also made some new friends, a boy named Seth and another boy named Caleb. Merrick went on and on about how they're about to start football and he really, really wanted to play with them. I told him I would think about it.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Dropping the kids off at school the next day was still emotional, as I was on my way back to the car with Meredith, I noticed Alice heading towards the school with Brittney. I took the opportunity to really look at Brittney. She was a really beautiful little girl with blonde hair and the deepest green eyes that I've ever seen. When she noticed Meredith and me, she smiled at us and it was a smile that could probably light up a whole city. It made my heart melt knowing that smile was because she was happy to see us.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Good Morning, Brittney! How are you doing today?"

She started to bounce up and down, "Good. Do I get to come over and play with Maddy today?" I smiled at her, "Did your Daddy say it was okay?" She shook her head vigorously in the affirmative.

"Well then, it sounds like you and Alice will be coming over to our house after school." Brittney started jumping up and down while simultaneously clapping her hands and chanting "Yeah!" It was really cute. I couldn't help but laugh and judging from the giggles that I heard coming from Alice and Meredith, I wasn't the only one.

"Okay, well we'll see you guys after school. Do you want to meet at the swings again?" I asked Alice.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, we've got to run; I still need to get Meredith to her new school."

At this announcement Alice squatted down to Meredith and smiled, "Wow, you have a good day at school today, okay!" Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around my right leg. I simply smiled at Alice and mouthed to her that she was 'shy,' Alice nodded her head and then patted Meredith's back before she stood back up. I glanced at my watch and noticed that I really needed to get Meredith to school.

"We'll see you later on." I took a hold of Meredith's hand and started towards the car.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

By fifteen 'til four, we had all arrived back at our house. The kids immediately took off to show Brittney their rooms. I was glad to see that both Merrick and Meredith seemed to like Brittney as well.

"Bella, your house is beautiful!" Alice said as we both sat down with our glasses of water in the living room.

"Thanks. I really like it! When I found it online, I feel in love with it immediately and I only fell deeper when I saw it in person." I paused and took a drink of my water. "There are several things I would still like to do. I really want to get a huge playground built for the kids outside, I want to have a larger dock and boat house built, and there are some aesthetic things that I want to have done inside."

"Really?"

"Yep. In fact, I was going to start looking for contractors next week, you know once the whole "Back to School" thing has worn off. Oh..." I leaned forward to whisper so that the kids wouldn't over hear me. "I also need to have a fenced-in area built. The kids really want a dog and I'm going to get them one, or two, or three... so, I need to have a fenced-in area for the dog or dogs for whenever we have company over."

"My fiancé is an architect. The company that he works for does stuff like that all the time. Well, they don't do interior design, but they do build and tear down things!"

"I saw your ring, but I thought you were already married. So, you're engaged, when are you guys planning on getting married?" I asked her.

"We're getting married in March. I've always wanted a spring wedding." She smiled and started to get a far away look in her eyes. I could tell that she really loved her fiancé and that she was really happy about getting married.

"So, tell me about him?"

"His name is Jasper Cullen. He's Brittney's Uncle actually. Edward is his older brother." Alice must have noticed my confused look, because she quickly added. "Oh yeah, you just know him as 'Brittney's Daddy,' Edward is Brittney's Dad." She explained with a laugh. _Ahh!_ I nodded my head to let her know that I understood.

"Anyways, like I said, he is an architect. We meet through Brittney actually." She started to giggle. "Brittney's Dad had gotten called into work for an emergency so he called to see if I would mind taking her to her cousin's birthday party. I told him I could, so I'm at her other Uncle's house and we're all sitting around watching all of the kids play. Then, this tall blonde-haired man walks into the room and it was like everything just… stopped." She started shaking her head and laughing at herself, "Bella, I was a goner. I couldn't focus on anything else for the whole party. Poor Brittney could have given herself a concussion and I would've never known. The funny thing though, the one thing I did notice that day was that Jasper was staring at me the whole time, too!"

Alice continued on with her story about their "love affair" I found myself envying her. I wanted to find a love like she described so badly. Once she was done with her story, she asked about me. I told her that I didn't have anyone "special" in my life. I noticed that she seemed to smirk at me when I said this, I wasn't really sure why. Eventually, we started talking about the kids. She told me that Brittney's Mom wasn't dead; she was just out of the picture. I could tell there was more to the story, but it was clear that Alice didn't feel comfortable sharing it with me. I told her about my sister and brother-in-law, by the end of my story, we were both crying.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" She sniffled. "Your kids are great though. They seem to be adjusting well which just goes to show how well you're taking care of them. You know, it's really obvious how much they love you."

I couldn't help it. I started to really cry. "I hope so. I'm trying so hard. You know I never thought that I would have kids. Hell, I had pretty much come to terms with the fact that I was destined to have my career as my partner for life." I paused and took in a shaky breath. "I feel guilty sometimes because I'm so happy and grateful that I have them, but then I remember '_why_' I have them, because Gabby and Jonathan are dead." I whispered the last part of my sentence in shame. This is something that I've been fighting with for the last couple of months. I'm not sure why I felt comfortable talking to Alice about it, but I did.

We continued to talk, only breaking to go and check on the kids, who were playing splendidly together. Before we knew it, five-thirty had arrived and Alice needed to get Brittney home. The kids pouted and whined when we told them it was time for Brittney to leave, but we promised them that they would get to play together again.

As Alice and Brittney were leaving, Alice asked for my phone. She used it to call her cell and then she programmed her fiancé Jasper's work number into my phone's address book so I could get started on my projects for the house. "Now, you better call him, because he's going to be expecting your phone call." She said over her shoulder as her and Brittney headed for her car. I just laughed and promised her that I would call him tomorrow.

The kids helped me make dinner, which were homemade tacos. While we all worked together in the kitchen, Maddy and I talked about her birthday party that we're having next weekend. We decided that we would go to the party store tomorrow to buy invitations and decorations so she could pass out the invites to her classmates on Friday.

The next day when I saw Alice, I asked her if she knew of anyone who could watch the kids part-time. "Sure I do. When do you need them to watch the kids?"

"Well, I've been asked to be a keynote speaker at a conference, this upcoming Wednesday, so I would need them to stay the night Tuesday and take and pick them up from school on Wednesday. I should be back late Wednesday night."

"That doesn't sound bad at all, what time on Tuesday would you need me?" Alice asked.

"Alice, what are you talking about? I can't ask you to watch the kids. You already watch Brittney and I'm sure her Dad wouldn't appreciate you watching my kids when you are supposed to be watching his daughter." I said with a huff.

"Oh..." she waved her hand at me and rolled her eyes, "Don't you worry about Edward, I'll talk to him and I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. For all we know, he'll be on call anyway." I thought about it for a moment, and then looked at her with what I hoped was a stern look.

"Okay, but _only_ if Edward says it's alright." I pointed at her to make sure she knew that I meant business. She just gave me goofy grin and then said, "Gosh, Bella... you worry too much!"

_**

* * *

A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this last chapter please let me know by clicking that little green button below. We are getting closer and closer to Edward _actually_ joining this story!**

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

To see the items that go along with this chapter please visit: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/where_there_is_love_life/collection?id=709001

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**FanFic Suggestions:**

The summary for the story that I'm suggesting this week just doesn't do it justice. Honestly, this story is only three chapters in and it had me cracking up. Here's the author's summary: Bella Swan's best friends are determined to get her laid- poor girl needs to loosen up. Vampire Edward Cullen has been a *very* bad boy, and is now paying the price. Warning: very silly. M for so many reasons.

This story is marked as Humor/Romance & so far it has the Humor in spades! I am honestly hooked. Not only did this story make me laugh, but it has taken the human/vampire story between these two characters and completely shaken the over-done plot of human meet vampire and thrown it out the window.

Interview with the Vampwhore - .net/s/6481545/1/bInterview_b_with_the_bVampwhore_b

Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to suggest one story with each update!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 8 hopefully on Monday or Tuesday of next week.

Thanks,

Amy

WC - 7,118

Published Date - 12/13/10


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 8!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta... Writing4Roses. She rec'd my story in her last update & now several of her followers are now following my story as well. What can I say... my beta is awesome!

**

* * *

**

******"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Chapter 8: My Name Is...**

**BPOV**

The second week of school came and went without any major problems. Brittney's Dad, Edward, ended up not having a problem with Alice watching the kids for me; so I was able to go to my conference and give me speech with no worries.

Maddy and Brittney were getting closer and closer. They were actually calling each other best friends and had asked Alice and myself if they could get matching bracelets with BFF charms on them. Alice told them that she would have to confirm with Edward, but didn't think he would have a problem with it. I agreed with Alice and said that as long as the bracelet wasn't too expensive and that Brittney's Dad was okay with it... then, I was too.

Soon it was the weekend and Maddy's birthday party. She ended up handing out twenty-two invitations, and I had received twenty R.S.V.P.s, which I thought was really impressive. Between Angie and Alice, we had put together a great party. Maddy told me that she just wanted to go to the movies; eat pizza and have a birthday cake made out of cupcakes; and get a manicure and pedicure. _I know, believe me, I wondered about that one too!_ But, apparently Alice and Brittney go and get them done together all of the time, so now Maddy wants one too!

So, I rented an inflatable movie screen for her party. I looked into renting bean bag chairs, but couldn't find any so I just decided to buy them and then I would let each child take one home as their party favor. Angie suggested making sure that they were all the same color so the kids wouldn't fight over them.

Over the last week, I came to find out that Alice was an artist, so I offered to pay her if she would agree to put together an arts and crafts project for the kids. I figured that I could have half of the kids making bracelets, while the other half of the group was getting their nails and toes painted. When I mentioned paying Alice, she just rolled her eyes at me and told me not to worry about it. "That's what friends are for, Bella!"

The party was a huge success and all of the parents were great! All of the kids seemed to be having a wonderful time, well… all except one child who seemed to keep on pouting and running to her Mom complaining. The little girl's name was Kate and she grated on my last nerve. It was also very clear that she took after her mother.

From the minute the woman entered into my home, I felt like she was cataloguing all of my belongings. She even went as far as to ask me what "rich old man" I married that allowed me to live in this type of house?

I looked at her dead on and asked in the nicest voice I could muster, "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Tanya Denali." She said stiffly, as if I didn't even deserve to have her name spoken to me.

"And your child is..." She huffed and replied harshly, "Kate Denali."

"Oh, well, Ms. Denali, this house is mine; bought with my own money and not that it is any of _your_ business, but I'm not married and never have been."

The woman actually had the nerve to reply back with, "Well, that explains why your children are how they are; obviously it is because their mother isn't married and their father is out of the picture."

I stepped up to her so that she wouldn't miss a word that came out of my mouth. In a quiet but fierce voice I said, "Now listen here you pompous bitch, the children you are referring to are my nieces and my nephew. I don't have any kids of my own, but I do love all three of them as if they were my own. If I ever hear you say or make another derogatory comment about them, it will be the last words you'll be able to speak out of that nasty mouth of yours for a while." I gave her my bitch brow, and then asked. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She shrieked at me, "How dare you speak to me that way... you _obviously_ have no idea who you are even speaking to?" I just looked at her and laughed in her face.

"Oh... I know your family, and I'm definitely not worried. But, _you_ obviously don't know who _I_ am."

She rolled her eyes and then said with a scoff, "Bella Moore! So what? Big deal, you're a nobody!"

A huge smile spread across my face, which caused her to look at me like I was crazy. I also took notice that a lot of the other mothers, including Alice had stopped and were listening as well.

"Oh, honey," I shook my head at her in a patronizing way. "You evidently need to do your homework before you come into someone else's house and start to belittle them," I paused and looked at her square in the eyes. "My name is not Bella Moore."

The stuck-up, I'm-better-than-you expression she had been wearing since she walked in the door began slowly slip from her face and I watched as her over-injected, tucked, and pulled facial features gave way to a confused, shocked expression.

"My name is Isabella Swan."

I let my name hang out there for a little bit, letting it marinade in her little bird brain. Then, I heard a gasp from behind me. Another mother, I'm not sure exactly who then said, "Isabella Swan, as in _the_ Isabella Swan who owns _The Mélange Magazine_?"

Tanya's eyeballs were now the size of silver half-dollars. It was quite comical. I looked at her with a smirk and then said, "Yes, that would be me." I watched as the color in Tanya's fake-baked skin slowly turned ashen. She looked like she wanted to be sick. _Good! I'm glad she realized she fucked up! Serves the bitch right!_

Needless to say, Tanya and her "demon-spawn" ended up leaving Maddy's party shortly after. Alice couldn't stop laughing for the longest time after our confrontation. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked her what was so funny.

"Oh, Bella!" She took a deep breath. "I really, really wish Edward had been here. Tanya is a gold-digging bitch whose family has known Edward's parents for years. Anyway, she has been making his life a living hell for the past..." she waved her arms around, "shit, I don't know – six or seven years. Really ever since Brittney's mom has been out of the picture."

She started laughing again. "So, why didn't he just tell her to get lost?" I was curious. Why wouldn't he just tell her off once and for all and just make her go away for good?

"Oh, trust me, he has!" She chuckled mischievously, shaking her head, "But, never in a 'fuck you' kind-of-way like you just did." She whispered so the kids wouldn't hear her cussing. "He's always tried to be polite to her because her parents and his parents are friends, but there has been times that I could tell he really wished he could just tell her off."

The rest of the party went by pretty much drama free. Eventually, everyone went home leaving Alice, Angie, and Brittney to help us cleanup. Brittney was going to spend the night tonight with Maddy, so once everything was straightened, we said good night to Angie and Alice.

Saturday morning came much too early. At eight in the morning, I had to be up so that the party company could pick up the inflatable movie screen. Two hours later, Alice and Jasper came by to pick Brittney up. This was the first time I met Jasper, he was a good-looking guy with curly dishwater blonde hair and hazel eyes. I could tell right away that he loved Alice dearly. It seemed that he was always touching her somehow; whether is was holding her hand, putting his hand on her knee, playing with her hair, or placing his hand on the small of her back while he led her through a room. His love for her was profound and apparent without a doubt as he cared for her.

Originally, Brittney's Dad was supposed to pick her up from my house, but when Jasper couldn't make it out to look at my house during the week Alice asked if it would be okay for him to come with her to pick Brittney up instead. I told her it would be no problem.

So, Jasper and I walked around the house; I told him about the play area and fence that I wanted built, and the reading garden that I wanted placed in the middle of my rose garden. I thought this area would be perfect the children to relax and lovely place to read in.

Alice and I left Jasper to take measurements and I made sure to have all the pictures of things that I liked out so that I could give them to him. About half an hour later, Jasper came inside and told me that he should have some drawings for me in a week. We all talked for a little while, Alice brought up the confrontation between Tanya and me and I watched as Jasper's jaw dropped. I didn't understand his reaction and I think he realized it because he went on to tell me that for all of the years that he has known her, he has never known or heard of anyone putting her in her place like I did. He also laughed right along with Alice about the reaction that they both thought Edward would have to the news.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Monday morning had arrived; it was picture day at Maddy and Merrick's school, so I made sure to spend a little extra time on each of their hair. After dropping all of the kids off, I headed back home and changed into my running gear. I had decided over the weekend that I was going to take part in Bellevue's 5K run the second weekend of October. So, I knew that I needed to start running again to get ready.

It felt really good to be outside running again; I hadn't realized how much I missed it. After running for almost an hour and a half, I made it back home, took a quick shower, and then it was already time to pick-up the kids.

The rest of the week followed the same routine. Wednesday afternoon I was greeted by two very excited kids running out of the school. They both were so excited that I had to hold my hands up and tell them both to stop.

"Okay, one at a time, please."

Maddy went first, "Brittney is in Girl Scouts and they're having sign-ups tomorrow after school. I really, really, really want to be in Girl Scouts with her. Can I please, please... pretty please?"

"Girl Scouts? Really?" I asked and Maddy just nodded her head at me, "Okay, I'll talk to Alice." Then, I looked at Merrick and motioned for him to tell me what had him so excited.

"Football tryouts are starting this weekend, and I really want to play. Seth and Caleb said that I should be able to be on their team because Seth already talked to his Dad."

I was about to answer Merrick when Alice walked over with Brittney in tow, "Hello, everybody!" She said in her usual chipper tone, swinging the shared hand that was joined with Brittney's, the two of them giggling as they stopped beside us.

"Hey!"

"So, what's up?" Alice asked. Immediately, Maddy started talking to Alice about Girl Scouts and Merrick started talking about football. Alice just stood there and laughed. Finally, she started to wave her arms in the air trying to get their attention, "Wow, the two of you are really excited today!"

We all stood outside talking about Girl Scouts and football. Alice confirmed that Maddy shouldn't have any trouble signing up for Brittney's Girl Scouts troop. She also mentioned that Seth was actually Brittney's cousin, which meant that Seth's Dad, and team coach, was her Uncle. _Wow, it looks like my family is going to become really acquainted with the Cullen's. Gosh, I hope they don't get sick of us!_

Finally, it was Friday; the kids and I had a late night last night because of signing Maddy up for Girl Scouts. By half past ten, I finally had all of the kids in bed, but it was two hours later than normal. So, it was no surprise that I had grumpy little kids this morning sitting at the breakfast table with me.

"Maddy, I need for you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I don't want to get a yellow-slip from your teacher today." Oh yeah, that was another development that I've been dealing with the last couple of days. It appears that Tanya Denali's little girl, Kate, has been picking on Maddy and Brittney and instead of them taking it from her; they've actually been giving it right back to her. As a result, they have had to sit out at recess, they've had to write sentences, and they've had notes sent home to their parents.

I'm having a really hard time trying to be a good parent and teach her that it's better to keep her mouth shut instead of attacking back. But let me tell you, when I asked Maddy why she got in trouble yesterday and she told me that the "demon-spawn" said she didn't have parents because they didn't love her anymore. I was ready to take a baseball bat to Tanya because there was only one person she could hear that from – her mother. _That bitch will be lucky if she is able to walk away from me the next time I see her!_

"Yes, ma'am." Maddy replied with a pitiful, pouting face.

"I'm serious, Madeline Christine Moore." At the saying of her full-name Maddy's eyes got huge, "I know that this little girl is mean, but you need to walk away. If she continues to pick on you and Brittney go to your teacher. If you teacher doesn't do anything about it, I want you to walk out of your class and go to the Principal's office. Once you're there, you're to tell them that you need to call me."

Maddy nodded her head and continued eating.

Even now, over an hour later, I can't get the miserable look Maddy had out of my mind. I'm completely stumped on how to deal with this. When I was in school and kids picked on me, I always had Gabby; she would say a few words to the kids and they never bothered me again. But, how do I handle this for Maddy? She's the oldest child so there is no older sibling to help her out. I thought about it for a while and decided that I would head up to the school early so that I could arrange for a conference between Maddy's teacher, the school Counselor, and the Principal.

When I made it back to the house, I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I decided that since I was going to go to the school's office that I would dress up today. So, after I was finished, I went to my closet and stood in front of my business section. _Yes_, I know I have a problem. I'm a neat freak and I'm completely OCD when it comes to my closet and my clothes.

I finally decided that I needed to wear an outfit that said I meant business. So, I chose my grey wool sheath dress and I paired it with my Louboutin four-inch Python pumps and matching tote.

I spent a little while fixing my hair and makeup. Normally, I keep my makeup pretty natural, so I decided that I would do the same today. I just made sure to add a little eyeliner to my eyes, something I don't normally do if I'm not going into the office.

I usually only break out my expensive jewelry for business meetings and formal events, but I needed to make a statement. So, I pulled my BVLGARI Serpenti quartz watch along with my Tiffany's double hoop diamond earrings and a beautiful open circle pendant out of my safe.

Grabbing my tote, I walked over to my nightstand and slid my diamond ring on and sprayed my perfume. Walking over to my full-size mirror, I take a look at myself, giving myself a once over as I felt pleased with my choices. I looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself, and professional as well. Yes, I was ready to go. I headed towards the garage and got in my car. As soon as I was situated; I decided to give Alice a call.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey, girl!" Alice answered in a singsong voice.

"Hello, Alice. I'm sorry to cut straight to the point, but I'm on the way to the school and I was wondering if Brittney's Dad is available for me to talk to him."

"Well, no, not really. He's actually working at the hospital, but he's supposed to be done today at five o'clock. Why, what's going on? Is Brittney okay?"

"Brittney is fine, I'm sorry if I worried you." I sighed. "It's just that Maddy has been really upset ever since all of this shit's started with Kate and after seeing her face this morning, when warned her to be good today; which meant that I didn't want her to bring a 'yellow-slip' home." I sighed again, "Well, I've just decided I've had enough. So, I'm heading to the school now to request a meeting with her teacher, the school Counselor, and the Principal. And because this kinda involves Brittney, too, I wanted to see if Edward wanted to be in on the meeting."

"You know what, I'm pretty damn sure that he does. He was so pissed when he found out what's been going on. Let me try to call his cell real quick and I'll just ask him for you."

"Oh, Alice, that would be great!"

"I'll call you back in a sec."

Shortly after hanging up with Alice, I pulled into the school's parking lot. Exiting the car, I grabbed my tote and headed for the front office.

When I was originally looking for a school to enroll Maddy and Merrick in, I started looking at public schools first. I figured that I went to public schools, so it couldn't be that bad. However, after taking a look at the local school and their current academic scores, I decided that I wanted something more for my kids. So, I found The Robert Burke Academy and set up a tour and interview. It was pretty obvious that when the Assistant Principal saw me, he saw dollar signs, because the majority of the "interview" consisted of him letting me know about current building committees and endowments that I could become a part of, that's "if" the kids were accepted. Needless to say, I received their acceptance letter, hand-delivered... only a week later.

From my very first visit, the school itself impressed me. Its architecture was absolutely beautiful. A majority of the front of the school was floor-to-ceiling windows. All of the floors in the school were travertine, which also surrounded the columns and pillars throughout the school as well. My favorite part of the school by far was the entrance. It was a huge foyer that was completely surrounded by windows. Once you passed the threshold, you were in direct sight of the Administration Department, which is where the Principal's office was located. So, this meant that the Secretary for the school would see me coming; and just like a predicted she saw me and it was evident she knew who I was because she quickly picked up the phone to call someone, staring at me the whole time she was talking on the phone. Just as I opened the door, she quickly hung up the phone.

"Ms. Swan, how can I help you today? Are you picking the kids up early?" Mrs. Cope asked, trying not to show her nervousness.

"No, ma'am, I'm here early because I would like to speak with the Principal."

"Well, he's in a meeting. Would you like to speak with Mr. Black instead?" Oh great. Mr. Black, the Assistant Principal. I don't want to ever get caught in an office with him again.

I let out a breath and just as I was about to reply, my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and noticed it was Alice. I looked at Mrs. Cope and said, "Excuse me, I need to take this call." I stepped to the side and away from her desk as I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice."

"Hello! Where you able to get a hold of him?" I asked, hopefully to have a back-up support system just in case.

"Yes, sorry it took so long for me to call you back. I spent a little time filling him in on some details that he didn't know about. He wanted to let you know that if you make the meeting for sometime next week, he will make sure that he gets the time off to attend."

"Wow, please call him back and let him know that I really appreciate it. Look, I hate to be short with you, but I am standing in the office right now. I will call you with the details when I'm done, okay?" I didn't want to be rude to her, which I felt like I was doing, but I knew that if I said Alice's name or even mentioned Edward's name that Mrs. Cope would go off and "tattle" to anyone that would listen and part of me really want Edward's presence in the meeting to be a surprise.

"Oh my gosh, sure. Call me later and let me know what happens, okay?" And then she hung up.

I turned back around and headed over to Mrs. Cope. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cope, but a meeting with Mr. Black is not going to suffice. Do you handle Principal Newton's schedule?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I need for you to schedule an appointment for me with Mr. Newton at the earliest time next week." I waited for her to start looking through his schedule, but she didn't move, she was just staring at me. "Mrs. Cope, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. There's no problem. I can look over Mr. Newton's schedule later and give you a call to let you know when he's available."

I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, "No, Mrs. Cope that _is_ going to be a problem. I'm not leaving this office until I have an appointment scheduled. So, I can wait here while you go check." I proceeded to walk over to the chairs in the seating area, sat down, crossed my legs, and then I picked up a magazine and started flipping through the pages. I could feel her staring at me, but I refused to look in her direction. I wasn't kidding about staying here until she set up and appointment for me.

After about five minutes, I heard Mrs. Cope huff, then she abruptly stood up and started walking to the back offices. I just chuckled as I made myself busy "fake reading" this uninteresting magazine.

I hadn't been waiting for ten minutes and then all of the sudden a really weird buzzer went off. Mrs. Cope came running up to her desk and quickly picked up the phone and said, "Front Office." As she was listening to the person speak on the other end of the phone, I saw her quickly look at me, her eyes got really big, then she quickly turned around so that I couldn't see her anymore. That didn't make me feel good at all. I immediately started to feel, in my gut, that something was wrong.

Mrs. Cope hung the phone up and then ran back towards the back offices again. I noticed that I started to bounce my leg, a nervous habit of mine, I don't know why but I had a feeling that the phone call that just came in was about Maddy or Merrick.

Just as I had that thought, I saw a good-looking man, probably in his forties come from the back office with Mrs. Cope closely following behind. He walked right up to me and offered me his hand. I stood up to shake it and then he said, "Ms. Swan, I'm Principal Newton." I smiled at him and said hello. He then proceeded to let me know that he and Mrs. Cope have found an opening in his schedule for next Tuesday at ten in the morning for our meeting. I thanked him and started to gather my things to leave, but Mr. Newton placed his hand on my arm and then said, "We just received a phone call from Mrs. White." as he said Maddy's teacher's name I knew something wasn't right. I cut him off, "Mr. Newton, stop with the formalities and tell me what's going on!"

He took a deep breath and continued, "It appears that Maddy feel off of the monkey bars during recess and broke her left arm."

I gasped, and then asked where she was. Mr. Newton proceeded to tell me that she was currently in the Nurse's office waiting for me to come pick her up so that I could take her to the local emergency room. I turned around, grabbed my purse, and started for the door. Just before I opened it, I spun around and faced Mr. Newton and Mrs. Cope. "I cannot believe that you didn't tell me about my niece right when you received the phone call." I said to Mrs. Cope and then set my eyes on Mr. Newton. "And _you_! You're supposed to be the Principal. Your focus should be on the safety and well-being of the children that attend this school, not on the formalities of trying to appear civilized. Now, one of you better take me to the Nurse's office right now."

Mr. Newton quickly stepped in front of me, so he could hold the door open. As soon as I passed through the doorway, he started to take me to Maddy. The whole way there, I was fuming. I couldn't believe that they made me wait for over twenty minutes before telling me that Maddy had a broken arm. For twenty minutes, Maddy has been sitting waiting for me in pain.

Once we made it to the Nurse's office, Newton opened the door for me and I instantly saw Maddy sitting on a chair. Her hair was a mess, as well as her clothes, but what stood out to me the most was her face. It was red and blotchy from crying. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. She was cradling her left-arm gingerly and I could see and hear that she was still sobbing from the pain. I immediately ran and kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh, Madeline, honey! I'm so sorry you hurt your arm." I said as I started to wipe the tears away from my eyes. But, it was of no use because the minute Maddy saw me she started crying harder.

I carefully hugged her right side to me and kissed her check. Then I asked her what happened. Maddy started to tell me, but Mr. Newton rudely interrupted her.

"As I said, Ms. Swan, Maddy was playing on the monkey bars and she fell off of them. When she tried to break her fall, she ended up braking her arm." Then the bastard shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Newton, I no longer require your services." At my statement his eyes widened and then narrowed. _That's right, fucker... you work for me!_ "You're more than welcome to stay, but if you interrupt my daughter again, we _will _have words." He started to reply back to me, but I could tell that he thought twice about it after he saw the look on my face. _Smart man_. He simply nodded his head at me to let me know he understood.

I turned back to Maddy and asked her to tell me what happened. I noticed that she looked towards Mr. Newton so I shifted my weight so that she couldn't see him and then asked her again. She started telling me about her day and the torment that Kate put her through. Then she told me how she did what I asked and went to the office and requested to call me, and that Mrs. Cope told her she couldn't. Maddy said that she asked to speak with the Principal and Mrs. Cope made her wait for a really long time, however, when she finally spoke with Mr. Newton he also told her that she couldn't call me.

When Maddy said the last part, I turned and looked at Mr. Newton; he met my eyes and then quickly looked away. I looked back at Maddy and asked her again how she broke her arm. She immediately started bawling and said that she didn't break her arm.

"Honey, I don't understand; if you didn't brake your arm then what happened." I asked.

Maddy sucked in a deep breath and then said, "Brittney and I were playing at recess, and we were making sure to stay away from Kate. Anytime she would come near us and say mean things, we would go somewhere else." A sob broke through her throat, "Brittney tried to warn me," another sob. "But, she was too late, and I didn't see that Kate was behind me."

At the last statement, I saw red! "Maddy, what are you saying?" I knew what she was saying, but I needed her to say it out loud.

"Kate pushed me, Aunt Bella!" She leaned her head over and laid it on my shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Maddy, did anyone else besides Brittney see Kate push you off of the monkey bars?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Two other girls in my class and my teacher." I patted Maddy's back and then stood up. I turned to Mr. Newton and sneered at him.

"You should know that before I signed my children up to attend your school that I read through your school policies and procedures manual. I know for a fact that if a child request to call a parent or guardian that it's school policy to allow them to do so." I paused so that what I said could soak into his thick skull, then I continued. "I suggest that you contact the school's attorneys and let them know that they should be expecting a phone call from my attorneys." I reached down and took a hold of Maddy's right-hand and we started for the door.

As we walked back towards the office I pulled out my cell and quickly dialed Alice.

"Wow, that was fast. So, how did it go?" Alice chirped.

"Alice, can you pick up Merrick for me when you get Brittney and can you also go by and pick up Meredith?"

"Sure." She paused and then continued. "Bella, you don't sound right. What's going on?"

"Alice, I can't talk right now, I'll call you later. I'm going to leave Meredith's car seat at the front office of Burke, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Alice!" I hung up the phone and asked Maddy to sit in the hallway while I stepped into the office.

"Mrs. Cope, I need a release form to allow Alice Brandon to pick Merrick up from school." She blinked up at me for a moment and then quickly pulled out a release form. "Here." I shoved the completed form back to her and then said, "I need someone to come out to my car now to get a car seat for me. I've told Ms. Brandon that it will be waiting here in the office for her."

I could tell that Mrs. Cope was about to argue with me, but Mr. Newton cleared his throat and then said, "Mrs. Cope, please go outside with Ms. Swan and get the car seat from her. I'll listen for the phones while you're away from your desk."

Walking back over to Maddy I took a hold of her hand, as we were walking out she asked me what was going to happen to her school bag. "Mrs. Cope, please make sure to send someone to Maddy's class to pick up her belongings so that Ms. Brandon can return them to us." Mrs. Cope simply nodded her head.

After I situated Maddy into the car and handed the car seat over to Mrs. Cope, I pulled out of the parking lot and started toward the E.R. While driving I decided to call Alice to let her know what was going on.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Alice yelled through the phone after I finished telling her what happened.

"I wish I was, but I'm not!" I said while laughing bitterly, gripping the steering wheel.

"I can't believe they didn't let her call you!" Alice mused.

"Believe me. I can't either! Look Alice, I still need to call Meredith's school to let them know that you're going to pick her up. So, I'm going to let you go okay?"

"Sure, please tell Maddy that I'm sorry she got hurt!"

"I will, Alice! Thanks!"

It took us no time at all to make it to the hospital. Once I signed Maddy in we basically had to wait. During the time, I called Meredith's school to make sure they knew that Alice would be picking her up and then I called William to let him know what happened. He told me that he would be calling the school's attorneys as soon as we hung up the phone, and I had no doubt that he would.

We had been waiting for over an hour. Maddy, was passed out leaning up against me. I think that the pain from her arm and all of the crying had finally taken its toll. I had just leaned down to kiss the top of her head when a nurse called out Maddy's name.

I gently shook Maddy awake and told her that they just called her back. She stood up and grabbed my hand, and we started following the nurse back towards the E.R.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. So, I see that you broke your arm today?" Maddy gave the nurse a small watery smile and nodded her head.

"Well, you're really lucky because you get to have Dr. Cullen as your doctor today. He's the best doctor to have when you've broken something!"

The nurse finished taking Maddy's temperature and blood pressure, she asked me if we needed anything, and then she left stating that the doctor should be here shortly.

"That's great news. Isn't it, Maddy?" She simply shrugged her shoulders at me. I felt so bad for her, so I wrapped my left arm around her to give her a hug. As I was holding her something dawned on me. "Hey, Maddy, isn't Brittney's last name Cullen?"

"Yeah, why?" Maddy asked.

"Well, I think that means that your doctor might be Brittney's Dad."

"Really?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure, but he could be. I know that he's working today."

It wasn't even a half hour later, when Maddy and I heard the door to her exam room open. As I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. Mr. Hottie... the guy I saw running all those months ago, the guy I saw on the boat on Labor Day weekend was standing right in front of me.

"So, Madeline, I hear you broke your arm?" Mr. Hottie... I mean Dr. Hottie said.

Maddy didn't respond, so somehow I found my voice and responded for her. "Y-yes, she did."

At the sound of my voice, Dr. Hottie looked up from his clipboard and I swear I saw him gulp and then shake his head a little, like he was trying to wake himself up. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't hope that his reaction was because he liked what he saw. That maybe he recognized me, too!

Dr. Hottie seemed to come to his senses; he cleared his throat, then shifted the clipboard to one hand and then held out his other. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." I smiled at him, slowly stood up and walked towards him; I watched, as his eyes slowly drank me in, from my face down to my shoes. After placing my hand in his I said, "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan." Dr. Hottie said... _Oh shit, I mean_... Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, we've never been formally introduced but I feel like I know you already." I said, to which he quirked and eyebrow at me. I simply smiled at him because he was so cute and because he was still holding my hand. "You see, I believe that my niece,-" I slowly removed my hand from his and motioned towards Maddy. "-and your daughter are friends. You are Brittney's Dad, right?"

I watched at Dr. Cullen looked between Maddy and myself and I saw when he realized who we were. He walked over towards Maddy and said, "So, _you're_ the famous 'most-wonderful-best-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world,' Maddy that my Brittney is _always_ talking about." Maddy nodded her head vigorously and giggled. "Well, Maddy, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm just sorry that it's because you broke your arm."

Maddy sighed and then said, "Me, too!" I stepped up to Maddy and proceeded to run my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and then kissed her forehead.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, which caused me to look up into his beautiful eyes. He smiled gently at me and then said, "And _you're_ the famous Aunt Bella?"

I giggled and said, "I don't know about _famous_! But, _just_ Aunt Bella, yes I am."

He gave me a heart-stopping smile and said, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, too... _just _Aunt Bella!" As he said this, his eyes seemed to boar into mine.

"Please, call me Bella, Dr. Cullen." I said to him while looking into his eyes.

He nodded his head. "Okay, Bella, then please, call me Edward."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this last chapter please let me know by clicking that little green button below. As a Christmas present... the next chapter will be entirely in Edward's POV. **

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**FanFic Suggestions:**

I honestly don't have a story to suggest this week. A lot of the stories that I've been in love with have actually come to an end this month. So... how about you send me a message and let me know if you've come across a story that you think I should check out.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 9 hopefully on Monday or Tuesday of next week.

Thanks,

Amy

WC - 7,158

Published Date - 12/20/10


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Happy New Year! I apologize for my delay in posting. I actually put out a couple of teasers for this chapter... so, I was waiting for them to post. Anyway... Here's Chapter 9! I am so excited about this chapter! I received several reviews for the last chapter that I haven't had the chance to reply to yet... I'm not ignoring you and I most definitely haven't forgotten about you! RL has just been crazy busy lately & I hope to catch up on my reviews later this week! Until then, thanks for your support and I hope that I make a lot of people happy with this chapter!

I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome all of my new readers that found me through Fictionators, PicTease, and theTwilightawards(dot)com. Again, welcome and I hope that you like this chapter!

So, without further delay... let's meet Edward!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta... Writing4Roses.

* * *

******"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Chapter 9: Worth Coming Out of Retirement**

**EPOV**

I looked at my watch again. Just one more hour and then I get to go home. It seems like today has gone by so slow. I'm just ready to head home, talk to my daughter about her day at school, and then go to bed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The ringing of my phone quickly brings me out of my thoughts. I reach for my phone, quickly glancing at the screen to see who's calling me. _Oh, it's Alice. _

"Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Edward. Are you busy?" Alice asks.

"No, not right now. What's up?" I asked as I started to worry, "Is everything alright?"

"Well, Bella – you know Maddy's Aunt? Anyway, she just called because she wants to have a meeting with the school about what's been going on between Brittney, Maddy, and Kate."

"Okay?"

"Bella thinks it would be a good idea if you were in the meeting too, so she wanted to see if you would be interested in attending and if so, what day would work best for you."

"Ali, do you think it's bad enough to resort to us having a meeting about it?" I could hear Alice huff through the phone.

"Yes, I think you should go. Look, I know that you probably don't know everything that's been going on, so I'm going to give you the Cliff Notes version."

Alice proceeded to tell me everything; all of the horrible, hurtful things that Kate has been saying, not only to Brittney but to Maddy, as well. Once Alice was done, I told her to let Bella know that I would be there.

"Ali, please just let her know that the sooner I find out what day the meeting is scheduled the easier it will be for me to get the day off."

"Okay, I'll let her know." Just as quickly as she responded, she ended our call.

As I walked towards the Nurses' Station, I find myself thinking over all of what Alice just told me. I also find myself thinking _again_ about a woman that I have yet to meet, but from what I've heard through Brittney, Alice, and _now_ Jasper, she is "something else." I just about died of shock and jubilation when Alice and Jasper told me about how she told Tanya off. And boy, did I wish that I had been at the party to witness it. In fact, Bella has already earned the respect of several people in town just from the confrontation with Tanya alone.

While at the Nurses' Station, I decided to get a head start on all of my charts and reports for the day. As I'm standing there trying to concentrate, I feel someone brush their hand across my back. Before I could even turn around, their voice alerts me to who it is and chills ran down my back.

"Dr. Cullen..." a high-pitched, giggly voice says, "I'd be _more_ than happy to help you with those charts." Jennifer purred, trying to sound seductive and failing miserably. When I shook my head politely letting her know that I didn't need her help, she swatted my chest playfully.

"I've told you that I'm at your disposal, Dr. Cullen." Then she started to twirl her hair and bat her eyelashes at me. The whole scene really made me want to vomit.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "Jennifer, it's _my_ job to complete _my_ patient charts and I've told you before, I don't need _any_ assistance... of any kind from you." I turned away from her hoping that she'd get the point. I heard her huff and thought that maybe _finally_ she understood. But, then I felt her hand on me _again_. I was just about to tell her to stop touching me when Glenda walked up.

Glenda Walters is the Head Nurse here in the emergency room, and has been for numerous years; providing one of the best triage rotations I've ever encountered within an E.R. Her skill and patience always shine through, which is quite remarkable considering that she has over forty years experience in nursing. One of the things I've enjoyed the most while working rotations with her is that in her sixty-five years of "young age," she doesn't take crap from anybody. She especially doesn't like it when one of her nurses isn't working, which just so happens to be the case right now.

"Nurse Jennifer!" Glenda called out her name in her usual no nonsense voice.

"Y-ee-s-sss, ma'am?" I couldn't help but chuckled at Jennifer's stuttering voice when she answered Glenda. She knew she was in trouble. _Serves her right for not leaving me alone._

"You don't get paid to stand there and make Dr. Cullen uncomfortable. This is the second time in a _W-E-E-K_ that I've walked up on you bothering him and him _trying_ nicely to get you to leave him alone." Jennifer was about to interrupt Glenda but she quickly stopped when she saw the look on Glenda's face. "Now, I don't know how many times it will take of you harassing this poor man before he goes and files a complaint. But as for me, I've reached my limit. I will be sending a letter to the Human Resources department today about your improper conduct _and_ I will be placing it in your permanent file as well."

"But..." Jennifer tried to interrupt again, but Glenda continued on.

"This is not up for discussion. Now, do you think you could do your job? Because I have a waiting room full of patients that need to see a doctor?" With that statement she shoved a stack of files at Jennifer and then walked away. I heard Jennifer mutter the word "_Bitch_" then she stormed off towards the waiting room.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

It was half past four in the afternoon, and I was just about to finish my last report when Jennifer shoved a file in front of me. "I know that you're about to go home, but I have a little girl in exam room #4 with a broken arm. The mom is with her also and she's really stressed. Can you take care of this so they don't have to wait for Wilson to clock-in?"

I look up at her and nod my head, letting her know that I'd take the case and then opened the file. It seemed simple enough. Looks as though the child has a typical injury from breaking a fall. I'm probably going to need to send her to get X-rays. That thought made me sigh because needing X-rays just added another hour onto my day.

Putting my completed charts and reports in the inbox for Glenda, I grabbed the file for my new patient and started towards exam room #4. Taking a quick glance again at the registration form to make sure I knew my patients name, I opened the door to the exam room and said, "So, Madeline, I hear you broke your arm?"

As I said this I heard a small gasp. I looked up and saw a cute little girl sitting on the exam table. She had long light-brown hair that was slightly wavy; her eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying, but I could still tell that they were a bluish-green color. I realized that she still hadn't responded to me, so I was about to speak to her again when I heard the sexiest voice.

"Yes, she did."

Have you ever had one of those moments where you feel like time just stopped and you weren't sure if you were awake or dreaming. That's what happened to me when I looked towards the person who just spoke. She was absolutely gorgeous, breathtaking. She had long dark-brown hair that reached her hips; her eyes were the deepest brown that I've ever seen with full eyelashes that showcased her eyes as the masterpieces they are. She had fair skin that seemed to have a light pink hue to it, like she was blushing; her lips were natural because she didn't need lipstick – they were the perfect shade of dark pink, like the skin of a peach. _Hmmm... I bet she tastes like a peach, too. God, I would love to taste her... all of her. _I realized that I was just standing there daydreaming about all of the things I wanted to do to her while she was sitting right in front of me, so I shook my head in hopes that it would help me snap out of it.

After gathering my wits, I realize that I'm not really sure how much time has lapsed since she spoke, so I figure that it would be best if I hurry up and introduce myself. So, I clear my throat, hoping that by doing so she won't be able to hear the nerves in my voice. I shifted the clipboard to one hand and then hold out my other. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen."

She smiles at me and then proceeds to stand up and walk towards me. No, walk is the wrong word. The woman strutted towards me; and hell if I didn't enjoy watching her too. As she continued to move towards me I was impossible to not take in her body. It was perfect; I can tell that she's in shape. Starting at her collarbone and her beautiful neck I let my eyes roam down her body, over her perfect breast, past her ribs and stomach to her abdomen that is flat, but I can see the muscles slightly flexing though her dress. The more I look at her body the more aroused I become. I try to stop looking, but I just can't pull my eyes away from her and her hips that look like the perfect place for me to grab onto so that I can worship her glorious body. I'm brought out of my daydream by her voice. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan." Then, she places her soft, petite hand in mine.

"Bella Swan." I say out loud. Why does that name sound familiar? Plus, I have this nagging feeling in my heart and head telling me that Bella Swan looks really, really fucking familiar. Her next statement catches me off-guard.

"Yes, we've never been formally introduced, but I feel like I know you already." At this, I can't help but give her a look that says, '_oh, really_' I start to wonder if maybe we _have_ met before. But, I would've remembered her if we had. I start running through all the places I've been lately, the people I've met, or that my parents have introduced me to. I just can't seem to place her, but the more I look at her I know, I just _know_ that I've seen her before.

Then like a lightning bolt it hits me! _Yes!_ She's the woman from the park _and_ from the boat on Labor Day weekend. _Holy shit_, she's the woman that's been starring in all of my recent fantasies while jacking off. And, if I'm being honest here, my jacking off sessions have happened a lot more frequently since seeing her for the first time nearly two months ago.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit!_

"You see, I believe that my niece, " At this statement, she slowly removes her hand from mine, causing me to miss it immediately and I'm also put-out that she removed it, but then I notice that she's motioning towards the little girl. _Right, the little girl is here because she broke her arm. Shit, I completely forgot about her even being here! What the hell is this woman doing to me? _"And your daughter are friends. You are Brittney's Dad, right?" Bella asks and I watch as she sucks in her bottom lip between her teeth, she looks nervous. She looks sexy as hell. All at once, my brain seems to catch up with what Bella has been saying. I look at the little girl named Madeline, who knows my little girl Brittney. And then like, _bam_... it clicks. This is Madeline, or as Brittney calls her... Maddy and her Aunt Bella, the same Bella that Brittney, Alice, and Jasper have been talking about for weeks now.

I walk over towards Maddy, "So, _you're_ the famous 'most-wonderful-best-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world,' Maddy that my Brittney is always talking about." Maddy nods her head vigorously and giggles, she's really a cute little girl. "Well, Maddy, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm just sorry that it's because you broke your arm." I say as I motion towards her arm.

Maddy sighs, "Me, too!" At the sound of Maddy's sigh, I watch as Bella steps up to Maddy and proceeds to run my fingers through her hair. Maddy looks up at her and smiles, as Bella returns her smile and leans over to kiss her forehead. It's a very touching moment. Not only is the woman the hottest, sexiest woman I've ever seen she's also loving, caring, compassionate; all things I picked up on in under thirty minutes of being in the same room with her.

Figuring it would be a good idea for me to start my examination, I clear my throat, which causes Bella to look up at me, her eyes look so open and honest. I can completely see myself getting lost in them. I smile at her and then I say, "And you're the famous Aunt Bella?"

At this Bella giggles, which makes my already engorged dick even harder, _I'm really glad I'm wearing my lab coat today_; she coyly says back to me, "I don't know about _famous_! But, _just_ Aunt Bella, yes I am."

_Well damn, she has a sense of humor, too! _I smile at her, which I'm sure looks more like a smirk, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, too... _just _Aunt Bella!" With a beautiful smile that lights up her whole face she smiles back at me. I'm not sure if I'm imagining it, but I feel like she is feeling the same thing that I am. Like the room is charged and full of life, energy. I looked into her eyes and they take my breath away with the depth and happiness that I see staring back at me. I realize in that moment that I would gladly be lost in her eyes forever, if she would let me.

"Please, call me Bella, Dr. Cullen." I hear her say.

"Okay, Bella, then please, call me Edward." I reply and decide in that moment that I'm going to ask her out. That for the first time in seven years, I've found myself attracted to someone who's… perfect! And, I want to make her mine.

All of the sudden I heard a little cough; I realize that I still need to check Maddy's arm. "Okay, Maddy, I'm going to take a look at your arm. It might hurt, so I'm sorry." I use my hands to feel around her arm. I can already tell by the discoloration of the skin that her arm is injured. I just need to confirm that it's a complete break and not a sprain. As I continue to run my hands along her arm, it becomes clear that she did in fact break her arm and her wrist.

"Bella, I'm going to set up an X-ray for Maddy... for her wrist and arm. I believe that her arm is broken, but I want to make sure." Bella nods her head.

I walk over to the call button and press it, as I wait for the nurse to arrive I decide to have a seat hoping that I can use this opportunity to talk with Bella. As I sit down, I notice that Bella is moving over towards the chair that she was originally sitting it. She starts to move it towards the exam table. Without even thinking, I jump up and rush over so that I can move the chair for her, which earns me a shy smile. I smile back and then return to my seat.

Running though things that I can bring up for conversation, I realize that I haven't heard about the meeting that Bella went to the school to schedule today. "So, Alice called me earlier asking me if I wanted to be a part of a meeting with you. Where you able to set something up for next week?"

To my surprise Bella huffs, and then crosses her arms over her chest; which just happens to make them press together, providing some additional cleavage for me to look at. I shake my head, trying to stay focused on Bella's voice and not her body. As you can imagine, it's extremely difficult.

"Oh, I set up at meeting alright! Although the meeting was set up before I found out about Maddy's arm." She starts to shake her head back and forth. It's obvious that she's aggravated.

"I still can't believe that Newton wouldn't let her call me. If he had just let her call me she probably would've never broken her arm." She huffs again.

"Wait. What are you talking about? Principal Newton wouldn't let Maddy call you?" I ask.

"Well, you know how the girls have been having problems with Kate?" It's really cute how she says Kate's name like it's something disgusting that she just tasted. It's also very evident that she's in a protective mode right now about our girls and how they've been treated, it makes my heart swell.

"So, Brittney and Maddy both have been coming home with yellow-slips for actually talking back to Kate at school and not putting up with what she's been saying and how she's been treating them. Although, I believe the girls should stand up for themselves when someone is being mean to them; I explained to Maddy that sometimes it's just not worth it and it's better to walk away." She takes a deep breath, "So, that's what both of our girls were doing today. Kate would come to them and say horrible things," she leans forward and whispers to me, "Which, by the way, I'm certain she heard from her vile mother." She sits back and I can't help but smirk at her and nod my head in agreement, which earns me another grin. "Anyway, the girls were doing what I asked; they would walk away from her or go to the teacher. Apparently, it got so bad that Maddy asked to go to the office so that she could call me." I watch as she begins to shake her head again, I hear her take in a ragged breath and in an instant I realize that she is actually crying.

I get up and grab the box of Kleenex from the counter and hand one to her. She says a whispered 'thank you' to me and then continues, "I told Maddy this morning that if it got too bad that she could go to the office to call me and I would head up there right away. But, when she went up there Mrs. Cope _and_ Mr. Newton wouldn't let her call me and sent her back to her classroom."

"What?" I exclaimed loudly, so loudly that it makes Bella jump a little. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled." I look at Maddy and pat her knee and say my apologies to her, then I look back at Bella, "So, they just sent her back to class?"

"Yes, Kate continued to torment Brittney and Maddy, from what Maddy has told me it seems that them ignoring her and not fighting back just ended up making her _really_ mad. So, during recess, she snuck up on Maddy and pushed her off of the monkey bars." Angry tears start falling down Bella's face. I hand her another tissue and I can help but be mesmerized by the fact that even crying she's beautiful. Maddy's quiet voice brakes me out of my thoughts.

"Dr. Cullen, Brittney tried to warn me." Now Maddy starts bawling, "She's my best friend, and I love her, but Kate is _so_ mad at us because she says that I stole Brittney from her." Another sob wracks through Maddy. Bella and I both stand up and put our arms loosely around her.

"Maddy," I say while leaning back so that she can see my face, "You're Brittney's best friend and she loves you, too." She looks up at me with her big eyes. "And," I take my index finger and tweak her nose, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Brittney never called Kate her best friend, _and_ she never asked me if she could go play at her house and she never asked if Kate could come play over at our house... _never_! But, she is constantly asking me if you can. So, you are definitely Brittney's _REAL_ best friend."

Maddy wraps her good arm around me and squeezes. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I pat her on her back in response, "Maddy, like I told your Aunt. You can call me Edward, okay!"

I take the moment to look at Bella and the way she's looking at me almost brings me to my knees. She's looking at me with glassy eyes that hold so much passion. I begin to say something to her when the door to the room opens.

"You called, Dr. Cullen?" Jennifer asks.

I clear my throat, "Yes, I need for you to take Maddy up to X-ray. She needs to have film taken of her radius bone on her left arm, from all angles, as well as her wrist." Jennifer nods her head and asks Maddy to come with her. Bella quickly stands up and asks Maddy if she wants her to go with her. Maddy shakes her head and continues to walk out the door with Jennifer.

Bella walks back over and sits down in her chair. I watch as she gracefully crosses her legs, which makes the definitions in her leg muscles stand out even more. I feel myself swallow; I can't help but look her legs up and down from her shapely thighs to the sexy-as-hell shoes she's wearing. _This woman is going to kill me!_

Realizing that I've probably been staring at her legs long enough, I glance up at her eyes and sure enough, Bella's smirking at me. _Yep, I've been caught. _I lean back in the chair, trying to act like I'm embarrassed about being caught ogling her.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know, Edward?" She asks in a voice that I don't think she intended to be sexy, which makes it even sexier.

"Well, I know that the kids just started school here and I believe that Alice mentioned that you guys are new to town. So, why did you move?" I had made the point to check out er ring-finger earlier to make sure that she wasn't wearing a wedding _or_ engagement ring. But, I realize that her not wearing a ring really doesn't mean anything, she could have a boyfriend or lover. So, I figure if I ask her some questions about her life I can find out if she's single.

She smiles at me and then says, "In a nutshell, I grew up in Dallas, but I've lived the past nine years in Seattle." She pauses and I nod for her to continue. "Well, just recently my sister and brother-in-law passed away tragically, and I was left as the guardian for her kids. Literally over night my life changed." With a sigh she continues. "When the kids and I moved back to Seattle we tried living in my penthouse, but the kids were afraid of the windows, because of how high up we were, and they were also upset about not having a yard. Anyway, I came to the conclusion that I needed to make some changes." She shrugs her shoulders as if to convey that her completely changing her life for three children is no big deal. "So, I started looking for a house and the more I looked the more I realized that we couldn't stay in Seattle. I ended up coming across a house in Bellevue. I called my attorney and told him to get it for me at whatever cost, then the kids and I drove out here to check the town out. We loved it!"

Wow. Not only is she beautiful but she's selfless, too! I can't help the smile that breakout across my face. "Well, I know that Brittney is very happy that you guys moved here. I have to say that I agree with her." At my last statement, I watch in awe as Bella's cheeks blush and she shyly dips her head down. She's adorable.

At that moment, Bella's cell phone beeps. It immediately has me wondering if it's a text from a boyfriend. I watch her carefully hoping that I might be able to tell by her reaction to the text. But, she simply looks at it and then sighs, in relief, and then quickly texted them back.

Trying to keep the conversation going I say, "You know, when I first saw you... ah... you looked really familiar to me." I don't know what possessed me to say that out loud. Sure, I'd been thinking about it this whole time, but I can't believe I just said it out loud. Embarrassed I shake my head and laugh at myself and my obvious lack of "_skills_."

"I recognized you, too." She says, which makes me look up at her quickly. "I'm pretty sure we, well I came really close to hitting you the first day that the kids and I came to Bellevue." She nervously laughs.

I smile... happy that she's admitting that it was her because it was very evident that day _and_ on Labor Day that we both liked what we saw. "If I remember correctly, you actually waited patiently to pass, while my dumb ass was running in the road."

She laughs out loud to me calling myself a "dumb ass" and then smirks at me, "Oh, I didn't mind. I was actually enjoying the view."_ Holy shit! She's flirting with me! Yes!_

I smile back at her and lean forward so that I'm closer to her. She follows my every movement with her eyes, which are currently twinkling mischievously. "Well, I know that I enjoyed the view when you and the kids were heading home, especially that black shirt and how it fell off of your shoulders." At my mentioning what she was wearing, I can tell that I just earned some "brownie" points. I knew it would mean something to her if she realized that I truly remembered her, and by the look on her face, I can tell that it had its desired effect! I continue on, because since she brought up seeing me at the park, I wanted to be the one to bring up Labor Day.

"But, I have to say that the blue bikini you were wearing on Labor Day was really nice, too." At my remark both of our faces brake out into huge smiles. Bella giggles and is just about to say something when the door to the room opens.

Nurse Jennifer does a double take when she sees that I'm still in here talking with Bella. I watch as she looks back at Bella and then narrows her eyes at her._ Oh shit!_

"Well, Dr. Cullen, Maddy is all done and the X-rays should be finished in about half an hour. I'll take them to Dr. Wilson when they're done since you were set to go home almost an hour ago." The whole time she's talking to me she's twirling her hair and batted her eyelashes at me. _I don't understand where women get the idea that doing that shit is sexy!_

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be staying with Maddy and putting her cast on her. I'll call you if I need you. I'm sure that Glenda is looking for you." I make sure to put and emphasis on Glenda's name, hoping that she takes it as the warning that I intend it to be.

Jennifer visibly cringes and then huffs out a '_fine_.' Right before she leaves she looks back at Bella and gives her a menacing glare. I'm really afraid that Bella's going to get the wrong impression from how Jennifer's acting, but to my surprise, I notice that Bella's actually glaring right back at her and giving her a look that clearly says "back off."

The next half hour seems to go by too quickly while Bella, Maddy, and I talk easily. When Maddy asks me if it would be alright for Brittney to come over to play at her house tomorrow, I'm excited and thankful that she's just given me a reason to see them again. However, Bella quickly reminds Maddy that they already have plans to watch Merrick play on his new pee-wee football team tomorrow, so they won't be home. At first, I'm disappointed because I don't know when I'll be able to see her again, but my disappointment quickly vanishes when I remember that I'm actually supposed to start to helping my brother Emmett with his pee-wee football team tomorrow, so it's possible that I might get to see them after all.

"What pee-wee football team is he on?" _Please say it's Emmett's. Please say it's Emmett's._

"I'm not sure what the name of the team is called, but I believe your nephew, Seth is on the team?" Bella states.

_Bingo!_

"Really? Well, that's great because Brittney and I will be at the field also. I'm helping Emmett, Seth's dad, coach his team this year. Brittney was going to have to sit on the side lines waiting by herself, so she'll be happy to know that you're going to be there, Maddy."

"Well, what a coincidence." Bella smirks at me.

"Isn't it?" I reply back as I raise one of my eyebrows at her, which make her laugh at me. _God, I love her laugh!_

Bella and I continue to flirt and stare at each other. I have never felt such a strong connection to someone so quickly. On some degree I'm elated, but then I'm also terrified. The last time I was in a relationship with a woman it was over seven years ago. Sure, my brothers have tried to _constantly_ set me up with women. Hell, they even tried to hire a "pro" for me once, which I end up with me beating Emmett's ass. Yep, my ex-wife, Heidi really did a number on me; I just haven't been able to put myself back out there. My brothers _lovingly_ liketo say that I've retired my "manhood" at the age of thirty. I think it is safe to say that I'll definitely come out of said "retirement" for Bella Swan.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the door opening again; it's Jennifer with the X-rays. I thanked her and begin to look them over. Just as I thought, Maddy's radius is broken as well as two of her carpal bones in her wrist. As I turn around to talk to Bella and Maddy about what I've found, I notice that Jennifer is still in the room. She's standing with her back against the doorframe just staring at Bella, literally giving her the stink eye. _Yeah, I need to end this and end this now!_

"Nurse Jennifer?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" She purrs with an eager grin.

"Is there a reason why you're still here?" I ask. She's taken aback by my question that clear, because I watch her blink at me as if she's in shock.

"Well, um..." I watch as a light bulb seems to go off in her head, "I'm here incase you need my assistance with putting a cast on the patient."

"Have I ever needed your assistance with an arm cast?" I ask; making sure my voice shows my dislike of her being here.

"Well, um... no, but I, um... I know you've had a long day and I thought you could use my help." Boy, she's just not getting the hint today. I stare at her for a moment and make my decision.

I turn around and look at Bella, "Can you excuse me for a moment?" I ask. Bella gives me a small smile and nods her head. I walk behind her and grab the phone on the wall. Then, I called the Nurses' Station.

"Good evening, Seattle Children's Hospital – Bellevue, you've reached the E.R. How can I help you?" I recognize the voice immediately as Glenda's and I know that I can count on her to help.

"Glenda, this is Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, how can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in exam room #4 and Nurse Jennifer needs for you to come down here so that you can give her some direction on what it is that she should and shouldn't be doing at the moment." I reply as I look directly at Jennifer, who's jaw has now dropped open in response to what I've said._ Good! I finally got her attention!_

"Oh, really? Hmph... I'll be right there." Glenda says and I can hear the displeasure in her voice through the phone.

I hang up the phone and walk towards Maddy. I purposely don't look at Jennifer, but I can hear her huffing behind me. Bella must notice the same thing because I can hear her trying, to no prevail, to hold in her chuckle. But, after a couple of minutes she can't help it and just starts laughing out loud. I look at her and I can't help but laugh along with her. Once e both gain our composure, I look at her again and smile which earns me a smile in return.

I place Maddy's X-rays on the light board so that they can look at them while I explain what I've found. After placing the X-rays, Bella stood up and came over to stand beside me. Although she was not talking my body I could feel the heat radiating off of her. The pull that I felt to just reach out and hold her hand was almost magnetic... like I couldn't help myself. My body just need, no it craved touching her. Even though Nurse Jennifer's presence was not welcome it actually served me a purpose at the moment, because just the knowledge of her being present in the room with us was enough to help me keep my hands to myself.

A couple of minutes later the sound of a throat clearing gains our attention, I immediately assume that it's Jennifer but when I turn around to acknowledge the interruption I see Glenda standing in the doorway. "Nurse Glenda, thank you for coming down."

"It was no problem at all, Dr. Cullen. I truly appreciate your phone call." She says in a sweet voice while giving a cold-calculated stare to Jennifer, who is concentrating really hard on the white tile floor.

"I figured you would." I say to her and I can't help give her a smirk when she looks up at me.

"Nurse Jennifer, I believe I have some bed pans that need attending to, but we're going to have a little talk before you scurry away to take care of them, because obviously you need to be reminded of our talk from earlier today." As Glenda speaks to her it's quite clear that she's not happy and that Jennifer is about to get her ass handed to her. I wish I could say that I feel bad for bringing this on her, but I've had to deal with her shit for years and the thought of her causing problems with this beautiful woman standing next to me; well, there's no way in Hell I'm allowing that to happen.

Jennifer nods her head and leaves the room; Glenda starts to walk out after her, but I feel that I need to finally take control of the situation that's been building in regards to Jennifer, so I stop her before she leaves.

"Glenda, I would like to speak with you before I leave today. In light of what just happened I'm in agreement with you now regarding the letter that you're submitting to H.R.; I would like to submit a letter as well. Can you hold off on turning yours in, so that we can turn both of our letters in together?" I ask.

"Sure. It's about time you handled this." Is all she says, and then she turns and closes the door behind her.

"Wow, is it always like this?" I could here the slight laugh in Bella's voice as she asks.

"Like what?" I ask as I turn around and find her sitting with a look on her face that is a mixture between amusement and shock.

"Like a soap opera. I feel like I was just in a scene from… _Grey's Anatomy_?" Her question and statement makes me laugh; I can't help it.

"Ah, no, you just got lucky and had Jennifer as your nurse today." I say while laughing and shrugging my shoulders.

Bella gives me a smile and nods her head in response to my reply. I realize after a moment that I'm staring at her again so I clear my throat and turn towards Maddy. When I do I notice that Maddy's watching the two of us with a slight hint of curiosity on her face but she also has a huge smile that stretches from one ear to the other.

"So..." I clap my hands together, "Maddy, what color cast do you want?"

"Do you have pink?" She asks. I give her a smile and tell her that "I sure do."

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

I try to take my time putting Maddy's cast on. I really do, I know it's wrong of me, but I'm just not ready to be away from Bella. I just met her and I'm panicking about being apart from her. I've always thought that all of that crap about love at first sight was just that... CRAP. However, as I think about the first time I saw Bella at the park, then when I saw her on the lake, and now after finally having the chance to talk and spend time with her today. Well, I'm starting to believe that there might be something to it.

"Okay, you're all set." I say as I gently pat Maddy's newly cast-covered arm and wrist. She gives me a huge smile, says thanks and then jumps down from the exam table.

There isn't anything else I can do to keep Bella here with me longer. So, I sigh and look at her, "Here are the things you need to know about how to care for the cast." I say as I hand her the sheet of paper with the aftercare instructions.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Cullen. I have to say that you have an excellent bedside manner." She says with a coy grin and a wink. _God, this woman is driving me crazy!_

I'm just about to reply to her flirting when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I apologize and glance at my phone. It's a text message from Alice letting me know that she's at my house with Brittney, Merrick, and Meredith... Bella's other kids. _Thank you, Alice!_

"That was from Alice," I say as I look at Bella. "She was letting me know that she's at my house with our kids."

"Oh, well. I guess Maddy and I can wait for you to get off, and then we can follow you to your house. Um... that way I can pick up Merrick and Meredith." She look so unsure of herself as she asks about following me home.

"I have an idea." I pause trying to gather my courage to continue, "I'm sure that both you and Maddy are tired, so I was thinking, if it's alright with you, that we could all go out for pizza or burgers?"

"You're right, I am tired and it has been a long day." As she says this she looks from me to Maddy. I take a quick glance at Maddy, too and notice that she's giving Bella a pleading look. I realize then that Bella still hasn't answered me and it's makes me nervous. Now I'm second guessing myself thinking that maybe I jumped in too fast. But, I really thought that by making it a "group" outing I was playing it safe.

"So," _Well, shit! She's going to turn me down._ "I've got a better idea."

"Really? And what might that be?" I ask, now truly curious.

"How about I swing by your place to get the kids and then we'll go home." _Okay, so far I'm not liking her idea. Next! _"That way it gives you a chance to clean-up and I can let the kids change out of their school clothes. Plus, I would really like to get out of these heels." She proceeds to slightly stick one of her legs out a little to show off her heels as if I need reminding about the "fuck-me" heels she's wearing.

After skimming over her leg again, I look up at her; I'm sure she can see what she's doing to me. I hear her take in a ragged breath. "Ummm, so, yeah, I was thinking that once you and Brittney get comfortable that you guys could come over to our house. I could order pizza for us. And if it's okay with you, Brittney could even spend the night again?"

I can't help but smile at her. She's obviously just as nervous about this as I am. In that moment I realize that I truly like her. Sure I want to fuck her senseless, but I also want more; and because of that I'm going to do this right. I'm going to get to know her and take her out on a date, no, dates. Most importantly though, I'm going to get to know her kids because it's obvious that they are her life, like Brittney is mine; that alone makes her even more beautiful to me.

"That sounds great. So, I'm actually free to leave now." I say and then hold out Maddy's chart. "I just need to finish filling out her chart and then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, well we'll just wait for you in the waiting room, is that okay?" She asks timidly.

"That would be perfect, I'll try to finish up as quickly as I can."

Bella walks across the room and picks up her purse. Then she reaches down and takes a hold of Maddy's hand. "There's no rush, we'll be waiting," Then she lowers her voice seductively, "Dr. Cullen." I watch her as she walks out of the room and then as she walks down the hallway past the Nurses' Station, just as she is about to walk through the doors to the waiting room, she looks at me – over her shoulder and smiles. The little vixen knew I was watching her the whole time, and she liked it. I just smiled at her and shook my head.

After a brief chat with Glenda and once I finished wrapping up Maddy's chart, I pretty much ran to my office to get my things so I could head home. As I made my way into the waiting room, I walked over towards Bella and Maddy. "So, ladies, are you ready to head home?"

"Yes!" Maddy said very dramatically. Bella just laughed at her.

"Well, then let's go." We all started out towards the parking lot. "I'm in lot B, which is over here. Where are you parked?" I asked Bella.

"Over there. I'm not sure which lot exactly, but it's not far." She replied.

"Okay, well, I'm in a dark brown BMW. If I get out of the parking lot before you, I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay, well, I'm in a silver Mercedes G-Wagon. I'll wait right here for you if I happen to get out first." And with that her and Maddy started to walk towards the parking lot where her car was.

Not even twenty minutes later, the two of us pull into my driveway. On the way here, I called Alice to let her know what was going on. When I mentioned that Brittney and I were going to go over to Bella's, she screamed. I mean really screamed, I think I might have lost some of my hearing in my right ear now, thanks to Alice. After I was able to calm her down, I asked her to get Merrick and Meredith ready so that Bella wouldn't have to wait.

After parking my car in the garage, I quickly ran through the house to the front door. I open the door just as Bella and Maddy are making their way up to the front porch.

"Wow, Dr. Cullen. I really, really like your house." Bella says.

"Thanks." I'm just about to offer her a tour when she cuts me off.

"So, are the kids ready?"

"Umm... I'm not sure? I called Alice on the way here and asked her to make sure they were ready. But, honestly, I haven't seen them yet." With that last statement, I usher Bella and Maddy into my home. Just as I'm about to go look for Alice and the kids, she comes barreling down the stairs with all three kids fast on her heels.

"Bella, we have so much to talk about." Alice says, to which I quickly give her a pleading look. I hope that it conveys to her my desire for her to please have this '_talk_' later, because I really don't want Alice to cut into my "Bella" time.

Alice obviously sees the look and understands what I'm trying to say, "Well, we'll have plenty of time to dish when I see you tomorrow." She gives Bella a quick hug and then moves onto Maddy who she fawns over because of her broken arm.

We all migrate into the living room, where we sit and talk for a little while; I take the opportunity to watch Bella and how she interacts with her other two kids. But, what really catches my attention is how Brittney and Bella interact together. Brittney either sits right next to her or on her lap. Her little hands continually made a circuit between holding one of Bella's hands, playing with Bella's hair, or caressing Bella's cheek. While my daughter continues to shower Bella with attention, Bella reciprocates by been gently running her fingers through her hair as she listens to every word my daughter says, as if each word is the most important word she's ever heard.

It's a beautiful sight; something that I've never experienced with my daughter before. Sure, I've seen my Mom and Alice shower her with attention, but this is different. Before my eyes, I'm watching my daughter interact with a woman who's treating her like a daughter... a precious gift.

Unfortunately, this type of attention is something that Brittney isn't familiar with. Although part of me will always be thankful for the way things turned out between my ex-wife and myself. I will and have always regretted the fact that Brittney's never known what it means to have a Mother's love.

Just as the last thought crosses my mind, I watch mesmerized as Brittney smiles sweetly up at Bella in response to something that she's just said to my daughter. Then, Brittney leans forward and hugs Bella tightly before resting her head on her shoulder. As if in slow motion, a soft contented smile spreads across my daughter's face, she shuts her eyes, and sighs.

There are no words for what I've just witnessed and how I am feeling at this very moment.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the beautiful woman sitting before me; Bella lets me know that her and her kids are going to go ahead and head home; I hand her my phone and ask for her address so that I can enter it into my GPS. She takes it from me and enters her information. I glance at my phone after she hands it back to me and I notice that she's also programmed her phone number into my phone, as well. I can't help but take this as a very good sign.

As I close the door behind them, I quickly turn around and ask Alice if she would mind staying for just a little while longer so I can get ready. She nods her head and smirks at me. I'm sure the way I'm feeling is written all over my face, for a second, I start to panic about the shit I'm going to get from my brothers, because it's a given that they're going to find out about this before practice tomorrow with Alice's big mouth. But, I push those thoughts away because I really don't give a damn. I really like Bella and if that means my brothers are going to give me shit and tease me about her, well, they can bring it on.

Half an hour later, Brittney and I have said good night to Alice and we're on our way, headed over to Bella's. As I'm driving down her street getting closer and closer to her house, it dawns on me that there was only one house for sell around here a couple of months ago, and if it's Bella's house, well... just… _Wow!_ Because that house is beautiful and if I remember correctly it was really expensive. As I'm thinking this, sure enough, my GPS tells me that we've arrived at our destination and it is, in fact, the house I was thinking about.

The house really isn't even a house. It's a manor, Normandy Manor to be exact, and it's beautiful. I pull my car into the circular drive, park, and then hop out so that I can help Brittney out of the car. As I take a hold of her hand, we start towards the front door. I'm trying really hard to calm down; I'm experiencing all kinds of emotions, from excitement to fear. I guess I was standing too long without knocking on the door because Brittney breaks me out of my panic, "Daddy, are you going to knock on the door?"

I look down at my beautiful angel; the only thing _good_ that came out of my marriage. "Yes, honey." I raise my hand and knock on the door. Brittney is so excited about being here that she is practically jumping up and down. I lean down so that I can talk to her about what it means to be a guest in someone's home but I don't get to even start the discussion because the front door opens.

Before my eyes stands a vision. Bella is leaning on the door smiling softly at us. She's wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a vintage _Pink Floyd_ t-shirt. Now, every young boy has a band that they admire. The band that I idolized while in high school was... _Pink Floyd_. Sure, they were before my time, but _come on_... everyone knows that good music is timeless. So, here I stand on Bella's front porch staring at a vintage 1977 "Animal Tour" _Pink Floyd_ t-shirt and a woman who without a doubt is an angel sent from God. Yeah, I've died and gone to Heaven, because even in a t-shirt she takes my breath away. There's no makeup, no jewelry, she is completely natural, comfortable; there are no pretenses. _She's perfect!_

"Would you guys like to come in?" Bella asks as she lazily drapes her arm on the door.

"Yeah, we'd love to." I guide Brittney through the door and smile at Bella as we pass. I hear her close the door behind us, and I can't help but feel excited about where this evening might lead.

_**

* * *

A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! So, let me know what you think about this chapter and most importantly what did you think about Edward's POV?**

I would like to mention here that I have updated the characters page on my blog. A lot of the characters for this story are about to show up and I feel that it is important to see who I image for each. I say this because... this is an all human story and because of that I hate to say it but certain actors and actresses picked for the Twilight movie just do not fit in the roles for some of my characters. For instance, the character of Esme is a mom who is in her mid-50s the beautiful actress chosen to play Esme in the Twilight movie doesn't look like she's 50. So, I've gone and chosen some different actors to portray my interpretation of this characters. I mean no disrespect to the avid fans of the actors... I just honestly needed to do this for my own creative needs and once I picked the actors I decided that I wanted to share my vision with all of you as well.

So, go have a look if your interested! My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

There you go! Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**FanFic Suggestions:**

The summary for the story that I'm suggesting this week is: Bella is a 24 yr old tattoo artist. She has a good life. What happens when someone shows up and turns it upside down? Fun Fluff Love Romance FriendShip its all in there. A/H Canon Couples.

This story is marked as Romance & the author punkfox825 delivers with characters that all of us can relate to. Plus, her character of Edward as a Dad that also has tattoos is just... hot! In addition, her Bella character is smart, snarky at times, and just funny. I highly recommend reading this story.

Second Chance At Life - .net/s/6410531/1/Second_Chance_At_Life

~~*~~.~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 10, if everything goes as planned, next Thursday.

Thanks,

Amy

WC - 9,325

Published Date - 1/5/11


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 10! Thanks for your support and I hope that everyone likes this chapter!

I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome all of my new readers that found me through Fictionators, PicTease, and theTwilightawards(dot)com. Again, welcome!

So, without further delay...

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta... Writing4Roses.

* * *

******"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Chapter 10: The Things This Man Does to Me!**

**BPOV**

"Okay, well, I'm in a dark brown BMW. If I get out of the parking lot before you, I'll be waiting right here," he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Okay, well, I'm in a silver Mercedes G-Wagon. I'll wait right here for you if I happen to get out first." I couldn't help but smile at him and then I took a hold of Maddy's hand and started towards our car.

While heading towards Edward's house, I allow myself to think about what has happened today – hell, the last couple of hours specifically; because for those hours alone, I've experienced a multitude of different emotions: determination, annoyance, rage, compassion, lust, intrigue, and even more that I can't even put a finger on. Ironically, a majority of the emotions and feelings I can't quite place are all due to the sexy doctor who I'm currently following home right now.

To say I was surprised when he suggested that we all spend the evening together would be an understatement. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was nervous, why exactly I'm not so sure, but that look alone grounded me and gave me the confidence I needed. I could tell that when I gave him an alternate suggestion that at first, he was sad, it was obvious that he thought that I was declining his offer. _Silly man_. I've been daydreaming about him for months now and actually hoping that I would run into him again. So, there was no way that I was going to give up the chance of getting to know him better.

A part of me was terrified, hell I'm _still_ terrified; I really, _really _want to get to know this man. It's obvious that we have some _serious_ sexual tension going on between the two of us. Even now, as I think back on said sexual tension I can't help but shudder for more reasons than I can even count, the sex appeal just oozes off of the man. From his beautiful eyes; his inviting lips; his long, strong fingers; and his distinguished jawline that is just begging for me to stroke it, kiss it, lick it... Well, I can't help but shake my head to myself and clear my throat, my desire to sleep with the man... no, my _need_ to sleep with the man is understandable, reasonable.

But, after just spending a couple of hours with him while he worked today, taking care of Maddy's arm, I was able to get to meet him, and briefly get to know him. I was able to be up close and personal to witness his compassion, charm, and overall personality that gave his physique a run for its money. Every time he would talk to Maddy and explain what he was doing; every time he would wipe a tear away from mine or Maddy's cheek; whenever he would grant one of us a sweet smile; or when he would grant me with that sexy crooked grin I had to fight with myself to not throw the good doctor down on the ground or up against the wall to have my wicked way with him._ Sigh! Yeah, that would have been fun!_

However, the fact of the matter is that he _is _Brittney's father, my oldest daughter's best friend; because of that reason alone, I know that I have to be careful about whatever is going on between Edward and myself. If things don't work out between us, which I truly hope they do, I can't let the failure of our attempted _relationship_ effect Brittney and Maddy's friendship.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I watch Edward's car pull into a driveway just ahead. As I take a quick glace around, I immediately notice that Edward's house isn't that far from mine, maybe just a couple of blocks away. I get out of the car and open Maddy's door, I notice that she's having difficulty unbuckling her seatbelt so I lean in and release it for her. She quickly runs up to the house and practically runs right into Edward,

Edward is standing in the doorway to his home, as we approach, he steps out of the doorway and let's Maddy and I into his foyer. His home is beautiful; it has an open floor plan so the main rooms of the house... the kitchen, dining room, living room, and den look like they're all one large great room. The design of the house as well as the décor is chic modern with a masculine touch. "Wow, Dr. Cullen. I really, really like your house." I say while looking at him over my shoulder.

"Thanks." He looks like he wants to say something else, but he appears to be a little tongue- tied so I decide to help him out.

"So, are the kids ready?"

"Umm... I'm not sure? I called Alice on the way here asking her to make sure they were ready. But, honestly, I haven't seen them yet." Edward gently placed his hand on the small of my back and guides me into his living room. I am about to have a seat when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, which causes me to look up. As I do, I see a very happy looking Alice; she's smiling so big, looking between Edward and me. It takes me a minute to figure out why she looks like a very satisfied cat that just ate a canary. But, I finally catch on to why she looks so pleased when I feel Edward's thumb lightly stroke my back. _Ah!_ He still has his arm around my back. Instead of being embarrassed or uncomfortable it makes me feel... good, secure?

_Huh? _Usually I don't like public signs of affection; I didn't like it at all when Felix would drape his arm around my shoulders while we were dating. Or, whenever he would pull me towards him essentially wrapping his arm around my waist, even though it wasn't, it would sometimes feel... forced? But, this feels... different. It's a feeling that I've never experienced around a man before and it kind of has me shaken up a bit because my normal reactions of uneasiness or discomfort are nowhere to be found. Instead, I feel secure, safe, the complete opposite of my "normal" reactions.

"Bella, we have _so_ much to talk about." Alice says and I notice that she quickly glances at Edward and then continues, "Well, we'll have plenty of time to dish when I see you tomorrow." She gives me a quick hug and then goes to Maddy who immediately eats up the attention that Alice showers on her and her broken arm.

I step away from Edward and take a seat on his couch. As I do, Merrick comes over and sits down on the floor in front of me and leans his head on one of my knees; Meredith soon follows him and sits to my right. I take the time to ask each of them about their day. Merrick is very excited as he tells me about the games he played during recess. I've become aware, quite recently, that Merrick is going to be a sports junkie just like his father and it is also very evident that along with his love for sports, he's going to have a hard time focusing on his studies. Meredith simply nods her head when I ask if she had a good day and doesn't provide any additional information. I can tell by her eyes that she's tired. So, I begin to run my fingers through her hair – gently coaxing her to eventually lay her head down on my right leg. I look up and noticed that Edward has taken a seat next to us on the other side of the couch; he has his arm resting on the couch's armrest and his head is resting on his palm. It dawns on me that he's simply watching me, his face is so open and he's looking at me so sweetly, I can't help but smile at him shyly which he returns.

Brittney comes over and sits down to my left, drawing my attention away from her father. She begins to tell me about her day and how she was scared about what happened to Maddy. I can see the tears in her eyes and it's clear that she's mentally reliving what happened as she's talking to me. Meredith's head is still laying on my right leg and I'm pretty sure she's fallen asleep, so I pat my left leg as an invitation to Brittney to sit on my lap and I carefully maneuver my left arm so I can wrap it around her without disturbing Meredith.

"Brit, please don't be upset about Maddy's arm. It wasn't your fault." I say to her as she looks up at me with her beautiful, big green eyes.

"But... but, I didn't tell her fast enough." Brittney says with a trembling lip as she starts to cry. I gently take her head and lean it on my shoulder. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Edward wants to come and comfort his daughter.

Kissing her forehead, I say to her, "Shhhh, its okay, honey. I know you feel bad about Maddy getting hurt, but it wasn't your fault, sweetheart. Kate is the reason she broke her arm, not you." I lean back a little so that I can look her in the eyes when I say the last part. She's looking back up at me with those beautiful, now tear-filled green eyes. "And honey, Maddy told me how you quickly ran to the teacher to tell her what happened and that you stayed with her until she went to the nurse's office. You are a GREAT best friend, the _BEST_ best friend that Maddy could ever have." Brittney breaks out into a beautiful smile and hugs me tightly and I hug her back.

I'm brought out of my conversation with Brittney by the sound of Meredith snoring. I can't really call it a snore, because its not really loud and it is actually quite cute. Anyway, it reminds me that I've invited Edward and Brittney to come over to my house. So, I look over to Edward, who has been quietly sitting next to us watching our interaction. He has an odd look on his face. _Hmmm, I wonder what he's thinking?_

"Edward, I'm going to go ahead and take the kids and head on home. Do you think you could give us at least an hour before you head over? That should give me plenty of time to have the kids take their baths and get ready for bed." I asked.

"Sure, that'll be no problem at all." He stands up from the couch and then looks at his daughter, "Okay, baby girl, you need to get up so that Bella can get the kids together and head home." He leans down and scoops his daughter up into his arms as if she weighed absolutely nothing. I feel my heart tighten at the sight of Brittney hugging her daddy while he's holding her, hugging her back.

After standing up from the couch, Meredith starts to wake up and squirms to get out of my arms. I put her down and quickly take a hold of her hand. As I ask Merrick to go and get their school bags, I call out to Maddy, who is still talking animatedly with Alice, and let her know that its time to go. We're all stepping through the doorway when Edward calls to me and mentions that he needs my address.

"Can I see your phone?" I ask and he quickly pulls it from his pocket, thrusting it towards me and I can't help but chuckle. He's so incredibly handsome and I find it amusing and shocking at the same time that I seem to be able to make this man nervous. I decide to give him my phone number, as well as my address, internally hoping that he'll use it sometime in the future.

As I hand his phone back to him, I can't help but give him what I _hope_ is a sexy smile as I tell him I'll see him and Brittney in a little while.

When we make it back to the house, I follow the kids upstairs to help them get ready for bed. They all started whining, almost immediately, when I mention that it's time for baths and PJs, but when I explained that they didn't have to go to bed right away because Brittney was coming over with her Dad to eat pizza and that Brit was also spending the night – well, the whining quickly stopped. After making sure that Merrick and Maddy had their baths ready and that the water wasn't too hot, I head over to Meredith's bathroom to help her take her bath. Once all three kids are bathed and in their PJs, I take the opportunity to ask them to play in their playroom so that I can go take a bath and get ready.

Even though I'm not getting ready for an elaborate date with Edward, I found myself extremely nervous. My stomach is doing somersaults at the thought of him being here and I can't seem to stop fidgeting. I decide that I need to calm my nerves down and a warm bath would definitely do the trick. So, I start my bath water and pour two large, heaping scoops of my lavender and rosemary bath salts along with several sprigs of dried lavender into the tub.

After settling in the tub, I turn the water off once it's reached my shoulders, then I rest my head on my terrycloth pillow. As I allow the scent of lavender and the steam from the tub to surround me I close my eyes and began to replay my afternoon with Edward.

He's so strikingly handsome and not in a manufactured way. Edward also possesses qualities that you just don't find in men much anymore. When I told him how Maddy had broken her arm and about what had happened at the school, the protectiveness that I saw flash through his eyes, in addition to his words as he asked me questions had me reeling. I found myself longing for him to protect me and the kids; something that was a completely foreign desire for me with my normally independent nature. But, surprisingly, I didn't care which excited and freaked me the fuck out!

As I continue to relax in the warm water of the tub, I start to daydream about the _possibilities_ of Edward. _Oh, the possibilities... _I start to wonder if I possibly misread or read too much into his signs from earlier. The more I think about it, the more I realize that, no, I haven't misread anything. In fact, I'm positive that he feels this connection, this electric pulse of both sexual and emotional energy that has manifested between us. I mean... I even felt it before I ever spoke to the man. Just from that damn crooked smile that he gave me the first day at the park or those eyes and the look they carried as he devoured me with them that day on the lake had my heart, mind, and body humming with electricity... and I hadn't even spoken to him yet – let alone even knew his name. No, there was absolutely no doubt about it, I know he feels it too; I saw it written all over his face at the hospital and then again at his house. Now it just seems that our connection has intensified since our emotions have been added to the equation.

That last thought sends my heart raising. Just the thought that he could possibly want me as much as I want him – that we both desire something, something that I personally have never experienced before, because it has always scared the living shit out of me. But now, just the thought that this man, that Edward Cullen could be... _NO_, there's no "could be" about it... I _know_ he is the man that holds the key to the locked up places of my heart.

My body reacts immediately to that last thought. I can feel my nipples tighten as wetness begins to grow between my legs.

_God, the things this man does to me. It's like he already fucking owns my body!_

Deciding it would be a good idea to relieve some of the sexual tension that had built up from merely being in his presence earlier; I guide my right hand down towards my sex while I gently run my other fingers over my sensitive left nipple. Softly, my fingers run along my lower lips teasing myself, I begin to imagine that they are Edward's long, strong fingers caressing me. With my thumb, I deftly stroke my clit while slowly gliding two fingers into my core. Even in the bath water, I can feel how wet just the mere thought of Edward has made me.

With my eyes closed, I remember the way the muscles in his forearms flexed as he worked this afternoon. It doesn't take much for my imagination to envision those same muscles flexing as he would work my body over. How they would flex and strain against his own movements as he caressed me with his glorious fingers. His movements and the heat I would see coming from his eyes as he watched and felt my body reacting to him would cause me to need to anchor myself to him. So, I picture my fingers running up his arms slowly, making sure to explore each curve and indentation of his muscles, until they reach his defined shoulders. Once at their destination, my hands would squeeze and hold on tight causing my nails to make contact with his skin. The slight pressure and pain from my nails would cause Edward to groan and shudder. I would watch in amazement, as goose bumps would form, running up his arms to meet my hands at his shoulders. His body's reaction would cause me to meet the heated gaze of his eyes, out of curiosity and need. What I would see would literally take my breath away with a shuddering gasp. His eyes, his beautiful green eyes would be so focused on me, allowing me to be able to see everything he desires as he stares back at me. He wants me and me alone. His voice would then join my fantasy, telling me how sexy I am, how much he wants me, how much he needs me. It's with this last thought that my fantasy reaches its peak and my orgasm crashes. I cum hard as wave after wave rocks through my body with a force unlike anything I've ever experienced before, while I bite my lip, in hopes that it will stop me from crying out in ecstasy.

Trying to catch my breath, I lean back and draped my right arm across my forehead. That had to have been my quickest and most intense orgasm ever, or at least that I can remember.

As my breathing starts to get back to normal I decide that I need to start actually washing my body. So, using my lavender and rosemary soap I wash my body, then I stand up in the tub and rub myself down with my lavender sea salt scrub. After rinsing off, I grab the large white towel – the one I placed in the chair next to the tub earlier – and start to dry off.

I decide to dress comfortably tonight; I don't want to come across as trying too hard – although I am really, really trying. I just don't want to appear desperate to Edward. I'm sure he has women throwing themselves at him constantly, which was obnoxiously clear from the way that Nurse Jennifer treated him, or me for that matter, this afternoon.

Thinking back to the reaction I received from Nurse Jennifer and her squinty eyes; the territorial gaze; the tapping of her foot; the clinching and fisting of her hands that finally found placement on her hips; and her cold, calculated stare. Then, add that to the way she twirled her hair, the flirtatious tone of her voice, and the bating of her eyelashes anytime she spoke to Edward. _Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I wanted to slap-a-bitch._ But, I could tell by Edward's reaction to her that her behavior was unwanted. So, her actions were grating, sad, and downright comical. Shit, even I couldn't help but laugh at her expense a couple of times. Even now, I can't help but shake my head and snort as the memories of the girl's stupidity and then the look on her face as Edward called her superior to ream her ass out; yeah, in a word... _priceless!_

Once I've rubbed generous amount of baby lotion all over my body, I pull the towel around myself and head into my bedroom. Since I'm going for a casual, comfortable look I decide on a pair of yoga pants and an old rock t-shirt that used to be my Dad's. After deciding to go barefoot, I take a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I look presentable, and then I leave my room.

Making a quick scan around the house, I'm pleased to see that everything is already tidy and that all I need to do is put the kids' backpacks away. As I place all three bags into the hall closet in the foyer, I hear a knock, or at least I think I do, on the front door. I pause for a moment and sure enough, I hear it again, so I close the closet door and skip to the front door._ Yes, I fucking skipped!_

Taking a deep breath, trying to steady myself – and calm my overly excited nerves, I place my hand on the doorknob and then open the door. Standing before me is the picture of my perfect man. Edward is wearing a tight white t-shirt and worn-out blue jeans that hang low on his hips, and cling deliciously to his body. His hair is still slightly wet from his shower and there's a shadow of what will probably be stubble on his jaw line in the morning. I'm sure he has no way of knowing that I like facial hair on a man, so I know he didn't do it on purpose, but the thought of being able to run my fingers or my cheek along his scruff makes my stomach clinch with desire.

I realize that I've been looking him up and down, and that I've yet to greet them. Embarrassed that he's just caught me staring at him again, I slowly look up to meet his eyes. But, when I do I see that his eyes are currently taking in my appearance. And, it appears that he likes what he sees. Which is good news because although I do like to dress up, like he saw today, I also like to grunge around in clothes that don't necessarily match and are simply comfortable.

"Would you guys like to come in?" I ask and Edward immediately smiles at me crookedly, causing me to have to lean on the door to keep from falling over.

Edward nods his head and then says, "Yeah, we'd love to," as he guides Brittney through the door first. When he walks passed me, he softly brushes alongside me and smiles. I close the door behind them, and when I turn around, I watch as Edward looks around my foyer.

"I'll take you on a tour in just a moment," I say as I walk up to him and Brittney, "Let me call the kids down first, though, so we can decide on what kind of pizza we want – that way we can go ahead and call it in."

"That sounds like a good idea." He replies with a sweet, gentle smile.

"Okay." I don't know why, but I feel like I'm back in high school and I'm having a boy over to my house for the first time; I'm so nervous and anxious. I make my way over to the intercom system's control panel and then press down the button for the playroom.

"Kids?" I say into the speaker.

"Yes, Bells?" I hear Merrick and Maddy's reply in unison.

"Brittney and her Dad are here, can you guys come downstairs so that we can order pizza?"

With a burst of cheers and the sounds of rapidly moving little feet overhead, I know they're on their way downstairs. I hear Edward chuckle behind me and when I turn around I'm not expecting him to be so close. The smile that he was wearing from laughing quickly turns to a look of desire once it registers with him just how close we are. He looks down at my lips and then up at my eyes, my heart starts to pound from the mere knowledge that he might be thinking about kissing me this very moment.

We're quickly brought out of our little bubble by the sounds of feet running down the stairs. Having the railings replaced is one of the things on my list for Jasper to fix, and until they are, I can't help but be nervous every time I hear or watch the kids come down the stairs. So, at the current sounds of feet running down the stairs, I step away from Edward.

"Kids, please don't run on the stairs. You know how I feel about it!" I plead to them as I nervously sigh regarding their safety.

"The stairs at my house make me nervous, too." Edward says to me. He's standing directly behind me, so close that I can feel his breath sweep across my ear as he speaks. I involuntarily shudder in response.

"Well, the stairs alone make me nervous. But, with Meredith being such a small little girl, the railings on the stairs are what really concerns me." I turn my head slightly and in a hushed voice, I complete my thought. "I'm so afraid that she's going to fall one day and get her little head caught in between the railings, or one day, just out of curiosity, she's actually stick her head between them." I look down as I chuckle to myself and shake my head at the statement I just made. "I know it might seem silly, but I just would rather get them fixed instead of _hoping_ that it doesn't happen, you know?" I take the moment to look up at him after I've verbalized my thoughts. He's giving me that odd look again, I'm not sure what the look is for so I look away uncomfortably and shrug my shoulders. "Anyway, I've asked Alice's fiancé to fix them for me."

"Jasper?" I hear Edward ask as he follows me into the living room.

"Yes, he came over here to make a list of all of the things that I want done to the house. He's supposed to give me the bid for the job tomorrow at pee-wee practice."

"That's great; my brother does really great work. You won't be sorry." Edward says as we follow the kids into the living room.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Jasper's your brother. I completely forgot." I say to him as I turn around to look at him. Again, I'm caught off-guard by how close he is to me. So, as I turn around to stop and talk to him he stumbles into me, which catches me off-guard and makes me stumble as well. Ever the gentleman, Edward reaches out and grabs a hold of my waist, to make sure that I don't fall, as I grab a hold of his biceps reflexively, in an attempt to steady myself.

Both of us are just staring at each other, neither of us moving. I flex my fingers around his biceps and I feel his firm hard muscles flex in response to my gesture. Edward's strong hands grip my waist; just as I'm wishing that he would pull me to him so I can feel his chest pressed up against mine, I hear my name being called. I abruptly pull myself out of his grasp and turn towards the kids, embarrassed and mortified that they might have witnessed what just happened.

To my relief the kids are too engrossed in hanging out together so they aren't even looking at us. _Thank you, God!_ "Yes, Merrick?"

"Are we going to order pizza?"

"Of course, what kind of pizza do you guys want to order?" I ask all of the kids while walking towards them. As I come to stand behind the sofa, Edward stops and stands right behind me again. He softly speaks into my ear letting me know that he and Brittney both like pepperoni pizza. I nod letting him know that I heard; I just can't look at him right now, let alone actually speak to him. He's completely driving me crazy and making me feel like I'm out of control. The feeling is exhilarating and frightening.

Once we decide on ordering two large pepperoni and two large cheese pizzas, we place the order. As I hang up my phone and glance at everyone in my living room, it dawns on me that I've yet to introduce all of the kids to Edward.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward, I feel so bad." I state which causes him to give me a confused look. "I mean, I know you know the names of my kids, but I haven't actually introduced you to them, yet." I watch as realization washes over his facial features, "I would love to meet them, Bella, thank you." I smile at him and then I call out to the kids getting their attention.

"Okay, guys, I know that you've heard about Brittney's Dad for weeks now, but you've yet to actually meet him personally, so come here so I can introduce you." I say while waving the kids over.

Maddy bounds over first and is standing in front of Edward with a huge smile on her face, which causes me to roll my eyes at her and chuckle. "Maddy, I believe that he's already met you." I state.

She simply rolls her eyes and then puts one of her hands on her hips while she huffs, "I know, but I want to meet him again, without it being about my arm." She pouts.

"Okay. Well, Edward, this is my oldest. Madeline Christine Moore, but she likes to go by Maddy."

Maddy quickly sticks out her uninjured hand to shake Edwards, which he does, then she says, "Its nice to meet you." He chuckles and says, "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Moore." It's the funniest thing to watch as Maddy blushes and starts to giggle. It's obvious that this man has this kind of effect on all women, even seven-year-old little girls. I shake my head and shoo her away, while also waving Merrick over.

"This strapping young man is my middle child, this is Merrick Bryce Moore." Merrick also sticks his hand out to shake Edward's. Edward tells Merrick that he's happy to meet him and that he looks forward to coaching his football team. This causes Merrick's eyes to bug out. "You're – you're going to be my football coach? But, I thought that Seth's dad was the coach for my football team?" Merrick asks out loud while looking at me and not Edward. I can see the worry written on his face that he's going to end up being on a different team from his friend. I'm pretty sure that Edward notices it too because he quickly adds, "Seth's Dad _is_ your coach; you see, Seth's Dad is also my brother, Emmett. I'm helping him coach the team this year." Merrick's face goes from concerned to excited, but he simply replies to Edward with an, '_Oh, that's cool!_' response making not only me but also Edward laugh. As Merrick walks away, I noticed that Meredith is standing off to the side, fidgeting with the bottom of her nightgown. Meredith is extremely shy, much like I was as a child. I make my way around the couch and scoop her up into my arms, and then walk back over towards Edward.

"Finally, Edward, this is Meredith Breeann Moore, my youngest." Meredith tucks her head into my neck, hiding her face from Edward. I jiggle her a little bit and ask her if she can say '_Hi_' to Edward for me. I feel her shake her head, so I sigh and say, "Come on, Meredith, he's really nice and I like him a lot. I'm sure you'll like him, too." Mer slowly lifts her head up from my neck and peers up at me with her big brown eyes. She looks so scared and shy; I smile at her trying to encourage her. She slowly glances over at Edward and I hear him take in a shuddering breath. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when I hear him speak almost in a whisper.

"Wow, she looks just like you." He says. Then, he reaches out and tucks a piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear. "You know, Meredith, you look just like your aunt?"

Meredith looks at Edward and then looks at me as she puts her hand on my cheek. "Auwnt Bewa is pwetty." She says. Edward smiles a huge smile at her and nods his head letting her know that he agrees, which causes my heart to skip a beat. Then he says, "Yes, she is beautiful," While looking right at me. I can feel the intensity of his eyes and instantly the energy that seemed to surround us while we were at the hospital has returned. I look straight at him; I can't seem to look away. In that moment, while holding my youngest and staring into Edward's eyes, I realize that I want more from him than just a random hook-up, or just a date here and there, I want all of this man. With that last thought, I become determined to make this work, whatever _this_ is between us. I don't want to screw it up. I have a feeling that Edward could be the best thing for me, and for the kids. So, although I really want to throw him down on the couch the minute the kids go upstairs, I know that we need to take this slow. Well, first off, I need to find out what he's thinking. What he wants and although it would suck if he just wants to be friends, I'm committed to do that if that's all he wants, because... well, I just need to be around him; however I can have him.

Merrick and Maddy call out to me and ask if they can go play upstairs. "Yes, you can. But remember to not make a mess and that you're to only play in the playroom, not your rooms, okay?" After a chorus of _'yes ma'am's'_ and a reminder to not run on the stairs, the kids head up to the playroom leaving Edward and I alone.

We stand awkwardly for a little while. Then, I realize two things at once: First, I haven't offered him anything to drink yet, and second, this could be a good time to show him the house, while we wait for the pizza to be delivered. I glance at him and clear my throat. "Um, Edward? Would you like something to drink?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, well, let's go into the kitchen to see what I've got for us to drink."

Once in the kitchen, I walk over towards my Sub-Zero built-in refrigerator and freezer. When I originally saw this kitchen online and then again in person, I didn't like the cabinets, countertops, or even the color scheme of the whole room, but I absolutely feel in love with the appliances.

"It looks like I've got apple, cranberry, pomegranate, grape, blueberry, or orange juice; water, milk, or I can make you some tea or coffee. I'm sorry but I don't have soda. If you're interested in drinking some wine or beer, we can go look to see what I've got in the wine cellar?" I know I'm rambling; I just can't help it, I want to make sure that he's comfortable and happy. It's so strange, this desire I have to take care of him, this man that I've just met... today.

"You have got a _wine cellar_?" The sound of Edward's voice when he asks his question makes me look up at him. I can't tell by his expression if he's in shock or impressed from the knowledge that I've got a wine cellar.

"Um... yeah, it's in the basement next to the game room. I've never had a wine cellar before, so I really don't have a huge selection. I'm planning, or I should say, that I'd like to go visit some vineyards to start expanding." I shrug my shoulders, "So, anyway… right now, I think I've just got a couple of bottles that have been given to me over the years, and a bottle of my favorite wine."

"So, you like wine then?" Edward asks, cocking his head to the side. It's almost as he's evaluating me, listening to whatever it is I have to say and hanging onto every word.

"Yeah, I do. I lean more towards blush wines because they're sweeter, my palate doesn't really like bitter things." At my last statement my mind automatically begins to think about something bitter and salty that Edward could provide me with that I would be more than happy to drink. _Shit!_ I can feel my cheeks heating up from blushing over my last thought – I pray to God that Edward doesn't call attention to it. "Um, anyway..." I say after clearing my throat trying, unsuccessfully, to continue on with my sentence and not with the dirty thoughts that I'm currently having about Edward's cock being in my mouth, "I'm extremely picky when it comes to red and white wines. Honestly, I haven't found a red or white that I truly like yet."

"Well, my mom loves wine. She travels down to a couple of vineyards in Napa Valley at least once a year. I'm sure she'd love to fill you in on which vineyards would be the best for you to visit." Edward states as he leans back on the counter next to the refrigerator. It doesn't escape my notice that he's smirking at me slightly. I'm not sure if it's because he's picked up on my private thoughts or if he's simply smiling at me, all I know is that I'm glad he's letting me move on from my "palate doesn't really like bitter things" comment. _Gah, I really need to work on my filter when I'm around Edward Cullen... that's for damn sure!_

"Oh, that would be great!" I can't believe that he just mentioned the possibility of me talking to his mother. That's both thrilling and frightening. Considering the views that I've had for a majority of my adult life, about relationships, I've never really had a 'meet-the-parents' moment. In the past, the minute a guy brought up the prospect of meeting his parents, I'd run as fast as I could. But, the thought that I _could_ or _would_ someday meet Edward's parents, because he wants me to, makes my heart and stomach both flutter.

Edward gives me a smile at my omission and nods his head in agreement. I'm not sure if he's thinking the same thing I am, but I sure hope so. "So, what would you like to drink?" I asked.

"You know, I think I'll just have a glass of water." I nod my head and walk over to the cabinet to pull down two glasses for us along with the kids' glasses for dinnertime. After I finish making his drink, I ask him if he would like a tour of the house, which he agrees to immediately.

I decide to show him the basement first, so we won't get caught down there when the pizza arrives. As we're walking downstairs, I find myself hoping that he likes my home.

"So, here's the basement. There's still a lot of things that I want done down here. In fact, this is where a majority of the inside work I want Jasper to do will take place." I guide him over towards the bar area. "This is a bar that the original owner had shipped over from England; according to the realtor, it came from an actual English pub. Just behind here is a small kitchen area and then on the other side, I'm planning on having a pool table and a games table put in, along with some other things."

Edward follows me over to the wall with two doors. "This door leads to the wine cellar." I open the door so he can step in and take a look. It's an average size room, about the size of a normal bedroom and it has floor-to-ceiling cabinets installed to hold wine bottles. The room itself has a Tuscan feel to it. The ceiling and some of the walls have exposed brick and beams showing. My favorite spot in the room is the stain glass window that is on the back wall just between two of the wine cabinets.

"Wow, this is a good size wine cellar. You're going to be able to hold _a lot_ of wine in here." Edward comments as he looks around the room in amazement.

"I know; I'm really excited about starting a collection." I state as I head towards the next room. "Okay, this room hasn't been finished out at all. But, I want a cinema-style home theatre put in here." I can hear my own excitement about this room and what I hope it turns out to be; it's obvious from the chuckle I hear come from Edward that he can hear the excitement in my voice, as well.

"That sounds great! I bet the kids are going to love it, too." He says with a teasing smile.

"I think so, I know I will." I reply with a laugh.

Next, I take him upstairs where I show him the den, the conservatory, the library, the music room, and then the dining room. "You have some really beautiful furniture. Do you collect antiques?" Edward asks.

"Not really, a lot of what you see, like this dining room set, I inherited from my Dad or my sister when they passed. Pretty much all of the antiques that you will or have seen are like this, except for the carved writing desk that's in the foyer; I found that at an antique shop in Seattle and just fell in love with it, so I bought it."

"Well, it's all really beautiful. I know my Mom would really appreciate all of these pieces. She loves antiques." He steps over towards the china cabinet and starts running his fingers over the carved detailing. "They just don't make things like this anymore and if they do – it isn't made from real wood and it still costs a fortune." I nod my head in agreement and I can't help but smile at his comment, it's something that I remember my Dad complaining about time and time again while growing up.

Edward catches me smiling at him and he becomes shy, almost bashful all of the sudden. Then, I notice how the tips of his ears are a slight pink color and it dawns on me that Edward is blushing. I'm not sure why he's embarrassed, so I decide to try and make him feel better. "I know what you mean. That's something that my Dad used to say all of the time, too. When you said that... it kind of made me nostalgic for a minute there, remembering his voice and how his forehead would crinkle up when he would say it." Edward nods his head at me in understanding and I can see relief and compassion written all over his handsome face.

"This is a room that I need an interior designer for. I absolutely love all of the woodwork throughout the house, but I think there's too much wood in here – between the furniture and the wood paneling," I sigh. "I just think it's just too much." We continue through the first floor, I mention that all that's really left downstairs is the mudroom and the master suite.

"Sooo, here's my bedroom. This room is one of the main reasons I fell in love with this house. A lot of the homes I looked at online had all of the bedrooms on the second floor and I really wanted to have my own sanctuary." I walk through the doorway and lead him into the room. Motioning towards the door that's on the right-hand side of the room, "Through this door is the closet, which is almost the same size as the bedroom itself. And this door leads to my office and a seating room which is attached."

I honestly did fall in love with this house because of the master suite. The bedroom itself is completely encased in warm mahogany-stained wood paneling; the wall that faces the entranced into the room is an entire wall of solid windows; the wall opposite from the windows has a wood-burning fireplace that anchors the entire room. The seating room and office, which are both attached to the master suite, have beautiful built-in cabinets and wood paneling. All three rooms are warm and inviting; plus, with the huge windows provide me with awe-inspiring view of Meydenbauer Bay, it makes the entire suite a wonderful, peaceful retreat for myself.

Once I notice that Edward has completed his perusal of my bedroom, I walk him over to the final door that opens into my bathroom, out of the entire house this room has been updated most recently. If my bedroom is my sanctuary, then my bathroom is most definitely my oasis, my Heaven on Earth.

"And this," I wave my hand, "is my bathroom." As Edward walks through the room he runs his left hand along my countertops and then across the cabinets. Next, he takes a look at my shower and by the look on his face, he seems to like it. Then he walks passed my tub, I can't help but remember the fantasy I had earlier in that very tub and what I did to myself. How I imagined his long, strong fingers teasing me, stroking me, caressing me, and how just the thought of him touching me that way finally brought me to a very intense release.

I'm not sure how long I stood there daydreaming, or how many times Edward called my name, but I'm finally brought out of my daydream by him placing his hand on my arm. I quickly looked up from my tub and into his green, piercing eyes. I can feel the heat rising on my cheeks; I'm sure I'm blushing terribly. Edward smirks at me and asks, "Hey, where did you go there?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, it's been a long day." I shake my head, still trying to get the images of him fingering me out of my head and the fact that he's currently touching my arm with said fingers isn't helping my dilemma. "I was... um, I was just wondering how much longer 'til the pizza arrives…" I finally say, hoping that he'll let my obvious attempt at changing the topic go.

Still smirking, Edward glances down at his watch and says that the pizza will probably be here in ten minutes. Nodding my head, I say 'thanks' and then lead him out of my bathroom.

As we head towards the stairs, so I can give him a tour of the second floor, I say, "All that's really left downstairs is the laundry room and mud room, which I don't think you're really interested in seeing." I say with a laugh, to which Edward replies that he's pretty sure he'll get to see it sometime in the future.

Even though, outwardly I seem to be carrying on perfectly fine with Edward, my mind is still playing evil tricks on me. As we're walking throughout the rest of the house, it seems to be giving me an encore presentation and adding on a special feature. I'm reliving the memories of my orgasm from earlier and can't help that I'm completely turned on. With that, my mind quickly goes to images of Edward fucking me roughly while I'm sitting on my washing machine. He's pulled both of my legs up so that they're draped over his shoulders. His left arm is spread across my back and it's grasping my left-shoulder holding me in place as his right hand and fingers are clutching the underside of my knee – stretching my leg higher, which allows his hard, hot, thick cock to drive into me further. My right hand has a vice-like grip in his beautiful hair while my left hand is stretched out above my head grabbing on to the cabinet behind me... holding on for dear life. I can feel his soft lips trailing up my neck, as he alternates between gentle kisses, licks, nips, and bites...

"Bella, are you okay?" I hear Edward ask and again he places his hand on my forearm as he tries to catch my attention. I gasp and suck in the air around me, mortified even though he probably has no clue where my mind has lingered. _Oh. My. God! What is wrong with me!_ This man hasn't even been in my house for over an hour and I've already had two sexual fantasies about him... with him standing right next to me! _Gah, I need to get a hold of myself!_

I look up at him and try to act as if I didn't just imagine him fucking me on my washing machine and say, "Well, if you like cars, I just might take you out to see my pride and joy later, in which case you'll get to walk through the mud room." I say teasingly. I know that I just completely avoided his question... again, but at this point I don't think I could lie to him convincingly, and honestly... I don't want to ever lie to this man. So, I deflect and I'm silently praying that he allows me to, once again, get away with it.

"Oh, really, and just what type of car is it?" He jokingly asks. But, I can see in his eyes that he knows that I just evaded his question. I can see the curiosity brewing there, but he lets it go. _Thank. God!_

"Oh, nothing _too_ special. Just a 1953 Porsche 356." I say, like it's no big deal.

I hear Edward gasp, so I stop and look up at him. He's stopped on the stairs and his eyes are huge. When he finally speaks to me it is in an awe-like whisper. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir." I say with an exaggerated seriousness to my voice, while desperately trying not to laugh at the expression on his handsome face. I face forward again and continue up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want to show me the mud room and the garage _now_?" Edward asks in a cute boyish-sounding voice, which causes me to look back at him over my shoulder.

"Hmm. Maybe if you're a good boy later, I'll show you my car." I say to him as seductively as I can, without coming off creepy.

I hear Edward say okay, and then, I don't think I was supposed to hear, but I could've sworn I heard him say 'oh... I'll be a good boy alright.'

I'm not sure what's going on between us; but, it's very clear to me by my own body's reaction to even the thought of him saying _'oh... I'll be a good boy,'_ to me and from the fantasies that I've been having, in and out of his presence, that I want this man. _I want this man badly!_

We continue our tour through the second floor; I make sure to show him all of the bedrooms upstairs. The last room we come to is the playroom; we both decide to sit down and hang out with the kids until the pizza arrives, which happens not even five minutes later.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Once all of the kids had their fill of pizza and juice, they ran back upstairs to play. I was afraid that Edward was going to leave now that he had eaten and since Brittney was staying the night. While we both were cleaning up the little mess that was made in the kitchen, I decided to ask him if he wanted to stay and talk for a while.

"So, Edward, – "

"Bella, – "

We both laugh. Then, Edward waves his hand towards me – motioning for me to go ahead. "Um... I was wondering if you would like to sit down with me and talk for a little while. I feel like all I've done tonight is give you a tour of my house and feed you. I would actually like to talk to you, too." I say shyly while ducking my head. I'm still so afraid to put myself out there. So afraid that he is only interested in being friends. I'm about to let him know that it's okay if he just wants to go home because I have a busy day tomorrow when I feel his hand cup my cheek, gently guiding me to look up at him.

"I would really like that." He says and then chuckles. "That was actually along the same line of what I was going to say." His eyes are twinkling and they look so open and inviting. Unable to help it, I smile at him and nod my head.

"Okay, well let's go into the living room."

We both grab our drinks and make our way back into the living room. I sit down on the loveseat and I'm pleased when he sits down next to me. After placing my drink on the end table I look at him and ask him my first question.

"So, have you always lived in Bellevue?"

"Pretty much. When my brothers and I were little, my parents lived in Seattle, but much like you, they decided that they didn't want to raise us in the city so they bought a home here."

"Are you close with your brothers?" I ask, while I pull one leg up onto the couch.

"Yes and No. I'm the middle child, so of course there are times they both get on my nerves. Jasper is my best friend, though so we spend a lot of time together. And, I get along with my older brother, Emmett, alright." I nod my head in understanding. I can feel the guilt trying to come back from all of the years that I didn't talk to Gabby, but I push it back down not wanting to ruin my time with Edward.

Edward clears his throat and then asks, "So, I believe that Alice mentioned once that you work for a magazine?"

"Actually, I _own_ a magazine." At my statement, Edward raises one of his eyebrows signally for me to continue. I sigh and decide it would probably be better to get this out of the way now instead of later. I always hate this part of getting to know someone, because they either feel awkward around me once they find out about my money or they end up using me for my connections instead of wanting to genuinely be my friend.

I fidget with the bottom of my t-shirt, trying to figure out how to begin this topic. Edward must notice that I've become nervous, because he places his hand on top of the hand that was fidgeting and says, "Hey, what's wrong?" I look up at his face and decide that if I really want this to go anywhere, whether it is for us to become romantically involved or for us to become good friends I need to get this out in the open. So, with a resigned sigh, I lean back into the couch and start to really share who _I am_ with Edward Cullen.

"So, yeah... long story short, I graduated high school at seventeen and I had my bachelor's degree in English and Journalism by my twentieth birthday." I looked down at my hands, clear my throat again, and continue. "When I was nineteen years old, I was hired to work at the_ Seattle Gazette_; it was a little local newspaper which turned into a magazine. I loved my job and had become like a daughter to the owner." I take a sip of my water and then continue. "Anyway, while working at the magazine and before my twentieth birthday, I got the phone call that my Dad passed away. Along with the heartache of losing my Dad, I also found out that he was loaded and that he had left my sister and I over twenty million dollars each."

I glanced up at Edward, to see how he's reacting so far to my story; I've come to learn that if the person I'm talking to already seems excited or eager at this part, then they are only interested in my money and not me as a person. But Edward's face is open; he's simply sitting, waiting for me to continue. So, I do.

Finally, after I've finished telling him about my magazine and how it all came to be, we both just sit silently next to each other. The silence starts to bother me, because I have no idea what he's thinking. Then, out of nowhere, I hear him chuckle. The sound of him laughing makes me jerk my head up towards him.

Part of me starts to get agitated that he's laughing. For the life of me, I can't figure out what I've said, or what there was about my story in particular that was so amusing. Edward finally calms down and looks up at me. I find it hard to continue being pissed at him for laughing when he looks so happy. The look on my face obviously alerts him to the fact that I'm upset, because he looks at me and tilts his head slightly like he's trying to figure out what's wrong. I see his eyes go big, and then he sits forward, and puts his left hand on my knee.

"Oh, Bella, please don't think I was laughing _at_ you." He shakes his head and chuckles again. "Far from it actually." He says.

"Well, do you mind telling me what I said that made you laugh then, because I really have no clue?" I state with a huff.

"I was thinking about how this is the first time –" he pauses and I watch as a look of contemplation takes over his face. "Yeah, first time _ever_ that I've meet someone who actually has _more_ money than me, and is pretty close to, if not equal to the wealth of my parents." He chuckles again.

"And that's funny because...?"

"Sorry." He squeezes my knee, and then sits back on the couch. "You see, my family and I are constantly being approached by people who simply want to be around us, friends with us, et cetera," he punctuates with a wave of his hand, "Because of who we are socially, let alone how much we're worth."

I nod my head at him, because I completely understand what he's talking about. "It's hard to know when someone is honestly interested in getting to know me or my family for honest reasons – and not to increase their own social standing or to get something out of the relationship financially." He leans back and takes a drink from his water. "As you can imagine, I'm sure. There have been numerous times where my brothers, Jasper and myself especially, and I have had to navigate through peoples' bullshit for each other – and sometimes even for our parents." As Edward finishes his sentence, I notice that his eyes have taken on a dark, haunted look. Honestly, I'm curious to find out why his demeanor has changed, but I know that the conversation is probably a little bit tenser then what you would expect for a normal getting-to-know-you talk, so I don't pry.

"Unfortunately, I've had to protect myself from those types of people. But, fortunately, my sister never had to deal with that. Her and my brother-in-law lived a very modest life, so people in Dallas didn't know how much they were worth. They both had decided to continue living in our childhood home, so the only thing that really changed for them was the amount in their checking and savings accounts." I say with a shrug.

Edward looks at me for a moment and then says, "I gather from what you just said that the kids have no idea that their family has so much money?"

"No, they have absolutely no clue."

"How are they handling the change now? I mean obviously there's a difference in how they're living compared to how they did with their parents."

"Yeah, that's something that I struggled with at the beginning. They had such a simple life with my sister, and I knew that by moving in with me their lives wouldn't be simple anymore." I pause trying to think of the right way to explain.

"With the money and the magazine, I have a lot of people who are interested in knowing what's going on with my life. Hell, from time-to-time I've even had reporters following me." I roll my eyes at the absurdity of the thought that people would actually be interested enough in my life to want to read about it.

"Anyway, I think they're handling it okay. It was harder on them when we lived in my building."

"In... your building?"

"Oh, yeah, I own The Ambrosia. It's where my penthouse is."

Edward's eyes are huge as he takes in what I just said, and then with a slow, unsteady voice he says, "Wait. What? You _own_ The Ambrosia?"

"Yes, I own The Ambrosia, and I'm actually looking to buy a couple of other properties. I've found that rental properties have been a very good investment for me and I'm looking to expand my portfolio." I quickly, almost defensively explain. As I glance up at Edward and he's giving me that odd look again, just staring, but this time he's kind of blinking at me, too.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah. Ah, sorry. It's just hard to get used to, you know." He gives me a pleading look.

"You mean, the money?" I ask timidly. _Maybe I've said too much…?_

"Yeah, its not a bad thing. Not at all, it's just that I've never been able to talk about finances so openly before with a woman and not be nervous about it. It's great actually. It's freeing, does that make sense?" His face looks so unsure, like he's afraid that he's upset me.

"That makes so much sense to me, it's almost scary." I laugh causing him to laugh as well.

We continue to talk about finances for a little while longer. I find out that he inherited three trust funds and that he has a majority of his money in the stock market or in savings. He asks me about what I look for when shopping for real estate and we spend a good hour talking figures on what I've been able to make so far.

"That's incredible." Edward's looking at me with so much awe and pride that I can't help but blush.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of what I've been able to do with the building and that's why I'm looking at a couple of other properties."

"Would you ever consider taking a partner on one of your projects?" Edward asks.

"I don't know, I guess it would depend on who it was and the property that was in question. Why, would you be interested?" I ask jokingly, nudging his arm playfully.

"Actually, yes, I think that me _and _my parents would be interested. _Especially_ my mother." He states seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, there's a property that's 'rumored' to be going on the market in Downtown Seattle. It is a large brownstone that's currently divided up as a tenement building." I realize that I'm rambling, but I can't help it. I love the acquisition, demolition, remodel, and leasing process of a new property. So, while I am animatedly waving my hands, I go on to tell him how I think that the property can be split into four luxury apartments and that each one could bring in anywhere from twenty-seven to thirty-five hundred dollars a month.

It's obvious that Edward is really interested and we go on to talk about arranging a time that I can show him the property. He goes on to suggest setting up a meeting with his mother, but I persuade him to take a look at the property first.

"You know, I would like to meet your mother for the first time, without having a proposal for a joint real estate venture. I would hate for her to see me as a woman that was only interested in her money." I say while shaking my head.

"I'm sure that my mom would pick up on that right away." He states in response.

"I hope so."

Silence settles in around us again, but it's not unpleasant this time. It's comfortable; in fact the only thing that would make it more comfortable would be if I were cuddled up next to Edward. I sigh out loud, not meaning to.

I hear Edward chuckle, then he says, "Am I boring you?"

"No," I sigh again, and then I blush while confessing some of my thoughts to him. "I was just thinking how this," I wave between the two of us, "is nice."

"It is." He turns towards me so that he's facing me more. His right leg is now bent at the knee and perched across the cushions on the couch. This new position now has him angled towards me with his back leaning against the arm of the couch. "So, would you mind if I ask you some personal questions?" He asks.

"Only if I get to return the favor." I reply coyly with a playful smirk. I turn towards him as well and bring my feet up onto the couch with me, tucking them up under myself.

"That's only fair." He says then he looks at me for a moment. I can't figure out if he is trying to decide what he wants to ask me or if he's trying to work up the courage to ask me a particular question, so I just sit back and take small sips from my glass of water, waiting patiently.

"Okay, um..." He fidgets with the front of his t-shirt, and then blows out an exaggerated breath. "Hell, I'm just going to ask, because it's been bothering me since I first meet you this afternoon." He states aggravatedly.

"Okaaay, you know, you can ask me anything, Edward." I say while leaning forward and placing my hand on his left knee.

"Why are you still single?" He all but blurts out at me and then he doesn't even really give me a chance to respond before he goes on. "I mean, you're absolutely beautiful, the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, and you're smart, and caring, and funny. Hell, part of me was afraid about coming over here and spending time with you because I figured that something _had_ to be wrong with you for you to still be single, but I've sat here with you for hours and I've got nothing." He huffs; shaking his head in what I guess is frustration.

I'm about to respond when he puts his head in his hands, all of the sudden, and groans. "Shit, you're not single, are you? Shit, shit, shit! I just assumed..." He continues to mumble to himself, a majority of which I can't make out, but I decide to go ahead and stop his ranting before he ends up pulling his beautiful hair out.

"Edward..."

"Edward..."

I reach over and place both of my hands on his face and force him to look at me. In doing so, he's stopped talking, which was my goal, but now our faces are so close to each other and I realize that if I lean in just a little bit our lips will touch.

"Edward." I hear my voice say again breathlessly.

"Yes?" He finally replies while he beautiful green eyes are staring at me.

"I. Am. Single. And if you'll calm down a minute, I'll try to explain why." He shyly nods his head so I let go of his face reluctantly and I sit back in my spot again.

"In a nutshell, I'm single because I used to be a workaholic, I can't trust men because of my money, and I'm afraid of commitment because of my Mom."

"So, do you want to date now? Or, are you still not looking to date anyone?" Edward asks while fidgeting with his t-shirt, not looking up at me.

"Yes, I want to date. But, because of the kids, I'm going to be real picky, which I think you can understand because of Brittney." I watch as he nods his head. "So, can I ask you a question now?" I say while trying to keep the teasing tone out of my voice.

He clears his throat and looks up at me. I can see that he's still unsure of himself, which I find so cute and endearing. "Same question." I state with a raise of my eyebrow. "Why are _you_ still single, Dr. Cullen?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! So, let me know what you think about this chapter? Next chapter we will get more of EPOV!**

I would like to give out two quick thank you'd. First, to BelovedSunshine, she contacted me to let me know that the links on my profile were not working correctly! Sorry about that! I believe that I've fixed them now. Secondly, I would also like to take this opportunity to say thank you to princess07890, she gave me some great suggestions for some upcoming chapters! You're both awesome & thanks again!

So, go have a look if your interested! My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

~~*~~.~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 11, if everything goes as planned, next Thursday.

Thanks,

Amy

WC - 12,595

Published Date - 1/12/11


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 11! Thanks for your support and I hope that everyone likes this chapter!

I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome all of my new readers that found me through Fictionators and PicTease.

So, without further delay... Let's here what Edward & Bella have to say!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta... Writing4Roses.

* * *

******"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Chapter 11: Whatever **_**this**_** is...**

**EPOV**

I can feel myself becoming hard again at the sound of Bella's sultry voice calling me Dr. Cullen. My cock has been hard, and steadily growing harder, from the moment I walked through her front door. The only time that _he's_ settled down was when the kids were with us and when I fucking freaked out just a moment ago. I'm surprised she didn't throw my ass out after that little scene, but luckily she still seems to want me here.

With that last thought, I look into her eyes. Her eyes are currently looking back at me playfully; I can't help the fantasy that begins to play out in my mind, how I would lean over and devour her. Starting at her jaw line, I would begin to kiss up and down along its beautiful expanse. Next, I would slowly move towards her ear and back again purposely missing her lips while I repeated the same circuit on the other side of her face. Then, finally, when she least expected it I would crush my lips to hers, releasing all of the passion that she's invoked within me throughout the night.

With a deep breath I decide that it would probably be a good idea to _actually_ answer her question instead of just staring at her. Plus, this topic will indubitably lead to discussing my ex-wife, which will help with my 'ever-present-in-the-company-of-Ms.-Swan' erection. So, I figure what the Hell, I'm going to be honest with her. I mean, because if this thing, this... this chemistry that we have going on, if it is ever going to develop into something _more_ I need to be honest with her – from the start.

"Well, in a nutshell – as you say, I don't trust woman because of my ex-wife, also because of the 'money-thing.' I want to make sure that whoever I date would be accepting of Brittney. Fortunately, my first two reasons have always ruled out any women that I've met in the past, before it's ever even got to the stage of them meeting Brittney."

"Can I ask you another question?" she asks quietly and I nod my head letting her know its alright to ask me.

"How long have you been divorced?" I expected her next question to be about Heidi, so I'm relieved that she's gone easy on me by asking about my divorce instead of a direct question about my ex-wife.

"I've been divorced for a little over seven years, but we were only married for three months before we were legally separated. The divorce was finalized a little over a year after I married her." Bella simply looks at me the entire time I'm speaking; I can see the questions swirling in her eyes as she nods her head in understanding. So, I decide to continue.

"I met Heidi while in medical school; she was in the nursing program while I was going to school to become a doctor." I pause and take a drink. I really don't want to get into a heavy discussion about our past on our first official night spending time together, but I feel like I need to give her some explanation.

"We were friends for three years and dated for about six months during the last year of both our degrees; I thought I loved her, thought I knew her." I sighed and shook my head. "My Mom and Dad both tried to tell me that she wasn't who I thought she was, but I thought I knew better than them. So, I proposed and she accepted. We were married four months later, just one month after she graduated with her nursing degree."

I put my glass down on Bella's coffee table and lean forward so that my forearms are resting on my knees. "It ended up that Mom and Dad were right. Unfortunately for them, she ended up inflecting more harm on them financially then on me. Because a majority of my assets were inherited, she never had any claim to them. The damage that she's done to our daughter, though..." I shake my head and sigh. "I would gladly give up all of my money to spare Brittney from all of the pain her mother has caused her."

"Oh, Edward." Bella sighs and places her hand on my right shoulder.

"Without going into great detail about what happened, which I promise to do eventually, just not tonight. She's in jail and has no claim to my daughter."

"Edward, I'm sorry. If I had known that your divorce was something so hurtful towards you... and your family... towards Brittney," I hear her quietly sniffle. "I never would have dreamed of asking about it." I turn to look at her and she is crying.

I gently sweep the pad of my thumb across her check bone and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and say, "Bella, you're right. It is a time in my life that I don't like to think, let alone talk about." I pause and take a deep breath to steady myself, to give myself strength to say what I want, no… what I _need_ to say to her. "But, you see, I feel like there is something here between us," I punctuate my words by waving my hand between the two of us. "I would really like to see you again, to see what _this _could lead to, and in order for this to work the two of us need to be honest with each other." I can't help the uncomfortable chuckle that leaves my lips before I continue on with my next statement. "I haven't gone out on a date in over five years, so I'm out of practice, but I would really like to take you out... on a date. So, that we can spend time together... just the two of us, if you're interested."

I made sure to keep eye contact with her as I was speaking – hoping that her eyes would afford me with a glimpse, a glimmer of _something_ that would let me know if she was feeling the same way about me as I was feeling about her. But, she simply kept staring at me almost frozen in place. My nerves began to take over my mental capacities and before I could help myself, I began to ramble. "If you want to start off hanging out just with the kids, that's fine. Or, if you just want to start off as friends and see where it goes, that's fine, too." My anxiety induced ramblings were cut-off by Bella's fingers that she gently pressed over my lips.

"Edward, be quiet," she said softly, still not giving me anything on how she was feeling about what I said.

"Okay." I murmured.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

All of the sudden, her face seemed to light up before my eyes. I watch enraptured as the corners of her eyes creased with happiness. I am mesmerized frozen where I sit, watching as a beautiful smile spreads across her face. Her smile is so huge that I swear that I can see each and every one of her straight, white teeth. Then, then... _Oh, my God!_ Then, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and proceeds to chew on it lightly. The culmination of all of this beauty sitting before me is when I witness a slow blush light up her cheekbones, and then... then, she giggles. _Holy shit! Can my dick get any harder?_

"I would love to go out with you sometime, with and without the kids."

"I'm sorry, what?" I'm honestly not sure if I'm still under the spell cast by her beauty, or if I've actually heard her correctly. So, I ask her to repeat herself.

"I said, 'I would love to go out with you sometime, with and without the kids'!"

"Really, are you sure?" Even I can hear the shock and disbelief in my own voice. But, I can't help it. Part of me wants to stand up and start jumping on her couch for joy at the prospect of her accepting my invitation. However, a much larger part of me can't believe that this beautiful, gorgeous, loving woman just agree to go out with me.

"Yes, I'm sure, Edward," she says while rolling her eyes at me. Then she places her hand on my forearm. "I've enjoyed talking with you, and it's obvious by your daughter alone that you're a wonderful guy. I mean, how could you not be after raising such a sweet little girl." I see the truth in her eyes when she talks about my daughter. She isn't' trying to gain points from me by bringing her up, she truly means and feels what she just said about Brittney. That alone, her honesty and compassion for my little girl, makes my heart soar even more for this remarkable woman.

"Thank you, for agreeing to go out with me and for what you said about my daughter. I love her with all of my heart. I would do absolutely anything for her."

"I can tell," she says and then she proceeds to bit her bottom lip again; without even a conscious thought, I reach out and pull her sweet, plump bottom lip from between her teeth with my thumb. She shyly ducks her head and then clears her throat. "So, can I ask you another question?" She says quietly while looking down at the floor.

"Sure."

"What about the kids? What do we tell them? Do we let them know that we're going to go out on a date? I don't mind if we do." All of the sudden, she sits up rather quickly and places one of her hands on my arm, her sudden movement startles me a little bit, which she notices and quickly apologizes. "I want to make something clear to you," she says while looking at me poignantly, "I think that our number one priority should be the kids, Maddy and Brittney especially. They're such good friends and I don't want anything that happens between us to effect them in any way."

The determination that I see in her eyes in response to her last statement and the shear desire she has to protect not only her kids, but my child as well confirms for me, even further, that Bella Swan is in fact, without a doubt, a wonderful woman.

"I completely agree with you about the kids feelings and happiness being at the forefront of minds if we decide to see where this goes." I straighten up and look into her eyes, making sure that I have eye contact with her before I continue. I want to make sure that she can see the truth and conviction of my next statement through my eyes. "To answer your question about what we should tell the kids. Well, I don't think we should hide anything from them. I've never lied to my daughter and I'm not about to start now. However, I also don't think that we should necessarily tell them that we are dating tomorrow."

At my last statement, I see a brief look of hurt flash across Bella's beautiful brown eyes. I immediately sit up and pull both of her hands into mine. "Please don't misunderstand. It's not that I want to hide us, because I most definitely don't. But, like you I don't want to hurt the kids. So, I don't want them to misunderstand." I sigh, aggravated with myself, because I'm not sure if I'm explaining this correctly. Squaring my shoulders I quickly squeeze her hands and continue.

"I'm not sure if they're old enough to understand the concept of dating. I'm not sure if they can comprehend and understand the logic behind us trying to see where this goes. I just don't want them to misinterpret our dating into being something more."

I groan out loud. "_Fuck!_ That didn't come out right!" Aspirated with myself, I continue, praying to God that I can get my tongue, heart, and brain to cooperate, so that I can explain myself. "What I mean is... I saw how Brittney responded to you earlier, at my home. I never realized how much she's missed not having a mother around. But, I saw it tonight, Bella. I just... I don't want my daughter to jump to conclusions. I'm afraid that if she does, that if whatever this is between us doesn't work out, that my daughter will be shattered. I just can't allow that to happen."

During the last part of my statement, I had shifted my eyes so that they were looking at Bella's hands clasped in mine. But, although I was terrified to see, I knew that I needed to look at her while I said my last statement. So, I slowly lifted my eyes and the warmth I saw staring back at me gave me the strength to continue.

"After saying that though, I don't want you to misunderstand. Like I said before, I haven't dated in five years. I haven't found a woman that I've felt comfortable allowing into Brittney's life, let alone mine. But, I don't feel that way with you, Bella. I want you to know me _and_ my daughter. I don't want our going out to be that... simply us going out. I feel a connection to you and your kids and I think... no, I _hope_ that you feel the same way about us, and because of that, I want this, whatever _this_ is to turn into something more."

Still unsure of myself, and petrified of the reaction that Bella's going to give me regarding my last proclamation, I can't help but squeeze her hands one last time. Then, with a shake of my head and a humorless chuckle I ask, "Do you know what I mean?"

Bella squeezes my hands back and then I feel her begin to pull one of my hands out of my grasp. I panic. _Fuck! I've fucked this up. Why couldn't I just keep my fucking mouth closed? I'm such a fucking idiot! Here I have, sitting in front of me, my definition of the perfect woman and I'm such a moron that I've screwed it all up before it's even had the chance to begin. Fuck!_

I begin to pull my other hand away from Bella's grasp, but she holds my hand tighter. It's in that moment that I notice that the hand she pulled away earlier is actually reaching up towards my face. I inhale a shuddering breath as my brain and heart take in this new development. Everything around me seems to stop, except for Bella's hand that is slowly getting closer and closer to my face. And then... then, her soft, small hand is touching my cheek, cupping it. I can also feel her thumb slowly moving back and forth over my cheekbone, caressing me. Without so much as a second thought, I close my eyes and lean my cheek into her hand. I'm in Heaven.

Reality slowly begins to creep back into my mind, and she's yet to reply to my ramblings. Still afraid that she's about to tell me that she doesn't agree, that I'm crazy, or an asshole, I slowly open my eyes and look into her beautiful eyes hoping that they will ground me.

But, instead of her eyes it is her voice and her words that pull me back together. "I completely understand, Edward, and I agree." I let out a relieved, much needed, breath at her statement; completely unaware that I had been holding my breath in anticipation of her reply.

Glancing at her, I watch as a sweet smile spreads across her face. This smile tells me that we truly are okay and that I honestly didn't fuck this up. So, I take a deep breath and decide to continue on with the conversation about how to handle the kids. "Okay, so then, I think we should go out, just the two of us, at least three times. If everything goes well, like I know it will," I emphasize by squeezing her hand and giving her a smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. My playfulness has the desired effect and in return Bella graces me with one of her giggles. Chuckling, I continue, "Then," I shrug my shoulders, "I think we should tell the kids. In the meantime, I also think that we should go out as much as possible as a group." I pause thinking for a moment. "The real test will be the group outings because you really learn about a person, who they are personality wise, what their true character is, when they are around kids. Plus, it will also give us a chance to see how the kids will react to being together continually. I don't think we'll have a problem with Brittney and Maddy, but we need to watch and make sure that Merrick and Meredith are okay with us being together also." I let go of both of her hands as I finish speaking. Reaching back, I grab my glass of water and take a much-needed gulp. When I'm finished, I place the glass back down on the end table and as I look back at Bella, I notice that she's simply watching me. I reach forward and tuck a loose strand of hair that seems to have gotten free from her ponytail. After tucking it behind her ear, I softly run my hand down her cheek, down her shoulder, then down her arm until I softly, reverently clasp her hand in mine again. Then, I ask, "So, what do you think?"

"I agree completely and I really appreciate that you are taking all of my kids feelings into consideration, Edward, it just proves to me even further that you are truly a good, kind man." At Bella's praise, I can feel my own cheeks begin to heat up. _Ahh, Hell! I'm fucking blushing again. _

Embarrassed that Bella's probably can tell that I'm blushing yet again, I'm about to start talking again. I have no clue what I'm about to say, but I'm hoping that if I begin to start a new conversation that it will draw her away from my now pink cheeks. But, I don't get a chance because I hear Bella clear her throat, which causes me to look up at her and when I do I see that she has an unsure look written all over her face. She looks apprehensive, shy... so very un-Bella-like. I have to say, that I am honestly curious and intrigued now to know what this beautiful woman is thinking. Fortunately, I don't have to wait long.

"Sooo, we have football practice for Merrick tomorrow," she states and then she proceeds to chew on her bottom lip again.

I can't help but longingly look at her teeth as they chew on her bottom lip, wishing that _I _was the one actually doing said chewing on her pink, plump lip. Like the force of a tidal wave, the images of me pulling her lip into my mouth, of nibbling on it, then sucking on it leads me to sigh out my response, "Yeah, we do?"

"Will your brothers and Alice be there tomorrow?" _Hello, wake-up call! _Now, all fantasies of nibbling, suck, and chewing on Bella's lips are erased from my mind with the mention of Alice and my brothers.

"Yes, Jasper and Alice will be there. My other brother, Emmett, who is the coach for the team, and his son Seth will be there, too. I'm not sure if my Mom and Dad will be there?" I shrug my shoulders at the end of my answer. I'm not really sure why she's curious all of the sudden about whom, from my family, will be there. With that last thought it dawns on me, at about the same time that Bella's eyes get huge, that she might be nervous about meeting my family already.

"Your Mom and Dad might be there tomorrow?"

"You don't need to be worried about meeting my family tomorrow."

We both speak at the same time, which causes us to laugh. I decide to repeat myself, putting emphasis on the fact that she has absolutely nothing to worry about. "Bella, my Mom will love you, plus she's a well known interior designer so it will give you the opportunity to speak to her about what you would like to do with your house. I can tell just from what I've seen already that the two of you have very similar tastes. And as for my Dad, well, I'm the one that should be worried." I say and then laugh, shaking my head. "The minute he takes a look at you, he will probably flirt with you non-stop."

Bella smiles at me and thanks me for my compliment, and then she asks, "What's your Mom's name?"

"Her name is Esme Cullen, but professionally she goes by Esme de Beau." At the sound of my mom's full name Bella squeals, literally squeals! It honestly catches me off-guard because I never would have pictured Bella as a squealer.

She bounces up and down on the couch for a little bit and then she finally seems to calm down. After getting over the initial shock of her squealing I can't help but smile at her while watching her bask in this new information. "Wow, your mom is Esme de Beau? I can't believe it!" She whispers in awe, placing her hand against her cheek. She was literally stunned it seems.

I watch as she shakes her head, in what looks like an attempt to clear her thoughts, and then she looks at me determined. "Well, what do you think about inviting everyone over here to have a cookout after the game? I already need to talk to Jasper about the bid that he's supposed to have completed for me tomorrow and I would really like to get to know Seth's Dad better since him and Merrick are such good friends. So, what do you think?"

As Bella mentions getting to know Emmett better, I try with all of my might to not visibly cringe. It doesn't appear that she's noticed a change in my facial expression, so I hope that I've pulled it off. But, this could be a definite problem for me. Sure, I _"get along"_ with my older brother, but we are not friends, unlike the relationship I have with my younger brother, who is, for all intents and purposes, my best friend. My relationship with Emmett is strained and has been for quite some time. In fact, my helping him coach this year was another attempt by my Mom to try to assist us with mending our relationship. I love my Mom dearly, but if I hear her say, _"Edward Anthony, brothers are meant to love each other, to depend on each other, NOT to hate each other..." _I think I'll literally scream. But, like I've tried to explain to my mom, a hundred times it seems like, the only way that my relationship with Emmett changes, or mends, is if Emmett changes _and_ apologizes.

Realizing that I've yet again allowed my thoughts to run away with me without answering one of Bella's questions I quickly ask, "Are you sure that you want to have everyone over here? Especially just after football practice? The boys are going to be starving and my brother Emmett alone eats for like... three, four, _Hell_... five people!"

"Well, will you help me? Do you mind working my grill? That thing terrifies me." She shudders as she makes her comment about the grill.

I couldn't help but laugh as I tell her that if she's sure about having everyone over here that I have no problem manning the grill for her. We talk for a little while and decide on fixing hamburgers and hot dogs tomorrow. Then, we agree that it would be a good idea for us to head to the store to buy the food before practice. This alone excites me because it gives me an opening to propose our first "official" group outing.

"So, since the boys don't have to be at practice until ten in the morning what do you think about me coming over here at around eight, we can take the kids to eat breakfast at IHOP, and then we can go to the store. That'll give Merrick enough time for his breakfast to settle before practice and we should still have enough time to drop-off the groceries before we need to be at the field."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Plus, it will be our first official group outing." She says to me while smiling and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"That's what I was thinking." I tell her honestly.

We stare at each other, getting lost in one another's eyes. I lean towards her slightly and take her left hand in mine. "I really want to kiss you." At my omission, I hear Bella gasp. I shake my head trying to let my mind and my heart rule this moment. Over the last couple of hours, it's become exceedingly clear to me that this woman, this goddess in front of me could be my future and I really don't want to mess that up.

"I do, I really want to kiss you, but I'm not going to." At my last statement, Bella's eyebrows furrow in confusion making me continue on with my thoughts quickly.

"Like I said, I really do but I'm not going to, because I don't want to make any mistakes with you, Bella. I want to make sure that we take things slow not just for our own hearts, but for our kids' hearts as well." Bella's eyebrows relax and she gives me a sweet smile while nodding her head.

The two of us sit on Bella's loveseat for at least half an hour just caressing and holding each other's hands; it's calming, it's nice... Eventually, I notice Bella try to covertly hide a yawn; an action that makes me chuckle. I glance at my watch, because I have no idea what time it is, and I'm shocked when I see the time.

"I can't believe it's two-fifteen in the morning." I say out loud to which I hear Bella mumble a quiet 'Holy shit!' that I don't think I was supposed to hear.

Laughing I add, "Yeah, I know I can't believe I've been here that long. It feels like it's only been just a couple of hours."

"I know, me too,"

We sit for a little while longer just holding onto each other's hand, then I feel her squeeze my hand. "I hate to see you go, Edward, but if you're going to come back over here at eight o'clock, which is less than six hours away, you really need to go get some sleep."

"I know," I simply reply, "I'm just not ready for tonight to end. Do you know what I mean?" I ask sheepishly, embarrassed to be admitting my feelings out loud.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean. But I'm excited about tomorrow, because it could be the beginning of something wonderful."

"So, I guess the sooner I head home the sooner I can be back. Is that what your saying?" I say as I jokingly poke her on her side, which makes her laugh. _Huh, that's something to definitely remember... Bella's ticklish!_

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She says while laughing and swatting my hand away.

We play and joke around for a little while longer, then finally we both reluctantly stand up and she leads me to the front door. "I'm really glad you came over, Edward, and I'm glad we talked. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Thanks for inviting me, and I'm glad we finally got to meet. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." I reverently place my left hand on her right cheek and gently caress it with the pad of my thumb. Then, I slowly lean in to give her a soft lingering kiss on her left cheek. It takes all of my willpower not to turn my face slightly, just a hint to the left, adjusting the angle of my lips just so... which would allow me to consume her lips.

As I pull away from her I see that she's chewing on that damn lip again. I slowly drag my thumb across it and tug it loose. She blushes and dips her head slightly, embarrassed. I gently pull her face back up and whisper good night and promise to be back at eight.

Reluctantly, I walk away; I can feel her eyes on me as I make it to my car. As I open my door and start to get in, I wave at her one last time and she waves back. I notice that she continues to watch me, not really sure why, but it's a comforting feeling to know that she's watching after me. As I pull out of her driveway, I see her close her door through my rearview mirror. Now, with the realization that I'm alone in my car and out of her line of sight, I can't help but throw my fist into the air.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

**BPOV**

Six-thirty came early; but I couldn't complain about my lack of sleep because I would do it again in a heartbeat. After Edward left last night, I couldn't control the dance of joy that I did in the entryway the minute the front door closed.

After I completed my nightly ritual of taking my makeup off, putting on moisturizer, and brushing my teeth I slid into bed and fell asleep easily to thoughts of a future with Edward.

I quickly glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand and curse out loud when I notice that I've wasted fifteen minutes daydreaming about Edward again, when I should have been up taking a shower. Pulling myself out of bed, I head to the bathroom to start my morning. First, I wash my entire body with my BVLGARI _au th__é blanc_ soap and body wash. Then, I shampoo my hair and follow-up with my conditioner, which I let set while I take a couple of minutes touching up my legs and under my arms with my razor. Finally, I rinse my conditioner out and make one more sweep over my body with my body wash before I shut the water off.

After rubbing copious amounts of lotion all over my body, making sure to pay special attention to my arms and legs, I wrap a large white bath towel around myself and head to my closet. I quickly grab my iPhone so I can pull up my weather app to check on what it's supposed to be like today._ Well, okay... high of 80 with a low of 59. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day!_

As I close the app, I notice that I have one new text message waiting. I click on the icon and I immediately see that the text is from Edward, and it appears that he sent it to me last night. Giddy with excitement, I open his text.

**Bella just wanted to wish you good night again. I had a wonderful time talking with you tonight and I can't wait to see you tomorrow... later this morning, actually! **

**Sweet Dreams,**

**Edward**

_I squealed! Yes, squealed and I might have danced around a little bit, too. _I'm not sure if he'd be awake yet... but I took went ahead and took the chance to send him a reply anyway hoping that I wouldn't wake him.

**Edward, thank you for your text. Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I just received it this morning. I enjoyed our time together last night, too and I'm looking forward to spending the day with you and the kids.**

**Good morning & I'll see you in a little bit! :)**

**Bella**

After I press send, I notice that it's now six-fifty and I still need to finish getting ready in addition, plus I still need to get four sleeping kids up and ready for the day as well. So, I walk into my closet and start looking through all of my clothes. I figure that since it's supposed to be eighty degrees later today that it would be the perfect time to wear one of my sundresses; but after looking through them I decide not to because a majority of them required me to wear heels and since we're going to be at a football field, I really want to wear tennis shoes.

As I continue to look through all of my dresses, I finally come across my Lacoste turquoise and white striped polo dress. I decide to wear it because I have a pair of Puma tennis shoes that match. Making my way to my dresser, I pull out a white bra & panty set and put them on. Once I'm completely dressed, I sit down at my vanity and lightly put on some makeup. I decide to go simple on my jewelry today so I put on some diamond studs and my favorite ring. Finally, I spray a little bit of perfume and then head towards the kids' bedrooms.

Waking up my three kids is never a fun experience and I'm not sure what to expect from Brittney. Meredith's room is the closest so I head towards her room to wake her up first. She's actually pretty easy to get up this morning, I simply mention pancakes and she's up and out of bed.

"Hey, Mer, do you want to help me wake Maddy and Brittney up?" I ask as I pull out her clothes for the day. She nods her head excitedly and takes off running towards Maddy's room.

Luckily, I catch up with Meredith just before she launches herself onto Maddy and Brittney, while they're still sleeping. I mean, I literally had to catch her – in mid-air – just before she jumped on the bed to wake them up. The minute I catch her, she starts giggling. Sometimes she is just too cute.

Because I had been so focused on stopping Meredith in time, I hadn't taken the chance to actually look at Maddy and Brittney. But, now that I have, well, let's just say that the sight alone has me covering my mouth... trying not wake the girls up with my laughing.

Both of the girls are sprawled out on the bed with their arms and legs laying all over each other. How they can be comfortable enough to actually sleep I have no clue, but obviously they are. I quickly snap a picture with my iPhone, which causes Meredith to start giggling really loud; so I figure it's time to wake them up – before her giggles do and I end up with two very grumpy little girls. I make my way over to Maddy's bed. I try to wake them up first by shaking their shoulders; then, I try shaking their legs; when that doesn't work, I try pulling their covers off hoping that it will jostle them awake... but still no such luck. Finally, I mention our plans to go out for breakfast with Brittney's Dad and both girls wake up.

Just like I did with Meredith, I walk to Maddy's closet and pull out three different outfits for her to choose from, once she makes her choice I hang the other two back up. I leave the girls to finish getting ready while I make my way to Merrick's bedroom... saving the worst for last. _Or so I thought._

Merrick isn't normally a morning person... _at all_! However, when I open the door to his bedroom I am shocked to find that he's already up and throwing his workout clothes into a bag for football practice.

"Merrick, we're going to go eat breakfast with Brittney's Dad this morning and then we're coming back here before your practice."

"Cool." He says while crawling on the floor of his closet.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" I asked him.

I could barely make out his voice through the closet, "Yeah, my football."

"Oh, honey, you don't need to bring your football. They'll have them there already. But, if you want, we can double-check with Edward when he gets here."

"Okay." He says as he crawls out of his closet backwards, still on his hands and knees. I noticed that he's already dressed himself this morning. And, at the sight of his outfit, I have to cover my mouth so that I don't laugh out loud.

Merrick still has his blue and orange plaid-flannel pajama pants on and he's paired them with a bright green Hawaiian shirt that has huge white flowers all over it. The kicker though is that he's wearing his favorite shoes with the ensemble... his cowboy boots – which happen to have one leg of his flannel PJs tucked into them while the other pant leg has been left untucked. He looks so cute.

"Here buddy, since we're going to IHOP for breakfast you're going to need to put some jeans on okay?" I say as I hand him a pair of jeans.

"Do you want to wear the shirt you have on now?" I ask as I wave towards the offending shirt, trying my hardest to not show my dislike for it. "Or, do you want me to pick out a different shirt for you?"

"Different," he answers back.

I sift through all of his polo shirts and pull down an orange one that has a matching baseball cap. Because the weather is supposed to start off kind of cold today – and then warm up, I've made sure that all of the kids are wearing layered outfits. Now, I just need to find a t-shirt that he can wear under his polo that will look okay with his hat to complete his outfit. Finally, after I settle on a white t-shirt that has an orange lion on it, I hand him his clothes so he can finish getting ready.

Once I make it back to the Maddy's room, I sit down on her bed. When Meredith and I came to wake the girls up early, I made sure to bring her outfit with us. So, now I take the opportunity get her ready by starting with the pair of white tights that she's going to wear. I really like the little blue, white, and pink plaid sundress, the matching Mary Jane tennis shoes, and a light pink cardigan that I've picked out for her to wear.

Brittney and Maddy are both dressed in blue jeans. Brittney is wearing a white floral embroidered top along with a hot pink cardigan sweater. My favorite part of her outfit is her cute little tennis shoes that are two-tone pink Mary Jane's. Maddy, is wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, but since her shirt is short-sleeved and not sleeveless I just paired it with a tan windbreaker so she can wear it incase she gets cold; as for her shoes, she's wearing a pair of brown loafers.

Once the girls have finished getting dressed, it's time to fix their hair. Maddy and Brittney take turns brushing each other's hair, while I work on Meredith's. I've just finished pulling Meredith's hair up into a ponytail, using a curly pink ponytail holder, when Maddy asks me a question.

"Bell, can you French braid my hair?"

"Sure, do you want it to be in one braid or two?" I ask her.

"Um... two please." She says while grinning at me.

"No problem, are you done brushing your hair?" She nods. "Okay, well come over here and have a seat." I say as I scoot back further on the bed, patting the space between my legs to indicate where I need for her to sit. As I start to separate her hair I notice that Brittney is sitting down next to us, watching intently.

"What's a French braid?" Brittney asks while scrunching up her nose. I can't help but chuckle at how cute she is.

"Have you ever had your hair braided?" I ask her.

"Yes, Alice has braided my hair before. But, you do it different," she replies.

"Well, she was probably braiding your hair the traditional way. A French braid is just a little bit fancier than a normal... traditional braid. You'll see what I mean in a minute." I continue to weave Maddy's hair around and between my fingers. As I near the end of the braid on one side I ask Maddy to hand me the ponytail holder she wants me to use.

"Oh, I forgot to bring them with me," she whines.

"Maddy there's no need to whine. I'm sure that if you ask Brittney nicely she'll get them for you." I look at Brittney and she's smiling up at me confirming that she would, in fact get them.

"Brit, can you go get the two puppy dog ponytail holders that are sitting on top of my vanity?" Maddy asks.

"Yep!" Brittney replies while popping the 'p' and hopping up off of the bed.

Brittney returns quickly with the holders and sits back down next to me. I notice that she's still watching me closely as I start to braid the other side of Maddy's hair. I'm just about to offer to French braid her hair, too, when she beats me to it.

"Um, Bella?" I turn my head towards Brittney at the sound of her voice calling my name. As I look at her I see that she's ducked her head a little bit, as a result, I can't really see her face. "Yes, sweetie." I reply while discretely leaning forward in hopes that I can catch a glimpse of the look on her face. I notice that she's playing with the tie on her sweater. By her mannerisms it seems to me that she appears to be hesitant, almost apprehensive. The thought that Brittney could be scared of me or unsure of me doesn't sit well with my heart. So, I decide that I need to reassure her... I need to make sure she knows that she can trust me. As I'm about to repeat my question in what I hope is a sweet, loving tone I am interrupted by Brittney herself.

"Do you... I mean... would it be okay…" she sighs, unable to finish her question.

I'm not completely sure what she was trying to ask me, but it's clear that she's embarrassed and shy about whatever it is. So, I decide to try to help her out because I don't ever want her to feel like she can't talk to me.

"Hey, Brit? Do you want me to French braid your hair, too?" I ask trying to make my voice sound nonchalant.

Brittney jerks her head up towards me, causing me to look down at her. The sight before me warms my heart; she's so happy, so very happy at the mere thought of me braiding her hair. I can't help it; I give her a big smile in return.

"Would you?" Such a simple question but I can tell from the look on her face that it's actually not a simple question to her, at all. I began to replay some of the conversation I had with Edward last night, especially the part about Brittney's mom and her being in jail. I'm not sure why the magnitude of that statement didn't register with me last night. But, now... as I'm looking at the hope radiating from Brittney's eyes, it dawns on me that this sweet, precious little girl truly has never had a mother. For all of her young life, it's just been her and her dad. It's quiet clear that Edward is a wonderful dad and that he would move Heaven and Hell just for her happiness, but there are some things that a father just can't give you... that a mother can. I should know... I've been there, but I was lucky because I had Gabby. However, I always knew that she wasn't my mom and although she was there for me... it still wasn't the same.

I'm sure that Alice does what she can as well as Edward's Mom, but that's simply not the same. No wonder my Maddy and her get along so well. They understand each other on an unconscious level even if they don't realize it yet at their young age.

"Of course I will, sweetheart!" I say just as I'm finishing up the last braid for Maddy. "How about you go look in the top right hand drawer of Maddy's vanity and pick out two ponytail holders. They need to be white or pink, okay?" Maddy gets up and goes over to help her. I sat on the bed and watch them while they search. I take the moment to quickly glance over at Meredith, to check on her, and see that she's playing contently with some baby dolls on the floor.

A couple of minutes later, Brittney and Maddy both come back to the bed and Brittney excitedly asks if I think that the ribbons she's picked out would look pretty. I take both ribbons from her hand and hold them up to her outfit. "Brittney, I don't think this ribbons are just going to look pretty... I think they are going to look absolutely beautiful in your hair." I tell her as I pat the space just in front of me. She excitedly jumps up onto the bed and nuzzles herself into place so that I can start braiding her hair.

Time seems to fly by; eventually Merrick comes into the room and sits down next to Meredith. As I finish up Brittney's hair, I can't help but think about how content and happy I am at this exact moment. If someone would have told me six months ago that I would find myself in love and raising three kids on my own, in addition to falling in love with a fourth one. I would have said that were insane. But, now I know that I don't ever want this feeling to end. In fact, I want it to continue to get stronger.

With about twenty minutes to spare, before Edward is supposed to arrive, we all head downstairs and I ask the kids to help me pull out an ice chest from the garage. After we're done, the kids and I sit down in the living room and wait for him to arrive. At five 'til eight the doorbell rings and all four of the kids squeal, jump up from the sofas, and run towards the front door. Just as I see Maddy's hand touch the doorknob, I call out to her.

"Don't open that door, young lady, without knowing who's there!" I say in what I hope is a stern voice. Maddy looks back at me sheepishly and then presses the intercom button for the front porch.

"Who is it?" Maddy asks into the speaker.

I hear his chuckle before I hear his voice, "It's Edward." I can picture him standing on our front porch shaking his head while laughing.

"Can I open the door now, Bell?" Maddy asks while hoping up and down.

Since having the new alarm and intercom system installed this is actually the first real opportunity I've had to walk any of the kids through how to use it. So, I am going to use it! "Are you _sure_ that's Edward?"

"Um..." By her response alone I can tell that her answer is no, so I ask her what she should do next to make sure that it is, in fact, Edward.

"Oh, I press the video button and he'll appear on the little screen." She says excitedly, remembering the steps.

"That's right." I step in behind her to make sure she hits the right button, which she does. As the screen comes to life I can see Edward standing on the front porch looking very amused.

"Hey guys, is there a camera out here that I should wave to?" Edward asks jokingly.

"Ha, ha, funny guy. No, just stand there and look handsome for us so I can finish my lesson." I reply with a laugh.

With an exaggerated sigh, shrugging, he says, "If I must." I can't help but laugh.

"Okay, Maddy, does the good-looking man that you see on the screen look like Edward?"

"Yes! So, can I open the door for him _now_, Bells?" Maddy asks pleadingly.

"Yes, you can." I barely get the sentence out of my mouth before she's already rushing to open the door. I quickly place my hand over hers that is currently wrapped around the door handle and continue with my thought. "But, Maddy next time the doorbell rings you need to remember to use the intercom first before just opening the door, like you were about to do." I give her a pointed stare letting her know that I mean business as I remove my hand from on top of hers. She replies with a 'yes ma'am' while she wrestle with the doorknob, trying to let Edward in.

As the door opens, I watch as all four of the kids basically tackle Edward. Even little Meredith has wrapped herself around his legs.

"Wow, now that's what I call a welcome." Edward says to all the kids while giving them hugs. He leans down to Brittney and kisses her on the forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart. I missed you."

"Morning, Daddy!" She squeals while hugging him around his waist. Edward starts to try to move into the house, but all of the kids still haven't let go of him yet. I can't help but laugh at the sight in front of me; it's so cute. At the sound of my laugh, Edward looks up at me and gives me a beautiful smile.

He looks really, _really_ good. He's wearing low-rise blue jeans again, a grey and white polo, and tennis shoes. His shirt is halfway tucked in and halfway out just enough so that I can see the buckle of his belt. A buckle that draws my eyes to what appears to be a very, very large cock. _God, I hope I get to see him naked soon! Shit, nope we're taking it slow! We're taking it slow! Hmm, I bet he would feel great moving his cock in and out of me slowly. Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to get my mind out of the gutter and obviously staring at his cock isn't helping!_

Shaking my head and diverting my eyes away from Edward's "_belt buckle"_ I say, "Okay, kids. You need to let Edward go so he can come inside." _Oh my, how I'd like for him to cum inside of me. Shit, okay mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter._

Clearing my throat I continued, "Unless you'd rather stand in the doorway all morning instead of going to get pancakes." _Yep! That last statement got the response I was expecting! _

Merrick quickly lets go of Edward and throws his fist into the air chanting "Yes, pancakes!" Maddy and Brittney let go of Edward and proceed to grab onto each other which leads to the two of them jumping up and down while squealing. _Who knew they loved pancakes so much?_

Meredith, however, didn't seem to want to let go of Edward. _Oh, honey, I completely understand! _I watch Edward kneel down to Meredith, who is looking up at him with the biggest smile on her face. He reaches back and tugs on her ponytail, which causes her to giggle.

"Well, good morning, Miss Meredith." He says to her sweetly.

"Mornin', Eward," Meredith replies with a shy smile and then she throws her arms around his neck giving him a hug. Seeing her accept him so openly brings tears to my eyes; she isn't even that comfortable with Angela or Alice, who she's spent more time with. As Edward hugs her back he glances up at me and I can tell by the look on his face that he's touched by Meredith's reaction to him, her acceptance of him.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy?" The two of us are brought out of our moment with Meredith by Brittney's voice. "Yes, sweetheart, and please don't yell. I'm right here."

"Sorry." She mutters while awkwardly shifting between her feet. "Do you like my hair?" She finally asks as she swings around to show it to him. He's about to reply when Brittney speaks up again.

"So, do you Daddy? Bella did it for me. She even let me look at it in the mirror. Isn't it _sooo_ pretty?" She continues to talk without even taking a breath, waving her hands around animatedly. I'm so touched by that fact that she's so happy that I can't help but smile at her and her enthusiasm. All of the sudden I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up followed by goose bumps forming on my arms. Without even needing to look up to confirm it, I just know that Edward is looking at me. Finally, with shy hesitant eyes, I glanced up in his direction, not sure of what I am going to see.

Just like I thought, he is looking right at me with a look of gratitude... or is that admiration? I'm not sure, but I like it. It makes me feel good that something I've done for his little girl has made him happy.

"I love your hair and you're right. It's beautiful!" He says while leaning down to punctuate it with a kiss on her cheek. When he stands back up, instead of hugging her Dad for what he just said, Brittney turns around and runs to me – engulfing me in a huge hug. It catches me off guard a little, so I stumble back a bit, but I right myself and wrap my arms around her. Then, in a voice that sounds like she's about to cry Brittney tells me, "Thank you."

I loosen up my hold on her, which makes her do the same, and then kneeling down in front of her I say, "I enjoyed braiding your hair Brittney and I'll do it again, too... any time!" The responding smile I receive is wonderful. I glance up at Edward while I hug his daughter again and I see that his eyes are watery. He mouths 'thank you' to me, and I nod back to him hoping that he understands that I truly care for his daughter and that I would do anything for her.

Clearing his throat Edward gets everyone's attention, "Okay, guys let's go eat some pancakes."

Because of the size of our group, we decide that it would be easier to take one car instead of two and luckily I have a vehicle that can fit us all. So, after we transfer the car seat over from my Mercedes to my Infiniti QX56, and all of the kids are situated in back, we head to IHOP.

Luckily the parking lot isn't crowded, so I'm able to park pretty close to the restaurant. After we unload all of the kids, we make our way towards the door; as Edward holds the door open for us, he reaches out and takes a hold of my arm as I pass.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You look really beautiful today, sorry I'm just now saying it. The kids kinda side-tracked me." He says to me with a shy smile.

I smile at him and then I lean into him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. When I pull back, I see the shocked expression on his face, which just makes me smile even larger. "Thank you, Edward. By the way, you look really good, too."

Then I reach down and tug on his belt buckle. "I really like your belt." Stepping away from him I give him a little smile and a winked, and then I turn around and continue to walk towards the kids making sure to add a little extra swing to my step.

Eating at a restaurant with four kids is an experience. Although, I'm sure it could've gone worse. Between the kids arguing over who was going to sit by who and then having them whine when we wouldn't let them get something on the menu I really thought that my patience was going to run out. But, Edward calmly helped me, which I greatly appreciated, instead of sitting back and only dealing with his child he actually stepped up and helped me whenever he felt I needed it. We worked well together.

After the initial craziness of getting situated, breakfast went smoothly. Edward and I had several people stop to tell us how "cute," "beautiful," "pretty," or "handsome" are kids were. When the first person commented on them being "our" kids, I tensed up at first – afraid that it would be too much too soon for Edward, but he simply smiled at the person and thanked them for us. Then, as they walked away he looked at me and winked. _My God, this man is perfect!_

Once all the kids were stuffed and after Edward insisted on paying because he said, and I quote, "Bella, it's only fair that I pay, because it was my idea." I reluctantly agreed and decided that I would pay for the groceries because like he said... "It was my idea!"

Thankfully, the trip to the grocery store was uneventful. We received several compliments again about how beautiful and well-behaved our kids were. I was starting to get the impression that this would be a recurring thing with us, because... well, our kids _are_ beautiful.

So, now I find myself strolling down the isles at our local grocery store, placing items in the cart for this afternoon's cookout. I'm not sure if it's the domesticated act of grocery shopping with Edward or simply the man himself, but I find myself actually thinking about having kids with Edward. I mean, sure it's too soon to think about that, but the thought excites me. It's evident that he's a wonderful dad, and having kids is a dream that I gave up a long time ago. But, that was my old life. The life where I didn't want a family and I had convinced myself that I didn't need one, _God, I had been so wrong._

Now, the thought of holding a little red-haired boy with green eyes, rocking him to sleep while singing a lullaby to him, watching him learn to walk for the first time, experiencing the 'terrible-twos' with him, and hearing him call me Mommy... causes my heart to skip a beat and my stomach flutters. I want it, with a longing that I've never experienced before. The most startling revelation by far is that I know deep down the this new dream wouldn't be the same if it didn't include the wonderful man who's currently standing next to me reading the labels on hot dog packages.

_Damn!_ The realization that I want that fantasy to come true hits me and hits me hard. I can feel my heart literally beating out of control, like it's fighting to break out of my chest. I've personally never had a panic attack, I've heard about them from colleagues, friends, and seen them portrayed on T.V., but I've never actually had one myself.

I begin to think that I should grab onto Edward to tell him that I need to sit down or that I need to step outside for a moment, but then I realize that other than my heart pounding – like crazy – I'm actually okay. My breathing is normal, I'm not shaking, and I don't feel dizzy. So, it's just my heart that's going a little haywire at the moment. Since, my Dad passed from a heart attack I know enough to know that I'm not experiences any of the common signs of having one myself, so that makes me feel better; but, then again not... because I still have no clue about what is wrong with me. As we continue down the aisles shopping I take the opportunity to think about all of this for a moment. Finally, I come to the conclusion that my heart is just happy; excited about my brain finally coming to terms with what it's known all along. That I want a family... I want that family with Edward. _Yeah, I want it all, and more!_

Edward brings me out of my daydream by calling my name. He needs to know how many hot dogs each of my kids can eat. I notice that he looks at me, questioningly; he probably noticed that I had gone off to La-La Land for a little while there and my assumption is right because the next thing he asks me is if I'm alright to which I wave off his concern and tell him that I'm fine... just tired. _Yeah, I know I lied to him, but there was no way in Hell I'm letting him know that I was just daydreaming about having his babies. He'd probably grab Brittney and run away screaming. No. Thank. You!_

We head over towards the in-store butcher and once Edward picks out all of the meat, which basically consisted of chicken and hamburger meat, we all head towards the checkout. However, on the way there I decide to make a pit stop down the beverage aisle. During breakfast, I asked Edward if the kids would have drinks during practice. He said that he and Emmett would end up assigning different parents to be in charge of providing snacks for each game and practice. But, since this was the first practice of the season _and_ the first practice for him to participate, he didn't know if his brother was going to take care of it or not. So, I decided that I would grab some water and Gatorade for the kids.

On the way to IHOP and then on the way to the grocery store, I noticed how Edward fidgeted while riding in the car with me. If I didn't know any better I would assume that he was worried about my driving, or that he was one of those guys that just had to drive everywhere. _And let me tell you if that's the case... we are definitely going to have a problem here, because I love my cars!_

But, I could tell by the look on his face as was checking out my car that he's just 'jonesing' to get to drive my car. So, as we leave the grocery store, I offer my keys to him. In response to my offer, his face lit up with the biggest, cutest smile and in an excited voice he asks me if I'm sure. Giggling at him, I nod my head in reply as I place my keys into the palm of his hand. What's even cuter is that I swear I saw him give a fist bump into the air as he was walking around the car after helping me into my seat.

Once back at the house, Edward pulls up into the front circular drive behind his Range Rover. We all get out of the car and I open the front door for the kids. I tell the kids that they have about half an hour before we need to leave, then I ask Maddy to grab a pair of denim shorts for her and Brittney along with a pair of tennis shoes and socks for both of them. "Maddy, can you also grab a pair of socks for Meredith, too?" I ask her as she heads up stairs, I hear her yell down a "sure" as she continues up to her room with Brittney and Meredith following close behind on her heels.

"So, you're going to have the kids change?" Edward asks as he closes the front door behind him.

"Um, no. It's just that it's supposed to get up to eighty today and I'm afraid that the girls will get hot in their blue jeans so I'm going to bring extra clothes for them just in case. And well, Meredith is wearing tights, so I thought that I'd have a pair of socks for her incase they start to get to hot for her, as well." I finish with a shrug.

Edward looks at me for a moment, with that same odd look from last night. "You're a great mom, Bella." Its a statement, he doesn't allow any argument from me on it, so I say a quiet, shy "thank you" and head towards the kitchen with the groceries.

Edward eventually excuses himself so that he can go change. Maybe fifteen minutes later, I hear a throat clear just as I'm bending over to add more water and Gatorade to the ice chest, the sound startles me. I stand up quickly I have to literally hold myself up by grabbing onto the countertop, but it's not only from losing my balance it's also from the handsome man that is now standing front of me. Edward. In a word, that should be enough... but, add into the explanation that he is currently standing before me wearing the same running shorts and tight shirt he had on the first time I saw him. Any warm-blooded female would have the same reaction. I'm speechless. I'm mesmerized. I'm dripping with desire.

He looked fucking hot the first time I saw him, but _NOW _with him being this close to me in _my fucking kitchen_ it's almost too much. _Almost!_ God, I want to touch him. To run my hands up and down his sculpted chest, his strong shoulders, his neck, then his jaw line... I begin to make a slow sensual path with my eyes following the same circuit that I wish my hands could at this very moment, I finally rest my eyes on Edward's eyes. As I do so, I see that his eyes are now smoldering pools of deep evergreen. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he knows what he's doing to me, and it's obvious that he's having a hard time controlling himself at the moment, too. The evidence of which is prominently displayed and outlined in his running shorts, and I'm pleasantly rewarded with the confirmation that Edward Cullen definitely has a large, thick cock. _Thank you, God!_

I hear Edward clear his throat, then he shifts behind the island slightly blocking my view of his dick, but I don't miss his hand moving slightly in front of him, adjusting himself; I can't help myself, I smirk. Then, I look up into his eyes again and I'm sure that what I see is a mirror reflection of everything I'm currently feeling looking right back at me; longing... lust... heat! The intensity of how he's looking at me makes me involuntary shudder.

Edward suddenly looks over his shoulder and then in a move so quick that I probably would have missed it if I had blinked, he is by my side. He's so close to me, I can smell him and he smells so good... pure one hundred percent man.

"I can't handle it when you look at me like that, Bella." Edward whispers into my ear. He's right next to me, but his body is still not touching me. I need to touch him; I need to feel his skin on mine. Slowing I place my hand on Edward's forearm, and then I run it down his arm slowly, teasingly until I come to his fingers, which I play with lazily. Looking up at him I breathlessly reply, "I would say that I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm not." I watch, fascinated, as his eyes dilate and his breathing becomes labored. Just as he's about to respond to me, a very excited six-year-old little boy comes running into the kitchen.

"Edward, do I need to bring my own football?" Merrick asks.

"Umm, no buddy. We'll have footballs there at practice for you guys to use." Edward says in tense voice.

Merrick nods his head and mutters, "cool," then he proceeds to walk over towards us checking out what we're putting in the ice chest. Eventually, the girls come down, too. It's plain to see that the moment between Edward and I is now lost, so I walk over to the girls and commence to placing the clothes they've picked out into my large tote. Then, I pick up the little backpack I have for Meredith; I started carrying it around filled with toys and coloring books so that it gives Mer something to do. I learned the hard way, early on, that it's not a good idea to have a bored three-year-old.

With a couple of minutes to spare we all head back out towards the vehicles. Edward had asked earlier, at breakfast, if we could all ride together to the football field. I'm not going to lie. I did an internal happy dance, in response to his question, because it means that he still wants to be with us. More importantly, though, it told me that he isn't ashamed to be seen with a twenty-six-year-old that has three kids. Sure, they aren't biologically mine, but they might as well be... because it sure is beginning to feel that way to me. So, him wanting to still hang with us makes me feel really good.

As Edward is driving us to the football field, I can feel myself becoming nervous at the prospect that in just a few moments I might be meeting Edward's entire family. I'm fidgeting and I can feel my palms starting to sweat from my nerves. Just as I'm getting lost in my thoughts of "what if they don't like me, et cetera." I feel Edward place his hand on my left knee.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?"

"Um, is your mom going to be there today?" I reply in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I haven't actually _talked_ to her, but she sent me a message while we were in the grocery store confirming the time for practice. So, I'm assuming she's going to be there," he says.

I can't reply, I simply nod my head and look out the passenger side window. I feel him squeeze my knee, trying to get my attention. "Hey, don't worry she's going to love you." He says with so much confidence that I simply can't help but believe him. Giving him a quiet "Okay" I pat his hand that he still has on my knee.

"Daddy, is Grandma and Grandpa going to be there?" Brittney asks from the back of the SUV.

"I think so sweetie." Edward replies while glancing up at her through the rearview mirror.

"Is Tanya and Kate going to be there?" Brittney askes timidly. Her question and the tremor in her voice make me turn around to look at her. As I do, I notice that Edward is also looking back at his daughter.

"I don't know, Brit." He answers with a sigh and then shifts to look ahead again. Brittney answers back immediately, "I don't like her, Daddy." Nodding his head, Edward replies, "I know, honey, she's not one of my favorite people either."

"Edward, is there really a possibility that they're going to be there? I didn't know that she had a son, too?" I ask, trying very hard to control my temper. Just the thought of seeing that, that she-devil and her spawn-child the day after she broke Maddy's arm has me seeing red... already.

Sighing, Edward looks at me pleadingly and then back at the road. "She could be." Taking a deep breath, he continues. "This is the first year that I'm actually helping Emmett coach the team. So, in the past, Tanya would just show up at the practices, claiming that she simply came to the park to let Kate play, but the whole time she would try to sit next to me or my mom, shamelessly ignoring her own child in the process." With a disgusted sigh, he continues. "I can never stand to be around her too long, so I would always get up, almost immediately after she arrived, and I would go down to the field with Emmett. Just to get away from her."

"Does your mom like her?" Part of me really wants to know the answer to this question and the other part of me doesn't. Because the likelihood that I can get along with someone that actually likes the she-devil I find to be absolutely incomprehensible. So, I'm afraid that the answer to my question could spell out the preliminary doom of a future relationship between Edward's mother and me.

"No, she doesn't like her. But, she's friends with Tanya's mother. So, it makes it hard on her to be rude to Tanya because she doesn't want to upset Irina."

"Well, I'm warning you now, if she _is_ here today with her demon-spawn I can't be held accountable for my actions. I'll try to keep in check for you and your mom's sake, but if she even looks towards our girls in a smug or degrading way... all bets are off." I pause and squeeze the hand that he still has on my knee, and continue with my thought, "And the proximity of your mom won't even be an afterthought."

Edward squeezes my hand back as he pulls into the parking lot. He puts the car in park and then turns towards me. "I completely understand, Bella, and I make you this promise: If I happen to see or hear her say anything towards any of our kids or you... I promise that you won't have to face her alone. I'll be right beside you." I can see the honesty and determination in his eyes as he looks at me. It makes me feel safe and protected. I smile at him and nod my head while saying, "Okay," then we both exit the car and start helping the kids get out.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked the dual - POV. The next chapter will be the same... we will hear from both Edward & Bella.**

It's been a crazy two weeks! So, I haven't had a chance to update my blog, or Polyvore, but I hope to catch up this weekend! I came really close to not posting this chapter because I'm so busy, but I wanted to make sure to get it out to everyone. Send me a PM or a review to let me know what you think.

Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

~~*~~.~~*~~

There you go! I will be uploading Chapter 12, if everything goes as planned, next Thursday.

Thanks,

Amy

WC - 13,296

Published Date - 1/20/11


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 12! Thanks for your support and I hope that everyone likes this chapter! I can't believe it... 114 reviews! Woohoo!

Please take a moment to read the AN at the bottom... there is some important information I need to let you know!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always... Writing4Roses, you're the best!

* * *

******"__****Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**

**Chapter 12: Bella Swan is a Very, **_**Very**_** Dangerous Woman **

**BPOV**

Once we all get out of the car, Edward pulls out his and Merrick's bags – as well as the ice chest from the back. As I make my way around the back of the car, I'm just able to catch a glimpse of Edward slinging his bag over his shoulder while he kneels down and scoops Meredith up into his opposite arm. She giggles at his sudden movement, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then lays her head down on his shoulder. I can't help but smile at the two of them. Meredith has made it quiet clear that she likes Edward and I can tell that he feels the same way.

I walk up to the ice chest and release the handle, which will allow me to pull it towards out destination. "Maddy, can you carry your sister's bag for me while I pull this ice chest?" I ask while motioning towards the Igloo on wheels.

"Sure."

After making a brief scan, double-checking that we haven't forgotten anything, I begin to walk away from our SUV – towards the football field. Taking a look around, I'm thankful to that we are here with Edward. There seems to be several teams practicing today and they all appear to be around the same age as Merrick. Since Edward is with us, we follow him because he obviously knows exactly where he's going. Eventually, we come up on a group of boys and as we got closer to them, Merrick takes off running towards them.

Taking in all of the people around the field, I noticed a large man who is tossing a football back and forth with the boys gathered around him. There are some other adults standing along the side of the field and some that are sitting down on the bleachers watching. As we draw closer to the bleachers, the large man tosses the football to the kids and then starts to jog in our direction.

"Yo, bro! I didn't recognize you at first with these little additions." The man says to Edward while making jesters towards my three kids. When his eyes reach me – they get huge. Then, without even blinking the biggest smile I've ever seen spreads across his face, dimples and all.

"And who might this gorgeous lady be?" Not even waiting for Edward or myself to answer him he reaches down and takes a hold of one of my hands and proceeds to bring it up to his mouth where he showers it with kisses.

I hear Edward growl from beside me and then I hear him forcibly say, "Em, knock it off."

When "Em," – I guess that's his name – still neglected to release my hand, Edward decided to take matters into his own hands, _literally_, by swiftly dropping his bag on one of Em's feet. The action causes Em to drop my hand and look away from me, while clutching his foot in response.

"What'd you do that for?" Em whines at Edward, nudging his arm.

"You were obviously making her uncomfortable, Emmett. She was trying to pull her hand away from you and you wouldn't let go." Edward says with a shrug as he wraps his right arm around my waist.

The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Em, who I now understand to be Emmett, Edward's older brother. I watch as each of the brothers stare each other down, it appears that they are sizing each other up. It's ridiculous.

Trying to break through some of the testosterone-induced atmosphere, I decide to introduce myself to Emmett, since Edward obviously isn't going to. "Hi, Emmett. I'm Bella Swan. I'm Merrick Moore's Aunt. I believe that our two boys have become really good friends at school."

Emmett's eyes go huge again at the mention of my nephew's name. "So, _you're_ Merrick's Aunt?" He asks and I nod my head in response. "Wow, that's cool. My son has been going on and on about his new friend Merrick. I'm glad that you decided to let him play football this year."

"I'm glad you had room on the team." I reply with a smile.

Emmett nods his head, I watch as he continues to let his eyes roam up and down my body. It's unsettling how he is blatantly ogling me while his brother has his arm wrapped around my waist. He finally looks at my eyes again and then says, "Since our boys are such good friends, we'll have to make sure to get together for a sleepover." Although his words sound harmless, I can tell by the way he wiggles his eyebrows at me, he's talking about more than our two boys spending time together and it's obvious that Edward knows it too because his grip on my hip has increased in response to Emmett's comment.

At this point, I have had enough of Emmett and his innuendos and leering. So, I sweetly say back to him, "That would be nice, Em." I purposely hesitate before continuing, watching as the smug expression manifest across his face. Edward pulls me in closer to him and I pat his stomach in assurance and then continue, "Now, all I have to do is find a babysitter for Maddy and Meredith so that Edward and I can spend some quality time together."

When the realization of what I've said finally computes in Emmett's brain, I take great satisfaction watching the smug look vanish from his face. He then proceeds to look at his brother giving him a hard look. As I take a moment to observe the two brothers in front of me I'm struck by a lot of things. First, they really look nothing alike. Second, they seem to get a long on the outside, but anyone who really knows Edward would quickly pick up on the fact that it is just for show. It's pretty obvious that they don't really get along. Finally, although I'm sure I'll discover more, in my opinion the most important fact is that Edward and his brother appear to be total opposites. _Thank you, God!_

"Bella!" At the sound of my name being yelled I turn my head and see Alice running in my direction pulling a very disgruntled looking Jasper behind her.

"Hey, Alice!" I reply back to her with an equal measure of enthusiasm.

"How has your weekend gone so far?" At her question I can't help but look up at Edward when I reply. "It's been absolutely wonderful and hopefully it will only get better."

Alice doesn't miss the silent communication that Edward and I are having; she excitedly begins clapping her hands and then launches herself at Edward, engulfing him in a hug.

I take the opportunity to step around them and greet Jasper. "Good morning, Jasper. How are you doing?" I ask him after giving him a one-arm hug.

"I'm doing good. Trying to keep up with Alice. Which is like a second job, but overall I'm doing good." He says with a teasing grin as he looks over at his fiancée who happens to be making her way back over towards us now.

As I glance towards Alice, I notice Edward – just over her shoulder, pulling his brother aside. The two of them appear to be having a very heated conversation. Edward doesn't look happy at all, and I have a feeling it's because of his brother's overzealous flirting. I'm about to walk over to them to try to ease some of the tension when I feel a tiny hand on my forearm.

"You need to let Edward put Em in his place. When I first started working for Edward, Emmett was relentless with his flirting. Honestly, he really hasn't let up, but he's gotten better since we've become engaged." Alice says as she looks from me to her smiling fiancé, who's nodding his head in agreement.

"So, I'll have to always deal with him ogling my ass?" I ask, which causes Alice to laugh out really loud and then she snorts out a 'yes.'

"Great!"

"Hey, Bella, I've got my proposal ready for your home. When's a good time for us to sit down and go over it?" Jasper breaks in between Alice's laughs.

"Actually, Edward and I were going to see if everyone wanted to come over to my house after practice to eat lunch and hang out. If you and Alice can make it, we can go over your proposal then?"

"What do you think, honey?"

"I think that sounds like a great plan." Alice says with a huge smile on her face. "Do you need for us to bring anything?"

"No, Edward and I went to the store this morning with the kids and bought everything already. You guys just need to bring yourselves." I say with a shrug.

"Really? You all went to the grocery store this morning? How did that come about?"

"Um... well, last night we discussed having everyone over. So, Edward came over early this morning, we went to breakfast, and then we went to the grocery store... before coming here for practice." I nervously reply.

"I know there's more to that story then what you're saying, Bella, but I'll let it go... for now." I simply nod my head – highly thankful that she's giving me a reprieve at the moment.

Alice, Jasper, and I head over to sit down on the bleachers. Brittney and Maddy sit down a couple rows to my right. I glance up to search out Merrick and he's still playing out on the field with the other boys from his team. Little Meredith is still being held by Edward, who is still talking to his brother – although thankfully the conversation does not appear to be as heated as it did earlier. At my last thought, I watched as Edward places Meredith down on the ground and proceeds to hold her hand. She keeps on looking up at him, smiling. It's obvious that my little Meredith has quite the crush on Edward. It's really cute. Edward eventually bends down to her level and I watch as he looks up, searching for someone, as our eyes meet he smiles and then points me out to Meredith. As her big brown eyes connect with mine, she takes off running in my direction.

About ten minutes later, Meredith is sitting beside me coloring and Alice is in the middle of talking to me about some of her wedding plans when I see her glance behind me. She then looks at me with a look that seems a little mischievous. "So, Bella, are you ready to meet Edward's Mom?" She asks while trying to fight the smile that obviously wants to break out across her face.

I suck in a deep breath from shock and I'm sure my eyes are huge from her statement. I immediately swing around to look in the direction that Alice is looking and sure enough, I see Edward standing, talking to a middle-aged woman with red hair. I watch them for a moment, they seem to be in a deep discussion, and then I see Edward's Mom put her hand over her mouth followed by her giving him a hug. As she releases him, he takes her hand and looks in my direction. It doesn't register with me that they are moving until Edward and his Mother are practically standing right in front of me. Edward motions for me to come to him and I don't hesitate.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan." Edward says while placing his arm around my waist. At her son's movement, I see a huge smile break out across her face. "Bella, this is my Mom, Esme Cullen." After Edward is done introducing me, I hold my hand out to shake Esme's, "Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward's Mom takes a hold of my hand and proceeds to pull me into a hug.

"Bella, the pleasure is mine, and please, call me Esme." Esme Cullen is a beautiful woman; it's obvious that Edward has inherited her eyes and hair. She's casually dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a long grey cardigan sweater.

The three of us stand around and talk for a moment. I've had the opportunity to introduce her to Maddy and Meredith, and I pointed out Merrick while he was running around the field playing with Seth.

Finally, Emmett calls all of the kids over to the side of the field, officially calling practice to order. Edward leans down and kisses me on the cheek and then excuses himself to go help his brother. When I look back up Esme is beaming at me. Shyly I smile at her and ask if she wants to sit next to Alice and Jasper with me, she quickly agrees.

Watching Edward coach football is an excruciating experience. He looks so damn sexy running back and forth on the field. It reminds me of the first day I saw him. Every once in a while, he looks over at me and gives me a gorgeous smile.

Eventually, while Esme, Alice, and I are talking; Alice brings up Maddy breaking her arm. To say that Esme is pissed would be an understatement. At the mention of the meeting that we have scheduled this next week, Esme basically tells me that she would like to be present. It turns out that Esme and Carlisle, Edward's Dad, happen to be on the board of trustees for the school. So, not only is she upset about how and why Maddy got hurt, she is concerned because as a board member she has yet to be notified that there is an impending situation going on. I explain to her that I appreciate her offer, but that I would like the opportunity to discuss it with Edward first. She smiles in response and tells me she completely understands and that her and Carlisle will back us up completely... no matter what we decide.

Our conversation turns light-hearted again as the three of us girls start talking about my house and some of the changes that I want to make. Esme jumps at the chance to help and the two of us quickly make plans to go shopping on Wednesday.

All of the sudden, I hear Esme take in a deep breath and swear I heard her mutter the word "shit" under her breath. I'm so startled by her sudden change in demeanor and the fact that she just cussed that it takes me a moment to realize that she is focused on something behind me, in the direction of the parking lot. I turn to see what she's looking at, I see none other than Tanya Denali walking with her daughter Kate, and they are headed towards our way.

Luckily, Tanya hasn't noticed us yet, she's too busy searching the football field, and I watch as her face brakes out into a huge smile. The action makes me look to see what she's smiling at, and I'm pissed when I realize that she's looking at _My__ Edward_. She eventually starts scanning the bleachers and it's blatantly obvious when she recognizes Esme, because a thousand-watt fake smile lights up her face. I can't help the laugh that escapes me as I watch that same fake smile fall from her face as she realizes that I'm the person sitting next to her.

"Esme, darling, how lovely to see you this morning!" Tanya says as she leans down and hugs Esme, pushing me in the process.

"Tanya." Is the only response that Esme gives.

Just as Tanya is about to continue talking, Brittney and Maddy launch themselves at me, both proceeding to hug me while looking at Tanya. The look that takes over Tanya's face at the sight of Edward's daughter hugging and sitting on my lap is priceless; she looks like she wants to ripe my hair out.

In a sickly sweet voice, Tanya addresses Brittney, "Brittney, honey, aren't you going to give me a hug?" She asks while holding her arms out. Brittney looks at me and then her grandmother, when neither one of us tells her that she has to, she looks back up at Tanya and timidly shakes her head no.

A look of irritation ghosts over Tanya's face, but just as quickly as it appears she covers it up. "Esme, I think you need to have a talk with your son about teaching his daughter manners."

I feel Esme tense up next to me, "My son is doing an excellent job raising his daughter, there's no need for my interference."

Tanya seems put out with the fact that both of the girls are clutching onto me along with Meredith. She tries to remove them from the equation by suggesting that they go play with Kate; the words haven't event completely left her mouth before I cut her off.

"I'm sorry but the kids aren't going to go play with your daughter." I say tersely.

"Well, you really have no say over who Brittney plays with." She says with a snarl and then turns to Brittney and says, "Brittney, now go play with Kate in the park so that I can have a private conversation with your grandmother." Brittney holds onto me tighter as she shakes her head 'no' at Tanya. At Brittney's defiance, Tanya starts to get upset and reaches out towards Brittney like she's going to take her from my lap.

"If I were you, Tanya, I would stop while you're ahead." I say in a cold tone.

She straightens up and puts her hands on her hips, then looks to Esme. "Esme, I really would like to talk with you and I know that Kate wants to play with Brittney. Would you please tell this, _this_ woman to let her go?" As she says 'this woman' she waves her hand dismissively towards me.

In a sweet voice, Esme responds. "I'm sorry, but Brittney actually came here with Bella and Edward today. So, the ultimate decision rest with her and Brittney, and obviously Brittney has made it clear that she doesn't want to play with Kate." I can't help the huge smile that breaks out across my face as what Esme just said registers in Tanya's little brain.

"She came here with Edward?"

Not waiting for Esme to reply, I step in. "Yes, I did."

At the sound of my voice and my statement Tanya shrieks at me, "I didn't ask you, you bitch!"

I gently pry Brittney's hands from around my neck and whisper in her ear that I will be back while I place her in her grandmother's lap. Then, turning to Maddy, who's sitting on my left knee, I asked her to get up, which she does. I stand and stare right at Tanya. "Tanya, I don't appreciate you using that kind of language in front of mine or Edward's children, and I'm pretty sure that all of the other parents here would agree with me when I say that it is highly inappropriate." She starts to interrupt me, but I continue on. "No, you're going to stand there and be quiet while I finish. Now, you have a choice: You can either walk away and save what dignity you have left... _or_ you and I are going to step aside so that I can give you a lesson in manners; a lesson that I think you _and_ your daughter will benefit from."

Tanya is livid; it's quite obvious from the putrid red color that's taking over her face and the veins that were protruding in her neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper leave the stands and head over towards the football field.

"You can't tell me what to do, I don't know who you think you are." She continues to throw insults and accusations towards me. I never once interrupt her. Esme tries to several times, but it seems that even she can't calm her down now. I glance in Alice's direction, once I see that I have her attention I quietly ask her to take the kids to the playground. As Brittney stands up from Esme's lap and is about to follow Alice, Tanya reaches out one of her arms to stop her. Without even thinking about it, I launch myself between her and Brittney.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" I yell in Tanya's face.

Tanya's returning cackle to my statement grates on my nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Like I already told you, bitch, you can't tell me what to do. Plus, you have no say over Brittney." I stand up and get right in her face, about to reply to her when I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"You might think that she doesn't, but I sure as hell do." I hear Edward's calm, cold voice say.

Tanya is now frozen in front of me. Her eyes are focused behind me and I know that it is Edward that she is staring at in shock. I'm not sure what his face looks like, but from the look I see on her face in response, it must not be good. Like a switch that has been flicked, Tanya's voice goes from venomous to overly sweet in an instant, and she plasters what she must think is a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Oh, Edward, I'm _so_ glad you're here." She reaches out and places her hand on Edward's shoulder. I go to swat her hand away but Edward pulls me back into him. Then he brushes her hand off of his shoulder himself, which causes me to look up at Tanya smugly.

"Why is that, Tanya?" Edward asks.

"Because this... _this woman_ wouldn't let me hug Brittney _and_ she also wouldn't let her go play with my daughter."

"Well, according to my daughter – who is crying now because of you – she didn't want to hug you and she didn't want to go play with Kate, but you wouldn't take no for an answer so Bella stepped in to help her."

Tanya throws her hands up to her chest as if what Edward has just said stabbed her in her shriveled, mucus-ridden heart. "What? You're not honestly going to believe her are you?"

Edward harshly replies, "Of course I'm going to believe _my daughter_ over you."

"How about we let Edward ask the other adults what happened. Huh, Tanya? Since, you seem to think that his own daughter would lie to him." I ask her smugly.

At my suggestion, I watch as Tanya's eyes dart around, taking in all of the spectators, and it is evident from the look in her eyes that she realizes she is _sooo_ screwed.

Tanya glares at me and then looks back at Edward. "Edward, sweetheart, can we talk privately?"

"No, Tanya. I'm here with Bella and my family." He then leans down and kisses me on my temple. "And, I want you to leave me and Bella alone." Tanya crosses her arms at Edward's statement defiantly. "I'm serious, Tanya, I've told you for years that I'm not interested in you romantically and quite honestly, not even as a friend. So, you need to leave us... and our families alone. We are dating and I'm very happy. You need to move on."

Part of my wanted to feel sorry for Tanya as I watch her heartbreak before my eyes; part of my wanted to feel sorry for Tanya because Edward just pretty much dismissed her in public. The most prevalent part of me however wants to do a victory dance because Edward Cullen just announced in public that we are dating and that he is happy.

Angrily Tanya replies, "I can't believe you are choosing _her_ over _me_ and the friendship that our families have had for years. She's nothing but a money hungry whore. She doesn't care about your daughter and she could never treat you as good as I can." Her insults towards me continue; the whole time Edward holds me tightly around the waist while he periodically kisses my temple or soothingly rubs his other hand up and down my arm.

"Tanya Denali, that's enough!" I hear a commanding, angry voice call out from behind us. Edward turns us slightly so that I can see that the voice is from Esme.

"Esme... I..." Tanya tries to say, but Esme cuts her off.

"No, I've heard enough. You've made a fool of yourself here today. I kept thinking that surely you would realize how you were behaving and you would snap out of it, but _obviously_ that didn't happen." Esme huffs and then crosses her arms. A look of determination and disgust crosses her face as she stares Tanya down.

"I've watched and said nothing while you have tormented my son for years. Always trying to be respectful of the relationship that I have with your mother, but not anymore. I've sat back and watched as my son has time and time again politely turned down your advances. Again, I continued to convince myself that it wasn't my place to step in and possibly damage a relationship with your mother. But as I've sat here today and watched as you verbally abused my grandchild, tried to physically abuse her as well, and would have if Bella hadn't stepped in. Then, to top it all off you continue to spew these mixed-up delusions of grandeur about a relationship that does not exist between you and my son." Esme sighs and then steps in between Tanya, Edward, and I.

"This stops today, because I'm choosing my family over my friendship with your mother. I'm done, Tanya. You are no longer welcome in my home or at any of our family events. I will continue to invite your parents, but the invitation is not extended to you. If you decide to test this and show up at any time you will be turned away."

"Esme... you can't..." Tanya pleads with her.

"Do. Not. Interrupt. Me!" Esme seethes. At the sound of Esme's harshness, I feel Edward tense up and I watch as he reaches out and places a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. She lovingly places her hand over his and pats it, a silent gesture letting him know she's okay.

"This is not up for discussion, Tanya. I'm serious. You've out-grown your welcome, so I suggest you take your daughter and leave." Tanya stands there for a moment just staring at Esme and Edward. It's like she's trying to see if they are actually serious.

Then she turns her eyes on me and gives me a menacing look. "You'll regret coming between me and the Cullen's. Mark my words: I'll make you and your brats pay."

At the threat towards my children, I lunge at her, knocking Esme out of the way in the process. I'm in Tanya's face in an instant.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten my kids again!" I yell at her. "You under-estimate me, Tanya Denali. It's obvious by the fact that you've allowed your own child to stand here and listen to all of us argue that you have no sense of what it means to be a mom; so let me spell it out for you: If you ever dare to threaten my kids again, and that includes Brittney, I will not hesitate. If you ever dare to do anything to my family or Edward's, I. Will. Not. Hesitate!"

Yelling in my face, Tanya screams, "Are you threatening me, you bitch? How dare you say that I'm not a good mother." Then she pushes me and I lunge at her, but Edward grabs me from behind and holds me in place. Once Tanya realizes that I'm now restrained, she takes the opportunity to slap me across the face; the jolt of which causes Edward to let go of me.

I can taste the coppery taste of own blood before I feel the sting of it on my mouth. I look up at Tanya; she has a smug look on her face as she watches me wipe the blood away from my lip. Esme has stepped in between the two of us again, basically putting herself in front of me – blocking me from Tanya.

"Esme, please move out of the way. I could never forgive myself if you were to get hurt." I say as I place my left hand on her back.

"Bella, she's not worth it." Edward says to me as he tries to hold me back by my arm. I glance up at him, and then look to his hand – silently asking, telling him to let go. I can see the turmoil brewing in his beautiful green eyes as he debates with himself on whether he should hold onto to me or let me go. Finally, he nods and removes his hand from my arm.

His action causes Tanya's eyes to widen. Esme, seeing Edward let go of my arm, decides to follow her son's lead and moves out from in front of me. I slowly walk towards her and silently laugh as I notice her backing away from me.

"What's wrong, Tanya? You're not so brave now that I'm not being held back are you?" I taunt her. "I should tell you though, before you decide to take this further, that I'm a forth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. So, before you try to take another cheap shot at me, you need to know that I can truly Kick. Your. Ass."

Tanya continues to step away from me, but now her eyes are looking everywhere, but at me. I can see and feel her fear. "I tell you what, Tanya, I'll even let you have the first hit. Hell, I'll even have Edward hold my arms behind my back." I shrug my shoulders. "You know... if it will make you feel better." I watch as she squints her eyes at me. It's obvious that she really wants to take me up on my offer.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea?" Edward whispers in my ear. His concern and proximity to me must have been Tanya's breaking point, because she then starts waving her arms around and throwing insults at me again. By this time, Tanya has accomplished the task of gaining the attention of everyone around us. Parents, family members, friends, et cetera; pour people who were here originally to watch a little boy play football now sit with batted breath while Tanya has a very public melt down.

Sighing, I decide that I've had enough of her craziness, so I pull out my cell phone and call the police. My indifference towards her and the fact that I "rudely" stopped listening to her, to make a phone call, only pisses her off further. But, when she hears who I'm calling she goes fucking crazy.

"_Bellevue Police Department, how may I direct your call?"_

"Yes, I'm at Wilburton Hill Park, I was just physically assaulted and I would like for you to send an officer over so I can file a police report." As I finish my statement, Tanya lunges at me again. Edward goes and stands in between us this time, blocking her from me. I notice that she's swinging her arms and slapping and scratching him, so I decide to make the operator aware of the situation. "Please hurry and send an officer; she's currently attacking someone else who's simply trying to keep her away from me."

"_Yes, ma'am, I've already sent out the request, an officer should be there shortly."_

"Thank you." The operator replies in kind and then hangs up. As Edward, hears me get off the phone, he looks back at me as he continues to hold Tanya back.

"Was that really necessary?" Edward asks with a raised eyebrow. I try not to get irritated by his question and his almost condescending tone, but I can't help it.

Crossing my arms across my chest, which I also stick out defiantly. "Yes, it was."

Two bystanders decide to step in at this point and help pull the crazy woman (A.K.A. Tanya) off of Edward, so I take the opportunity to pull him aside so I can speak to him.

Sighing, I explain. "You see, she slapped me, which gives me the right to file a police report against her. Then, after the meeting on Tuesday, I have a feeling that she's going to probably go off on me again, plus she threatened my kids – which I want to get put on the police report. Anyway, I'm thinking that as long as I keep a record of her actions that if...no,_ when_ she does something else, I'll have this paper trail already started and it will possibly allow me to get a restraining order against her."

Edward just stares at me while I explain my reasoning. Once I finish explaining, he looks at me for a moment and then looks away briefly, like he's contemplating something, and then finally he looks back and me and smiles. "You know, you're quite brilliant, and devious, But I like it!" I smile smugly up at him.

"Well, then hear me out on my next idea, okay?" I'm not sure why I'm nervous about what I'm going to suggest to him. But, even if he decides to not do what I'm suggesting, I still feel like I need to give him my opinion; he can do with it what he wants. Hesitantly, he nods his head, letting me know that he wants me to continue.

Taking a deep breath, I tell him my idea. "Okay, look... Alice, you, and now your mother have all said how she's been harassing you for all of these years. It's obvious that she is _obsessed_ with you, Edward." I make sure to emphasize the word 'obsessed.' "For not only your safety, but for Brittney's as well, I think that you should also file a report on her so that it starts your own paper trail. Should you need to file a restraining order in the future."

"You're serious?" He asks incredulously.

"Completely," I reply.

He stares at me for a moment. Then, I watch at he looks over towards the playground where our kids are playing. He shakes his head back and forth, and then sighs. "Bella, how am I supposed to file a report on her? She didn't attack me?" I gently reach down and take a hold of one of his hands. Then I bring his arm up so he can see for himself what she did to him.

Littered all along his beautifully toned forearms, are scratches. I hear him say a soft, 'Huh?' I can't help but chuckle at the idea that he didn't even feel her scratching him.

"It doesn't hurt?" I ask while softly running my fingers over some of the scratches.

"Not really, I mean I could feel that she was scratching me but my only concern was making sure she wasn't able to get anywhere near you." He says with a shrug. I don't even think about it, I stand up on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on his cheek while whispering my thanks.

Edward actually blushes and then clears his throat. "So, you really think I need to do this?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, I'm not sure that the police officer will go for it, but if he or she does then why the hell not, ya know?"

"Okay." Is all he says. I can't even begin to explain what I feel inside when I realized that Edward honestly listened to my suggestion and that he's going to follow my advice.

About ten minutes later, the police officer arrives. Edward leads the officer to an area behind the bleachers so that the commotion and excitement from his presence won't distract the kids playing football. After we tell our side of the story, along with Esme and a couple of witnesses; the officer pulls Tanya aside and talks to her. She's ranting and raving and waving her arms around. I see and hear the office tell her several times that she needs to calm down.

Finally, the officer walks back over to us, bring Tanya along with him, he tells us that after listening to all of the witnesses, he's decided that he's going to write-up two separate reports for the attacks. One report would be for Tanya attacking me, and one for her attacking Edward; when Tanya hears this she actually starts yelling and scream at the officer. _She really __is__ one crazy bitch!_

The officer threatens her with an arrest if she doesn't calm down. She reluctantly listens to him and goes to sit down on the bleachers, waiting for him to finish his reports.

Thirty minutes later, the officer gives us his card and the report numbers so that we can request copies later next week, then he leaves after making sure that Tanya and her daughter leave as well. As I watch the officer, Tanya, and Kate is walk away, I hear Merrick call out my name.

"Aunt Bell, why was that police officer here?" He asks at he throws his arms around me. He's extremely sweaty and smells like grass, and just 'boy.'

"Oh, he was here just doing his job." Trying to change the subject, I asked him how his practice was. He excitedly goes on to tell me how he caught the ball and made a couple of touchdowns. He's so cute and animated; it's hard to not become excited right along with him.

Esme comes over to us and I take the opportunity to introduce her to Merrick. She kneels down and hugs him. It's obvious that she's a wonderful grandmother. Edward leans in and whispers into my ear that he's going to go get the kids, Alice, and Jasper from the playground. I smile and nod my head and then watch him walk away.

Eventually, Emmett and Seth join Esme, Merrick, and me. At first, I'm concerned at Emmett is going to continue with his incessant flirting from earlier; I already had to tell one person off today in front of Esme... I really don't want to have to tell off one of her sons as well. But, fortunately, _whether for him or me... I'm not really sure_, Emmett behaves. Sure, I caught him ogling me a couple of times, but at least he actually kept his mouth shut this time.

I hear them all before I see them. All three of my girls are happily calling my name as they run towards me. After engulfing me in a group hug, they all ask excitingly if it's time to go home now.

"Yes, it is." I answer them. Then, turning towards Esme and Emmett, I ask, "Esme, Emmett. Edward and I are going to have a cookout over at my house for lunch and we were hoping that you guys would come over." Emmett agrees right away, saying that he always accepts free food. Esme says that she would love to and that she's going to place a call to Edward's father, Carlisle, to see if he will be able to get off of his shift early to join us.

After finalizing our plans, and after providing Esme with my address, we all head towards our vehicles. Once all of the kids are strapped in the car, I reach for the passenger door handle only to have my hand stopped by Edward's. I turn around to look at him and he's smiling at me sweetly.

"Bella, I just wanted to say that I've had a really good time with you and the kids so far today."

"Me, too." I reply shyly.

"Seeing you take up for my daughter like you did today." He pauses and shakes his head back and forth. Sighing, he continues, "Nobody, besides my family has ever shown that much care for my little girl." I watch at his eyes start to water; I can tell that he's fighting the urge to cry. Clearing his throat he continues in a thick, raspy voice. "I just... just, thank you. I don't know what else to say." He looks down at my hand and gently takes a hold of it, then looking back up at me. "It meant a lot."

I squeeze his hand and then say, "Thank you for keeping your promise to stick by me today. That meant a lot to me, too... you standing up for me the way you did." I softly run my thumb across the top of his hand. "I've always been very independent. It's hard for me to let someone help me. But, it felt good having you there, standing with me... standing up for me."

Stepping closer to him so that our chests are almost touching, I continue, "As for Brittney, well, she is a sweet, beautiful little girl. You've done a wonderful job raising her, Edward. I meant what I said earlier when I told you that I would do anything for her."

Edward moves closer to me, so that our chests are now touching. Then, he proceeds to back me up so that I'm pinned between him and the passenger-side door. Slowly lowering his head to the left side of my face, I hear him release a groan and he says, "God, you smell so good."

Placing my free hand on his bicep, I can't help but whimper as I feel him slightly press into me. "Bella, I'm having a really hard time going _slow_, especially when you dress like this, and when I watch you with your kids and mine. Then to top it off, you are hot as _fuck_ when you're pissed. I swear I thought I was going to come undone when you started talking shit to Tanya."

He softly nuzzles his nose along my ear that's facing away from the kids, causing me to shudder. I quietly moan his name, pleading with him. Slowly, he pulls away from me and I can see the lust and desire in his eyes. Just then a car horn sounds and Emmett's obnoxious voice ring out.

"Bro, either kiss her or put her in the damn car. I'm freaking hungry, man!"

Edward presses his forehead to mine and then looks towards his brother. Heaving a heavy sigh, he backs away from me and opens my car door. After I'm situated he closes my door for me, walks around the car, gets in, and then starts the car.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

**EPOV**

I pull into the circular drive like Bella asks, which allows her to let everyone into her house through her front door. Shortly after I turn the car off, my brother pulls in behind us in his rebuilt Mustang. Before my brother even puts the car into park, Seth is jumping out of the car and running towards Merrick.

I look towards my brother, waiting to see if he will even attempt to call Seth out for jumping out of the car, and in typical Emmett fashion... he isn't even paying attention; he's on the phone talking to someone. I sigh and look towards Bella; she's bent down talking to all of the kids. From what I can make out from their conversation, it sounds like the boys want to go play, but Bella is making them clean-up first, which they aren't happy about. Seth, who didn't bring a change of clothes with him, thought that he was going to be able to get out of taking a bath. But, Bella quickly tells him that he can wear some of Merrick's clothes.

I stand back and listened to her. To anyone who didn't know any better, they would think that she's been a mother for years, not months. She's really great with them, and not just her kids, but Brittney and Seth as well.

I hear a throat clear next to me, which brings me out of my thoughts. "She's great, isn't she?" Alice asks. I was so lost in watching and listening to Bella that I didn't even hear her and Jasper pull up.

Nodding my head in agreement, "Yeah, she is."

"You know, I could totally say '_I told you so_,' but I'm not!" Alice says in a sing-song voice as she prances over towards Bella and the kids. Jasper slowly comes to stand next to me, chuckling right along with me at his fiancée's antics.

"So... according to Alice, and what little bit I picked up on at the football field today, you and Bella are dating?" Jasper asks.

Looking at the woman in question, I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face as I answer by brother, my best friend. "Yep, we're dating."

"Well, as of this past Wednesday, you were single," Jasper drawls. "And, if my memory serves me correctly, you were still hung up on some mystery woman that you kept seeing around town, but had no idea who she was."

I can't help but laugh out loud at Jasper's statement and the whole irony of the situation. Shaking my head, I place my hand on my brother's shoulder and then look back over towards Bella. "You're completely right, Jasper. And as luck would have it... my mystery woman _is_ Bella."

"No, shit!" Jasper states enthusiastically, just as amazed over the situation as I am.

"No, shit!" I repeat his reply, not even trying to contain the smug '_Yeah, I know I'm one lucky bastard!_' look that is currently plastered on my face.

"How in the _Hell_ did that happen?" Jasper asks. I go on to tell him about meeting her at the E.R. and how I just knew that I recognized her the minute I saw her. Then, I tell him about the flirting and how we both eventually admitted to recognizing each other. I went on to tell him about us hanging out last night, and the almost instant attraction that I feel towards her.

"Honestly, Jasper, it scares the living shit out of me. I mean, I just technically met her yesterday, but I feel like I've known her... forever." I let out a huge breath that I feel like I've been holding in ever since she walked into exam room #4 yesterday. I just can't seem to put all of what I'm feeling about this wonderful woman into words. I know that it's too soon to be in love with her, but then again... I already feel so strongly for her and the kids. It's liberating and terrifying at the same time.

"I know what you mean. It's exactly how I felt that first day that I walked into your house and saw Alice." At Jasper's statement I turn to look at him.

"Really?"

Jasper merely nods his head. I'm about to ask him some more questions, but then Emmett's huge arms engulfs us both.

"What's up, my little brothers?" Emmett asks in his normal, yet loud and obnoxious voice.

Both, Jasper and I mumble 'nothing' and then proceed to push out of Emmett's arms. After we both straighten ourselves up and move a good distance away from him, we all stand in silence just watching the kids, Alice, and Bella.

"Dude, I don't know what you did to get that _fine_ piece of ass, but its like I told you earlier: You better make sure to hold onto her tight, because if I see my chance, I'm going to see if she wants to go for a ride." Emmett says while staring at Bella and making vulgar thrusting motions with his hips.

Turning abruptly around, so that I'm standing directly in front of him, I look at him in the eyes and when I see that I have his attention I say, "Emmett, I'm not going to tell you again. Leave Bella alone. We are dating and I'm not going to put up with your bullshit when it comes to her."

Chuckling Emmett replies with a "Sure, sure!" His response only pisses me even more. I step up closer to him. I can see Jasper tense up next to us.

In a low, menacing whisper I say, "I'm not fucking kidding, Emmett. She's different. I let you get away with your bullshit with Heidi and the other girls that I've dated, but I won't with Bella."

Emmett just rolls his eyes and huffs at me like I'm wasting my breath. What he doesn't realize is that I'm dead serious. For my entire adult and teenage life I've had to deal with my older brother coming onto my dates and even my ex-wife. Because of Emmett's sense of humor and child-like, immature attitude towards life, everyone always just looks the other way and tries to ignore his rude and obnoxious behavior. In the past, I followed everyone's example and gave Emmett a free pass... but not anymore.

Jasper, senses that Emmett and I are starting to get really aggravated with each other, decides that it's time for him to step in. "Okay guys, we're here to hang out and have a good time. Not to fight..."

Not letting Jasper complete his thought, Emmett interrupts. "Hey man, it's not me... it's him. Eddie is just uptight and high strung like usual. Which, by the way, is even more proof that Bella needs a real man... like me." At this point, Emmett isn't even looking at Jasper or me. He's openly and unabashedly eye-fucking Bella. Then, he says out-loud, but mainly to himself, "Yeah, I would have already tapped that fine piece of ass."

Without even thinking about it, I forcibly push Emmett. I'm so pissed off, not only by what he's just said about Bella, but also by his complete lack of regard for my feelings – his own God damn brother! He just doesn't give a shit. Emmett always just looks out for himself.

I feel Jasper pull me off of Emmett, and as I fight against his hold, I watch as my eldest brother just chuckles and laughs like it's all just some fucking game.

"Laugh it up, big guy!" I seethe. "I'm glad you find this funny, because I hope you remember this moment right fucking here..." I punctuate by pointing between him and myself. "The next time you are in trouble and you come to me for money to bail yourself out of another one of your gambling debts."

At the mention of "gambling," Emmett ceases his laughter and his face takes on a dark look. "Yeah, _that_ got your attention, didn't it?" I all but yell at him.

"Mom, Dad, and Jasper might put up with your bullshit and your 'I'm just living my life' routine, but I'm done." I jerk my arms one more time, which causes Jasper to loosen his grip on me, allowing my arms to be free.

The three of us just stare at each other for a moment. I take in a deep breath and then look at my oldest brother one last time and in a tone that I hope he can hear my resolve through, I say, "I'm done!" Then, I turn my back on him, stepping away before I do or say anything that I could possibly regret.

Looking over towards Bella and the kids, almost immediately... as if she could sense that I need her, Bella looks up and smiles at me. I see her lean down to tell Alice something and then she starts walking towards me. Bella has a natural sway about her when she walks. Even when she's wearing tennis shoes, like today, she still can draw me in with the cadence of her hips moving from left to right. I'm sure that I have the goofiest smile on my face, watching her walk towards me. _Fuck, I'm one lucky bastard!_

"Hey," She says, and then she stretches up on her toes to place a small kiss on my cheek. I wrap both of my hands around her hips. As she pulls back she looks up at me with her big, beautiful brown eyes. She could ask me to do anything while looking at me like this and I would be at her mercy. _God, she's so beautiful!_

"If you'd like," She pauses and then pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Um, I'm not sure if you'd want to... but, I thought that you might want to take a shower after practice." Nervously, she places her hands on my chest and then starts to ramble on and on about how I didn't have to take a shower if I didn't want to; that she would let me use her bathroom; she even got flustered when she thought that I might be offended by her offering for me to take a shower afraid that I would misinterpret her saying that I smelled, which she emphatically said that I don't. She's so adorable when she gets flustered and embarrassed.

I bring my hands up from her hips and cup her face. "Hey, I would actually really like to take a shower... if that's okay." Smiling up at me, she reaches up and grabs each of my hands that are cradling her face and leads me towards the house. On our way into the house, she calls for both of the boys to come with us, because they too need to take a shower. Then, she tells Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and the girls to head inside and that they can all hang out in the living room until she returns to start cooking.

As we make our way into the foyer, Bella walks the boys to the stairs and proceeds to tell them that they have fifteen minutes and fifteen minutes only; once that time is up she expects at least one them to already be in the shower or bathtub. She also makes sure that Merrick knows to put his clothes back on from earlier in the day and that he needs to loan a pair of shorts and a shirt to Seth.

After each boy agrees to all of her terms, they rush up the stairs. Still holding my hand, Bella begins to lead me down the hallway towards her bedroom. Once inside, she walks over towards the door for her bathroom. Although I was in her bedroom and bathroom the night before, it feels different this time. I can feel the sexual tension surrounding us – thick and needy.

My stomach feels like it's about to bottom out from the desire that I'm feeling for her. I've never experienced such a hunger for a person before; I feel jittery – almost out of control. The lustful side of me, the side that Bella has called to from the first moment I saw her; wants to just grab her, pinning her up against her bedroom wall, holding her arms above her head with one of my hands while the other hand explores her body. Then, I would press my body into hers, showing her what she does to me by grinding my hard cock into her.

Before I know it, my imagination has gotten the best of me. It's not until I feel Bella tugging on my hand while calling my name, that I realize that I've been caught not listening to her.

"Hey, where did you go?" She asks while smirking at me. I take a moment to look at her and realize that we've already made it into her bathroom. Looking around, I see that we are all alone, in her room... with the door closed. I can't help it. I've got to kiss her.

I step forward and place my hands on either side of her face, cupping it gently. I slowly use my hands to tilt her face up towards me. Leaning in so that our noses are so close, but not touching, I say, "Sorry, this is so surreal to me. Part of me still can't get over the fact that I'm here with you. That I can touch you like this. That I can kiss you."

Bella takes in a breath at my statement, and as I look into her beautiful eyes, I can see the same desire that I'm feeling mirrored back at me. "Bella, can I kiss you?"

"Please!" Is all she says to me and that's all I need.

Slowly, I close the small distance between us. As our lips touch softly, everything around us fades away. With soft, delicate caresses our lips move with each other. Her lips are so soft and warm. The gentle rhythm that our lips have set begins to accelerate and I feel Bella's hands, which are currently resting on my forearms, start to glide towards my shoulders. As her right hand continues towards my neck, I feel her other hand grab a hold of the front of my shirt, twisting it around her fist, then she uses it to pull me even closer to her.

Following her lead, I guide my hands away from her face, leaving one to cup the back of her neck while my other hand moves to her lower back. Our bodies are in sync with each other as we each tilt out heads in an effort to accommodate the growing rhythm of our kiss.

This kiss, which at this point hasn't progressed beyond our lips lovingly touching each other, has surpassed every kiss I've ever had in my life. Just as I have that thought, I feel Bella's tongue gently trace my lips. I open my mouth to her, expecting her to dip her tongue inside, but she doesn't. She continues to slowly run the tip of her tongue along my lips, teasing me. Then, she gently nips my bottom lip and follows it with her tongue again. I can't help but moan out loud at her teasing. Pulling her closer to me, I decide that I need more; I'm hungry for her.

While gripping the back of her neck, bringing her even closer to me, I dart my tongue out, running it along her lips, and she meets me in the middle. What started out as a tentative, tender kiss has slowly progressed into a hungry, passionate kiss. The lust that has been floating between the two of us, just dancing on the cusp of what we could be together is now evident and palatable. I feel it in the air surrounding us, I can taste it on Bella, I can hear it in the moans and sighs being sung from the both of us.

The intensity of this kiss has my head and heart soaring. In the back of my mind, I know that I need to stop kissing her, that Bella is different; that this _thing_ between us is different and that I need to cherish her, but she tastes so good. I just want to consume her. I playfully nip her bottom lip just before changing the angle of the kiss, as I pull away Bella softly sighs my name. The sound of it is sweet, like a prayer from her lips. The sound of her saying my name that way, wakes me up from our lust filled haze; I gain some of my composure back and begin to slow down our kiss.

I can feel my heart beating, faster than I've ever experienced, and I can feel the beat from Bella's heart against my chest beating to the same rhythm. I begin to lightly drag my lips away from her mouth, gently showering little kisses across her jaw, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, and her forehead. Finally, I pull her in closer to me hugging her body to me. Holding her to me. Slowly, I bring my lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry." I state, and I feel Bella immediately tense up in my arms. At first, I'm puzzled by what could have caused her to react this way until I realize that she might think that I regret our kiss. I quickly make sure that she knows that I defiantly don't regret it.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you, Bella!" I say as I pull back, cupping her face in my hands while beseechingly looking into her beautiful brown eyes... the eyes of my angel, _My Bella_. "I regret that our first kiss happened in your bathroom..." I sigh as I continue. "That kiss should've happened after our first date. I mean..." I shake my head as I verbalize my next thought. "I haven't even taken you out on a date yet and I just kissed you like that." I can't even look at her in the eyes as I finish my last statement. I wanted to treat Bella right, to show her how special she is and what do I do? I attack her in her bathroom. _I am such an ass!_

"Hey!" Bella whispers as her takes her hands and forces my head to look up at her. I still can't look at her in the eyes, though. "Edward, honey... please look at me."

Slowly, I look up at her, not really sure if I can handle seeing disgust or resentment in her eyes. But, at her endearment, I can't help it. So, I look up at her and what I see takes my breath away.

Tilting her head slightly, Bella gives me a loving, sweet smile. Then, I watch as her right-hand reaches up and she gently starts to stroke my cheek softly – almost reverently. "Edward, there's no need to apologize. I kissed you back." She takes a breath and seems to square her shoulders, and then continues. "I wanted to kiss you that first day I saw you running and had no idea who you were. I wanted to kiss you after you walked into the hospital room yesterday and took care of Maddy. I wanted to kiss you last night," she then shakes her head and starts to giggle and adds, "several times." with a cheeky smile. "I understand that you want to make this perfect, but in my opinion that kiss we just shared was perfect. It doesn't matter where it happened." She shrugs her shoulders. "Just that it did happen, and it was wonderful!"

I just stare at her for a moment, taking her in. She looks so happy and carefree. I can feel my stomach tighten at the thought that I could be the reason for her happiness. I wrap my arms around her, one arm around her shoulder and the other securing her to me around her waist – hugging her to me tightly.

"You're right. It was wonderful!" I say, as I look at her with what I'm sure is a goofy grin. Her responding laugh makes me smile even more.

Patting my chest with her hands, she pulls out of my arms. "I would love to stay in here with you, but I have two very excited and rambunctious boys upstairs that I need to check on."

Walking over towards her shower she opened the glass door. "There's shampoo and conditioner in here for you. Sorry I don't have anything generic, you're going to end up smelling like me when you're finished." Walking over towards the linen closet, she then pulls out a large fluffy white towel and hands it to me.

"Is there anything else you need before I leave?" She asks. I can see the faint pink tint that's slowly spreading over her cheeks at her question. I'm not sure what thought she had that brought on her beautiful blush, but I know that my mind immediately went to the reply I _wanted_ to say to her... _"Yes, you. Naked, in that shower with me, NOW!"_ But I simply tell her that I'm good and that I appreciate her letting me take a shower. With a small smile, Bella turns and starts to leave the bathroom. Just before she closes the door I realize that I forgot to get my bag out of the back of the SUV.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Bella asks as she proceeds to come back into the bathroom.

"Ah... sorry, nothing really. I just forgot to get my bag from the car." I say as I start for the door so I can go get my bag.

"Oh, well go ahead and start your shower and I'll go get your bag. Do you need for me to bring it in here or can I leave it in my bedroom for you?"

Now, I could've told her to leave the bag in her bedroom, because honestly I don't have anything in it that I necessarily need to take a shower. But, I know that Bella likes my body. I can tell by the way I've caught her looking at me from time to time. So, I smile at her.

"You don't mind?" I ask.

"No, not at all." She replies in an almost _too_ nonchalant manor.

"Okay, well if you could bring it back here, to your bathroom, that would be great." I say, trying not to smile to big.

"Okay." She squeaks out in response. I watch, trying not to laugh, as the normally confident woman before me becomes shy and flustered. Then, she quickly leaves the room saying that she'll be back in a minute.

I can't help the chuckle that comes out of me after the door closes. With all of her "Dr. Cullen's," her winking, and swaying of her hips she has completely owned me from the start. It feels good to finally rattle her, to know that I've just gotten to _her_.

I walk over towards her shower and start the water. I debate with myself on whether I should wait for her to return before I get in. The debate only lasts a moment, because when I remember the flustered look Bella got when I _know_ she was thinking about the possibility of seeing me naked in her shower, I decide. _Yep, decision made!_ So, I quickly pull my shirt over my head, toe off both of my shoes, and then pull off both of my socks.

After placing all of my clothes in a neat pile on her counter, I start to pull off my shorts. It's at this moment that I pause, briefly contemplating if this is a good idea or not. I mean, technically we've only known each other for two days really. And, I know that if I were to have the same opportunity that I'm about to give Bella... well, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her. I wouldn't be able to think of anything else, but fucking her up against the shower wall.

Sighing, I remove my hands from the waistband of my shorts and brace them on her countertop. I mean sure, I want to have sex with her. But, I know it's too soon... especially if I really want this _thing_ that we have to turn into something more; and although the horny man in me and my dick disagree, I don't want to jeopardize what I have with Bella. So, I'll wait for her to come back with my bag.

While waiting for her return, I take a seat on one of the chairs she has flanking her tub. It feels like an eternity, but she does eventually come back with my bag. When she tentatively opens the bathroom door it takes everything in me not to laugh. The look on her face is a mixture of complete fear and excitement. As I stand up from the chair, I watch, as Bella's eyes grow huge as she takes in my naked chest.

As I come to stand in front of her, Bella seems to realize that she's been staring at my chest the entire time and she quickly looks up into my eyes. I can feel myself get harder as I take in all of the emotions swirling in the depths of her beautiful eyes. Clearing her throat, she then awkwardly thrusts my bag at me. I tell her thanks and then take the bag from her. She replies quietly something that sounds like 'sure.'

I turn around and start towards the shower, as I do I swear I hear Bella groan and then I hear a sound that sounds like a thud. I turn back around to see that Bella is now resting her head on the door. I realize at that moment that the thud noise was probably her head hitting the door. With a chuckle I ask, "Bella, are you alright?"

I'm not sure if it was the sound of my voice or the sound of me laughing that seems to have done the trick, but the shy Bella that was present earlier, not even two minutes ago, vanishes before my eyes. I watch completely captivated as Bella lefts her head from the door, stands up straight, and then starts to strut towards me. _Yes, she strutted!_

"Oh, you thought that was funny did you, Dr. Cullen?" She says, and she all but purrs my name as she says it.

I can't help but gulp at the look I see in her eyes. "No." She continues to walk towards me, closer and closer.

"Hmmm. Well, just so that we are clear I know what you were doing." Just one more step and then she'll be right in front of me. "And in case you couldn't tell from my response earlier, I think you have a great body."

Now, with her body right in front of me, she drives home her last sentence by slowly, softly running one of her fingers down my chest just stopping said finger right above the waistband of my shorts. Then, she slowly drags it across my abs from left to right; she's barely touching me with this one finger and I feel like my entire body is going to explode from the fire she's building inside of me.

I can't help it! I groan out loud. I'm just about to reach down to pull her to me when she looks up at me, bites her lip, and then starts to walk away from me backwards. I'm frozen in my place watching her. I don't know what this woman has done to me, but it's obvious that she's put me under some spell and I honestly don't give a damn.

Just as she reaches the door she calls out to me. "Edward?"

"Y-Y-yes?" I fucking stuttered!

"Enjoy your shower!" She says as she gives me a beautiful smile, turns around, and closes the door behind her.

I stand in the middle of her bathroom for... Hell, I don't know how long, going over what just happened. It started off so great, with me in control and then she completely flipped my shit and had me eating out of the palm of her hand.

If it wasn't clear to me before, it defiantly is now... Bella Swan is a very, _very_ dangerous woman.

_**

* * *

A/N: **_**Thank you for reading!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**1. Fandom Against Domestic Violence: **I have contributed a story to this wonderful cause. My contribution is actually the first chapter to a new story that I'm going to start writing. This new story will not interfere with this one... in fact, I will only update the new story probably once a month. For more details about this Fandom you can visit my blog. Once there go to my links page and you will see the "blinking" button that will take you directly to their site. They will be taking donations for this cause throughout the month of February. Anyone you donates at least $10 will receive the compilation of works that have been contributed, and there are several. I haven't had the chance to read through the all, but the ones that I've read so far are wonderful!

**2. This Story: **This next chapter for this story has been written and it is in the process of being pre-read. Once it is finished it will be passed onto my wonderful Beta. With that being said... the next two chapters of this story are very important. Chapter 13 - we learn more about Edward and his family! Chapter 14 - We have the meeting at the school & other things! *wink, wink* My work schedule is becoming extremely hectic, so I'm not going to post next week like I normally would. It will actually be the following week (February 10th). I hope you understand, but I just want to make sure that I do this story justice and I'm afraid that if I try to rush it... I won't! Also, I'm hoping that by posting this Chapter a day early that I'll earn some brownie points! If anything changes you'll be the first to know and it will be in the form of Chapter 13 posting next week! *keep your fingers crossed*

**3. My Blog:** I've updated and redesigned my blog. Go check it out if you have a chance!

**4. Punkfox825: **Thank you for your suggestion! You're actually the second person who has suggested it to me and I completely agree! So, there will be less description about their outfits in future chapters! I love constructive criticism, so thanks again!

Okay, I think that's it. Review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter; what you thought about my depiction of Emmett and Esme. How do you think Bella handled the Tanya situation... what about Edward?

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

Find me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

WC - 13,085

Published Date - 1/26/11


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 13! I am so sorry for the wait! RL has been completely crazy, not only for myself but for my beta as well! I've received a lot of reviews and PMs regarding this story that I have not had the chance to reply to yet... again, I'm sorry. I plan on answering several of your questions in the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thank you again for your support. A lot of questions are answered about Edward's past in this chapter. So, hang on tight... it's a bumpy ride!

I would also like to take this opportunity to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story! We've broken 150... I'm so excited!

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_As always... Writing4Roses, you're the best!

* * *

"_**Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**_

**Where There is Love... There is Life**

**Chapter 13: Until Now **

**BPOV**

_Oh. My. God! Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God!_

Leaning up against my now shut bathroom door. I have no idea how or where I got the strength to walk away from that man, no that God standing half naked, about to be fully naked... and in _MY SHOWER_, on the other side of this door.

I'm a masochist! That's the only explanation I can come up with. I mean, I could tell by the way his abs flexed and by the darkening of his eyes as he watched and felt my finger run along the waistline of his shorts that he wants me. He wants me bad; just as bad as I want him.

It's like I can't breath when I'm around him. The air just becomes thick and warm and it's like the only way I can catch my breath is if he has his hands on me or if I have my hands on him. _God, I wish I had my hands on him right now! _Just the thought of touching him again has my hands shaking. Shit, it's like he's a drug and my body is yearning for my next fix. It's like I'm going through all of the stages of withdrawal and the really fucked up thing is that I haven't even had my first hit yet! _God, I'm so screwed... and unfortunately I don't mean literally! _

Okay, I need to push myself off of this door and head upstairs. I'm a strong woman. I can do this – at least I think I can?

_Fuck, no I can't! Yes, I can!_

Okay, I just need to take a deep breath and then push myself away from this door. _Ahh, okay. See that wasn't so hard._ Now, I just need to put one foot in front of the other and continue to walk out of this room.

At my bedroom door I pause for just a moment before I turn the handle to walk out of the room. _Damn, what the hell am I doing._

I should just turn around and go help him. I mean I'm sure that he's sore from running today and then add in the stress from the whole Tanya situation, I'm sure he could use some help washing his back. And, then of course he'll appreciate me rubbing down his beautiful thighs and calf muscles. I mean, I'm a runner too so I understand how they can tense up and hurt after a good workout. He'd appreciate my thoughtfulness.

As images begin to play out through my mind of me on my knees in front of him, water running down his sculpted body and my hands running up and down his body my resolve begins to break. I'm just about to turn around and start back to my bathroom when I hear my name being called.

"Bella?" _Shit. Fuck. Damn... Its official... God must hate me! _As I bang my head on the back of my bedroom door, I try with all of my strength to answer my niece without sounding as pissed off as I feel.

"Yes, Maddy?"

"Can you come upstairs? The boys still haven't gotten into the shower and they're chasing us and wiping their sweat all over us." I can hear Maddy making gagging noises through the door and although I want to laugh at the whole situation, a larger part of me really, _really _doesn't feel like it... that part of me wants to cry, because I know that I'm about to have to leave that gloriously naked man in my shower. _Fuck. My. Life!_

Banging my head on the door – one last time, I take a deep breath and then pull the door open. "Okay, sweetheart, lead the way."

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

After wrangling two six-year-old boys into taking showers, I finally make it back downstairs. Everyone has gathered in my living room and they're talking animatedly among themselves.

"Sorry it took so long. Neither one of those boys wanted to take a shower." I say with a huff as I plant myself down on the loveseat next to Esme.

"Believe me, I completely understand!" Esme says as she gently pats my knee.

I smile at her, I can't help it... she's just so nice. It's obvious that not only is she a wonderful grandmother, but that she was a great mom as well. However, as I glance briefly at Emmett, who is blatantly staring at me again, I may have to alter that assessment. Then again, it's obvious that he is on his best behavior in her presence so I'm sure she has no idea that her eldest son is kind of creepy.

"So, Bella, is there anything that we can help you with?" Alice asks.

"Actually, if you and Esme could help me with cutting up the veggies for the burgers that would be great." I reply while starting to stand up.

"Of course." Both Esme and Alice reply in unison.

"Jasper, do you mind keeping an eye on the kids while we start on lunch?" I ask.

"Nope." He replies exaggerating the "p" while also mussing up Maddy's hair. In response, Maddy reaches up to mess up Jasper's hair, which results in a little tickle-fest.

"Hey, what am I? You know, I can watch the kids, too, you know!" Emmett says while putting an exaggerated pout on his face. I know he's trying to be cute. But, to me he just comes across as a self-centered, attention hog.

"Oh, of course, Emmett. You are more than welcome to help Jasper." I smugly reply. I'm no fool. I saw how he completely ignored his own son when they arrived at my house. So much so that Seth actually jumped out of his moving car – to which Emmett didn't even call him out on. Yeah, it will be a cold day in Hell before I ever let that man watch my kids.

"Kids," I call out as I'm leaving the living room.

"Yes."

"While Ms. Esme, Ms. Alice, and I are in the kitchen getting lunch ready, I want you to listen to Mr. Jasper, okay?" A chorus of "yes, ma'am" was proudly heard as we began to prepare for lunch.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

At some point, Edward joins the guys in the living room and is now, along with Jasper and Emmett, watching the kids, which now includes two clean boys. So, yeah, my living room is getting pretty loud. I can hear the wonderful sounds of laughter coming from all of them. I can't help but smile and enjoy the blissfulness of it all.

"It's a great sound, isn't it?" Esme asks while bumping my arm with hers.

"You know, that sounds right there..." Esme holds her pointer-finger up and indicates the sound of Edward laughing. "I haven't heard him laugh like that in ages – years even." I watch as a sweet smile spreads across her face as she continues to help me plate all of the hamburger patties that we've just finished making for the grill.

"He has a wonderful laugh." I say as I feel my smile take over my face.

"He does. Thank you for bringing it back to him, to me, to all of us." Esme says as she squeezes my arm, picks up the platter, and proceeds to heads towards the living room.

"Okay, guys, I understand that a young man by the name of Edward is supposed to man the grill for us this afternoon." Esme says as she enters the room with me following close behind her. Edward jumps up off of the couch and heads over towards his Mom.

"Yes, ma'am. That's the plan." He says, then he gives her a kiss on the cheek as he takes the plate from her hands. As he walks by me on his way to the backyard, he gives me a kiss on the cheek too, and then bumps my hip with his.

I can't help but laugh at his playfulness. As I watch him walk out the backyard, now with a crowd of little kids following behind him, I hear Alice giggling beside me.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm just happy to see him happy." She states with a shrug of her shoulders. Then, she looks up at me with a contemplative look.

"By the way, Bella, Esme was completely right earlier about Edward laughing. I've known him for years now and I've never heard him laugh or seen him smile like I have these last two days... Hell, this last month really." I start to interrupt her, but she holds her hand up.

"Now, I know that you're scared, but hear me out: He's good for you and you're good for him. Just let whatever is happening between the two of you happen and don't question it, okay?" She says and I can see the pleading urgency in her eyes as she looks at me.

I look around quickly, to make sure that we are alone or at least out of hearing range from everyone else, "You're right, Alice. I'm scared half to death, but I'm excited, too! I've never felt this way before around a man and that's what I think is so great about all of this, but it's also what scares the living shit out of me. I mean it's only been two days, Alice, and I already dread being away from him. How is _that_ healthy?" I ask and even I can hear the desperation and panic in my own voice.

Alice gives me a sincere smile and then reaches out and takes my hand. "There really aren't any rules to how someone falls in love or becomes attracted to another person. It's just something that happens naturally. I knew the moment I first saw Jasper that I would never be the same. That there wouldn't be an Alice any longer without a Jasper. I know it sounds strange, but I just knew." She says with a shrug.

Nodding my head in agreement, I look past her and out to my back patio. There laughing with his Mom is Edward. He looks so happy and beautiful. "What if he doesn't feel the same way, Alice?" I finally ask the question that's been plaguing me from the start.

With a snort, Alice squeezes my hand, "Oh, please. You and I both know that you honestly don't believe that that man out there who can't keep his eyes and his hands – quite honestly – off of you doesn't have feelings for you." Ducking my head at her response, part of me wants to agree with her but there's still that small part that just can't believe that I've been given this chance at what I've always wanted but have been so afraid to ask... or even look for.

"Bella, don't let yourself get in the way of being happy. It may sound crazy but I know that you and Edward are perfect for each other. I knew it the first day I spoke to you and found out why you moved here." Pulling my hand, Alice leads me over to one of the couches and takes a seat. Then, patting the spot next to her, she sits back and gets comfortable.

"You know that first day that we met, I watched with batted breath as you looked at me. You were so unsure of who and what I was... or what I am." She said with a wave of her hand motioning from her head down to her feet. I immediately started to feel guilty, remembering my thoughts about her the first time we met and also wanting to kick myself for allowing my feelings to show on my face.

"Hey, don't do that!" Alice said while swatting my leg. "I'm used to it. I mean, how can I _not_ be with my red and blue hair?" She laughs, pointing to her quirky hairstyle.

"Anyway, most people would just answer my questions and be on their merry way. Not thinking that I was worth their time or effort. But you stayed and talked with me and I watched as you began to open up and I realized at that moment that you were... _are_ a wonderful person."

"Then later, when Brittney and Maddy came running out of school both so excited and happy, you took Brittney in and treated her like she was your own. You simply just listened to her. Honestly... it was beautiful. I'm pretty sure that she fell in love with you in that very instant."

Chucking softly, Alice continued. "When we all parted ways with the promise of us all possibly getting together the next day, neither Brittney or I said a word until we arrived at her house. The minute I opened the front door, she began asking a million questions about you. I answered all that I could, which wasn't much, but she was so captivated – I was amazed and shocked. Later, when Edward came home, I swear she talked about you and Maddy more than she did about her first day of school. When, she finally agreed to go upstairs to get ready for bed, after hearing about Brittney's excitement, Edward was curious himself and asked me about you, how I knew you. I explained in more detail about how we met and I could tell that he too was surprised by how quickly Brittney took to you."

"_Annywaay_, this continued for weeks. Brittney, myself, and then even Jasper would fill him in on things that you or your kids would do. I could tell that he was curious, but he was scared. When I spoke to Jasper about it and I mentioned that I wanted to try to get the two of you together, he reminded me of how I hate meddling in other people's affairs and said that he thought that Edward was actually interested in another woman that he had seen around town." At that last statement, my heart began to speed up out of fear that there could possibly be someone out there that could take Edward away from me. I quickly looked away from Alice hoping that she couldn't see the panic I was feeling.

Then out of nowhere, I felt a sharp slap on my leg. "Hey, what the hell, Alice?" I yell at her, because that shit hurt. I rubbed my leg, soothing away the sting as I looked at her in shock.

"You missy! Exactly, 'What. The. Hell!' I thought we were friends, I mean why wouldn't you tell me that you had been eye-fucking a guy from around here?" Alice whisper-screeched.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her trying to make my voice sound innocent and shocked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" She replies with a huff, then just stares at me. When I don't respond, she huffs again and then throws her arms up in the air. "The park. Labor Day weekend..." She says while waving her hands around.

"H-how do you know about that?" I stutter in response and surprise.

"Well, Jasper told me because Edward told him." Alice explains as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Um..." I was feeling as if I was experiencing information overload; I wasn't sure where I should start.

"So, the other woman you and Jasper thought he was interested in?" I let the question hang out there, hoping that she'll answer me without me having to put myself out there any further.

"It was you!" She says bluntly. "But, we didn't know that because someone hadn't shared with me what had been going on with her and a particular 'mystery man' since she arrived. Gosh, Bella, if you had just said something it sure would have sped up this whole thing." Alice replies with a hint of aggravation.

"Well, I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you, Alice." I reply back to her curtly.

Knocking me with her shoulder, Alice begins to laugh. "I'm just messing with you. I knew it would all work out. I just decided it would be best if it all just happened on its own. And it did. And from what I can tell, it seems to have worked out rather well!" She says smugly.

I can't help the smile that takes over my face. After a couple of moments of Alice and I sitting on the couch quietly, I decide it would be a good idea for us to join everyone else outside, so I stand up and offer my hand to Alice. Once I pull her up off the couch, I drape my arm around her shoulder and we start towards the back door. "Yeah, Alice, it worked out great!"

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

About two hours have passed since we all arrived at my house. Everyone has been fed and the kids are out playing in the yard while all of the adults are sitting under the veranda just outside the living room with full, satisfied stomachs.

"Ya know, that had to be the _best_ hamburger I've ever had." Emmett states, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his belly. He's been trying to throw compliments my way all afternoon. On a couple of occasions, I honestly thought that Edward was going to punch his own brother, but between Jasper and myself, it hasn't escalated to physical blows yet.

Although, thanks to Emmett, I've learned that Edward wet his bed until he was seven-years-old and that he wore braces and a night retainer. After learning he wore glasses, 'only sometimes,' as he was sure to point out, I couldn't help but get lost in the idea of how extremely sexy he must look wearing them. Finally, I learned that he still has a fascination with _Star Wars_... in particular Princess Leia, who he still has a poster of from when he was in high school, which was currently hanging up in his basement. _Hmm… don't think I won't remember that shit for later! I'm sure I can pull off her little slave costume at some point in the future for him._

The irony of the whole situation is that Emmett just won't stop. I'm pretty sure that Edward could tell me a dozen, hell… hundreds of things about Emmett, but he doesn't. He just takes the shit that Emmett is spewing all while he sits next to me with a clinched jaw. Every once in awhile Alice gets fed up with all of it. I guess she can't stand the fact that Edward isn't defending himself either, so she fills me in on little tidbits about Emmett.

Like, for instance, he's been arrested three times; he's also had to go to the hospital a couple of times for Edward's help with a rash – can we say _ewwww? _His second home is actually a street in Seattle known for its strip clubs. Yeah, it's been a pleasant experience.

Again, I choose to ignore his misguided, unwarranted, and unwanted compliment. Edward currently has his arm around me and I'm tucked into his side. I guess my disregard of him has finally brought him to his breaking point because I hear Emmett huff and then I watch as he gets up from her chair and heads inside my house.

Once the door to my living room closes, there is a unanimous breath that is released from all of the adults. But, no one says anything. Which I find strange and nerve-racking, so I decide someone's got to take the bull by the horns... it might as well be me.

"Okay, what was that and why in God's name didn't anyone defend Edward?" I ask in an aspirated tone.

I can feel Edward squeeze me tighter with the arm that he has wrapped around my waist. I take a moment to look at everyone's face. Alice looks sad while Esme and Jasper both look... guilty. Once I recognize the look on their faces, I realize that this whole scene I just had to sit through, that poor Edward just had to sit through has probably happened before... and they've let it happen.

"From the looks on everyone's faces, I can tell that this is an on-going occurrence." The only sound in response is silence that is magnified by the sounds of crickets chirping.

"Is there is reason he's allowed to talk about Edward that way?" Still, just the sounds of crickets can be heard.

Looking at Edward now, I ask. "Is there a reason why you don't take up for yourself?" Still crickets chirping but I also get a pleading look from Edward. I can tell the look is one that is asking me to drop the subject, but I just can't.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure how or why it's allowed other places, but as long as we are in _my house_ I'm not going to stand for it." I pause. Then, I point towards the children playing out in the yard. "All of those kids out there playing look up to everyone of us. And both of those boys _especially_ look up to Emmett. I'm not going to allow my son to believe that it's okay to talk to someone or make fun of someone like Emmett just did to Edward." I can feel my temper getting the best of me, so I know that I need to step away for a moment. Slowly, I stand up from my seat and I start to head toward the kids, who are currently playing a game of tag. Just before I step out onto the grass, I stop and look back at everyone. No one is looking at me; in fact they are all just staring at the ground in front of them. "You know, I've only been a mom for a little over a month, so some might feel that I'm not qualified to make this kind of assessment, but I've noticed that kids are really impressionable. They learn by what they see and hear." Taking a shuttering breath, I continue. "Although, I've only known Edward for a little over 24-hours, I can tell... no, I _know_ that he's a good man. He doesn't deserve the way he's been treated by his brother these last couple of hours and unfortunately, I have the feeling that this has been going on for a long time. I'm sorry if I've upset you, Edward, Esme, or Jasper... but you need to know that I defend the people that I care about. Therefore, I can't and _won't_ allow Emmett to talk to him or about him that way again. I hope you understand." With that last statement, I turn around and head towards the kids.

**EPOV**

Shock. I think I'm in shock. From the moment Bella started questioning all of us about Emmett, I think I've been in complete and total shock. For all of the years that I've had to deal with Emmett and his bullying, I've never heard anyone actually question it or the reason why it's always been allowed.

Part of me is elated because I've never had anyone stand up for me the way that Bella just did. My parents would always turn a blind eye to Emmett's treatment of me; Jasper would always try to stay out of it, but he would also try to be a mediator for the two of us. My ex-wife even used to laugh right along with Emmett at my expense, as did countless other women... no, those were just girls... that I brought home. But not Bella.

Glancing up, looking out towards the backyard I watch her run around with the kids. She looks magnificent laughing and playing with the kids. For someone who has had her whole family – except those three precious kids – ripped away from her, it's amazing to watch her enjoy life so fully.

"She's a wonderful girl, Edward." I hear my Mother say in a small voice behind me. I feel the cushion of the loveseat dip down as I realize she is now sitting beside me.

"Yes, she is."

"Part of me wants to be pissed at her for what she said. I want to automatically defend myself, and your Dad, for how we've raised all three of you boys. And honestly, for the last couple of minutes, I've fought against the urge to do just that. But..." I hear my mother sigh heavily, "She's right, Edward, we've let you down and I'm so sorry." I start to interrupt her but she gives me _'The Look,'_ so I hold my tongue. "I think we need to sit down and talk about this more, but I think you need to go out there and talk to her. Besides, your Dad should be here any moment and I think it would be best if I let him know what's happened and I'll talk to him about it more at home tonight because I really think the three of us." Mom pauses and glances over towards Jasper who is watching the two of us nervously. "No, the four of us all need to sit down and have a good, long talk. Okay, darling?" Nodding my head in agreement, I stand up and then lean down to give my Mom a kiss on her forehead before I head out towards the kids and Bella.

As I get closer to her and the kids, I watch as Bella looks up at me and I can see the apprehension in her eyes. I don't ever want to see that look coming from her again. Feeling the desire to grab her and hold her close, I decide that since they are all playing tag, it gives me the perfect excuse to do just that, and plus it will also show Bella that I'm not upset with her without even having to say a word. Of course, I plan on talking to her about what just happened, but later on.

So, running full speed ahead, I take off towards her. As she looks up at me again, I watch as her eyes go wide and then twinkle with excitement as she realizes what I'm doing; and she takes off. The kids are now chasing her too and we are all laughing and running around the yard. It's obvious that Bella's fast but I'm twice as fast, so after just a few minutes of running around the yard, I catch her and cradle her to me. Both of us are laughing and breathing hard from the chase. I guess all of the kids decide that tackling me would be a good idea, so all at once we are bombarded by five happy, laughing kids. The impact causes me to loose my balance, and we all end up in a dog pile on the ground. Bella is cradled in my arms and all of the kids are lying on top of my back. As I look down at Bella, who's looking up at me, I am completely drawn into her. Her smile is breathtaking. Her laugh is like a song for my soul. I can't help but touch her.

Taking a piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, I just stare at her. She's looking back up at me with so much happiness and what I hope is love that I can't help but smile back at her.

"You're breathtaking," I say to her as I run the back of my fingers along her cheek.

I watch as she tilts her head and looks up at me with eyes that are now a little glassy, and then she says, "No, you are." In a small, soft voice that has so much emotion behind it. I bend down and kiss her nose, and then I look back over my shoulder at Merrick, who is the obvious ringleader of the monkeys that are currently clinging to my back.

"Hey, buddy, let me get up before we all crush your Aunt Bella." I say to him, which earns a laugh from him and a round of giggles from the girls.

"Okay!"

As Merrick climbs off of my back, one by one the other kids follow suit. Once I'm free, I stand up and offer my hand to Bella. As I pull her up, I purposely pull her into my arms, wrapping them tightly around her.

Whispering in her ear, I say, "Thank you for what you said back there. No one has ever defended me the way you just did. After so many years..." I sigh because there is so much to say, so much to explain, but I know now isn't the time or place. "Anyway, my Mom apologized. I'm still kind of shell-shocked by it all, but I want to talk to you about this more. Just not now, is that alright?" I ask while dragging my nose along her ear. I feel her shudder against me in response. I can't even begin to explain how good it feels to know that her body responds to me and longs for me as much as mine does for her.

"That sounds fine, Edward. Whatever and whenever you want, honey." Although Bella hasn't lived in Texas for over nine years, it's cute whenever her Southern accent comes out. It does especially when she calls me 'honey.' No one has ever called me that before, plus with Bella's Southern twang added into the mix, I absolutely love it when she calls me that.

"I love it when you call me 'honey.'" I say before I can help myself.

"Yeah?" She replies pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

Bella responds with a beautiful smile and giggle, accompanied with a "Good!" thrown in as an added bonus.

I reach down and take her hand, leading her back towards her back porch, where Jasper, Alice, and Mom are still sitting. I can see the happiness in all of my family's eyes as they watch all of us return to the veranda, my Mom especially.

"You're shitin' me!" Jasper suddenly exclaims and then looks up quickly to see if any of the kids are around. When he sees that it's only adults present, he expels a relieved breath.

"What's up, Jazz?" Alice asks as she rubs the back of his neck.

"My brother! That's 'what's up,'" Jasper snarls.

"What did I do?" I ask, bewildered.

Rolling his eyes at me, Jasper stares at me and then says, "Not you," while rolling his eyes. "Emmett." He then thrusts his phone at me, motioning for me to look at its display screen.

**Hey, man. Something came up. Gotta roll. Jess will be by later to pick up the kid. TTYL. **–** Em.**

"Typical." I state after reading the text through one more time – not really sure why, because I knew it wasn't going to change or anything the second time I read it. I can feel and see Bella's curiosity rolling off of her, so I hold the phone down towards her so she can read it. I hear her let out a disgusted snort and then she shakes her head. I hand the phone back to my brother who then lets Alice read it before he passes it to Mom. We all just sit for a little while, not really saying anything. Considering her little outburst earlier regarding Emmett, I was certain that the first person to break the silence was going to be Bella, but I'm shocked when it is actually Alice.

"Okay, so does anyone happen to have Jessica's phone number?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

Alice doesn't even bother looking towards me because she knows what happened the last time Em pulled this stunt.

It was the last time Emmett was at my house. He just showed up one afternoon, last summer, with Seth. He left Seth, Brittney, and I downstairs in my game room to go to the bathroom; when he didn't come back after a while, I went upstairs to check on him. After searching my house and not being able to find Emmett, I thought that he might have stepped outside to make a phone call, but as I passed my refrigerator, on the way through my kitchen, it told me that looking outside was unnecessary. The note had basically said the same thing as the text we just finished reading said, that he had "_something come up_."

Seth ended up staying with me for eight days, meaning that Alice watched Brittney and Seth for me. By the eighth day, Alice had had enough... not of Seth mind you, but just the whole situation.

All of us had tried countless times to get a hold of Emmett... to no avail, and none of us had Jessica's phone number. So, Alice took it upon herself to track Jessica down. And, she eventually found her. Come to find out, Jessica happened to work at one of the strip clubs that Emmett tended to frequent. So, she went down to the club to confront Jessica. Unsurprisingly, Alice found out that Jess had no idea that Seth had been left with me. It also turned out that the week was actually Emmett's week with his son, so Jess thought that he had been with his father the whole time. Yeah, the whole situation was fucked up. After Alice came back and told Jasper and me what was going on, we both decided to go to Mom and Dad with what we knew. At this point, it was obvious to everyone in the family that Emmett had a problem – but, like always, no one voiced it.

Once Jasper and I were through filling Mom and Dad in on what had been going on. Mom reprimanded both of us for "just now letting them know," then she proceeded to grab her purse and keys, telling us to follow her to my house where she went straight to Seth and helped him gather his belongings. On her way out the door, she told Jasper and I not to worry about it anymore that her and Dad would handle it from here on out. I'm not sure how long Seth ended up staying with Mom and Dad. All I know is that Sunday brunch was cancelled for two weeks after that.

I can't help but look at my Mom now while I replay the memories from that whole experience. She looks guilty; I can see the contemplation in her eyes as she wrestles with the thought that there might have been something she could have done to prevent this. Then, I watch as she becomes pissed with the knowledge that this could be the same thing, the same M.O. happening again. Finally, as I continue to watch her, she subtly starts to clear all emotion from her face – she looks resolved. She rounds her shoulders, then she reaches into one of her front pockets and pulls out her phone.

"I have Jessica's number." Mom states, surprising my brother and me.

The surprise must be written all over both of our faces, because as she takes in both of our expressions, she sighs and then says, "After what happened last summer, I made sure to get Jessica's phone number. Just in case."

Still in shock, I just sit and stare at her. I hear Jasper tell Mom that it's great that she has Jess's number and then I hear Alice suggest that she be the person to call Jess, since she's been the one to contact her in the past. As I continue to look at Mom, she just nods her head and hands her phone over to Alice. I notice both Jasper and Alice stand up and head into the house to place the call to Jessica, I assume. But, all I can do is just stare at Mom.

The sound of Bella clearing her throat causes me to snap out of it, but just before I look away, I catch Mom looking back at me with a look of regret... or remorse, I'm not sure really. Part of me wants to go over and hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay. I don't like seeing her look so sad, I mean she's my Mom and I love her. But, another part of me is honestly pissed at her and Dad, and how they've enabled Emmett for years, in turn subjecting Jasper and I to years of turmoil. And now, they're doing the same thing again, however now it's not just effecting my brother and I, it's also effecting a six-year-old innocent, little boy.

As I think over all of the crap Emmett's put my family through with his childish behavior over the years, I can't help but look at Bella in amazement. Here sitting beside me is a woman who literally had... no, _has_ the world at her feet. When she found out about her nieces and nephew she could have easily passed the kids off to private boarding schools so she could continue on with her fast-passed, high-society life. But, no... Bella wouldn't – _couldn't_ do that. So, instead she flew down to Dallas and picked up three kids that she really didn't even know and completely changed her entire life for them. I've never in my life meet anyone like her.

Bella must have felt me staring at her because she turns her head and looks up at me. I guess my feelings are written all over my face because I hear her take in a shuddering breath and then her cheeks start to turn pink. Embarrassed by my staring, I guess, she ends up tucking her head into my neck, hiding her face from me. I can't help but nuzzle my head on top of hers, closing my eyes in the process.

The sound of sniffling draws my eyes open. As I glance towards the sound and I see Mom staring at the two of us. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears she's obviously fighting to keep from falling. When she sees me look at her she tilts her head; places her hand on her heart; and then gives me a sweet, gentle smile.

Just then, Alice bounces out through the French doors with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I have bad news, good news, and then great news. What do you want first?" She asks as she plops back down on the chair that her and Jasper were sharing earlier.

"Let's go with the bad to get it over with." Mom says with a watery smile. At the sound of her voice Bella tilts her head towards her and Alice.

"Okay, well, I got a hold of Jessica." Looking apprehensively towards Mom she continues. "I'm sure this comes as no big shocker," Alice states and her sarcasm is evident, "But, Jessica had no idea that she was '_supposed_,'" she says while using air-quotation marks, "to pick up Seth." Then, crossing her arms over her chest, she lets out a very unladylike snort. "In fact, she didn't even have a clue that we're all over here at Bella's, I had to give the poor girl directions." I watch as Alice shakes her head and as Mom fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "Anyway, she's off tonight, so she said she'll be over here in about an hour to pick up Seth. So, that's the good and the bad news."

"So, what's the great news?" Bella asks as she lefts her head from my shoulder.

"While, I was talking to Jessica, Carlisle called on Esme's phone, which Jasper answered. Anyway, he was calling to say that he's on the way. Big Dr. C should be here in about 10 to 15 minutes," Alice says with a smile.

"Great." Is all the response that Bella gives; I can tell by the way that she's tensed up that her nerves are appearing again. So, I lean in towards her ear and whisper to her that I know that my Dad is going to like her and that she has nothing to worry about. At my words, I feel the tension leave her body and she settles back down, relaxing into my arms again.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Forty-five minutes later, Dad's arrived and all of us are currently sitting around the island in Bella's kitchen eating ice cream. The kids, after much protest, are finally settled in and sitting around the table in the kitchen nook making a mess and enjoying their ice cream immensely. Just as I figured, my Dad is enamored with Bella. I don't think I will ever forget the look on his face when I introduced him to her.

**~Flashback~**

_At the sound of the front doorbell ringing all of the kids take off running. Bella is quickly behind them, with me close on her heels._

"_Madeline, make sure to use the security system before you open the door." Bella calls out to her oldest child, who happens to be in the lead of all of the kids currently._

"_Yes, ma'am." Maddy hollers back._

_Once she makes it to the intercom system, I watch as she 'butt-checks' her younger brother who is trying to take control away from her. With a quick click of her thumb she follows Bella's instructions._

"_Who is it?" She asks sweetly._

"_Um... ah..." Yeah, that would be the sound of my very caught-off-guard Father. "Oh, um... this is Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm, um... Edward's Dad. Um... Brittney's Grandpa." My Dad finally stutters out and I have to hold back my laughter that desperately wants to break free. With a quick elbow to the gut, Bella tries to give me a stern look but I can tell that she wants to laugh her ass off, too._

"_Okay, just a minute please." Maddy says into the speaker. Then I watch as she clicks another button. "Edward, can you come here and tell me if this is your Dad?" Maddy excitedly asks me._

_Now, I could have made my Dad suffer, but I decide to be nice and give the old man a break. "Yes, Maddy, that's my Dad." I say after I take a look at his picture on the monitor._

_Merrick beats Maddy to the front door and quickly opens it for my Dad. With huge eyes, my Dad takes in the welcoming party that is greeting him at the door. Once he steps through he quickly walks over to my Mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek. As he turns around to face all of us, I decide that it would be a good time to introduce the whole crew to him. I start with Merrick because he's the closest, then I introduce Maddy, who cheekily curtsies; then I bend down and pick up Meredith, who immediately tucks her face into my neck; finally, I motion for Bella to step forward. After taking her hand in mine, I give her a smile and squeeze her hand, and then I look at my Dad. I'm just about to start the introductions when I take in the expression on his face. For all intents and purposes, my Dad looks 'god-smacked,' seriously. I clear my throat, loudly, to draw his attention away from Bella. He quickly jerks his head up to me and gives me a sheepish expression, I can't help but shake my head at him and my Mom who I can hear giggling. Rolling my eyes at both of my parents, I pull Bella to me and try to begin my introduction again._

"_Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my Dad, Carlisle Cullen."_

"_Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you." Bella says sweetly while holding out her hand to shake his hand._

_My Dad, good Lord, goes and brings her hand up to his mouth for a kiss and then says, "Hello, beautiful." I'm kind of taken by surprise by his obvious flirting and I would have been upset if he didn't make it completely obvious that he didn't mean to call her beautiful. I mean... it was very apparent that he honestly meant it, but I think it was an accident that he said it out loud. Because the words had no sooner left his lips before he began to blush profusely and started to backpedal while looking at my Mother, it was very funny. He looked scared shitless while he looked at my Mom trying to gauge her reaction to his slip-up, and also trying to cover his ass. "I mean... ah... hello, Bella! It's... ah, so nice to meet you!" With a stiff shake of her hand, he quickly drops it and wraps said hand tightly around my mother._

_Now, that shit was funny!_

**~End of Flashback~**

Conversation continues while we all eat ice cream. Eventually, we all seem to pair off into groups. I'm currently standing next to Jasper, so I take the opportunity to ask him for a favor, which I hope he's able to help me out with.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah, man."

"Do you and Alice have plans for this Friday?" I ask, hoping for the answer that I want to hear.

"Not that I know of? Why, what's up?"

"I want to take Bella out on our first date and I was hoping that you and Alice might be able to watch the kids for us." I state trying to be quiet so that Bella can't hear what I'm asking.

"I don't know, um... hold on." Then, to my horror he calls out to Alice.

"Alice, baby, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes, sweet cheeks?" Alice exclaims as she jumps up and plants a loud, sloppy kiss on my brother's cheek.

"Do we have plans for Friday night?" Jasper whispers to her.

Almost obnoxiously, Alice whispers her answer back to him, "No, what do you have in mind?"

Shaking his head at her silliness he grins at her and then motions with his thumb in my direction. "This Casanova here wants to take his new lady out on a date and wants to know if we'll watch the kids." At the end of his statement, Alice begins to squeal. I quickly step up to her and place my hand over her mouth, which she proceeds to lick.

"God, Alice! That's disgusting!" I say as I turn around to wash my hand off in the sink.

"Well, didn't your Momma ever teach you to watch where you put your hands?" Alice replies. Cementing her statement and her previous action by sticking her tongue out at me.

Shaking my head at her, I grab the towel next to the sink and turn back around to face her. "Anyway, I haven't had the chance to actually ask Bella, yet. I wanted to make sure that I could get someone to watch the kids first. So, I don't even know if she's even available." Letting out a frustrated breath, running my hand through my hair, I continue. "In other words, can you please keep quiet until I actually get the chance to ask her?"

"You know for someone who needs Jasper and I right now, you sure are being mean to me." She states while arching one of her eyebrows at me.

Realizing I need to backpedal before I loose my potential babysitters, I try to concede to her – without actually apologizing because come on... she almost ruined this whole thing for me and then she went and licked my hand. _Just sick!_

"You're right. I'm just nervous and I really want to be able to take her out, so I'm a little high strung right now."

Alice just stares at me for a moment. I really want to look at my brother to see if he can give me a clue as to how this little battle I'm currently having with Alice is going to turn out. But, I know better... I know that I can't break eye contact with her, or all beats are off.

"Okay, you big baby. What time on Friday?" Holding back the urge I have to pick her up and swing her around, I give her a quick hug.

"Thanks Alice, and Jasper. Um... I'm not sure about the time. I need to talk to Bella first. Can I let you know later?" I ask.

With a shoulder shrug, Alice simply replies with a "Sure," and turns away and walks back over to the girls.

After a couple of minutes of Jasper and I just standing beside each other in total silence. I finally break it. "How?" Is all I say, to which my brother replies with a shrug, "I love her man." Well, enough said.

Maybe thirty minutes later, we are all startled when Bella's front doorbell rings. Then, Alice reminds us that it's probably Jessica. Bella heads towards the front door with Alice and Mom following close behind her.

As soon as all three ladies leave the room, my Dad stands up and taps Seth on the shoulder. "Hey, Seth, your Mom's here. How about you and Merrick run and go get all of your things?" Seth nods his head and he and Merrick take off. As soon as Seth is out of the room, my Dad walks over toward Jasper and me. Hesitating for a moment, he finally speaks. "Your Mom mentioned that we are all going to have a family meeting regarding your brother. She didn't go into detail about what brought this meeting on. I just wanted to say that I think it's been a long time coming." He looks at both of us and then pats each of us on the shoulder, walks back over to the table where all of the girls are still sitting, takes a seat, and proceeds to start coloring with them.

I'm about to make a comment to Jasper, when I hear footsteps heading our direction so I decide to hold my thought for later. It's been a little while since I've seen Jessica Stanley. The first time I saw her, Emmett brought her over to our parent's house for Sunday brunch, which was over six years ago. The moment she walked through the door and I saw her for the first time my first thought was... "_What in the hell is she doing with Emmett?_"

Back then, Jessica had long blonde hair, that went passed her shoulders, she honestly looked like the typical girl-next-door. That in and of itself was another reason I asked myself why she was with Emmett, or more importantly – why was Emmett with her. Typically, Emmett went for girls that liked to swing on poles as their hobby and profession. Jessica didn't come across as that type of girl and pretty quickly, we all found out that she was actually a college student and that she was going to school to become an elementary school teacher.

Months went by and Jessica continued to be a fixture at our family get-togethers. I honestly thought that my brother was finally turning his life around, however when Jasper came to me a couple of months later telling me that Emmett was using Jessica and his "new" way to borrow more money from Mom and Dad I was automatically on high alert.

Everything came to a head when Jessica showed up at Mom and Dad's one night, crying and saying that she was pregnant with Emmett's baby. At first, my parents were happy. But, when they talked to Emmett about it he immediately denied that the baby was his and of course Mom and Dad sided with Emmett, leaving Jessica to fend for herself. Once Seth was born, Mom went up to the hospital to visit and sure enough there was no denying that the baby was Emmett's, he was a spitting image of my brother.

Once Emmett realized that there was no way he could continue to deny Seth was his son, Seth became Emmett's new bargaining chip for getting money out of Mom and Dad. _Yeah, my brother will never be nominated for 'Father of the Year!'_

Another sad fact to the whole mess was that Jessica, who had tried repeatedly to get back with my brother, forgiving him time and time again, finally gave up on him and the possibility of a future with my brother when she came home from one of her night classes to find Emmett, who was supposed to be watching his infant son while she was in class, screwing her neighbor from across the hall. Right there on her couch... in _her_ apartment with their baby in the playpen right next to the couch. Sometimes reality decides that the only way to get your attention is to bite you in the ass and Jessica had a huge wake up call that night; needless to say, Jessica kicked him out. _So, _y_eah, my brother's an ass._

Last I heard, Jessica kind of snapped after finding Emmett with her neighbor and the good girl that moved up here from Alabama turned bad. From what I understand, she actually started stripping at one of the clubs that Emmett frequented, which I only know about because he was bitching one afternoon to Jasper and I about a bouncer forcing him to pay for a lap dance from her. He claimed that he "already knocked her up," so he shouldn't have to "pay for that shit." _Okay, so he's more than an ass _–_ he's a dick!_

So, for the past six years, Seth has been bounced back and forth between his mom and dad. A mother who is now a stripper and a father who is a professional gambler – who tends to professionally lose.

I had hoped that the rumors about her becoming a stripper were just that... rumors, but by the looks of the young girl now standing in Bella's kitchen, I say the rumors are true. She's still pretty, but the innocence that was once very evident on her face is definitely gone and it's been replaced with sadness, regret, and heartache.

Glancing towards Jasper and me, Jessica smiles and waves. "Hey, Jasper... Edward. It's been a long time." I can tell by the hunch of her shoulders and the way she averts her eyes as she speaks to us that she's ashamed.

"Hey, Jessica. It's good to see you, it has been a while." I say trying not to sound like I'm forcing conversation when I most definitely am. Bella, the angel that she is picks up on my discomfort immediately.

"I was just telling Jessica how Merrick and Seth have become such good friends and that I think Seth is such a sweet young man." The look on Jessica's face at Bella's praise is almost heartbreaking. You would think that the words Bella spoke are the first kind words she's heard about herself or her son in ages.

"Like I was saying Jessica, I would really like to have you come over next Saturday with Seth after football practice." Bella continues, not even batting an eyelash.

Jessica averts her eyes and mumbles that she can't because she'll be working. Bella doesn't let that deter her though; she just soldiers on, "Oh, well is there a day during the week that you don't work?"

"Yeah, um... Wednesday nights." Jessica replies quietly. All of us in the kitchen are just watching the exchange going on between the two. Alice looks downright proud, my Mom looks intrigued, my Dad looks like he's in awe, and Jasper... well, Jasper looks like he's about to cry, or that he's is a lot of pain.

"Well, that's perfect!" Bella exclaims. "Our Wednesday nights are free, so what do you say to you and Seth coming over here on Wednesday? The boys can hangout and play and you and I can get to know each other." Jessica looks scared, intimidated, and hopeful all at once. Just as she's about to respond, Seth pipes in and starts begging his mom to let him come over on Wednesday to play. As I watch Jessica stare at her son, I watch as her cautious, reluctant eyes turn loving and resolved – at that moment I know that her answer is going to be yes. And, it is.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Shortly after Jessica leaves with Seth, everyone else soon follows. As my parents head out my Mom extends an invitation to come have brunch with us tomorrow. I can see the shock on Mom's face when Bella declines saying that her and the kids already have plans to spend time with friends in Seattle. Although I can tell that my Mom is disappointed, and I am too. But then again, it is just further proof that Bella could careless about my family and our money. Anyone else would have canceled whatever plans they had to appease my Mother, but not Bella Swan.

Once the door closes behind Alice and Jasper, it is just Brittney and I left. Bella looks up at me and asks if we can stay for dinner and I quickly tell her yes. To my response, Bella bends down and looks at all of the kids who have conjugated in the entryway with us. "Hey kids, how about you guys go play upstairs. We'll be eating in about three hours, okay?" The kids happily agree and take off; Bella reaches back and grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me towards the Den.

On the way there, she stops at the small bar and asks, "Do you mind if I have a drink?"

"Not, if you don't mind pouring me one, too." I reply. I watch as she smirks at my response then reaches up and pulls down two double old-fashioned glasses.

"I'm having scotch, is that okay or would you like something else?" She asks as she reaches for a bottle of Jameson.

"Scotch is fine. Great actually," I reply.

"Do you like one or two cubes of ice, or none at all?" She asks.

"One please." I say as I sit down in one of the leather chairs that flank the fireplace. After Bella pours two fingers worth of scotch into each glass she picks them up and starts to walk towards me. As she hands me my drink she continues to stand in front of me, just staring as she takes a sip of hers, never breaking eye contact.

Finally she breaks the silence. "Edward, can I sit in your lap?" She asks and then ducks her head. I'm about to respond, but she continues to talk. "It's just that I want to ask you some questions about some things that went on today and I just don't want to sit away from you."

I immediately open my arms to her and reply, "Sure, baby." I watch as Bella sits her drink down on the small table beside my chair. She's biting her lip now, either from nerves or from excitement – I'm not sure? But, I know that I'm fucking excited because I'm about to have this beautiful woman sitting in my lap.

As soon as she's in my lap she seems to curl up around me, placing her face against my neck. I can feel her eyelashes gently brushing up against the skin just behind my ear. Her hot breath is fanning out against my skin. And, _good God_, her lips; softly I feel her leave a couple of sweet gentle kisses on my neck just shy of my Adam's apple.

"Bella!" I groan.

"Edward." Is all she says in response.

"You're making this 'going slow' thing really hard for me right now." I say in a strained voice as I feel her run her nose along the column of my neck.

"Really? Is it really _hard_, Edward?" She teasingly asks.

"Bella! Please baby. I want to do right by you and me... and the kids." I say as I drop my head back against the back of the chair, my eyes closed tightly.

With one final kiss to my neck, Bella pulls back. "I'm sorry, honey! I just want you so bad. And, now that I have you alone..." She takes a shuddering breath. "I just can't seem to help myself."

I open my eyes and I'm met with Bella staring down at her hands that are fiddling in her lap. I reach up with my hand and cup her face, tilting it up so that she is looking at me.

"Believe me, baby. I want to kiss the hell out of you right now, but I know that if I taste your exquisite lips again, with nothing in here to stop us, well... I'm not going to be able to stop myself. I want to devour you, Bella." _Shit, just sitting here trying to explain to her why I need for us to take it slow has my already hard cock, which has been rock solid since she first sat down in my lap, getting even harder._

Taking a deep breath and trying to swallow the non-existing lump in my throat I continue trying to explain to her. "I don't want to just fuck you, Bella." At the use of the word fuck I watch as Bella's eyes go wide and then turn really dark with desire. _Shit, this is not good... not good at all!_

"I want our first time to be more than that. Does that make sense? Or am I just talking out of my ass here?" I finally say. I can't look at her anymore because I can feel my own resolve slipping. After what seems like hours, Bella gentle starts caressing my forearm, then she takes that same hand and runs the back of it along my jaw. Taking her thumb and two of her fingers, she grabs a hold of my chin and pulls me to look at her. Her eyes are still dark and hungry looking, but they have a softness about them now. She looks at me for a moment, and then she bits her damn lip. I'm just about to lean in to pull said lip away from her teeth with my own when she speaks.

"Okay, Edward." Then, she leans in and softly kisses me. My hand reaches up to pull her closer but she leans back and then turns for her drink. After taking a sip she looks at me again, I'm trying really hard not to fidget or become self-conscience under her gaze, but it's fucking hard when those big, brown eyes are staring at me like that.

"So, do you want to talk about Emmett first or Jessica?" She asks once she cradles her glass between both of her hands... hands that happen to be currently resting on her glorious chest.

Although the current view is definitely arousing, both of the subjects she wants to talk about are beyond a doubt... mood droppers. "Um, it doesn't really matter. What do you want to know?"

"Okay, so what's the deal with your brother. I guess it's best to start with him since I get the impression that he's the catalyst that turned Jessica's world upside down." She states and then takes another sip of her scotch.

Damn. She's good! "Emmett is just Emmett. What you saw today is basically my brother. I wish I could say that at some point in my memories I remember him being different, but I don't. He's always been self-centered, rude... just a jerk." Taking a deep breath I continue.

"When we were growing up I basically had to just put up with Emmett teasing me. Then, when we went to school it became apparent that he didn't just tease and harass Jasper and I, he did it to everyone. He was notoriously known as a bully. I tried to step in many times, whenever he would start in on some kid at school, which usually ended up with me getting my ass beat. But, in the end it also made it to where I was universally liked at school and he wasn't. So, in addition to the normal teasing that Emmett consistently through my way he started to blatantly embarrass me in public. Where most kids in school worried about their grades, friends, the current crush or crushes they had, or the next game that were about to play I honestly think that my brother's only focus was how he could make my life miserable."

"It wasn't until high school that he figured out that he had a way with girls. So, he used that to his advantage and enjoyed steeling other guys' girlfriends." As a side note, I disgustingly add, "I still to this day will never understand why girls are so attracted to the whole 'bad boy' persona." Shaking my head I continue. "Anyway, sophomore year I get my first 'real' girlfriend and about three months into us being together I come home to find my brother making out with her in _my_ bedroom." I hear Bella gasp, but I figure it's best to just keep going with the story because it only gets more fucked up. I take a big swig of scotch, it burns going down. "Anyway, that was the first girlfriend he stole and he continued to do so throughout high school and even into college. When I went to medical school I actually moved away from home. Emmett had graduated high school, but he wasn't doing a damn thing with his life, so while I stayed at home for my undergrad he was able to continue to wreck havoc on my life, but once I moved away for med school I was out of his reach. As you know that's when I met Heidi."

"She was the only girlfriend that I ever had that Emmett didn't fuck with. I was a nervous wreck the first time I brought her home. I prepped her for hours about Emmett and to my surprise... it seemed to work. She was so concerned with winning my parents over that she really didn't pay any attention to Emmett. I took that to mean that she really loved me... unlike the other girls, but in actuality she was playing me, trying to play my parents, and keeping the attention Emmett was throwing her way tucked back in her mind for later."

Pausing, I hand my empty glass to Bella; she gently places it on the table next to us. I lean my head back because I'm about to get to the really twisted part of the story. "Bella, I really didn't want to share all of this shit with you on the second night we're together, but after the way Emmett acted today and your reaction to him. I realize that I need to just go ahead and get this all out." Through clenched teeth I continue. "What I'm about to share with you is really fucked-up." I close my eyes, take a deep breath, then I turn my head so that I can look into Bella's beautiful brown eyes. "As I continue on you're going to see me get upset. Please don't read into it that it's because I have any residual feelings for Heidi, because I don't. I'm just still really hurt by what my _brother_ did to me, how my parents handled the whole situation, and how they all _continue_ to handle it." I feel Bella squeeze my hand and then she gives me a quiet 'okay.' So, I look into her eyes for a moment longer trying to ground myself so I can continue.

"Heidi and I had been married for about a month when we moved back here, so I could take up a residency here at the children's hospital. She ended up getting a job working at the Seattle branch as a nurse under my father. About a month into being home, I noticed that Heidi started acting different. She became more focused on going out and attending functions where we all would be present as a family. Another disturbing fact was that she became good friends with Tanya Denali, so I would find myself coming home many nights after working twenty-four or forty-eight hour shifts to my house being full of people: Tanya, Emmett, and Emmett's best friend, Demetri." At the mention of Demetri's name, I watch as Bella's eyes get huge and she sucks in a deep breath.

In a cold voice, Bella asks, "What's Demetri's last name?"

"Popova." Demetri's last name is barely out of my mouth before Bella starts mumbling what sounds like, "Well, _that_ explains a lot."

"Bella? Do you know Demetri?" As I ask the question, I'm honestly scared about how she's going to answer.

"Not personally, no. But, he's the realtor that sold me this house. My attorney basically had to threaten him with a sexual harassment suit because of the home tour he provided." At her explanation, I'm immediately seeing red.

"What the hell did he do?" I forcibly ask trying my best not to yell.

Bella goes onto explain the whole thing to me. By the end of her story, she adds that the high tech security system that she had installed was particularly put into place because of avid reporters _and_ also because of Demetri. That last statement causes a cold chill to run down my spine. In what I hope is a calm voice, I ask if she's had any other problems with him since she and the kids have moved in. To my relief, she says that the only thing that she's had happen, since they moved in, is that he had flowers delivered to her on their move-in day. But, once she saw who they were from she paid the deliver boy three times the amount of the original order to return them to Demetri with a note that said to stop contacting her or she would file a restraining order. She hasn't heard from him since.

Once the subject of Demetri has pretty much as been talked out, Bella asks me to continue with my story, so I do. "Anyway, it became a common occurrence for me to come home to find all of them in my house. I'm not going to lie. I immediately started to suspect that Emmett was up to no good. But, I wanted to trust my wife, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I did confront Heidi about Emmett's presence, but she insisted that he came over to be around Tanya. It was also evident that Heidi seemed to eat up my jealously, she used it to her advantage several times but in the end she always swore to me that her nor Emmett were ever alone, that Tanya was always around."

"I guess at some point Heidi had confided in Tanya about my jealousy, so one day – while I'm at work – Tanya shows up and tells me that she thinks I should watch out for Heidi and Emmett, that she thinks that the two of them might be having an affair, or about to start one. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that Tanya had been harboring feelings for me since high school but I just never was interested. So, when she came to me, I automatically thought and knew that she had an ulterior motive. Tanya, I guess, figured that since she came to me with this information that I would automatically keep her confidence, but I didn't. I went straight home and confronted Heidi. I'm sure it won't surprise you to learn that Tanya and Heidi were no longer friends after that, but Tanya continued to show up at my work, wherever I would be having lunch, or if I ran an errand somewhere. She would always act as if she just _happened_ to run into me, that she was just 'a concerned friend,' but like I said I wasn't an idiot. I knew what she was doing, plus... Heidi had somehow become aware, or had been told that Tanya was turning up at places with me. I'm still not sure if they – meaning Tanya and Heidi – were working together on that or not, but there was no way in hell that I was going to allow someone to claim that I was having an affair, especially with Tanya. So, I finally confronted Tanya one day and told her to stop following me. She eventually did." _That is… until I was divorced_. I thought bitterly.

"On a Tuesday, I received a frantic phone call from my Dad; it was at the beginning of our third month of marriage, saying that I needed to head to their house immediately. That he had already called my boss and got it cleared, that I didn't even need to worry about clocking-out. I was immediately put into panic mode... thinking that something had happened to my Mom or one of my brothers. But, Dad assured me that everyone was 'healthy' and that they would all be at the house."

"So, I left work. I tried to call Heidi to let her know that I was leaving work early, but my call went straight to voicemail. Once I made it to Mom and Dad's, we all sat in the parlor and waited for Dad to come home. I repeatedly asked Mom what was going on, but she just kept telling me that my Dad would explain once he got home. When Dad walked through the door, he looked like a shell of the man I always knew him to be. He looked tired, he looked troubled, he looked fucking defeated." At the memories of my Father's face, I can't help but run my hand through my hair and then down my face. Bella sensing my discomfort starts to run one of her hands through my hair. I look up at her and give her what I hope is a thankful smile. Carrying on, I continue with my story.

"Come to find out, the DEA showed up at my Dad's office at the hospital to perform a raid. They had reason to believe that someone was forging prescriptions using my Dad's script pad. They originally thought that it was my Dad doing it himself, but after having someone within their office perform a handwriting analysis, they concluded that it wasn't him. Therefore, the DEA showed up at the office for further investigation. They even showed up at my parents' home with a warrant requesting my mother's handwriting. I later found out that they had also contacted _my_ work to verify that _I_ wasn't the one falsifying the scripts as well."

"To say that I was pissed would be an understatement. I started to pace the parlor and it was during my pacing that I realized an important member of our family was missing... Emmett. The whole time I had been so concerned about my Dad that I never realized that Emmett wasn't even there. I immediately started questioning my parents about Emmett. I guess my temper and my accusations were too much for my Dad because he eventually lost his temper and yelled at me telling me, and I quote... 'Fucking sit down.' Once I was seated, my Dad proceeded to tell me that Emmett wasn't needed because they found out who had been forging my Dad's name. That it had been someone working in his office, someone who had access to not only business but personal items, as well." At this last statement, I hear Bella gasp. It was obvious that she had figured it all out, but I continued on, because, unfortunately, the story was nowhere near being over.

"So, yeah, it turns out the person that ended up being arrested was my wife, Heidi. The DEA tried to find out who she was writing the scripts for, but she would never say. I went to the jail to see her once, hoping that I could talk some sense into her. The moment she saw me, she started crying and begging me to help her. I told her that the only way she could get help was if she helped herself. She laughed, and then she told me that she was pregnant with my baby. I guess she figured that if I knew she was carrying my child that I would do more to help her, but with all of the charges against her, there really wasn't anything I could do. So, I told her that."

"She stared at me for a moment and then sat back in her chair. I began to beg her, plead with her to do this for me, for us, for our baby. She just stared at me for a moment then she started laughing at me. I honestly thought that she was experiencing a mental breakdown. So, I started to stand so that I could get the guard and get her to the clinic."

Without even thinking about it, I pulled Bella to me. I clung to her as I placed my face right at the point where her neck meets her collarbone. I just held her to me tightly, breathing her in. Bella wrapped her arms around me. I began to realize that she was slowly rocking me back and forth while one hand stroked my back between my shoulder blades and the other was running a continual circuit through my hair. I moved my head to the side a little so that I could continue on with my story, but still be tucked into her.

In a soft, unsteady voice that sounded broken even to my own ears, I continued. "As soon as my back was turned to her, she told me in a cold voice, a voice that I didn't even recognize, that she didn't even know if the baby was mine. I froze. My hand was just sitting on the doorknob, waiting for my brain to tell it to turn the knob, but I just couldn't move. I was frozen."

Taking a deep breath, trying to breath in as much of Bella's wonderful scent that I could to calm me because I needed her strength... her comfort, so that I could say out loud the hardest part of this whole nightmare.

"I finally got the courage to ask her what she meant, but I still couldn't bring myself to look at her. She just laughed at me with no emotion at all. Then she paused and said that I already knew who she slept with. That I knew all along and that she had been sleeping with the both of us at the same time for months." As I said that last sentence, I remember Heidi's cold voice and the chill that surrounded me as I let the words she had spoken register in my brain. Then, as if all sound ceased and all matter just stopped moving, my world just... stopped as she confirmed my deepest, darkest fears.

**~Flashback~**

"_You're such a fool, Edward! The whole time, every time you came to me and asked if I was sleeping with him, I denied it but I had just slept with him earlier that day. You were our little joke. And it was funny as hell! Whether it was in our bed, on our couch, on our kitchen table, in my car, or even on the desk in your office. We did it everywhere... He has been everywhere. So, yes Edward. You know who it is. You've known all along, but you were too much of a coward to face it. That's your problem. You're a coward. A spineless, helpless little boy, while he's a man. I knew it the first time I met him at your parents' house." Heidi gloated._

"_Fucking say it, Heidi!" I yelled at her, still not able to look at her._

"_Why should I have to tell you what you already know?" She replied to me. I finally decided I had enough of her games and her lies. So, I started to pull the door open. The sound or the action must have clued her in on that fact that I was done listening to her poison, because I barely got the door open before she was speaking again._

"_Fine, it was your brother Emmett. I slept with Emmett, multiple times in multiple places. So, I doubt this baby is even yours!_

**~End of Flashback~**

"Heidi continued to tell me that the child was more than likely Emmett's. That she had been sleeping with him pretty much from the moment we moved here. She went on to say that it was my entire fault, because I was more concerned about my residency then her and that she wouldn't be in this situation at all if I had been a good husband. At her last statement, it was like my brain finally caught up with everything that was happening. Without even looking back at her, I told her that I was going to have my attorney draw up papers about the baby, that if the child was mine that I wanted it and that I would make sure that there was a blood test to verify that he or she was mine. Heidi basically yelled and threw insults at me then, I honestly don't remember any of what she said. Once I was done telling her what I needed her to know, I opened the door and walked out without ever looking back."

"Oh, honey." Bella cooed to me while she placed kisses on my temple. Even though I really wanted to stop here, I knew that I couldn't. This whole conversation started with Bella asking me about Emmett so ironically, or not, that's were this story ends.

"When I left the jail, I headed straight to my parents' place. I was irate by the time I made it to their house. After I shared everything that Heidi said to me, Mom was immediately on the phone with our family's attorney trying to get the paperwork started. I was so afraid that she would do something stupid, like abort the baby. So, I just wanted to make sure that everything was in order. That the baby – whether if it was mine or Emmett's – was protected."

"Once the attorney situation was handled, I finally was able to focus on what my brother had done to me... _again_. However, this time it was so much worse! I began yelling at my parents about him and how he was an ass and had been my whole life. Both of my parents stood up for my brother and blamed the whole thing on Heidi, saying that she was a vile girl that they tried to warn me about. That she had manipulated him just like she had me. I tried to reason with them using all of his past deeds as my proof, but they just wouldn't hear it. The really fucked up thing about the whole situation was that they were there and had experienced it all with me. It wasn't like I was telling all of this to them for the first time. Hell, my Mom had even held me each and every time I cried over one of the girls he stole from me in high school."

I'm not sure how long I sat there just letting Bella hold me, after I shared with her about my parents and how they treated the whole situation and me. For a long time, Bella's own body shook whether from her own tears or from anger... I don't know. But, eventually she started to rock me again while she cradled me to her, comforting me. As she held me securely, I began to remember all of the times I've felt like my parents failed me.

All of the times that I've felt like, for whatever reason, they just didn't love me or Jasper as much as they love and care for Emmett. For years, I yearned for just one of them to actually stand up for me, to act like they actually cared, but that never happened. Year after year, I just continued on. Once Brittney arrived, I felt like finally I had someone in my life that whole-heartedly loved me unconditionally. There was no competition; no one that she would love more because I was her Dad – plan and simple. So, for the last seven years, it's been just me and my little girl against the world. I was content with that; I really was... well, until now. Until Bella!

_**

* * *

A/N: **_**Thank you for reading!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Questions: **A lot of people do not like Emmett! LOL! I don't like him either guys, but please trust me. There's a method to my madness... I promise. So, here are some answers to common questions I've received:

1. Where's Rosalie? Well, she hasn't made it into the story yet. But, she will & she will be a major player in the story. I'm not going to go into detail about her and how she is going to be a pivotal part of the story because I don't want to give any of the plot away.

2. Why did I depict Emmett as a jerk... a dick really? Everybody loves fun-loving, silly Emmett. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm constantly reading fanfic stories and almost every one of them depicts Emmett the same... the over-the-top, almost in your face goofy, fun-loving guy. Everybody loves him. He's the life of the party, et cetera. My Emmett is still the life of the party & you will find out later on that he is well-like by _his_ "crowd" of friends. I'm sure we all knew, were friends with, or avoided the popular guy in school that all of the girls wanted to be with but in the same instance hoped that he didn't call attention to you. The guy that at one moment would claim to be your friend when he needed something and almost in the same breath poked fun at you in order to draw attention to himself. Well... that's my Emmett. They seem so sure of themselves, but normally their not. They behave the way they do because they need, and/or crave attention. Right now it doesn't appear that _My Emmett_ has any redeeming qualities, but I promise he does. It's just going to take a little while for us to see them.

3. Sex... Okay, I know that everyone wants to read about Edward & Bella having sex. Trust me when I'm on fanfiction looking for stories it's one of the things I look for & look forward to also. So, I understand! With that being said, I marked this story as "M" for a reason. It is _cuming_! LOL! I promise! But, please keep in mind that these characters have known "of" each other for a little while, but they technically just met. There will be sex... a lot of sex! But, I plan on letting them have their first date. Plus, Edward has been single for a long time. Bella is new to the "whole" committed, I-want-a-future-with-you, relationship status that she finds herself in with Edward... plus, she is a NEW Mom. I'm sorry if my holding out their jumping in bed together upsets some of you, but I just don't feel like it would fit into how I view these two characters. However, that doesn't rule out some heavy petting, groping, licking, et cetera! :)

**Schedule for this Story:** Okay, I'm in the high traveling season for my job. So, I've been on the road constantly lately and it's actually about to get worse. Yikes! Hence the reason why I'm so late with getting this chapter out to you guys! SORRY! With that being said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapter 14. Plus, my beta is completely overwhelmed with RL right now to. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I just will not be able to update every week, like I had been... obviously! As soon as my schedule & RL calms down then I'll go right back to weekly updates!

******Fandom Against Domestic Violence: **I have contributed a story to this wonderful cause. My contribution is actually the first chapter to a new story that I'm going to start writing. As I mentioned before this_ new _story will not interfere with this story... in fact, I will only update the new story probably once a month. This new story is called Temporary Home & I plan on posting it later this week. If you want to check it out make sure that you have me on author's alert so that you will be notified once I post it. It is also a Bella x Edward story. Rated M, AH, Family, Friendship, Romance, a little Drama.

**WOW!** Okay, I think that's it. Review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter; what you thought about Edward's past, what do you think of Emmett and Esme now?

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

Find me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

WC - 15,836

Published Date - 03/22/11


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 14! I am _so_ sorry for the wait! I could spend time explaining how RL has been kicking my ass lately, but I don't want to waste your time. I still haven't had the chance to reply to several reviews - major fail... I know! Please know that I truly appreciate all of them & I'll try my best to respond.

_**SPECIAL THANKS: **_Writing4Roses. Yeah, my beta is awesome!

* * *

"_**Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**_

_**Where There is Love... There is Life!**_

**Chapter 14: A loving, happy family!**

**BPOV**

I sat patiently and listened to Edward's story. At times, I wanted to cry for him and at other times, I wanted to get in my car and drive over to Carlisle and Esme Cullen's house and chew their asses out. _How could they practically just sit back and allow this to go on for so long?_

There wasn't one single moment or event from Edward's experience that he deserved and to realize that he had gone through the whole ordeal ultimately alone made my heart break a little more for him. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been so angry... no, disgusted... no, _livid_ with someone in my entire life – well, aside from my own mother.

Although I'm the one in his lap, I have my arms wrapped around him, holding onto him with all of my might. He's not crying, but I can sense that this talk has really taken a toll on him. Therefore, I simply hold him close to me while I rest my head on his shoulder. I give him small, sweet kisses every once in a while, and gently run my fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck.

Time has no baring on me now. I'm not sure if we've been sitting in this chair for thirty minutes or if it's been three hours. All I know is that Edward needs me and with all of my heart, body, and soul, I know that I don't want to be anywhere else but here with him. More importantly, I know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for this man. As crazy as it seems after only two days it's overwhelmingly clear to me that he and his daughter are my future – all of our futures.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I feel him shift below me so I lift my head up from his shoulder to find his beautiful green eyes staring down at me. The curiosity and questions swimming in his eyes takes my breath away. His handsome features resemble that of a young, uncertain little boy. What breaks my heart the most is the fear I see in his eyes. It's the fear I see that grounds me; I realize at this moment what he needs the most from me is reassurance and by God, I'm going to give it to him. It dawns on me that he's probably heard words of justification all of his life, so I know that my actions are going to mean more to him.

"Thank you," I say and then I lean up so that I can place a gentle kiss to his forehead. He starts to speak, but I'm not finished so I softly run one of my fingers over his lips as a silent indication that I have more to say.

"I know that it wasn't easy for you to tell me about your parents, about your brother... about Heidi. I just..." Frustrated, I sigh, because I can't seem to pull all of my muddled thoughts together about what he's told me.

"It's just that I know what it's like to have someone who's supposed to love you unconditionally turn their back on you. It hurts... it can tear you up inside if you let it. Believe me, I know." I can feel my own emotions starting to stir. But, I close my eyes to fight them back. This is about him, not my fucked up mother and all the baggage I have because of her. With a sigh, I try to gather my strength to continue; I feel one traitorous tear fall down my cheek. I take a deep breath and open my eyes again so that I can look Edward in the eyes, hoping that he will see the truth in the next words that come out of my mouth.

Gently, Edward reaches up and softly wipes away the tear that has escaped and then cups my cheek with the palm of his hand. His eyes are so open. I see understanding. I see strength. I see hope. And I can't help but smile at him.

"Edward, just know that you're not alone anymore. You've got me now and I don't plan on going anywhere." I can't help the nervous chuckle I let out in response to my confession. Shaking my head I take a deep breath and continue on. _Shit, I might as well._ "Hell, I don't think I could walk away from you even if I should."

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

I'm sure that everyone at some point in their life has contemplated throwing their alarm clock across the room when it annoyingly wakes them up... I am no different. However, my annoying alarm clock this bright and early Sunday morning is a cute, giggly three-year-old little girl. And, I have no desire to chunk her across my room... in fact, I am currently feeling a strong desire to tickle said alarm clock.

"Bewua..."

Meredith's sing-song voice calls out in what I believe she thinks is a whisper, but in actuality, her voice seems to be louder than normal. But, then again, I haven't had my morning coffee and everything seems louder and brighter before I have my first cup of coffee.

"Bewua? You awake?"

Stifling the laugh that wants to come out, I continue to lie in my bed quietly. After a brief moment of silence, I guess Meredith gives up because I feel her curl herself around my legs and then lay her head down on my thigh.

I hear her sigh and then her body relaxes and becomes heavier as she continues to rest on my leg. I gently raise my hand and softly stroke her hair. She is such a sweet little girl. Countless times I've heard it mentioned that children around this age tend to be little terrors. Always crying, always demanding, always stubborn. The second and third years tending to be the time when the child begins to understand the concept of the word "No," and they relish in the use of it... as long as it is not being used towards them.

These thoughts bring back a memory of one of the last times I spoke with my sister. The conversation ended up being focused on the personality traits of her youngest daughter and how she swore that if she didn't know any better, Meredith could be my child. According to Gabby, in addition to Meredith's looks, her sweet, quiet nature and loving personality reminded my sister of me when I was younger.

At the time, I was still determined that I would never have kids. So, I deflected Gabby's comment and mentioned how those adjectives couldn't describe me now and with a sigh... Gabby allowed the subject to drop.

Now, as I stroke Meredith soft, curly hair I find myself truly understanding what Gabby was saying. Without a doubt, Mer does remind me so much of myself as a little girl. A part that I tried so hard to hide, because she was... _no_... _is_ so very fragile. The thought of allowing myself to be open and vulnerable used to terrify me. Thinking on it now, I can't help the bitter feelings that surface as I come to terms with the fact that I closed myself off, so that I wouldn't be hurt again. It's bitter sweet really. As I realize triumphantly that I'm no longer going to allow my mom to control my life; but, with that epiphany comes the realization of just how long I've allowed her to do so already, and it fucking pisses me off.

At this last thought, I feel Meredith move her head and rest her chin on my thigh. I open my eyes and I'm looking into her wide, beautiful brown eyes. "Bewua?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I reply as I continue to stroke her hair.

"Can we make'd pannedtakes for brawkfust?" She asks as she smiles at me shyly asking for a pancake breakfast.

"You want pancakes, huh?" I ask as I slowly begin to sit up and I stealthily begin to move the hand that had been running through her hair to her side. In a classic _Bella move_, my niece bites her bottom lip and then nods her head, and for good measure she adds in a quiet "paweas." _Is it wrong that I dread the day that she grows out of not being able to say her "L's?"_

"Well, I guess I can make you some pancakes. But, you're going to have to pay the Tickle Monster!" I reply, my voice grows louder announcing my favorite game with her as I quickly begin to tickle her sides, which earns me a high-pitched squeal followed by a series of glorious giggles._ Yeah, there's no other sound in the world that's a great as hearing my kids laugh!_

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

A couple of hours later and the kids and I are in the car heading to Seattle. It's almost lunchtime and we are all going to Angie's for a rooftop cookout. When Angie originally called to invite us over, I was reluctant. After the reaction Meredith had to the windows at my penthouse, I wasn't sure if she would be able to handle being up on Angie's roof. Once I voiced my concerns to Ang, she completely understood and told me she would take care of it.

Not even two days later, I received an e-mail from Angie containing photos of her rooftop; the pictures were from all angles and showed about six to eight men building screens around the sides of the roof. The final photos showed the finished roof and it is absolutely breathtaking; Angie's roof is now completely surrounded by beautiful screens that still allow you to see the skyline while providing security and privacy.

In the body of Angie's e-mail she thanked me for giving her a reason to _finally_ do what she's been putting off – finishing out her rooftop patio. Then, in closing, she simply said she would see us on Saturday.

Now that all three kids, plus Ben, have been feed they are all lying down on the floor in Angie's living room watching old _Tom & Jerry_ cartoons. As I look over at all four of them camped out on the floor I can't help but be amused by them... especially Ben.

I think it was a couple of weeks ago; Angie and Ben had come over to our house for dinner. While Ang and I were discussing some things for work, Ben was dutifully talking to the kids, keeping them entertained, and a heated conversation about the best cartoon of all-time was started. The kids, particularly Merrick, were adamant that the best cartoon _ever_ was _SpongeBob_ while Ben disagreed and said that it was _Tom & Jerry_. I have to say that the look on Ben's face was fucking priceless when all three of the kids looked at him like he was crazy and asked who _Tom & Jerry_ was.

So, needless to say, I think Ben went and ordered every known _Tom & Jerry_ cartoon ever made on DVD and he and the kids are all watching them now. Meredith is lying down on the couch; Merrick is currently lying on the floor, using Rosco, Angie and Ben's dog, as a pillow; and Maddy is sitting in Ben's lap. I swear, at the age of seven, Maddy is already starting to take notice of boys, well _men_ because she doesn't seem to really notice boys her age... _yet_.

_God, I'm going to have my hands full with this one when she's a teenager! _

Gasps and giggles bring me out of my musings. It's hard to dwell on the fears I have about being a parent, all the unknowns about the future, when I hear the joy coming from my kids as they watch _Tom & Jerry_. Yeah, the unknown scares me to death, but I can't help the huge smile that takes over my face as I listen to the kids _and_ Ben, simply enjoying the shear craziness that is _Tom & Jerry_. I'm definitely going to have to ask Ben where he bought these DVDs and add them to my shopping list.

"Here ya go. One cinnamon cappuccino." Angie says as she places a large white mug in front of me.

"Thanks, Ang." I say as I reach for the sugar and add a spoonful. "You know, you're really lucky. I've always thought that Ben was a great guy and that you guys are great together, but after seeing him with the kids. Well, you're one lucky girl."

"Oh, I know! Why do you think I said 'yes' and convinced him to marry me so quickly?" She says as she picks up her own mug and blows across the top of it, cooling the steam rising from it. Then, with a snort and a shake of her head she states, "Shit, I'm nobody's fool! Although, I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on Maddy. I swear that little girl is just waiting for an opportunity to take my man!"

I can't help but laugh at her statement, because it's the goddamn truth... Angela Weber is in fact not a fool! She is in fact, one of the smartest women I know; I look up to her and trust her greatly. Plus, I know that she's completely right about Maddy. It's pretty obvious that she has a huge crush on Ben.

"So, let's talk business then we can move onto more exciting things," Angie states with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Okay, shoot."

"Everything is ready and booked for you to fly out on Tuesday night for the conference on Wednesday. I wasn't sure if you would make it into the office before your trip so I went ahead and brought your itinerary along with your speech home. I've got it in your dossier along with the phone number for your driver. He should be at your house at 6 o'clock to pick you up and your flight leaves at 9:15 p.m." She takes a sip of her drink and I'm just about to ask her a question, but she continues on before I get a chance.

"Anyway, I've checked the forecast, and it looks like the weather is supposed to be nice. There's a brief luncheon after the conference, so I've given you about two hours to mingle then the car will pick you up directly from the conference, after they've gone by your hotel to pick up you bags, to take you to the airport. Your returning flight is scheduled for 7:25 p.m."

"Wow, okay. Thanks!"

"Any questions about the conference?"

"Nope, like always... you've obviously taken care of everything. I truly appreciate it Angie."

She responds to my praise with a shrug and simply states, "It's my job." That simple, but true, statement is the perfect segue for me to talk to her about something... an _idea_ that I've been thinking about since Saturday.

"Have you started interviewing for an assistant yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet. I plan on putting the ad out by this Wednesday."

"Well, I might have someone in mind for the position, provided that you like her and that you think she can handle the job." I state quickly and then take a long sip of my cappuccino. Angie simply looks at me with a raised eyebrow, her typical... _"And!" _look.

With a sigh, I place my mug back onto the table. "Before I go into _who_ I have in mind, is there anything else work related that we need to discuss? Any residual fallout from the whole Lauren and Aro debacle?"

"Nope." She says dragging the word out and exaggeratedly popping the "p."

"Okay, well let me fill you in on what's been going on with me the last couple of days." And I do. I tell her everything, from the incident at the school with Maddy and her arm to breakfast and football practice. I leave nothing out. Finally, Angela can't take it anymore. She is literally vibrating in her chair from excitement.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She exclaims and then covers her mouth as she quickly glances over at the kids to make sure that they didn't hear her cuss.

"I shit-you-not!" Is my no-nonsense reply.

"Oh. My. God!"

"I know!"

"So, is he as good-looking up close as you've been imagining for all of these weeks?" She asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"More than even my own dirty mind could image." I state matter-of-factly.

"Damn!"

"Yeah. I don't know what the hell I did right to bring him into my life, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I keep him," I state. Trust me when I say that the irony of the situation is not lost on me. For someone who always claimed to admire my own independence... the fact that I just admitted to needing and wanting to keep someone in my life is – well, it's fucking huge!

"H-O-L-Y Shit!" Angie whisper-yells while staring at me with wide eyes, the shock and disbelief clearly evident on her face.

"Ang, I'm honestly scared shitless. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't want to screw up. But, then again it's so fast. I've only really known him a couple of days." Frustrated, I place my head in my hands.

I can hear the chair next to me scrape across the floor and then I feel Angie place her arms around my shoulders.

"Now you listen to me, Swan. You deserve to be happy. You deserve someone that is going to treat you like you should be treated. You deserve to have a family again." On the last sentence, Angie chokes on a sob. I start to interrupt her, to tell her that she _is_ my family, but she stops me by squeezing my shoulders and then continues.

"I know that we've joked around for years about being each others family and I do honestly believe and feel that you're my sister. But, Bells..." she sighs and I feel her lean her head against my own. "Our relationship kind of changed the day you got the phone call about those," I feel her nod towards the kids, "beautiful kids."

"The minute you met them at the hospital, your idea of family changed again. Sure, I known you still considered me your family at the time and that you still do. I don't think you would have asked me to be their guardian if you didn't. But, your family dynamic has changed. They became your first priority, as they should be, just like Ben is my first priority."

"All that was left was for you to find your own 'Ben,' and I'll be honest, I had already started thinking of all kinds of men that could fill that role for you. But, then... you called me one day out of the blue to tell me about this guy you saw jogging. A couple of days later, you mentioned him again." With a laugh, Angie pulls back and looks at me grinning from ear-to-ear. "I'll be honest with you, when you mentioned the guy again I seriously thought about stalking the road you saw him running on just to find out who the hell he was so that I could set you guys up."

At her omission, I stare at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. As what she just admitted begins to sink in, and the realization of how terribly wrong it could have gone runs through my mind, I narrow my eyes at her.

"You are _so_ lucky that you never did that!" I state as I jab her in the ribs with one of my fingers.

"Hey!" She shouts while trying to swat my finger away. "I was only thinking about you and how I wanted you to be happy!"

"Yeah, well... "

"Yeah, well... " She mocks me.

"What? Are you like ten now?" I ask her in a tone that I hope sounds aggravated - even though I really want to laugh.

She swiftly sticks her tongue out at me and then says, "I know you are, but what am I?"

I can't help but stare at her in disbelief and Ang just stares right back. Finally, we both crack and begin to laugh.

Finally after we both calm down, she leans forward and rests her chin on the palm of her hand. "So... "

"So... " I reply back to her.

"So, what happened after the football practice and once the crazy bitch left?" Angie asks.

With a sigh I tell her about the barbecue. I purposely skip over the kiss. I want to wait and share that with her at the very end. When I come to the part of the story where Edward told to me about his family and everything he went through with Heidi I pause.

"What's wrong?" Angie asks.

"What do you mean?"

With a raised eyebrow, she says, "Well, all of the sudden you got this real sad, almost contemplative look on your face."

"Huh? Well, I was just remembering some of the things that Edward told me last night. And, umm... I don't feel like I should tell you what he told me." I whisper the last sentence.

Almost immediately, I feel confused, ashamed, proud, and determined.

I'm ashamed because I always share everything with Angie and I honestly believe this is the first time that I'm purposely not going to tell her something. I'm ashamed because she's my best friend and she's always been there for me; I shouldn't want, let alone, feel like I need to hide, or keep anything from her.

But, then I'm proud of myself because I _don't _want to share Edward's private information with her. It makes me feel good to know that I care enough about him, that it is important enough to me to endure the wrath of Angie to keep his confidence. It's because of the desire to keep his confidence that I feel determined. I don't want to ever let him down. I want him to know that he can always depend and count on me. The shocked and excited timber of Angie's voice brings me out of my thoughts, causing me to glance up at her.

"Really?" She states while bouncing in her seat.

"Wow! Are you okay? Have you had too much coffee today?" I ask while laughing.

"Shut up!" She hisses at me. "This is huge, Bells! You not wanting to share something he told you with me. You realize that don't you. Because you share _everything_ with me... and I you." She rationalized my reasoning before adding, "Well, at least I did until I met Ben."

"What?"

"You heard me! That's how I knew he was special – because there were actually things between us that were private. You know, things that I only wanted him to know." As she says the last sentence her voice becomes soft and she gently places her hand on top of my hand that's currently resting on the table.

I can tell that she's afraid that she's offended me and if she had told me this while I was dating Felix, I would have been offended. I actually would have questioned our friendship. But, the crazy thing is that even after only knowing Edward for such a short period of time... I completely understand what she's saying, I get it. So, I grasp and squeeze the hand that she's placed on top of mine and I smile at her.

"Ang, honestly if you had told me this six months ago I would have been hurt because I wouldn't have understood. But, the crazy thing is that I do." I let out a huge sigh and continue on with my admission, before I chicken out. "Just after two days – two of the best days that I can remember – I completely understand what you're saying."

After my confession, we both just sit and drink our cappuccinos, lost in thought. Part of me is so excited about what all of these new feelings mean. Then again, I'm also scared out of my mind. Rationally, I know it is too soon for me to feel so strongly for Edward. I just can't wrap my brain around the concept of having an instant connection with someone, especially a man. But, then again, I had never meet Meredith before and all it took was one look into that sweet baby's face and I knew I loved her. So, why does it have to be any different with Edward? Is it because he's a man that I feel like I shouldn't be drawn to him so quickly?

Taking a deep breath I decided to honestly just listen to my own heart for a moment; and I choke on a sob as I realize the cold, hard truth that I've been hiding from for so long. I'm afraid of being hurt again like I was when my mother left. This desire to automatically discount the feelings of safety, security, and _home_ that I feel when I'm with Edward is a result of the fear that I've been harboring since my mother left me. It's because I _know_ that, without a doubt, he could completely break what's left of my heart!

"Angie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Do you?" Angie asks after allowing me to take in her answer for a couple of minutes.

"I didn't. But, I think that changed two days ago," I whisper, looking down, cupping my coffee mug in my hands.

I wait a little bit for Angie's reply, not sure if it's going to be a snarky or mushy response. When one doesn't come, I glance up at her and instantly take in the tears that are running down her cheeks.

Immediately I sit up and grab a hold of her hands trying not to panic, "Ang, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just so happy for you, Bella."

At that moment I realize that she's crying happy tears for me because of what I just admitted about my feelings for Edward. I can't help but smile at her, which causes her to smile, and eventually we are in a fit of giggles again.

Finally, after we've calmed down from laughing, Angie brings our conversation around full circle and asks me what my idea is for her assistant. So, I take a sip of my drink and use the moment to gather my thoughts.

Sitting back in my chair, I place my cup on the table and begin to tell her my idea. "Well, please hear me out before you immediately decide that it's not a good idea, okay?" With a nod, she agrees.

"Remember how I mentioned Seth's mother? Well, there is something about her and her life that I didn't tell you. Like, she was actually going to college when she met Emmett. From what Edward told me she was close to finishing when she became pregnant with Seth."

"Anyway, she was working on a teaching degree and although it wasn't perfect timing, she was really excited about being pregnant because it was Emmett's baby and she was in love with him," I sigh and continue on with the sad part of the story.

"Unfortunately, when she told Emmett he wasn't so happy. He ended up accusing her of cheating, went as far as breaking up with her. She ended up trying to go to his family with the news, but Emmett had already told them so they didn't believe her."

"She continued going to school: Pregnant, heartbroken, and alone. When she had the baby, Esme went to the hospital. According to Edward, after seeing at the baby, Esme couldn't deny that the child was Emmett's. So, Esme began to show both Jessica and the baby attention. It made it impossible for Emmett to avoid the child _and_ Jessica."

"When Jessica and the baby were released from the hospital, Emmett moved in with them and tried to give their relationship a chance. Or, so Jessica thought. I'm not sure when or how long it was going on, but she ended up catching Emmett cheating on her."

"The long and short of the story is that Jessica broke down after catching him cheating. She kicked Emmett out, and ended up refusing to take his help, but from the sounds of it, he really didn't offer either. With a new baby, she eventually dropped out of classes and started stripping in order to make ends met."

"What? Oh my God! What an asshole!" Angie hissed out.

"Yep!" I agreed, and proceeded on with the story, "The real shitty thing is that the whole time she was struggling, Emmett was going to his family and getting money to gamble, party, and spend on himself all under the disguise of needing it to take care of the baby and Jessica — the fucking bastard!"

"Why are you telling me all of this, Bells?" Angie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, after hearing her story and then meeting her. I want to help her," I state with a shrug. "I haven't actually talked to her about this, but I could tell from her mannerisms that she's embarrassed about what she does. I'm hoping that she would jump at the chance of getting a better job. One with better hours, better pay, health insurance, retirement, et cetera."

"Does she use drugs?"

"I have no clue. But, if you are willing to at least consider her as an option, I thought that I could have William run a check on her. You know... to check her out. I love my magazine, Angie; I'm not going to hire _anybody_ that could jeopardize it. No matter how much I want to help them. So, if William comes back and tells me that her character is questionable, then all bets are off."

Leaning forward in my chair, I continue. "I want you to meet her. She was supposed to come over to my house this week, with her son so that he and Merrick could play. But, because of the conference, which I forgot about, I'm going to have to call and reschedule. Would you come over so that you can meet her? I'd also like for you to hold off on placing the ad for the position until after you meet her."

Angie sits for a moment, taking in and absorbing everything that I told her. She stands up and asks if I want another cappuccino. I agree quickly, so she takes my cup along with hers into the kitchen. I know that she needs some time to think over everything I've told her. So, I wait patiently for her to return.

When she comes back to the table, she hands my drink to me and then sits quietly for a moment. After what feels like forever, she crosses her legs and then her arms and stares at me.

"I've always trusted your judgment completely. I'll be honest; I'm concerned about this though. But, I'm willing to meet her to get a look at her myself. Part of me wants to immediately say 'Yeah, sure. Let's give her the job,' because of the story that you told me. But, then another part of me wants to say, 'Hell no, I don't want someone like her to work for me.'"

"I'd like to think that I'm not a judgmental person but obviously I am. I'm truly worried about someone who strips for a living, someone who works in that type of atmosphere, working for us. I know it makes me a conceded bitch to admit that, but I'm being honest here, Bells... I'm worried."

Sighing, she continues, "But I'm going to follow your lead on this; go ahead and call William, have him do a background check on her, you name it, have him do it. After the whole Lauren mess, I really don't want to have to worry about working with someone else that I don't trust."

"Thanks, Ang."

"Yeah, yeah..." She waves me off with one of her hands and takes another sip of her drink.

I decide that now would be a good time to break up the seriousness of the moment, making it the perfect time to fill my best friend in on the kiss-to-end-all-kisses. And, just like I suspected, my best friend doesn't disappoint. The minute I mention how I've never had a kiss like the one I shared with Edward, the squeal that escapes her mouth makes all three kids, Ben, _and_ Rosco take notice.

I sit back and try to hold in my laughter as Angie goes from embarrassed to impatient as she tries to get the kids to go back to watching cartoons. It's pretty funny. We now have the undivided attention of the kids, thanks to Angie reminding them of our presence, and they are desperately pleading with us to tell them what's so funny. Resulting in them hanging out with us in an attempt to get us to let them in on the joke. After fifteen minutes, which I'm sure felt like thirty minutes to Angie, the kids finally give up and go back to watching cartoons.

"Bitch!" Angie screech-whispers at me.

Laughing, I reply, "That was priceless. Serves you right for almost causing me to go deaf from that squeal you let loose."

"Bitch!" she mutters at me and then takes another sip of her cappuccino. Although she's trying to play it off that she's mad at me I can see her smirking over the top of her mug.

I can't help the smirk that takes over my face, "Why thank you!"

Rolling her eyes at me, she huffs and then places her cup down on the table. "Well, are you going to make me drag it out of you or are you going to tell me about this 'kiss-to-end-all-kisses?'"

"Umm... well, have you ever had a kiss that was so good that you thought that you would have an orgasm?"

"Oh, hell! That good?"

I simply nod my head yes. _'Cause I mean really... 'enough said!'_

"Holy. Shit!" Angie states breathlessly and then just stares at me with wide-eyes and mouth a gape.

"Yeah. No, shit! I still can't believe it. I've been kissed before and each and every time was good. Well, except for Chad Nocks from fifth grade," I said with a shudder.

"Anyway, _this_ kiss though was just... it honestly took my breath away and caused my entire body to feel like I was on fire. What's even crazier is that the whole time he was kissing me he had one of his hands around my neck, you know, and in my hair, and the other hand was around my waist, holding me to him. But, honestly Angie it felt like he was everywhere. That he literally became a part of me while he was kissing me."

Eventually, we both stop our swooning and giggling. Angie continues to ask me questions about Edward and his little girl. At one point she flat out makes the observation that I really like Brittney. I can't deny it, because I know that I'm falling for Edward's little girl just as quickly as I'm falling for him.

"Even now, Ang, I feel like they should be here with us. In fact, I've already caught myself looking over at the kids and glancing around for Brittney. Then, I have to remind myself that she's not with us today, and it makes me sad because I feel like she _should_ be." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

Leaning and crossing her arms, Angie smiles mischievously at me, "So, when do I get to meet them?"

"I'm not sure?" I reply with a shrug, "I wanted you to meet them yesterday at the barbecue, but you and Ben already had plans. Honestly, after the stuff that happened, I'm personally glad that you didn't witness the fuckery that _is_ the 'Cullen Family.' I'm not sure Edward would have been able to handle it, plus I'm not sure if we would have had the opportunity to talk the way we did last night."

"That's true, but you know how I'm a soap opera whore so I would have loved to have witnessed the crazies in action." I start to interrupt her, but she holds up her hand and continues on, "I know, I know... it would have made Edward uncomfortable for me to be there... so, for his and your sake, I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, I just don't think the added stress of strangers being present would have been good. In fact, it's possible that none of the crap that I witnessed would have even happened if you and Ben had been there. They all might have been on their best behavior, even Emmett," I say with a shrug, "Who knows?"

"True. So, when?" Angie asks, bringing me back to her original question.

"Well, this week is going to be pretty crazy between the meeting on Tuesday to my traveling on Wednesday. I'm honestly not sure what I have going on this weekend. I'll have to check the calendar at home to see about Merrick's football practice. If he has it again on Saturday, maybe you and Ben can head over and the eight of us can have lunch at my house after his practice?"

"Okay, well just let me know. We don't have anything planned for Saturday, so that would work out great for us."

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

About an hour later, the kids and I are back in the car on our way home. Like always our time spent with Angie and Ben was great. Hopefully we will be able to do it again this Saturday and I'll have the chance to introduce Edward and Brittney to them.

_Speaking of Edward. _I haven't heard from him all afternoon. I know that he and Brittney were going over to his parent's house for lunch, like they do every Sunday; I also know that they were all supposed to have a big family discussion. Part of me wants to wait for him to call me; I don't want to come across as too clingy or needy. However, if I'm being honest with myself, I miss him and it's only been a couple of hours since I last saw him.

Now, if I'm _really _being honest... I'm worried about him. I've always had an uncanny ability to "read" a situation – thus, I'm usually able to speculate on the outcome. But, I have no clue about how their family meeting went today. So, like I said... I'm worried about him.

Last night, it was clearly evident that the years of heartache and stress from dealing with his family's bullshit had taken a toll on him. Once he aired all of their dirty laundry, so to speak, the relief and exhaustion that graced his features was astounding. In that moment I vowed that I would do my best to be the person that Edward could go to – so he could vent, cry, scream, yell, or laugh... you name it – whatever he needed – I would be it for him.

For years, he's been alone. Bottling up all the hurt and pain – feeling like it's just him against the world. _Again, been there... done that! Thank you, Renee Swan__._

Thinking back, I always wished, or dreamed, that someone would rescue me. That someone would come into my life and just save me from all of my pain. Eventually, the wishing started to hurt me, so I stopped allowing myself to dream. I convinced myself that it was just childhood fantasies and fairytales that would never come true. It was time to grow-up and that the only person I could depend on... the only person I could truly trust was myself. But, in the back of my mind and heart... I still hoped!

I'm not going to lie, my hope now is that Edward _is_ the man I wished and dreamed of. The man that would love me for me and not expect or want me to be any different; the man who will take care of me not because he feels like he has to, but because he wants to – because the thought of me being happy and safe makes _him_ happy; the man who will hopefully complete my family someday. The family that I never thought I would have.

With that last thought, my mind is made up. I click on my Bluetooth device and dial Edward's phone number using my car's voice-activated system.

"Call Edward's cell."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Bella!" Edward's voice breathlessly says as he picks up my call.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. I was just actually thinking about calling you. Debating actually," he says as he chuckles. "I've been trying to decide if it would be too early to call, because I didn't want to interrupt your time with Angela."

"Edward, I always have time for you."

Chuckling, he responds teasingly, "Is that so?"

"Without a doubt," I respond trying my best to make sure that all humor has left my voice so that he can here the sincerity behind my statement.

After a brief pause, he replies, "You're unbelievable... you know that? For the life of me, I can't figure out what I did to have the opportunity to actually get to meet you, to get to know you. But, I'm not going to waste it."

"Same here," I state.

I here Edward clear his throat, and then he asks, "So, how was your day with Angela?"

"It was fun. We ate, talked about work, talked about girl stuff, you know... the typical."

"Girl stuff, huh? Anything I would be interested in hearing about?" He asks. I know he's teasing me so I decide to tease him right back.

"I don't know. Would you be interested in hearing about how I experienced the best kiss I've ever had in my life?"

As he replies to my statement, his voice has become deep and raspy. "Is that so, the best you've ever had, huh?" The deep timber of his voice goes straight to my toes as chills begin to develop over my body. "That's really interesting. Especially considering that _I_ got to kiss the most beautiful woman _I've_ ever meet and it was also the best kiss _I've_ ever had."

"Really?" I ask, and it's impossible for me to hide the uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes, beautiful. Really!"

We both just sit on the phone for a little while; I can hear his soft breaths through the line. It's soothing to me. Eventually, Edward breaks the quiet by asking what I'm doing for the rest of the day.

"Well, the kids and I are just going to head home. Probably, lounge around for a while, eventually make dinner, then I'll make sure the kids have everything ready for school tomorrow, and finally get them ready for bed. How about you?"

"This morning was pretty nerve-wracking, so I'm just taking it easy right now. Brit is upstairs playing dolls. I played with her for a while, but the minute she started pretending that Ken and Barbie – who she's now named 'Bella,' by the way – were getting married I had to get out of there."

I cannot help the laugh that I let out. "You playing Barbie's... now, _that_ is something I would love to see!"

"Ha, ha! Laugh it up, beautiful!" Although he's trying to sound like he's put out with me, I can tell that he's trying very hard not to laugh with me.

"Edward, you're such a good father to your little girl. She's very lucky to have you!" I state, all joking aside.

"Thank you, Bella. I try."

"Well, it's obvious that she loves you immensely and that you love her just as much, if not even more. You both are extremely lucky!"

"You know, I can say the same thing about you and all three of your kids," He states and I can't find any sound of doubt in his voice.

"You really think so?" I can't help but ask.

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you!"

"Sure, and thank _you_!"

Another moment of silence fills the void in our conversation, but like always, it's not awkward. As I begin to take the exit to head towards our home, Edward asks me how soon I'll be home. I can't help but laugh at his question; even over the phone we seem to have an unfathomable connection. It is as if we know when the other one is near or when the other one is hurting. Like even now, even though he's trying to hide the hurt that he's currently feeling from me, I can hear it in his voice... I can practically feel it.

"I'm actually exiting now."

"Huh, you're a little speed-demon aren't you? Just another thing we have in common." He jokingly replies.

"Hey now! I'll have you know that I've driven the speed limit the whole way home."

I barely get to finish my statement before Edward is full out laughing at me, "I bet it about killed you to do it too! I've seen your cars, Bella. They are all fast and very impressive. So, don't try to tell me that you don't like to speed."

"Fine, okay! I like fast cars, but I can't bring myself to speed when I have the kids with me," exasperatedly I sigh, "I just can't do it!"

"I know, baby. I'm just kidding. I'm the exactly same way," He replies seriously.

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh, come on. I was just joking with you. I tell you what. I'll make it up to you. How about you and the kids come over tonight and I'll cook us dinner." The uncertainty in his voice is clear as he asks. _Silly, silly man! How can he still be uncertain about the way that I feel about him?_

I decide to tease him, trying to ease him of his worry. "You can cook?"

"Yes, I can cook. Geez, I'm not sure if I should be offended by the question or not?" He states, while pretending to be hurt.

"Really, wow... I guess that's just one more thing I can add to the long list of why you're perfect."

"'_Perfect_.'" He mutters, repeating me. Then, with an exasperated chuckle, he states, "I'm _not_ perfect, Bella."

"Well, Edward... from what I've seen and learned about you so far, you are for me." I state, making sure to use my 'don't fucking argue with me' voice.'

He doesn't reply right away, so I decide to add a little humor to break up the weightiness of the conversation, "Although, I'm going to wait until I actually eat your food before I truly add it to the list. I wouldn't want to inflate your ego without you truly deserving it."

My statement makes him laugh. Which is exactly what I was going for. It's clear, that he's struggling and even if he hadn't offered to make us dinner I would have tried to find someway to go see him.

"You're something else, beautiful." He states, while still chuckling at me.

"I try." I state; using a line he's used many times with me whenever I pay him a compliment, "So, what time do you want us over?"

"Really, you guys are going to come over? You're not too worried about me poisoning you after all, huh?"

"Nope."

"Good. How, about in two hours? That gives me enough time to run to the store and start dinner."

"That's perfect, I can make sure that the kids are ready for school tomorrow and place a couple of phone calls before we head over."

"Great. So, I guess I'll see you in a little while then."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me neither, baby." He states and then after a brief goodbye we both hang up, just as I pull into my driveway.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

I've been tortured for the last hour and a half. _I shit you not! _You know that age-old story that parents tell about traveling with kids... the never-ending questions of "are we there yet." Yeah? Well, I've been living through my own personal version of that nightmare for the last hour and a half.

Ever since I mentioned to the kids that we were going to go over to Edward's for dinner, I've been inundated with non-stop questions, "Is it time to go yet?" "What are we having for dinner?" "Can I play with his dog?" "Can I spend the night with Brittney?" "Does Edward have Pepsi at his house?" and my personal favorite, "Can I bring my books so Edwurd can cawoure wif me?" Yeah, it took me a moment to figure out what Meredith was asking, but eventually I realized that she wanted Edward to color with her. So, we spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes picking out her favorite coloring books so that she could take them with us.

And, can I just say, that I wish they got this excited about going to school every morning. Honest to God, I didn't even have to raise my voice to get them to get their stuff together. I simply called out that it was time to go and all three, yes... _all three_, shot up off of the couch and ran for the garage.

Finally, after buckling in three bouncing little kids, we are on our way to Edward's. To say that the excitement is palpable would be an understatement. _Seriously!_ All three of the little munchkins are grinning from ear to ear and little Meredith can't seem to stop giggling.

If it wasn't so endearing and heartwarming for me to witness how much all three of the kids like spending time with Edward and Brittney I would probably be completely annoyed right now. But honestly, I'm loving the fact that they are so excited to see them, him in particular.

I'm glad it's just not me; because I truly don't know what I'd do if the kids didn't like him. Luckily, I don't have to worry about that. _Thank god!_

"Kids, I know you are excited about seeing Edward and Brittney, but I need to make sure that y'all behave while we are at his house. Same rules we have at home, okay? No running, screaming, jumping, hitting, or hiding."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Also, make sure that you use your manners. Remember to say thank you, please, and yes sir... okay," I brief them, looking into the rear-view mirror, trying to make eye contact with each one of the kids, so that they know I mean business and so that I know they are listening.

"Okay, we are almost here. When I pull into their driveway I want you to stay in the car until I'm able to get you out," I make sure to look at Merrick when I make this statement and I see him nodding, but he's too focused on what's going on outside the window to really know what I just said.

"Merrick, do you understand? I don't want you jumping out of the car as soon as I park in Edward's driveway. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Merrick answers while nodding his head at me vigorously.

When I pull into Edward's driveway all three kids begin to take their seatbelts off. I can't help but laugh at them because they are seriously so excited that they are literally vibrating in their seats. As I'm getting out of the car, I notice Edward's front door open up and I can't help the grin that spread across my face as I watch Brittney take off running towards my car.

"Bella, I'm _sooo_ excited and happy and excited that you guys are eating dinner with us. Daddy made my favorite dinner because I asked him to. I mean, as soon as he told me you were coming over I told him he _had_ to make it because it's the best." she says without taking a breath... and continues right on, "You like lasagna right? 'Cause that's what Daddy made. His lasagna is _sooo_ good. We also have salad and bread. I helped him made the salad and the bread." The smile that is stretched across her face is absolutely beautiful. She looks so happy and carefree.

"Hey, Brit. I'm so glad to see you. I missed you today. And, yes, I absolutely love lasagna. It is one of my favorites, too." I say to her as I lean down and give her a hug.

"Really?" She excitedly replies while jumping up and down.

Laughingly I reply, "Yes, really!"

"Great!"

Just as I'm reaching for the back door, so that I can let the kids out, I see Edward make his way outside. I can't help the sigh that escapes at the mere sight of him.

"Hey," He says as he leans down and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hey," I reply back coyly. I'm just about to thank him for having us over when I hear Meredith let out a high-pitched squeal followed by clapping and the chanting of Edward's name. The loving look that takes over Edward's face in response to her antics is beautiful.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only girl that's excited to see you," I say as I nudge him with my shoulder. The blush that takes over his cheeks is so cute I can't help but reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"How about you get Meredith out of the car and I'll handle the other two?"

"Sounds good to me," He states as he reaches into the car to help Meredith out. A little while later all of us are sans car and walking up his front walk. All of the kids are talking non-stop, all vying for our attention.

I'm currently holding Brittney's hand, and she is holding Maddy's hand with her other. The three of us are bring in the rear in a united front, following Merrick who is holding Edward's hand and asking questions about football. Little Meredith has her arms draped lazily around Edward's neck because he's carrying her and it is obvious by the sweet smile and the way that she is just staring up at his face that she is perfectly happy were she's at.

Just as we all cross over the threshold, I'm struck with the thought that to any passerby we look like a family... a loving, happy family. The thrill that runs through my body at this thought is electrifying.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

Now that dinner is over, all of the kids are upstairs in Brittney's playroom. Edward went up there with them to put on a movie, while I stayed to get started on the dishes.

As I begin to clean off the plates and place them in the dishwasher, I can't help but marvel at the man who seems to be taking up residence in my heart. Not only is he sweet, kind-hearted, generous, loving, and let's not forget... drop-dead gorgeous, but he can also cook.

_No. Shit!_

I mean, honestly... the man can cook. I couldn't help the moans of appreciation that escaped my mouth after each bite. Truth be told, when Brittney was going on and on about her daddy's lasagna I just figured that it was probably the only lasagna she had ever had, so to her... of course, her daddy's lasagna was the best. But, I stand corrected. Because Brittney was right, her daddy makes a "mean" lasagna.

Lost in my thoughts about what other hidden talents Edward has, I lean over to place one of his plates in the dishwasher. Just as I'm about to stand back up, a pair of hands gently wrap around each of my hips.

I slowly straighten my body back up and lean into him. He takes his arms and wraps them around my waist, securing me to his body, and he just holds me. I bring my arms around and place them on top of his arms. With one hand I slowly begin to trace one of his forearms, while he entwines the fingers from our other hands together.

The two of us, just stand in his kitchen, in front of his sink, next to his dishwasher. I love the feel of his arms around me. The heat from his breath is slowly cascading down my jaw to my neck then to my collarbone as he breathes in and out. Oh so softly, he periodically runs his nose up and down the expanse of my neck leaving small soft kisses along the way. It's such a simple position, but it isn't simple for us. For two people who have been hurt like we have. For two people who have all the reasons to never trust again. For us to actually feel safe and secure in each other's arms. So simple, but then again not.

I slowly lean my head back so that I can look up into his gorgeous eyes, "Dinner was wonderful, Edward. Thank you for cooking for all of us."

"Of course. I'm glad you guys could come over. It was nice having everyone over here and cooking for more than just me and Brittney." Edward replies with a small, pleased smile.

"Well, if everything you cook is as good as your lasagna, you might be on dinner duty from now on, Dr. Cullen."

Because we're so close to each other, I can feel the vibrations from his laugh run through my body. "Is that so, Ms. Swan? Well, I'm glad you liked it. As you heard already, it is by far Brittney's favorite so I knew that I would make at least one person happy with making it."

I slowly turn around, being careful to keep his arms still around me, so that I can look at his face fully. "Seriously, Edward, it was wonderful. Thank you again. The food, the atmosphere, just… everything about dinner as a whole was... wonderful." I state with conviction as I look into his eyes.

"It was. I don't think I've heard that much laughter in this house, ever. It was, no _is_ wonderful."

"Yes, it is."

At my statement a smile breaks out across Edward's face followed by a contented sigh. I want him to kiss me so bad. Sure, the sweet little kisses he's been giving me all night have been wonderful. But, now that the kids are upstairs I need for him to really, really kiss me.

With my need and desire cemented into my head, I decide that I'm going to take the initiative. So, I rise up on my tiptoes, making sure to keep eye contact with him as I do. As I get closer to his lips the anticipation of tasting his lips again is so overwhelming that I can't help it – I lick my lips. His eyes dart down towards my lips in response. I watch, mesmerized as his once bright green eyes begin to darken with their arousal. A deep groan escapes his chest as he leans down to meet me.

_Bliss... _

_Ecstasy... _

_Frenzy..._

_Peace... _

_Infatuation..._

_Passion..._

_Serenity... _

_Joy... _

_Enchantment..._

_Rapture... _

_Impassioned_

_Amorous..._

_Paradise... _

_Lascivious..._

_Euphoria... _

_Intoxication..._

_Felicity..._

_Pleasure..._

_Affection..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Heaven._

There's not one word that can fully describe how I feel, or how my body, mind, heart, and soul respond as his lips move against mine. They are so soft and warm; gentle and demanding. There is no doubt; I am his.

Ever so slightly, Edward begins to slow down our kiss. His tongue which had been devouring and exploring my mouth is now gently coaxing, teasing my tongue. Then, he softly pulls my upper lip into his mouth, in response I suck on his bottom lip. Both of his large hands begin to run up my back until they are each cupping my jaw. He begins to pepper soft kisses along my lips, with little licks mixed in for good measure, as his thumbs caress my cheekbones. After one last little kiss, he leans his forehead against mine.

Both of us are breathing heavily. My hands that had started out wrapped around his waist are now fisted into the front of his shirt, using it as leverage to pull him closer to me as we kissed. Subtly, I begin to release my hold on him and begin to take in the damage I created in my lust-filled state.

With both of my hands I tenderly begin to straighten out the wrinkles now present on his shirt. Initially, when I started to do this it was honestly so that I could take care of him, but that quickly changes as my palms begin to feel the hard, taunt muscles of his chest. Immediately, images of him standing shirtless in my bathroom began to play on repeat in my mind.

And, just like that, the air surrounding us fills with sexual tension again, intoxicatingly so. Soft breaths become labored again and my once tender caresses find a stronger purchase along the plains of his chest. Deciding to be brave, I allow my hands to inch lower and lower on each pass, getting closer and closer to the waistline of his jeans. On the last pass, I hear and feel Edward's breath catch in his throat, and just when I think things are starting to get interesting, he slowly pulls his body away from mine while clearing his throat.

Confused by his actions I glance up at his face. His pupils are completely dilated; his nostrils are flared slightly, in response to his labored breathing; his cheeks have a faint blush; he's absolutely beautiful. He's completely turned on and the knowledge that I've caused all of these reactions in his body only increases my desire for him.

Edward stands there for a moment just looking at me. Then, he seems to almost wake up out of a trance. I watch as his eyes go wide and then he blinks several times, slightly shakes of his head, closes his eyes, and then draws in a deep breath; after what feels like hours, he opens his eyes. His eyes, which not even two minutes ago resembled a dark green forest, have returned to their natural light-green color.

"So, umm… can I interest you in some coffee? Or how about some water, Coke, or tea? I think I might have some juice," He nervously rambles as he begins to pull away from me to head towards the refrigerator.

I don't let him get too far, before I pull him back to me. I'm not ready to be out of his arms yet. More importantly however, I'm not sure why he's suddenly become nervous and although a part of me finds his rambling endearing a larger part of me can't help but worry that I might be moving too fast for him.

"No, I'm fine. Hey what's going on in that handsome head of yours?"

He ducks his head slightly and brings up one of his hands to rub the back of his head. It's a move that I've noticed he does when he's nervous. With gentle hands I reach up and cup his face so that I can tilt his head. Once we are looking eye-to-eye, I try to coax him into talking to me.

"Edward, please talk to me, honey," I pleadingly ask.

"I'm fine. We're fine. I just got carried away there for a minute," shaking his head he lets out a humorless chuckle, "You tend to have that effect on me," he quickly glances towards the stairs, I'm sure to make sure that little ears aren't around to hear what he's about to say.

"Bella, you fucking drive me crazy," he whispers through clenched teeth, "God, if you knew what was playing through my head while I was kissing you. Hell, I even forgot that the kids were right upstairs."

I release a relieved sigh, at his confession. Then, as I replay his words in my head they ignite my desire for him, ten-fold. Knowing that he wants me as bad as I want him. The slut in me – because let's face it, we all have an inner slut... some of us just embrace ours more freely – just wants to grab a hold of his shirt and pin him against the counter. The look of shame I see etched across Edward's face stops me cold.

"Honey, it's not just you. I feel the same way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm _fucking_ glad you want me so bad, because I want you so much it hurts."

Unable to stop myself, I begin to run my hands through his soft hair. He sighs and leans his head into my right-hand. We just stand there in the middle of his kitchen, he still has his arms wrapped around my waist and I'm playing with his hair. It's a comfortable silence.

Eventually, he breaks the silence by speaking my name, but I'm so caught up in the moment of just being with him that he startles me, "You okay, baby?" He chuckles.

I slap his chest playfully at his teasing, "Yes, I'm fine. You just startled me," I reply with a shrug and a little pout for good measure.

"Sorry, I just realized that you've never really seen my house so I was wondering if you would like a tour. Then, we can sit in the living room and talk if you want."

"That sounds great. Lead the way, handsome," I say and punctuate with a quick kiss on the lips. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at my calling him handsome.

For the next thirty minutes, Edward takes me on a tour of his home. To say that I'm impressed would be putting it mildly. From the outside you can tell that it is a multi-level home with contemporary lines and an industrial, yet natural design. The entire house is encased in glass and steel with rich warm woods and stones. Once we make it to the second floor where Brittney's room and playroom are located, I'm speechless. I'm blown away even further when I find out that he did most of the interior work himself.

"I know what you're thinking: You want to know why I wouldn't have my mom, 'the infamous interior designer,' work on my house? Well, our relationship has been strained for a while, which you know why, and I just didn't want to ask her for help. So, I did it on my own."

"Wow, I'm really impressed," He baulks at my statement, feigning hurt.

"Oh, stop it," I push his shoulder playfully, "All I meant was that everything is really well thought out and coordinated, but not overly so. The décor is masculine, but you don't feel like you've walked into a 'man cave.' In all honesty, I truly thought you _had_ a designer do it, so that's why I'm impressed," with a wink I add, "You have wonderful taste, Dr. Cullen."

In response to my statement, Edward stops in the middle of his foyer abruptly, causing me to stop as well. I turn to ask him what's wrong, however the words catch in my throat as I take in the dark, lust-filled haze that slowly begins to build in his eyes. I watch enthralled as his eyes slowly devour my body in an exaggeratingly calculated manner, from head to toe. With one final perusal he rests them on my eyes and stares deeply into them as he says in a low, wanton voice, "Yes, I do."

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

"I think Jasper, Alice, Brittney, and I had been at their house for maybe an hour. I swear you could cut the tension with a fucking fork. Even Brittney could tell something wasn't right," he says with a deep sigh, "Anyway, once we're all done eating. Mom tells Alice to take Brittney upstairs so she can play," he snorts and then shakes his head disgustingly.

"Mom has never liked Alice. She's not the type of girl that she would have picked out for any of us to date, be friends with, heaven-for-bid marry. Honestly, I think she's just intimidated by her, you know because Alice is so free-spirited. Anyway, when Mom dismissed Alice to watch Brittney, I wasn't surprised at all because it's not the first time she's basically removed her from a family discussion. Shit, she's even done it when she's wanted to talk to Jasper about their wedding – if you can believe that!"

"But, what did surprise me was Jasper," a proud smile takes over Edward's face at the mention of his brother, "He immediately told mom to have Leticia, she's Mom's _personal maid_," he adds with a roll of his eyes, "Watch Brittney upstairs. That Alice was going to be present for this talk because she's a big part of his life... that she _is_ his family and that Mom needed to get used to it."

"Needless to say, with that statement my little brother set the tone for our talk," leaning back, he props his left arm on the back of the couch. As he settles into the couches corner he gently pats his lap, indicating that he wants me to come sit on it. I quickly get up and make myself comfortable.

With his right-hand he begins to play with my ponytail. I'm not sure if he's gathering his thoughts so he can finish telling me what happened at his parent's house or if he's just lost in thought. So, I decide to give him a little nudge.

"Was Alice upset by Jasper's request, or more like demand?"

Edward lets out a loud chuckle and shakes his head, "No, not at all. She looked prouder than a peacock of him standing up to his mother."

"Well, that's good," I state.

"Yeah, Alice is really cool. She's been great with Brittney and my brother. Jasper was such a shy kid growing up. He's part of the reason that Emmett and I fought so much because I would constantly put myself in his line of fire just to keep him away from Jasper."

"Jasper was really lucky to have you as an older brother," with a wave of his hand Edward dismisses my praise.

"Nah, that's just the way it was," he says with a shrug, "Anyway, the whole '_talk_' started off with both of my parents going into a long drawn out narrative about Emmett and how hard he had it growing up. It was basically the same old stuff that both of us had heard before. But, when they got into the part about him going to counseling because of him being depressed I started to pay attention."

"I remembered them taking Emmett to '_doctor's appointments_' when he was around twelve, I think. Anyway, I remember even being jealous of the time he was getting to spend with both Mom _and_ Dad. You see, Mom was just starting to make it big in her career so she was home, but she was always busy. Dad on the other hand was never home, he was always at the hospital. So, when I saw that Emmett was getting the chance to spend time with both of them... I wanted that, too."

When I asked if I could go with them Emmett got really, really mad at me; he started yelling and trying to hit me," I watch as a shadow of remorse, or regret begins to take over his features. "It all started that day; the abuse from Emmett and my parents. Neither one of them reprimanded him for yelling or trying to hit me. I think he figured it out a little while later and he started to test the boundaries. Once he realized that they weren't going to do anything to him for hurting Jasper and me the sky was the limit for him."

Edward briefly shook his head, as if to shake out the bad memories, "According to my parents, they took him to counseling because he tried to kill himself." He scoffed as he went on to continue, "The fucked up thing is that if we had all discussed this as a family... my parents would have found out that my brother wasn't _actually_ trying to kill himself... he was experimenting with his best friend, _Demetri_." Edward gives me a pointed look when he says Demetri's name, letting me know that the Demetri I know and the one he just mentioned – and who happens to still be friends with Emmett – are one in the same.

Now pissed he continues, "Both of them had been bragging for days to all of their friends about how Demetri was going to get some of his grandmother's pills and they were going to get high. Shit, I even remember Emmett's face when he noticed me standing there and he had realized that I had overheard what they were talking about, he was terrified. But, then he basically threatened me and humiliated me in front of his friends so I didn't even consider telling Mom and Dad."

"When I realized that this whole time both of my parents had been catering to my brother, feeling sorry for him, buying his bullshit... all of these years because of a lie he told when he was twelve; all of this shit," he waves his hand around angrily to punctuate his words, "So he wouldn't get in trouble for being caught with drugs when he was _twelve_, Bella!" and then he growls out, "I was fucking pissed."

Edward has become very animated. His left arm, which had been draped across the back of the sofa, is briskly moving around strategically gesturing in the air giving physical life to his passionate words.

"Both of my parents continued to go on... and on... and on... about what all of his doctors said. I'm not sure how long I sat there, honestly, but at some point I just reached my limit and I started laughing. It pissed my parents off. They both started telling me that I had no right to laugh at my brother, no matter how bad our relationship was right now," the proud smile that graced his face earlier when he was talking about his brother took residence on his handsome face again, "Once I stopped laughing and I took a moment to catch my breath, I leaned forward in my chair so I could look at both of my parents in the eye. Once I established eye contact with both of them, I told them that I wasn't laughing at Emmett... I was laughing at them," chuckling he continues, "God, the looks on their faces were priceless."

He proceeds to chuckle and shake his head in what I presume is to be amusement as he replays the moment back in his mind, then he looks up at me with eyes that are swimming in delight and says, "Then, I went on to tell them that I couldn't help but laugh at them because Emmett had played them when he was twelve-years-old and he was _still_ playing them."

I couldn't help it; I gasped out loud, "You didn't?"

"Yeah, I did and it felt fucking great!" I quickly engulf him in a huge hug and whisper in his ear how proud I am of him, over and over again.

"So, what did your parents say?" I asked timidly.

"At first, they just yelled at me. I sat there and let them, when they both paused to take a breath I jumped in and asked if they were done, which earned me a 'what-the-fuck' look from both of my parents," he said with a laugh, "When they saw that I was serious, they both nodded their heads that they were, so I told them everything I knew about Emmett. I mean... _everything_."

"Do you think they believe you?"

"In the beginning... no. But eventually, yes. Once Jasper started sharing things and then when he asked Alice to fill my parents in on what happened the night she went to go find Jessica. Needless to say, by the end of our talk, I think my mom and dad were seeing Emmett through new, _clear_ eyes."

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Well," he pauses and I watched captivated as he flexes his jaw in determination, "Come to find out, Mom and Dad have been giving him about five to seven thousand dollars a month. Plus, he's opened several lines of credit in their names around town, like at the country club, the bank, et cetera. So, they're going to start cutting him off. I'm not sure if they really will," he shrugs, "But if they do it's going to end up being really hard on him."

Edward shakes his head and leans forward, then he lets out a deep laugh, "Hell, if they really do cut him off, it is going to end up being really hard on all of us. Trust me! Emmett will end up coming to each and every one of us for money. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't also go to you," he shakes his head again in disgust, "He's seen where you live, so he knows you have money. I promise, mark-my-words, you'll probably have him on your doorstep one day, too... just like the rest of us."

Sighing, he waves his hand and continues, "Anyway, by the end of our conversation, Mom and Dad were really upset. From what they told Jasper, Alice, and I, it looks like Emmett has really been taking advantage of both of them for a very, very long time. Going to them for money each month, getting lines of credit in their name, he's even gone to Dad to get pain scripts for a supposed knee injury that's also the reason he lost his coaching job at the junior high. Honestly, at this point I don't think any of us know the difference between his truths and his lies."

After his last statement, we both sit on his couch just comforting each other. He is still playing with a piece of my hair and I'm running my hand up and down his arm. I have so many questions for him, but I also feel like he needs a moment to decompress.

As I sit in his lap, I honestly don't know what to say to him. Sure, I had a shitty mother so I can relate to some of what he's feeling. But, I can't empathize with him and what he's going through, or has gone through, with Emmett – 'cause I had a great sister.

More importantly though, I get the feeling that Edward really doesn't want to talk about this anymore. So, I begin to run through topics that I can bring up to try to change the subject, in hopes that it will cut some of the tension that's floating around but I can't come up with anything and luckily I don't have to because Edward does.

"So, beautiful, besides the meeting on Tuesday that we have... do you have any big plans this week?" He asks.

Thankful for the topic change, I smile up at him and nod my head, "Yeah, Tuesday night I fly out for California so I can give a speech at a convention. I come back late Wednesday night, so it's a real quick trip. I've going to end up spending most of my day on Monday placing phones calls and getting ready for my trip on Tuesday."

As I'm relaying my plans to Edward, a thought strikes me, "Oh, that reminds me," I pat his on the chest, "I need to get some phone numbers from you. I made plans to spend time with your Mom shopping and then for Jessica to come over. But, I'd completely forgotten about this trip," I can't help but roll my eyes at myself and my inability to take care of my own schedule, "Which means that I need to call them to see about rescheduling with them," I glance up and him and give him my best puppy dog, pleading, pouting look, "Please don't let me forget to get their phone numbers before I leave, okay?"

Edwards laughs at my theatrics and promises to not let me leave the house without phone numbers in hand. I decide to use this opportunity to ask him some more questions about Jessica and to also see what he thinks about my idea.

"So, you want to offer her a job?" Edward asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to have William do a full background check on her and I'm going to spend some time with her before I even think about offering a job to her, but yeah..." I return his raised eyebrow, "If everything pans out, I plan on offering her a job."

"I mean, think about it, Edward," I say with a huff, "She's been stripping just so she can take care of her son. You yourself said that she's never gone to your parents for money. She has a lot of gumption and honestly, I admire the fact that she put her pride aside to take a job like that for the mere fact that she needed the money to provide for her son. Sure, the job is horrible and I'm sure a lot of people look down on her for it, but I'm choosing not to until I have proof otherwise, she's just been given a really bad hand and instead of folding... she's made the most of it."

I cross my arms over my chest after I finish my little rant. Edward immediately reacts to my pulling away from him by reaching forward to pull my arms apart; then he gingerly takes a hold of each of my hands.

"Hey, I'm not judging you, Bella," he says in a soft voice, "I'm honestly shocked and amazed by you... truly," as he leans down so that he is looking straight into my eyes. Seeing the truth in his words I relax immediately.

Continuing to hold my hands, he begins to run his thumbs across my knuckles, "You're completely right, people do look down on her for what she does for a living, and I'm ashamed to say it... but, I've been one of them. Like I told you before, when I first met her I was really impressed and completely astounded that someone like her, someone with her education, would be with Emmett. So, when she started stripping I honestly just thought it was more proof that I was a bad judge of character."

Exacerbated by his last comment, I begin to interrupt him, but he won't let me, "No, hear me out. I know that I was going through a rough time, but that still doesn't give me the right to judge her. Aside from her job, she's never given me a reason to ever question her character. You're completely right about her and your observations about her son, when it comes to Seth she'd do anything," he shakes his head and makes a sound of disgust, "And, because I was too busy being judgmental and narrow-minded I lost sight of that."

"So, you're a wonderful woman, Bella Swan. Like I said, I'm shocked and amazed by the way you see people," he lets go of one of my hands and cups my face. Then, in a soft almost reverent voice he says, "You are inspiring."

I can feel my eyes filling with tears in response to his sweet words. I throw both of my arms around his neck and squeeze him to me. He holds me for a little while. Eventually, I pull back from our embrace. His hair has fallen across his forehead, so I lightly sweep his hair back, earning me one of his cheeky little smirks.

"Are we okay, baby?" Edward tentatively asks.

"Of course we are, handsome."

"Good, 'cause I need to ask you a question?" He nervously says.

"Okay," I say in response. I'm not sure why he's nervous again, so I add for good measure, "Edward, please know that you can ask me anything. I don't want there to be anything between us."

"I know, umm..." he runs his hand nervously through his hair, "I was wondering, if you're not busy, which if you are that's fine... especially since you will be traveling this week," as he says this last statement I see a flicker of doubt cross his features, "You know what, it's really bad timing so never mind. I'll just wait to ask you next week," he quickly mumbles.

"Hey," I say to him, trying to get him to look at me, which he won't, "Hey, look at me, honey," still not meeting my eyes, I reach forward and with one of my hands I bring his face up so that his troubled, insecure green eyes are looking at me. I'm not sure why he's suddenly reverted into himself, but I'm determined to get him to snap out of it.

"Honey," I say to him sweetly while I run my thumb across his jawline, "please ask me your question."

He looks at me for a moment, he eyes boring into mine. I can tell by their intensity that he's looking for something, I'm not sure what exactly... reassurance, maybe? Giving him a soft, what I hope is reassuring, smile; I nod my head silently pleading with him to ask me.

The darkness that had clouded his eyes begins to part, and I watch enthralled as they begin to lighten back to their vibrant light-green color. He swallows and then clears his throat, "Well, I was going to ask you out on a date for Friday night, but after I thought about your busy schedule this week I realized that you wouldn't want to go, so don't worry about it... I understand," he says dejectedly.

Okay, I'm at war with myself. Part of me wants to feel sorry for the man whose lap I'm currently sitting in, part of my wants to be upset with him and his lack of confidence in himself and my feelings for him, and part of me wants to stand up and jump for joy because the man, who I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with, just asked me out.

Realizing that I need to rein in my squealing-teenage-self, _which by the way, I didn't even realize I had_, so I can handle the insecure man in front of me, I steady my nerves so that when I speak my voice doesn't sound like a screeching fan girl.

_Okay, breathe..._

_In..._

_And..._

_Out..._

_Okay, I think I'm okay now._

"So, you're _not_ asking me out?" I ask trying to keep my excitement contained. Because, a. I don't want to freak him out and b. I don't want to embarrass myself.

At my question, Edward looks up at me with a look of confusion, "What?"

"_I said_, 'so you're not asking me out?'"

"Umm. Do... do you want me to?" He asks, his voice falters slightly.

Trying to suppress the grin that wants to take over my face, I simply nod my head encouragingly as I softly reply; "I think it would be a great idea if _you_ wanted to."

A slow, sexy smile begins to form on Edward's face, chuckling he says, "Is that so?"

"Why yes, sir... I believe it is," I reply back coyly.

"Well then, Ms. Swan," Edward says confidently to me, all signs of insecurity gone, "Would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?" Before I can give him my answer he holds his hand up, his voice loses some of its cockiness as he continues, "I took the liberty of going ahead and making sure that Alice and Jasper would be available to babysit for both of us just in case. So, if you _do_ want to go out on a date with me, you won't have to worry about the kids."

A wait for a few seconds, making sure that he doesn't want to say anything else. When I'm certain that he's done, I cup his face with both of my hands and look into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you on Friday, Edward," I tell him just before I pull his handsome face towards me so I can kiss the hell out of him.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading!**

**Good News:** Chapter 15 is already halfway written, so with my beta's help... _hopefully_, it won't be over a month before I'm able to update.

**Schedule for this Story:** I've received a couple of reviews & PMs asking me to update. I'm sorry that my updates are not as frequent as they were in the beginning. With my schedule for work & the fact that I had a small case of writers block lately, my writing has been strained. But, I'm trying to rectify that & your encouraging words in your reviews help!

**WOW!** Okay, I think that's it. Review, and let me know if you did or didn't like this chapter! The school meeting is FINALLY going to happen in the next chapter.

**New: **I've created a new banner for this story. You can check it out following the link below.

WTiL2 Banner: .com/albums/b408/Heartfelt-Pen/Banners%20and%

My blog website is: http:/www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

Find me on Twitter - Heartfeltpen

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

WC - 16,217

Published Date - 06/06/11


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

_****__**SPECIAL THANKS: **_To my beta, **Writing4Roses. **As always you're awesome!

_**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 15! I am _so_ sorry for the wait! I could spend time explaining how RL has been kicking my ass lately, or how writing this chapter was really difficult. But, I don't want to waste your time. So, on with the story… let's hear what Edward has to say! :)

_**More notes at the bottom!**_

* * *

"_**Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi**_

_**Where There is Love... There is Life!**_

**Chapter 15: It Feels Good to Laugh**

**EPOV**

"Good morning, princess. Do you want strawberries or blueberries with your oatmeal?" I ask my little angel as she climbs up onto one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"Umm…" she hums while tapping a finger against her chin, "Can I have both, Daddy?" She asks giving me her signature look for when she wants something. You _know_ the look I'm talking about. They glance up at you with their chin slightly tucked down, making them look up at you through their lashes – it's a pleading, pitiful look; heaven help me if she adds the pout. I fucking cower to this look, the weak man that I am. God help me when she's a teenager and instead of asking for both strawberries and blueberries in her oatmeal she's asking for the keys to my car.

_God help me!_

"Sure," I chuckle and shake my head at my silly, beautiful little girl.

After adding both strawberries and blueberries to her oatmeal, I add a few blueberries to mine and then drizzled both bowls with some honey. As I take a seat next to her, I place her bowl in front of her and we spend the next thirty minutes quietly eating.

Luckily, Brit hasn't picked up on my excitement yet. I've been on edge all morning waiting for her to wake up. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was Christmas morning and I'm a mixture of exhaustion and excitement. My entire body is overcome with the same feeling now, except this time it has nothing to do with a jolly character in a big red suit.

No, this time all of these overwhelming feelings are in response to the sheer joy I know my daughter is about to express when I tell her about the plans for today, and it all has to do with the beautiful brunette that's completely rocked my world.

One of the last things we talked about, before Bella and the kids left, was what to do about school tomorrow, which is now today. Bella was afraid that if she sent Maddy to school she would end up being in class with Kate and she was convinced that it wouldn't be a good idea for that to happen.

She went on and on for a couple of minutes about how if she was in Maddy's place she would want to be there to stand up to Kate, but she's thinking about this as an adult not as an eight-year-old little girl; more importantly, a little girl who not even six months ago lost both of her parents. Needless to say, Bella was afraid that it would all be too much for Maddy and she asked my opinion. Even as I sit here now, eating my oatmeal, I can't even begin to put it into words how much it meant to me for her to ask me what I thought.

~FLASHBACK~

"_What would you do if it was Brittney who had her arm broken? Would you send her back to school knowing that she might still be in the same class with the bully who broke her arm?"_

"_Well, if we didn't have the meeting with everyone on Tuesday, I'd probably head up to the school tomorrow and demand that she be moved into a different class. But, we do so I think the real question here is not what would I do… but, what do I want done above all else." At my words a cute-little "v" formed on Bella's forehead, letting me know that either she didn't like what I just said or that she didn't understand my reasoning, so I began to explain._

"_What I mean is… the question that I think we should ask ourselves is: 'What is the most important thing that we want to happen?' I don't know about you, but for me it's that no matter what is or isn't decided on Tuesday, I don't want Brittney and Maddy in the same class with Kate, whether it's for a day, two days, or the rest of the year."_

_Now, I don't care how it happens, whether they're moved to a different class or Kate is – I honestly don't care, just as long as they don't have to be around her all day, every day. I'm pretty sure they can't have their recess changed, because everyone in their grade goes outside at the same time, so I'm also going to insist on some type of protocol being enforced on how recess should be handled from now on, especially since it was during recess that Maddy's arm was broken in the first place."_

_Bella nods her head in agreement and then she begins to play with the fingers on my hand that's currently lying in her lap. It's obvious by the look on her face that she's digesting everything I've said, so I sit patiently and just wait her out. After a few minutes, she looks up and gives me a shy smile, and then clears her throat._

"_Okay, I agree with you and I think that we should go to the school on Monday to request that something be done about their class assignments together... you know, the whole 'power in numbers' thing," as she finishes her statement with a slight shrug she glances down at our hands again. The little "v" has returned to her forehead letting me know that she's in deep thought or debating over something again. I'm just about to ask her what she's thinking so hard about when she startles me by bring the hand that she's been playing with up to her mouth and she proceeds to place a soft little kiss on each of my fingers._

_The delicate way she brushes the tip of each one with her plump lips instantly has my heart and dick swelling. It's as if she's been instantly hardwired to every nerve ending in my body. Sweet, damp kisses, one after the other, slowly start to unravel my barely held together composure._

_Just as I'm about to throw all my inhibitions aside, she kisses the pad of my pinky-finger and gently returns my hand to her lap. I'm completely spellbound. She has me captivated and yearning for her to simply touch me again. _

"_Edward?"_

_The sound of her voice brings me out of my daydreaming. I start to feel heat spread across my cheeks and the tips of my ears. "Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_For what, angel?"_

_Bella shrugs her shoulders lightly and then looks up at me through her lashes, giving me that shy, bashful smile that I'm quickly falling in love with. _

"_For everything really," she looks down and begins to play with my fingers again, "For listening to me, for talking with me, for helping me, and most importantly..." she glances up at me giving me a mischievous smirk, "For the wonderful dinner you made for all of us tonight."_

_At her obvious attempt to tease me, I decide to tickle her in retaliation... of course; the fact that tickling her allows me to touch places I haven't had the privilege to touch yet has absolutely nothing to do with it. _

_We both eventually calm down and our laughter fades to contented sighs as we both begin to lightly touch the other. I'm in the middle of running the backs of my fingers along her cheek when Bella decides to break our revelry, "So, what's the plan for Monday? You know, we're going to end up having to talk to Mrs. Cope which means that we need to know what we're going to say to her – it was obvious on Friday that she is extremely loyal to Principal Newton. I'm afraid that if we go in there and have no clue what our battle plan is... she's not going to take us seriously."_

"_I agree. I also think that we need to decide who's going to do most of the talking. Because if we end up talking over each other she's going to think that we're not on the same page," I say as I lean back, deciding that it would be a good idea to put some space between us while we talk. You know, so I can honestly pay attention._

"_True." _

_Bella worries her lip for a little bit while she contemplates what she wants to say next. I can't help it; I reach forward and pull her plump bottom lip out from between her teeth. She ducks her chin and I watch as a beautiful blush appears across her cheeks._

_She clears her throat, and then looks up at me. I can tell that she's trying to keep her head-in-the-game, so to speak, as she squares her shoulders and then says, "I think you should do most of the talking; I already had it out with her on Friday so I'm not exactly her favorite person right now. Plus, I'm sure she's well aware of the meeting on Tuesday which means that she's either going to be overly helpful, because she's in trouble, or she's going to be a bitch... because she's in trouble."_

"_Okay, I agree," I state and for the next thirty minutes we talk over our plan. _

_By the end of our discussion we both feel good about what's going to happen on Monday. With a yawn, Bella glances at her watch and her eyes go wide._

"_Oh my gosh! I need to get the kids home!" She exclaims as she abruptly stands up from the couch._

_The next half hour was almost surreal. If eating dinner with Bella and her kids hadn't already made me feel like we were a family, once we headed up stairs to wrangle the kids sure did._

_As we walk through the doorway into Brittney's playroom, the sight that greets us is absolutely adorable. All four kids, including Merrick, are sprawled out on Brittney's beanbags laying one on top of the other... in dress-up clothes. I stand there for a moment just taking in the sight before me. I'm eventually snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Bella giggling. As I glance towards her, I hear a distinct clicking sound and I see that she's taking pictures of the kids on her phone._

_Chucking along with her, I lean in and say, "I hope you'll share those with me."_

_In a sultry voice and with a coy smile she says, "Maybe."_

_Bella ends up helping me put Brittney to bed. While I tuck her in, Bella stands at the foot of her bed and watches with a sweet smile. I stand up and start to walk towards the door when I notice that Bella isn't following me. As I turn around I catch a glimpse of her giving my daughter a brief kiss on the cheek. My throat immediately becomes thick with emotion and I have to quickly turn away so that I don't cry at the sight of Bella being... well, Bella._

_I start to walk towards Brittney's door and a moment later Bella walks through behind me. Reaching down, I grab a hold of her hand; there's so much I want to say, but I have no clue where to even begin. _

_With a light squeeze, Bella lets me know that she's with me... and without a word... that she understands._

_When we make it back to the playroom, all three of Bella's kids are still sleeping soundly. Deciding that it would be best to not wake the kids up, together we come up with a plan of action. Once I have both Merrick and Maddy comfortably settled in my arms, I follow Bella as she carries Meredith out to her car._

_After securing all three kids in their seats, we both stand outside and hold each other for a little while. We kiss and as I pull back to say goodnight, I can see hesitation written all over Bella's face and I immediately start to panic that maybe I'm moving too fast. Luckily, however, that's not the case._

"_Edward? Umm, would it be okay if Brittney spends the day with me tomorrow?" Before I even have the chance to reply to her question she begins to ramble on, "It's just that... well, what if they can't move them into a new class by tomorrow. I don't want either of our girls to have to spend one day with that little girl," she punctuates her statement by waving her hands in the air and continues on without taking a breath, "So, I was thinking that I would just go ahead and keep Maddy home with me, 'cause I already took the day off, and if Maddy is going to stay home with me then why not Brittney, too..." _

"_Bella?"_

"_I can make it a girls day out and the three of us could do 'girly-things' all day and I don't know... get our nails done..."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Go shopping, maybe go see a movie," I watch as her eyes light up excitedly, and she claps her hands, "Hey, we could meet you for lunch? Well, if you can fit us into your schedule, 'cause I know you're really busy when you're at work..."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Anyway, I just think that it would be good for both of the girls to have a day for each other after everything that's happened and I would honestly like to get to know Brittney better, so..." _

_After my third attempt at getting her attention, I decide that simply saying her name isn't going to be enough. Bending down quickly, I stop her little rant by placing a quick but firm kiss on her lips. Once I know that I have her attention I pull back a little and quietly say her name, however I'm still so close to her lips that my breath is like whispered kiss against her lips._

"_Y-ye-es?" She says, as she looks up at me with large, blinking eyes._

"_I think that sounds like a great idea and I would love to have lunch with the three of you tomorrow."_

"_Really?" She replies as a huge, beautiful smile lights up her face and I can't help smiling back at her._

"_Yes, beautiful... really!"_

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

With a contented sigh, I glance at my little girl again. She's so happy sitting next to me eating her oatmeal. She has no clue that I'm about to completely make her day. I can tell that she only has maybe two spoonfuls left, which means that she's about to ask me if it's supposed to rain today.

It's something that she's learned from Alice. At the beginning of the school year, Brit got into this little kick about picking out her own clothes. At first, it broke my heart – not because I enjoyed picking out her clothes, mind you – but because it's just another sign to me that my little girl's growing up. What parent likes to get those signs? Not me!

Anyway, Alice took it upon herself to teach Brittney how to pick out her clothes; hence, the question about the weather, because according to Alice if it's supposed to rain Brittney needs to wear boots. And, _again_ "according to Alice," shoes set the stage for what you plan on wearing which determines your whole outfit.

Now don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything Alice does for the two of us. But, Alice's idea of picking out clothes entails two questions: "What do you want to wear?" and "Is it going to rain?" She doesn't care about colors matching or if you should or shouldn't wear a long sleeve shirt with a pair of shorts, or sandals with a sweater.

According to Alice, if you want to wear it and your feet won't get wet while it's raining then the "sky's the limit!" Expression is everything to Alice, so obviously we had to have a talk about how I agreed with her idea of Brittney being able to express herself, but I draw the line at her wearing clothes that are too small or too big. Plus, honestly... Alice is the same girl that showed up to watch Brittney one day wearing clown shoes – no lie – so yeah... I was fucking terrified when I found out that she was teaching my daughter how to pick out her own clothes.

With the memory of Alice in clown shoes, I give a shiver and then glance down at Brittney's bowl again. Just one more bite and I get to make her day. Well, Bella actually gets to make her day, but I get to help... or at least I'm the one that gets to tell her the good news.

"Daddy, is it supposed to rain today?"

"No, honey, it's not," I can't fight the smirk that I can feel pulling at my lips so I decide to hide it behind my coffee cup.

"Cool!"

With that she jumps down out of her chair and places her bowl in the sink and then, she takes off upstairs. I slowly follow her, trying not to make it too obvious that I'm doing it. As I stand in her doorway I watch her take out clothes from her dresser and then her closet. Just as she's about to go into her bathroom to change I decide that now is the perfect time to fill her in on her day.

"Hey, Brit, you probably want to grab a pair of jeans instead."

Rolling her eyes at me, she places both of her little hands on her hips, "Daddy, you know I can't wear jeans to school," and with a huff she starts towards her bathroom again.

"Well, that's true," I state and again I have to hide my smile, which I'm sure I didn't do a good job of, "Which is why I would grab a pair of jeans... if I were you."

"Dad!" Brittney exclaims as she throws her hands up in the air, "You aren't making any sense!"

"_Whhaaat?_" I dramatically gasp and place my hand over my heart like what she said just hurt my feelings, "Brittney Elizabeth Cullen, what exactly are you trying to say?"

My daughter looks at me for a moment, like she's trying to decide whether I'm teasing her or if I'm being serious. Finally, she seems to just give up and gives me a look that clearly says, "_Daaaaaaaaddddddd!_" and then waves one of her hands towards me.

I can't hold it in any longer, I let out a huge laugh which only causes my daughter to huff and stomp her feet at me.

In between my laughs I manage to say, "Brittney, you're not going to school today so you'll need to pick out something else to wear. Unless you want to wear your school uniform while you hang out with Bella and Maddy."

At my statement Brittney freezes just inside of her bathroom doorway. I mentally begin to count in my head to see how long it is going to take for her to register what I just said.

_One, two, three, fou..._

And we have squealing!

"What?"

And we have jumping!

"Really?"

And we have laughing!

"Are you serious?"

And we have smiling!

Then, my squealing, laughing, smiling daughter launches herself into my arms. I can feel the excitement radiating from her body. Knowing that the news of being able to spend the day with Maddy and Bella causes my little girl this much happiness... this much joy – makes my day!

"Yes, princess. I'm serious. But, I still need for you to get ready because we're meeting Bella and Maddy at your school, then you're going to spend the day with her while I go to work," I say as I look down into my daughter's face, "How does that sound?"

I don't get a verbal response – I get some more squeals and then laughing. Eventually, Brittney stops hugging me and starts to run towards her closet after a little while she emerges with a different set of clothes and that beautiful smile is still plastered on her face. Just as she goes to close the door to her bathroom she pops her head back out into her room, in between giggles she says, "Daddy..."

"Yes, honey?"

"I am so, so, _sooo_ happy!" Then, she shuts the door as I whisper back to her, "Me too, baby. Me, too!"

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

I had to move quickly to open the large glass door for Bella. Just as she passed through, she began to rant about Mrs. Cope, "Can you believe that woman?"

Honestly, I couldn't. If I hadn't been there myself I would have found it hard to believe that the sweet little old lady that I've always dealt with was really a vile and bitter old hag. Unfortunately I got to see it all first hand and I had the privilege of having some of her sneers directed at me.

I'm not going to lie. There have been times in my life that I've used my looks and charm to try to calm a situation down, especially when dealing with women; it's honestly come in quite handy at the hospital. In the hope that it would have the same effect here, I tried to step in and mediate the situation... so to speak. Instead of helping it only seemed to make matters worse.

"I mean, seriously... who does that old hag think she is? She acts like I killed one of her thirty cats or something," she says with a huff and then abruptly comes to a halt.

"And, what's up with her face? The whole time we were in there she looked irritated about having to even speak to us," she jerks her arms in a frustrated manner, "Does she not realize that it's her _job_ to talk to people? Does she not know that it's her _job_ to help the parents of students that attend this school?"

Bella shakes her head and then rolls her eyes. I hear her let out a mumbled "Bitch," that I don't think I was supposed to hear, and then she continues, "Her whole face was all scrunched up and clinched. I mean seriously... she was acting like she was in pain just from having to speak to us and _I_ barely even talked to her," with another huff and a not so subtle look at me; a look that clearly said, 'Yeah, buddy, I know what you were trying to do back there and I'll let you get away with it _this_ time,' she begins to walk towards our cars again.

I try my best to hold in my laughter. But, Bella is fucking cute when she's mad, and the more she continues on with her pissed off little speech, the harder and harder it gets to hold in my laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny. She seriously has issues!" _Obviously my attempt to try to hold in my amusement isn't working out so well. _

"The whole time she looked constipated." At this last statement she whirls around and looks at me and in voice that just oozes sarcasm she says, "Oh, Edward... do you think that might be her problem? Maybe she doesn't really hate us... she just has issues going to the bathroom!"

Okay, at that statement and at the _'oh-so-not'_ innocent look on Bella's face – I lose it. Yep, in the middle of The Robert Burke Academy parking lot I bust out laughing. So much so that I have to bend over and rest my hands on my knees to keep from falling over. It doesn't help that Bella finally loses it too and is in a fit of giggles leaning on my body and using it as leverage to keep from falling over.

_God, it feels good to laugh. I mean gut-wrenching, bellyaching, tear-bringing laughter. I haven't laughed like this in years and it feels fucking great!_

After we both calm down, we head over towards our cars. Fortunately or unfortunately – whichever way you want to look at it – I had forgotten to call Alice to tell her that I didn't need her today. So, like every regular school day she arrived bright and early to take Brittney to school. Once apologized and explained that the plans for today had changed, instead of seeing frustration on Alice's face all I saw was happiness. She was completely, one hundred percent, happy for Brittney and me.

As we waited for Brittney to make it downstairs, Alice suggested that she go ahead and head over to the school with us – that way she could make sure the other kids made it to their classes and then she would wait outside with Maddy and Brittney. At first, I didn't want to inconvenience her and I didn't see the point in her heading over to the school with us. But, when she explained that it would keep Brit and Maddy from hearing any type of argument that might or might not happen I quickly agreed.

So, taking all of that into consideration, I don't know why I'm surprised by what I see _and_ hear as we get closer and closer to Bella's car. Although we are about one hundred feet away, I can easily make out the unmistakable sound of Cyndi Lauper's _"Girls Just Want To Have Fun." _ Then, as if the screaming sound of the actual lyrics coming out of the speakers isn't enough, I can almost make out each one of the girls individual voices singing along as Bella's G-Wagon rocks back and forth in place.

Now, there are several different ways that Bella could have reacted to what was happening in her car. She could have been upset about them roughhousing, she could have told them that they needed to settle down, or she could have just ignored the whole display and waited for the song to be over. Bella however doesn't do any of those things though. No, almost as soon as she hears the song's lyrics, and recognizes it, she takes off running towards the car, throws open one of the doors and starts belting out the song right along with them. _God, she's beautiful!_

Once the song is finally done and all of the girls settle down from laughing, Alice hops out of the car, waves a quick goodbye to everyone explaining that if she doesn't hurry she's going to be late for class.

I realize, as I watch Alice run towards her car, that I can't put it off any longer either, so I lean into the back of the Bella's car so that I can give each of the girls a hug goodbye.

"Okay, girls. I'll see you in a couple of hours for lunch. Both of you be good for Bella today."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, angel," I say as I kiss Brittney on her forehead, using the opportunity to give her another brief hug.

Then, I tweak the tip of Maddy's nose, which brings on a round of giggles from both girls, "And, Maddy, please call me Edward. Okay?"

Still laughing, Maddy replies, "Yes sir... um... I mean, Edward."

I gave Maddy a smile, "Okay, girls, I've got to go. I'll see you at lunch." After closing the door, I take a couple of steps toward Bella who has been quietly waiting against her driver's side door.

Once I'm close enough, I reach up and start to play with a piece of her hair that's blowing in the gentle breeze. _Hmmm... her hair is so soft and silky. _

"So, what time is a good time for us to show up for lunch?"

As I continue to play with her hair I answer her, "I'm just doing rounds today. So, if you want to meet me at my office at around one o'clock that would be fine."

"Okay. That should give me and the girls plenty of time to shop and get our nails done." She replies with a smile, wiggling her fingers in front of me.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you wanted to have a girls day," I nudge her playfully in her ribs which causes her to chuckle, "Are you shopping for anything in particular?"

"No, just window shopping," she coyly replies and then pokes me in my side.

Catching her off guard I pull her to me quickly. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I take advantage of our proximity and lean down to place a soft, chaste kiss on her neck, just below her ear.

I feel her small hands grab a hold of the lapels of my suit jacket and then, in a breathless whisper, I hear her say, "Oh, you _sooo_ don't play fair,"

With a final kiss right at the point where her neck and collarbone meet I lean back and look at her with what I'm sure is a smug, shit-eating grin, but honestly... I don't fucking care. I haven't been this happy in, shit... I don't know how long. So, with a shrug of my shoulders and an unapologetic grin I tap the tip of her nose, "I never said I did."

She shoves me playfully in response and tries to look as if she's upset by my attitude, but I can clearly see in her eyes that she's enjoying the little game we have going on. When it's obvious to her that she's not fooling me she shoves me again and then shakes her head, and I think I faintly hear her mumbling the words, "cocky, smug, gorgeous bastard."

And I can't help it, I start to laugh and pull her towards me again. "Oh, come on. You know you like it," I say to her softly in her ear while trying to control my laughter.

With a sigh Bella pulls back and looks at me; I feel her place both of her hands on my face and then she smiles at me, "You have a beautiful smile, Edward."

As she finishes this statement I watch as her cheeks start to turn a little pink. I'm not sure why her last statement embarrasses her and I'm about to ask, but I never get the chance because she quickly continues, "I think I could listen to you laugh for hours... days... months...," then in a faint whisper and with her beautiful eyes now glancing down I hear her faintly say, "years." And then, as I hear her soft whispered confession, I quickly understand what her little blush was about and I completely, wholeheartedly understand.

Through our talks over the last couple of days it's become very clear to me just how guarded Bella truly is... how hard it is for her to let people in. She has an honest and justifiable fear of getting hurt, if anyone understands that fear... it's me. So, for her to just admit to me, in a roundabout way, that she would like for me to stick around... well, that's big – really big for her.

As I begin to feel her pull away from me, I realize that I've taken too long in replying to her statement. So, I quickly pull her towards me again and then I cup her face. She still won't look me in the eyes so I bend down a little bit so that she has no choice but to look at me. Once I have eye contact, I smile at her. Slowly a small, bashful smile begins to form on her beautiful, pouty lips.

"I feel the same, beautiful. And thank you for giving me something to laugh and smile about. For such a long time, it's just been Brittney and me. I love my daughter with all of my heart, but I'm not going to lie... it's been hard. But, having you and the kids around has been great."

The little smile that's taken purchase on her face is now a full-blown grin, so I decide to put myself out there a little bit, because I know that what she just confessed to me was hard for her to admit. So... if she can give a little... then, so can I.

"I'm not a fool. I know that we both have baggage and that it's not always going to be sunshine and roses. We _will_ have disagreements and we _will_ have fights, although I'm going to try my best to make it to where there aren't many." I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As I pull back I'm immediately struck by the look in her beautiful eyes. It's a look of pure trust, I can see a small touch of doubt, or fear, but it's faint and completely overpowered by the shear trust shining through.

My eyes begin to fill with tears, as I take in her eyes. I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes trying to rein in my emotions because I don't want them to take over. Once I feel like I have myself in check, I clear my throat and look at her.

"I understand, baby. I love to see you smile too and to know that I'm the one that put that beautiful smile on your face it just makes it that much better. I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to make this work with us," I pause for a moment because I can feel myself getting emotional again, so I clear my throat again, "I've never felt like this before and because of that very reason I have no doubt that this," I motion between the two of us with my right hand, "can only get better."

Brown eyes stare back at me for a moment and I watch, silently beginning to freak out, as they begin to fill with tears. I'm about to start apologizing for saying too much too soon. Then... Bella aggressively grabs the lapels of my suit jacket; catching me off guard as she proceeds to _literally_ kiss the hell out of me.

When it's apparent that we both need to breath she places a soft kiss on my cheek and then leans towards my lips again – just barely brushing them with her lips and says, "Me too."

I can't help the grin that takes residence across my face from the joy I feel in my heart, in my soul... throughout my body from her words.

_I'm unbelievably happy. _

With a laugh, I peck her playfully on her lips and then jokingly reply, "Thank God!"

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

_Only thirty minutes to go._

Yep, just thirty more minutes and I'll be able to see the girls and Bella again.

I should be ashamed for being so excited about seeing them, most men would probably tell me that I should turn in my 'man-card' for being so fucking happy. _Yeah, men like Emmett!_

But, I've never been like most men, and I definitely don't want to be like Emmett. So, I honestly don't give a flying rat's ass what anybody else thinks. I've gotten strange looks from Glenda and several of the nurses all morning. I'm sure it has to do with the permanent grin I have plastered on my face. But, I don't care, I'm happy and it feels great.

What has me even more excited is that I realized about two hours ago that this will be the first time I've had someone come to my work to eat lunch with me. That thought brought on even more revelations. This is actually only the second time for Brittney to come to my work and I'll finally be able to introduce Brittney to Glenda. Another startling revelation is the fact that I want to properly introduce Bella to everyone as my girlfriend – that truth hits me hard.

Sure, we've both stated that we want to date and see where this goes between us. But, neither one of us as actually placed a label on what we _are_ and I really want to be able to call her my girlfriend. _Yeah, I need to have the "girlfriend - boyfriend" talk with her Friday night!_

Normally, thinking about commitment or putting myself out there for someone else to hurt me would leave me feeling clammy and stressed. But, I'm not thinking about being committed to just someone... I'm thinking about taking this type of step with Bella and that makes all the difference in the world. I feel no apprehension; no trepidation; and after I recall how she looked at me this morning; I feel no fear or doubt about her or my feelings. I know this is right.

Glancing at my watch again, I see that they should be here in about twenty minutes, so I quickly grab the charts I'm reviewing and head towards the Nurse's Station so I can greet the girls as they walk through the door.

After I add my completed charts to the inbox, I place the ones I still need to work on in my cubbyhole behind the counter and take a seat; barely able to contain my nerves and excitement.

I'm so pumped up on adrenaline from their impending arrival that the sharp, inquisitive voice of Glenda literally almost knocks me out of my chair, "Seriously, Doc, what is up with you today?"

As I try to discreetly right myself in my chair, which I can tell by the amused look on her face that I don't pull off, I respond, "W-what?"

"You've had that silly grin on your face all day. You are so jumpy that if I didn't know any better I would assume that you've had about twenty energy drinks, you have been practically skipping to each one of your patient's rooms, and you can't seem to sit still," she points accusingly towards my hand and it's then that I realize that I've been drumming my fingers on the countertop the entire time we've been talking.

I quickly still my fingers and give her a sheepish smile while I place the offending hand on my knee. Glenda just rolls her eyes at me and then quickly narrows them, "You've also been watching those doors since you came over here and sat down. Are you expecting someone, Dr. Cullen?"

"Um... yes?"

Her shocked expression does not go unnoticed – even though she tries to mask it quickly. It just strengthens my thoughts from earlier on how monumental this visit really is to me. And, again I can't contain my excitement or my smile.

With a warm smile Glenda leans forward and asks, "Who are you expecting?"

Giving a glance back towards the doors and then my watch, I clear my throat and can't help the chuckle that escapes, "My daughter, Brittney and um... Bella and Maddy."

"Brittney's coming?"

I've always known Glenda to be tough as nails, a downright drill sergeant when it comes to _her_ E.R., but the joyful smile that lights up her face at the news that my daughter is coming just solidifies my thoughts on her even further. Sure, she might be a stickler for the rules, but Glenda Walters is really a softy inside. Its true. She just doesn't let most people see that side of her and I'm thankful to be one of the chosen few.

"Yep. They're coming so that we can have lunch together."

"Huh."

"Yeah, they should be here any minute."

"Really?"

"Yep. Bella said they were going to pick up some sandwiches and then we're going to have lunch in my office."

"Is that so?" _Oh, shit!_

"Yeah," I hesitantly reply back as I take in Glenda's eyes that are now staring at me with a calculating look.

"Huh, and who is Bella again?" She asks slyly.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"She wouldn't happen to be the mother of that little girl that was in here with the broken arm, would she?" Glenda proceeds to tap her chin, acting like she's actually trying to think about what she's about to say next, when we both know full well that she's full of shit and just giving me a hard time.

"Yes _and_ no, she's Madeline Moore's aunt and we've actually been spending a lot of time together because Brittney and Maddy are friends."

"So, you're not dating? You're just friends?" Glenda asks with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh, shit!_

"Um..."

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard of a question, _Dr. Cullen_. Are you or aren't you dating?"

_Fuck. It!_

Aggravated now by her questioning, I run my hands through my hair. I decide to just be honest with her, because I know that it could be a sticky situation with me dating one of my patient's parents, but I honestly don't care. I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees, folding my hands, and then glance up at Glenda.

"Look: I know that some people might have a problem with this. But, I really like her _and_ her kids. A lot. I haven't been this happy in a long time and if that means that I need to transfer Maddy's medical file to another doctor, I'll do it; because honestly, I only saw her because she came into the E.R. For all I know the kids already go to another General Practitioner."

My rambling is interrupted by the sound of the doors to the E.R. opening and as I automatically glance in their direction I'm rewarded with the sight of not only Maddy and Brittney running towards me but also little Meredith, which is a welcome surprise.

"Daddy!"

"Edward!"

"Edwurd!"

I quickly jump out of my chair and hurry around the counter. I barely have enough time to squat down before I'm tackled me three happy little girls.

"Hey, girls. I'm so glad you guys are here. Did you have fun hanging out with Bella on your girls day?'"

For the next five minutes, I'm inundated with tales about dresses, dolls and nail polish. All three girls are smiling so big; it is blatantly obvious how happy they all are. At the sight of my own little girl's twinkling eyes I finally glance up at the woman that is the cause of their happiness.

And there she is, my Bella. _My_ Bella!

_God, I hope that she agrees to be mine!_

Once our eyes lock, Bella slowly begins to move towards the four of us. I take in her form, the way her hips sway back and forth, the way her hair seems to bounce with each step, and the happiness that just radiates from her. As I continue my perusal of her body, I guiltily become aware that she's been holding a large bag of what I assume is our lunch this whole time, and being the hormone driven male that I am... I never noticed, because I've been too busy lusting after her body. _I'm such an ass!_

Quickly, but gently, I stand up from the girls and meet Bella half way. After some protest on her part, I take the bag from her and place a chaste kiss on her cheek. I'm just about to tell her how happy I am to see her when I hear a throat clear behind me.

Glenda's never been known for her patience, so I guess I should be grateful that I was able to at least get a small kiss in before she made her presence known. With a roll of my eyes and a sheepish grin, in Bella's direction, I clasp her hand and lead her towards Glenda. _I might as well get this torture over with!_

"Glenda, this is my Bella and her two nieces... Maddy and Meredith."

A huge, mischievous smile takes over Glenda's face as she reaches forward and takes a hold of Bella's hand, "Just between us girls," she says, giving a quick sideways glance in my direction – completing trying to ham up what she's about to say which I'm sure is about to embarrass the shit out of me, "I knew the moment I saw the way he looked at you in the exam room that our boy here was in trouble. Yep, honey, he hasn't been able to wipe that goofy grin off of his face all day."

Her statement, of course, causes me to smile even bigger and when I glance at Bella she's smiling back at me with a grin that could probably give mine a run for its money. I'm not sure how long we both just stand in the middle of the E.R. hallway, but everything else around us just seems to disappear.

The annoying sound of Glenda's laugh, however, breaks our private little bubble though, "Oh my goodness, the two of you are just too much," she states with another chuckle and a shake of her head. Then, in a very un-Glenda-like move, she wraps her arm around Bella's waist and says, "But I have to tell you, its good to see that he can make you smile just as big."

Stepping back, Glenda pats both of us on the cheek, you know in that patronizing way, and cheekily says, "Okay, you kids have a good lunch and behave." Then, she walks over to the girls.

"Is she always like that?" Bella asks while trying to hold in her obvious amusement.

"Yes, and she only gets worse with age," I state, loudly.

"I heard that, young man."

"Wow, those new hearing aids work great, Grandma." I reply with a chuckle, as I call her out.

"_Grandma_! I'm the same age as your mother. I am NO where near the age to be your grandmother," Glenda exclaims. I know her well enough to know that she's really not mad at me. She knows that I'm teasing, but her little show is causing the girls to laugh, so she takes the opportunity to really go all out – pretending to cry and faint.

"Okay, Ms. Glenda, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I look towards Glenda and I can't help the smirk that appears as I think about what I'm about to say. I know it is going to riel her up, but at the moment I'm in such a good mood... I don't care.

"Girls," I say as I squat down so that I'm eye level with them all – all the while trying to keep a straight face while I talk to them, "What I just said to Ms. Glenda wasn't very nice and I'm sorry. You see, you have to be very careful talking about age to old ladies," I hear Bella let out a laugh behind me followed by a quiet apology that I'm sure she directed towards Glenda.

"Especially old ladies whose names start with the letter 'G' _and_ wear hearing aids."

What happened next I couldn't have planned any better, even if I tried. Little Meredith, who is so very smart, leans forward and whispers loudly, "Does hewr," pointing towards Glenda, "name stawrt wif auh 'Geee,' Edwurd?"

I leaned forward, and in a loud, exaggerated whisper I reply, "Yes it does."

As soon as what I said registers in her little innocent mind, her eyes get really big and her little mouth formed a cute little "o" shape. Then, she leans in and says, "Oh! You need to apowogize cuz you hurted hewr fewlwings, Edwurd. Wight, Bewua?"

"You're absolutely right; Edward is being a very naughty boy!" Bella says in response to Meredith's question and although she's not looking at me I can see a little smirk playing on her lips. _Yes, Bella, I'm a very, very naughty boy!_

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Mer. I've already apologized. Do you think I should again?" At my question, she looks over my shoulder at Glenda, I can't help but follow her gaze and I have to hold in my chuckle at the look on Glenda's face. It's obvious that she's trying really hard to look upset but it's apparent, at least to the adults present, that she wants to laugh really... really bad.

The feeling of a little hand on my cheek draws my attention away from Glenda and when I look at the little angel that the hand belongs, to I swear my heart grows ten-times bigger.

"She stiew wuks sad, Edwurd. You shud apowogize augin," Meredith's little voice says as she gently pats my face.

"You're absolutely right, princess. We should never say anything that could hurt someone else's feelings on purpose or by accident. And if we do... then, we should _always_ apologize."

I don't know why. But in that moment, looking into Meredith's big brown eyes, I realized a startling truth and I unconsciously gasp out loud. I want to be her father. _Holy shit!_

I know that I'll never replace the one that she's lost. I know that I will always be second best to Jonathan, but I can also see so much potential in this little girl in front of me and honestly Maddy and Merrick, as well – I want to be there for them, alongside Bella. _Damn, things just got real... really, really fucking fast._

It seems that what started out as a little teasing game between Glenda and me ends up becoming so much more. I glance towards Maddy, who's standing beside my daughter; they are both giggling and whispering to each other. Taking in their smiles and the ease they have with each other everything continues to become even clearer to me. No longer do I simple see two girls who are best friends, in every sense of the word, but now I see to girls who I know in my gut will one day be the closest of _sisters_.

Fingers begin to play with the hair on the back of my neck. I know it's Bella without even having to look; I know her touch, now – it's become a life force to me... like air and water.

I pick up Meredith and she tucks her little head into the side of my neck, I give Bella a smile and glance at Maddy and Brittney. The fact that Merrick isn't here, hits me and I realize that I miss him. It feels wrong for all of us to be together while he's at school. So, I decide to talk to Bella about possibly having a day where it's just us guys. You know... our own 'guys' day.

"Well, Ms. Glenda, little Meredith here has pointed out to me that I might have hurt your feelings, so please let me apologize to you," at my statement Glenda gives Mer a sweet smile and then glances back up at me, "I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Being the great mother of three kids that Glenda is, she knows that our little game of teasing has turned into more of a lesson for our sweet Meredith, so instead of prolonging our little banter she replies, "It's no problem, Edward. I know that you were just playing. We both were."

With a pat on my arm and a quick clap of her hands, Glenda draws all of our attention back to why they are all here in the first place. "Well, I know that you guys are here to have lunch with Edward, so I'm going to get back to work. It was so nice meeting you Bella, Maddy, Meredith, and Brittney."

Bella steps forward and places her hand on Glenda's arm and in a voice filled with sweet conviction she says, "It was so nice to officially meet you too, Ms. Glenda," and then she glances at the girls, "isn't that right, girls," and as if on cue Maddy and Meredith both begin to tell Glenda how happy they are to meet her.

Brittney, obviously not wanting to be left out, or simply wanting to be included, pipes in, "Yes, Ms. Glenda. My Daddy talks about you all the time. He says you work really hard and that he can trust you. I'm glad I got to meet you too and I'm glad that you work with my Daddy."

"My sweet child, so am I," and with that statement, Glenda gives us all one more smile and then heads back towards the Nurse's Station.

"So girls, are you ready to see my office?"

After a few stops to introduce the girls to a couple of my colleagues, it takes about fifteen minutes for us to finally arrive at my office. Sitting down on the floor eating lunch, the girls share silly stories as Bella and I share flirtatious glances... and I've never had a better lunch at work.

Eventually, we finish all of the sandwiches and I notice Meredith's eyes begin to droop. Bella notices where I'm looking and says that because she picked Mer up early from her school she didn't get to have her normal nap, so adding that to all of the excitement from this afternoon, it seems to be catching up with her.

With a sigh, Bella turns towards me, "I guess we should go. I'm sure you need to go back to work and I should probably get Mer home so she can take a nap. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yes, if that's okay. Do you want to order something? I can pick it up on the way over?"

"No, I actually want to try this new recipe I found," she just seems to stop mid-sentence, I can tell that she has more to say more, but I wait to see if she's going to share what's on her mind and luckily after she gives a slight shake of her head she continues, "I keep forgetting that there's so much that I still don't know about you. Like… do you like pork chops?" She asks tentatively and then rambles on, "It doesn't matter if you do or don't... it's just that the recipe I planned on fixing _is_ for pork chops, but if you don't like them I can fix something else."

"I like pork chops, so that sounds perfect," I quickly reply in an effort to calm her.

"Oh, good," she replies with a relieved sigh, "Are there any vegetables that you don't like?"

"Um... I don't like green beans or beets, and I absolutely _hate_ lima beans," I tell her and I try to make a funny face that portrays my disgust for the vile vegetable hoping that it will ease the tension that's now set in.

Letting out a little giggle, she's about to say something to me when her phone rings, which causes her to stop short. After a brief glance at her caller I.D. she gives me an apologetic smile and mouths to me that it's Mr. Thomas.

Giving what I hope is a reassuring smile I motion for her to go ahead and answer, because in all honesty we've both been waiting for his phone call, especially since our meeting with the school is tomorrow.

"Hello, William. How are you doing?"

"Oh, that's great! Yes, we're all doing well. The girls and I just finished eating lunch with Edward and Brittney. That's right; he's with me right now. I'm not sure, but I'll ask."

Bella pulls the phone away from her ear and presses the mute button; "William says that he's got some good news for us. He actually wants to speak to the both of us about it and was wondering if tonight would be good?"

"Does he want to talk to us in person? If so, he can come over for dinner. Or, if he wants us to meet him at his office, we can see if Alice and Jasper can watch the kids."

"I'm not sure, let me check."

"Hey, William? Do you want to talk to us in person? Oh, well that should be fine because they're going to be at my house for dinner tonight anyway. Um... but, let me make sure."

"He said that he can talk to us over the phone later tonight. Would that be okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. Okay, we'll expect your call around seven-thirty to eight o'clock. Okay, talk to you soon."

As soon as she hits the end call button, I can't help it, I start asking questions. "So, did he sound like it's just good news or _really_ good news?"

Bella smiles at me and then rolls her eyes, "Edward, honey, he's a lawyer and a great poker player so I have a really hard time reading him... even in person. But, he did seem happy about the information he needs to tell us. Plus, he said that he needed to let me go so that he could fax over what he had to the school's attorneys and when he said _that_... he sounded really pleased with himself. So, I'm confident that what he has to tell us is going to be good... no matter how you look at it."

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

"Oh my God, woman, why haven't you ever mentioned how great of a cook you are?"

Blushing, Bella waves off my compliment by trying to swat me with the towel she's currently using to dry dishes.

"Seriously," I pause and glance at her to see if she's going to reply. When she doesn't I continue on, "'Cause I've never had pork chops that tasted as good as what I just ate. Plus, I'm not usually a fan of squash... I'll eat it but it's not one of my favorites. But, I loved the way you cooked them tonight."

Bella stops drying the plate she's currently holding and glances up at me from under her thick lashes, "Really?" I nod my head letting her know that I'm telling her the truth, and God help me... I can't seem to help the smile that takes over my face, "Yeah, really."

"Um... well, you're... you're welcome."

She clears her throat and gives me a little glance. I can tell that she wants to say something else, so I just continue washing the dishes and wait patiently. Luckily, I don't have to wait long.

"I've always loved to cook. One of my favorite things to do is watching _The Food Network_; when they make something that looks really good I go online and download the recipe. When I lived by myself, I would just make the food and take it up to the office and everyone would eat it for lunch."

Anyway, _that_ was easy because I was cooking for adults and they tend to eat about anything," she says with a laugh and a cute little snort, "Kids however are a totaling different story. I learned that _quickly_ within the first week of being with the kids. It took a lot of trial and error but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it and I think they're starting to trust me more when it comes to cooking, so..." she shrugs, "It's getting easier."

"Well, if you ever want Brittney or I to taste something new or old that you're cooking... we're only a phone call away," I tease while bumping her elbow with mine.

"I'll keep that in mind, handsome," She says as she tweaks the tip of my nose with her index finger and then leans in to give me a chaste kiss. Just as I'm about to lean in to deepen the kiss, her cell phone rings.

She nonchalantly states that it's probably William as she dries her hands off quickly, and judging by the smirk that appears on her face when she glances at the caller I.D. it's obvious that her assumption is right.

"Wow, Mr. Lawyer... 7:58 on the dot. I was beginning to think you lost your touch," She jokingly states.

I'm not sure what he says in reply but it causes her to laugh even more. After a couple of minutes, her laughter calms down to quiet chuckling. "Oh, okay..." She glances at me and puts her hand over her phone, "William's ready to talk to us about what he found out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. All of the kids are upstairs playing so they shouldn't be able to hear what we're talking about. Do you want to put him on speaker phone?"

She nods her head letting me know that she does, "Hey, William, do you mind being put on hold for a minute? We're almost done cleaning the kitchen and then we're going to head to the library so that we can put you on speakerphone."

After a brief pause, Bella places her phone on the kitchen counter, "He said he would wait for us," she states and the two of us pick up our pace and finish putting the dishes away.

A couple of minutes later, I sit down on the sofa in her library. Bella quickly sits down next to me and snuggles up against my side, and then she clicks the hold button on her phone.

"William, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry about the wait. But, you know how I am about cleaning," Bella states with a nervous chuckle.

In a dry, yet teasing voice, William replies, "I sure do, no worries. I'd honestly be worried if I found out that you left your kitchen unfinished just to talk to me. Because that would mean the world was coming to an end."

"Ha, ha, ha... old man," Bella grumbles.

Both William and I can't help but chuckle at her, although for different reasons. I'm sure he's laughing at the implications of their little inside joke while I can't help but laugh at the little pout that's appeared on her face because of his teasing.

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Bella gets down to business, "So, before this conversation turns into a session between you and Edward on the many crazy and obsessive compulsive habits I have, how 'bout you let us in on this '_information_' that you have for us."

"Ahhh, yes." Now I might not know William Thomas, mister lawyer extraordinaire, personally, but even I can pick up on the giddiness in his voice.

"I spent a good part of the afternoon on the phone with one, and then all, of the school's lawyers," He pauses for what I think is dramatic effect, "They weren't too happy with the information that my P.I. discovered about their principal." At this point, it's evident that Bella is getting frustrated with him and how he's drawing out his little story. She's sitting next to me making hand jesters for him to hurry up.

"William, _I swear to God_," Bella growls. Seriously, she fucking growled at him.

At the change of timber in her voice, I head jerks up to look at her. I can't help it. It's like my mind and my dick are on the same page; the minute her voice took on that low, sexy-timber, they _both_ were on high alert and she had their _full_ attention.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you want to look at it, once I take in the determined expression on her face and the spark of fire dancing in her eyes, my dick grows even harder and I can feel it pressing against the button-fly of my jeans. She looks so aggressive, she looks so domineering, she looks sexy as hell, and my cock likes it A LOT!

"If you don't fucking hurry up and spit out what you found out I'm going to get in my car and head over to your house right now." A loud, boisterous laugh fills the room, and cuts-off her little rant. I watch, completely enraptured, as a tiny smile begins to form on her face in response to his laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for teasing," Thomas lets out what sounds like the mixture between a sigh and delighted chuckle and then continues, "I got a phone call from Waylon yesterday to let me know that he had found out some interesting information on Mr. Newton. It turns out that he's been having an affair with one of the parents from the school."

Now, that in and of itself isn't against Burke's employee policies, because they don't have a non-fraternization policy in place in regards to employee/employee relationships or even employee/parent relationships. However, favoritism... even to the extent of nepotism is highly looked down on. So much so, that it's written into the contract agreement each member signs when they accept a position on the school board."

"Um, William, I get all of that. I remember reading about their standards and mission statement when I was deciding on where to send the kids to school. What does this all have to do with Newton? You, already said that he's having an affair with a parent and that it's okay... so, what's going on?"

"My goodness, child, you sure are getting impatient in your old age."

"_William!_"

"Calm down, Bella, I'm sorry for taking too long. It's just that I'm pretty excited considering... and I couldn't help but try to have a little bit of fun. Anyway, like you said, it's not a problem that he's having an affair with a parent. But, it _is_ a problem if he's allowing that parent's child to attend the school without paying."

Simultaneously both Bella and I to unanimously reply, "No shit!" This causes all three of us to start laughing.

Once all of our laughter dies down, I lean in and place a chaste kiss on Bella's temple and then I address William, "So, William, you and I have never really worked together before and I don't won't you to take this the wrong way, but I've got to ask... is this Waylon gentleman reliable? Do you feel confident in the information he's given you?"

There is a brief pause, and I'm beginning to think that I've offended him when he speaks up, "I appreciate your candor, Edward. You're completely justified in asking your question and I hope that my reassurances put your mind at ease."

"I've known James Waylon for almost 30 years and I've worked with him for probably 25 of those years. We actually meet in undergrad school. He graduated and went onto the police academy and I went onto law school. Eventually, we both ended up returning to Seattle and found ourselves assigned to some of the same cases, with him as the lead detective and me as the attorney handling the cases for the district attorney."

Five years into working for the DA's office I decided that I wanted to open my own practice, and Waylon was a huge help to me in the beginning, with opening doors and getting assistance from the police – something that typically doesn't happen for an attorney unless they _are_ working for the DA."

Now, I've been around for a while. So, I've heard the whispers of dirty dealings and closed-door meetings, all done in the name of what's considered to be the current definition for 'justice' at the time."

I hear William let out a heavy sigh and then he continues, "But, in actuality a majority of the time the definition for the type of 'justice' we were all asked to uphold was actually just things that the current politician or 'yes-man' needed to happen so they could get the results or poll numbers they currently needed."

That very thing is the reason I left the DA's office and I know that it's also the reason that Waylon eventually retired from the force. So, I can say with confidence that yes I do have faith in the information that he's provided. Not only because I have faith in his work ethic, but because I value and have confidence in my own, and... more importantly, I always double-check my sources."

"So, you've actually checked out the information yourself then?" Bella asks.

"I did. I decided to do some digging on my own and I was able to find out that the child in fact has been attending the school for almost two years without paying tuition, which is way before Maddy or Merrick started attending."

"Do I want to even know how you found that out, William?"

With a little, but devious, chuckle William replies, "Probably not."

"Okay. Um... have you said who the parent and child are yet...? Or did I just miss it?"

"No, I haven't shared that with you yet and honestly I would like to hold onto that information so that you find out at the same time that Newton finds out that we know his little secret. What can I say...? I'm a sucker for drama, especially when I'm the one causing it."

"So, William..." I say after the three of us sit in silence for a couple of minutes, "Did you mention earlier that you've given this information to the school board?"

"Why... yes I did, I did indeed." I'm quite positive that I'm not the only one that can hear the very pleased, if not arrogant sound that takes over Mr. William Thomas' voice, and by the huge shit-eating grin that breaks out across Bella's face it's obvious that I'm not.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my daughter Brittney, she's starting your class today with Madeline Moore," I say as I extend my hand to shake Brittney's new teacher's hand, who honesty looks exactly like I've always imagined Mrs. Claus would look.

She stands at probably five-feet tall, just a little taller than Alice, and she has stark white hair that's twisted into a large bun located on the very top of her head. In addition to her size and hair, her rosy cheeks and crystal blue eyes cement the comparison even further for me, I wouldn't be at all surprised if a large man with a long white beard appeared in the room at any moment.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen and you too, Ms. Brittney," Mrs. Brumley says as she bends down to Brit's level, "My, oh my, what a beautiful little girl you are."

"Thank you," Brittney replies bashfully. Then, glances up at me and asks, "Is Maddy here yet, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. How about you ask Mrs. Brumley."

"Um, Mrs. Brumley, is Maddy here yet? We're both supposed to start your class today."

"No, Ms. Maddy has not made it in yet, but she'll probably be here any minute now. How about you go and find your desk and cubby, I've left a special treat for you and Maddy. How about you see if you can find it, okay?"

Then, she leans down and acts as if she's about to tell Brit a secret, but in a voice that's loud enough for me to hear she says, "That way it gives me a moment to talk to your Dad and you don't have to stand here and listen to us grown-ups talk about boring stuff," she finishes with a silly face, sticking out her tongue causing Brittney to giggle before she nods her head and takes off into the classroom.

"Thank you for being so accommodating, Mrs. Brumley. I'm sure that having two kids start your class in the middle of the semester can be trying, so I appreciate you being so understanding and kind to my little girl."

"Oh, please Mr. Cullen," she states as she waves her hand dismissively in the air, "There's no need to thank me. I've had a very long and _informative_ conversation with Ms. White. She's filled me in on everything that your little girl and Ms. Maddy have been through and I'm going to do my best to make sure that the rest of their school year is just wonderful."

"I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am..." Just then, I hear my name being called, no screeched is a more adequate description from the end of the hallway. As I turn around I see Maddy running towards me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, Maddy. How are you doing? Are you excited about starting in your new class today?"

"Yes, is Brittney here?"

"She sure is, in fact she's inside right now looking for a special treat that your new teacher-" I motion towards Mrs. Brumley, "-left out for the two of you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, so you're my new teacher?"

"I sure am, sweet child. Oh my goodness, you sure a lively little thing aren't you," Mrs. Brumley states while smiling warmly at Maddy.

"She sure is, takes after her mother," a sweet voice says from the other end of the hallway.

Like a siren's call I can't help but turn my head towards the sound of her voice and when I do my knees immediately go weak and I have to reach back, as inconspicuously as possible, to grab a hold of the doorframe.

There, walking in front of me is a vision of pure, unadulterated sex. My eyes slowly take in her beautiful body from her delicate little feet that are incase in blood red heels to her glorious legs that just scream sex with every step she takes. _Oh fuck! _

Trying to gain my composure while she continues to walk towards us, I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment, in an effort to calm down because I honestly want to pounce on her sexy ass right now.

Slowly I open my eyes and they are immediately drawn to her; astounded by her beauty and grace but above all her confidence. _She just keeps pulling me in further and further_.

Without even knowing it this women has me spellbound and captivated. I'm her prisoner, whether she knows it or not. There is no going back for me. I hunger for her. I am addicted to her and I don't want to be cured.

What I'm feeling must be written all over my face, because I notice her eyes widen for a moment as she takes me in and I see a brief flash of apprehension, or maybe... uncertainty, but just as fast it disappears and it's replaced by lust – a look I'm sure mirrors my own right now.

_Ah, there it is... that little smirk that she gets when she's flirting with me. _

Yes, she definitely knows that I want her. I just don't think she realizes how _bad_ I want her. I mean, hell, I've even prayed to God, which is something that I stopped doing a long time ago.

But, it's become increasingly obvious to me that he _has_ to have played a part in "us" because everything about how we meet and just how perfect we are for each other... well, it just can't be coincidence. So, call it fate, kismet, whatever... I just figure that if he does happen to have a hand in this... this thing we have going on well... it probably wouldn't hurt for me to send a couple of prayers up to the big guy. I mean it can't hurt right?

_Please, God, here my prayer. First, please allow me the pleasure of having this goddess wrap those legs around me so that I can worship her the way that you obviously intended. And, secondly... please give me the strength to stay standing and not a make a fool of myself in front of her and my daughter's seventy-year-old teacher. Amen._

_Yeah, fucking amen!_

"So, you must be Maddy's Aunt, Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Brumley says drawing me out of my inner monologue.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Brumley. I can't even begin to tell you how happy and grateful I am that you agreed to let both of our girls start your class in the middle of this semester."

"Oh phish-posh, like I told Mr. Cullen earlier, it's no problem at all and I'm looking forward to getting to know your two lovely little girls."

Both women continue to talk for a moment, I think I hear them say something about classroom supplies and an upcoming field trip but I can't be for sure. All I do know is that Bella Swan could be talking about toenail fungus at this very moment and I would probably find it sexy.

I really need to snap the fuck out of it! _Damn!_ _Pull yourself together man! _We are about to be seated in front of what I believe will be the entire school board and I do not need to have a hard on. _Fuck that!_

"Well, again, it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Brumley. Thanks again for the invitation to sit in class one day, but Edward and I really need to head over towards the conference room for our meeting."

Bella reaches forward and shakes Mrs. Brumley's hand and in return she places a comforting hand on top of Bella's, "Everything is going to be just fine," the sweet, older woman states.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brumley," I reply with a nod of my head as I place my hand behind Bella's back as I begin to guide her down the hallway, towards the conference room.

Just before we round the corner at the end of the hallway, I watch as Bella gives a brief glance towards the girls' classroom one last time. It still amazes me that she isn't the kids' biological mother because she's so in touch with her maternal side. It makes me yearn for the day when she'll be carrying my child.

_Holy. Shit!_

_Did I honestly just think that?_

_Yes, yes you did!_

_Holy. Shit!_

_Yeah!_

_What the Hell?_

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Huh, w-what?"

"I asked if you're alright. You just stopped suddenly and you've been standing here for a little while just shaking your head." At her words, I feel my eyes widen because I'm completely shocked – we have in fact stopped walking and since I was so engrossed in my thoughts – I had no idea.

"Oh, um... yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts there for a moment, sorry," I state as I take her hand and we begin walking again.

"Are you nervous about this meeting? Do you think I was wrong to request it?" Bella asks and I can hear a slight frailty in her voice.

"No, not at all. I think that you calling for this meeting was completely within your right and exactly what a good parent would _and_ should do."

At my words, I watch as her shoulders relax and a small smile graces her face. A sense of pride that surges through my heart knowing that my words have such a strong effect on her, it's astounding.

Trying to lighten the mood a little bit, I squeeze her hand and give her what I'm sure is a goofy-ass grin and, judging by the laugh that Bella gives me in reply, I'm sure it is.

Just after we round the last corner and make our way into the school's large open foyer, I watch as a tall gentleman with salt and pepper hair, stands up from one of the couches and begins walking in our direction. "Bella, how are you guys doing this morning?"

"William," She says as she releases my hand so she can give the man a hug, and as I watch her wrap her arms around another man – I'm instantly jealous.

"I'm doing great, a little nervous, but I'll get over it," She says with a shrug which causes the man to chuckle in response as he pats her shoulder.

"Bella, dear, we both know that as soon as we walk through the doorway of that conference room you are going to take no prisoners," He says with a laugh and then looks at me, which draws Bella's attention as well.

"Oh my gosh, where are my manners? Edward, this is William Thomas, my attorney. William, this is Dr. Edward Cullen, he's Brittney's dad," she pauses briefly and I watch as a huge smile lights up her face, "and my boyfriend."

There is no question, not one single fucking one; I know that I have the biggest fucking smile on my face right now, without a doubt. To actually hear this gorgeous, intelligent woman refer to _me_ as her boyfriend... yeah, I'm smiling like I just won the goddamn lottery; because I did. _I guess I don't need to have the girlfriend-boyfriend talk with her on Friday after all!_

Elated, that's how I feel at this very moment. Why? Because, I know in my heart that Isabella Swan is who I've been waiting for. My other half, my kindred spirit, my counterpart... my missing piece. _God, Heaven help me when I hear her call me her fiancée or husband._

_Holy. Shit!_

_Did I honestly just think that?_

_Yes, yes you did!_

_Holy. Shit!_

_Yeah!_

_Hey, asshole... snap out of it!_

Realizing that I've kind of left Mr. Thomas hanging there for a moment with his hand held out for me to shake it, I quickly thrust my hand out, trying to not let everyone else know that I'm having an internal melt-down. But, by the look that Bella gives me it's clear that she's picked up on my weird behavior.

"Mr. Thomas, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for all of your help with this. My daughter is the most important person in my life, so I can't even begin to properly express to you how much I truly appreciate you helping us out, when you really have no cause to."

Plus, given the fact that Bella, Maddy, Merrick, and little Meredith have all become extremely important to me and Brittney... well, it makes me glad to know that they've had someone like you to look after them in the past and on into the future."

Mr. Thomas gives me a wry smile in response to my statement and then I feel his hand squeeze my hand a little tighter, "Dr. Cullen, I couldn't have put it any better and please know that I will always look after Bella and her kids. Although it may not be by blood, I've viewed her as a daughter to me for several years now, so her happiness and safety are very important to me," he squeezes my hand again slightly and then gives it a firm shake before letting go, "And please, call me William, there's no need for being so formal especially since it seems that we are both going to be looking after our girl here."

Bella wasn't exaggerating when she said that William is a highly gifted and skilled attorney. Without having to actually speak the words, he just basically told me that he would be watching how I treated Bella, and that I needed to watch my back, all while giving me a smile and a handshake.

"All right, William, and please call me Edward."

"Okay, well Edward... Bella, are you guys ready for this?" William asks and I can see the excited glint that lights up his eyes. Honestly, he looks so excited that I'm expecting him to start rubbing his hands together as he lets out an evil chuckle.

Bella reaches down and grasps a hold of my hand again and then says, "As ready as I'll ever be," nodding in agreement I gentle pull her towards me so that I can wrap my arm around her. William takes the opportunity to walk over and pick up his briefcase and coat, so I lean in and can kiss her temple. As he begins to walk back over to us, I continue to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything is going to be all right.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I know that we haven't done anything wrong. I think it's just the fact that Tanya is such a loose cannon. I know that you saw me stand up to her on Saturday, but I'm honestly not _that_ combative. Anyway... I'm just dreading _her_ really. Does that make sense?"

I can't help the boisterous laugh that burst from my lips, "Oh, baby, I completely understand. I dread just the thought of her," I can't help the shudder that rockets through my body as I think of her causing Bella to giggle, "Hell, even the _possibility_ of seeing her. Just, well... as my Brit would say, 'Just yuck!' So, yeah... I know where you're coming from. Plus, I've known and had to deal with her for years, so I wholeheartedly understand."

"Oh, you pour baby," Bella says in a cutesy little voice as she grabs my chin with one of her hands and squeezes – making my lips pucker.

It's obvious by the silly look and the giggles she's trying to hold in that I probably look ridiculous, so I decide to use her playfulness to my advantage by poking my bottom lip out even further into what I hope is a pitiful looking pout.

"Yes," I try to say the best I can as she still holds onto my chin, "I've had a hard life," and for added effect I try to give her the same sad puppy dog eyes that used to work so well on my mother when I was a little boy; unfortunately, it's the same look my daughter's now perfected. It's been a while since I've tried to use them for evil, so I'm a little rusty, but I'm hoping that I've still got it.

The pretty little grin that Bella gives me in reply, tells me that I do still have it, then she gets the sweetest look on her face as I feel her begin to loosen up on my chin. I watch as she slowly stands up on her tiptoes so that she can bring her lips closer to mine. Just as I think I'm about to feel her soft, heavenly lips she leans back just a tad, and looks me in the eyes and says with so much conviction, "I know you've had a hard life, Edward, but not anymore... not if I can help it, hone," and then as if to punctuate her statement even further she leans in and kisses me right in the foyer of our kid's school for everyone to see.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

"Good morning, we would like to call into session this closed meeting of The Robert Burke Academy School Board. Chairman John Wakefield is calling this meeting to order; myself, Secretary Susan Middleton will record the minutes for this meeting."

At this time, I ask for a roll call of all board members present," the stout, robust women with short dark hair, who sits at the end of the large table we are all sitting around states, and one-by-one all of the members raise their hands and call their names.

"Terrance Youngblood;"

"Aida Johnson;"

"Bob Fulton;"

"Eugene Guthrie;"

"Broderick Carrington, Jr.;"

"Radella Pierson;"

"Trent Ulrich;"

"Whitney Davis;"

"Esme de Beau - Cullen," As my mother states her name, Bella squeezes my hand slightly, and I return the gesture in kind just as the last board member states their name.

Last but not least… "Irina Denali."

As soon as Mrs. Denali begins to speak her name, her daughter who is sitting just to the left of our group leans forward and gives us a condescending look.

I don't have much time to think about how she's looking at us because the board secretary quickly gets the meeting rolling by asking all of us to introduce ourselves. So, one by one we go around the table, once all of the introductions are made the secretary makes a motion for a board member to approve the attendance list, the motion is seconded and then entered into record.

"Thank you, fellow board members. It has been noted and recorded that all board members are present and accounted for. At this time, the board chair would like to state this meeting's agenda."

"This closed meeting has been called to discuss an event that happened this past Friday which resulted in the injury of one of our students. In addition, it has been called to discuss the actions of two of our staff members in regards to said event and towards particular students and their families," Mr. Wakefield pauses for a moment and then asks, "Can I get a motion for today's agenda to be approved?"

Just then an elderly lady with stark white hair, daintily raises her hand, "Motion by Eugene Guthrie," followed by a larger man who also raises his hand, "And seconded by Terrance Youngblood to approve agenda," after a quick look around the room the secretary gives a brief but firm nod and states that the motion has been carried.

"Good morning. This meeting has been called in regards to an event that happened this past Friday. According to the reporting sources, a Ms. Madeline Moore was pushed off of..." at the mentioning of Maddy being pushed Tanya immediately stands up and begins ranting and raving about how Maddy was not pushed off of anything.

With a huff, and an exaggerated role of his eyes, Mr. Wakefield, puts down the piece of paper he's been reading from and addresses Tanya directly, "Ms. Denali, you have been asked here to participate in this meeting so that you can be present while we," he motions towards all of the board members, "As the governing group for this school determines how to handle this evident. It is not required that you attend; this is a courtesy that we have provided you. Now, if you insist upon interrupting in this manner I will be forced to ask you to leave. Do you understand?"

Defiantly, Tanya crossed her arms in front of her chest and gives a slight nod to let Mr. Wakefield know that she understands, but she continues to pout and sulk like the spoiled little rich-girl as soon as she plops back down into her seat.

"As I was saying," Mr. Wakefield says in an exasperated tone, "According to the reporting sources, a Ms. Madeline Moore was pushed off of one of the playground monkey bars resulting in her breaking one of her arms. It is also reported and has been collaborated that Ms. Moore requested to call her Aunt, Bella Swan, before said incident and after, of which both times she was denied by Mrs. Cope and Principal Newton."

For the next thirty minutes, a round table of sorts goes on between all twelve board members and the witnesses that have been called, who include Mrs. White and the school nurse, Mrs. Peabody. Finally, Mr. Wakefield calls Mrs. Cope and after about fifteen minutes of her skillfully avoiding actually answering the questions he informs her that this meeting is an investigative meeting and that she needs to take a moment to really consider her actions and how she answers his questions because it could result in her being terminated from her position. With wide eyes, and a slacked jaw it's obvious that Mrs. Cope _now_ understands him fully and from that point on, as they say... 'she sang like a canary.'

"Well, Mr. Newton, it would appear that the board has now received testimony from three school employees that all state that you ordered them to not only allow Ms. Moore to continue to be bullied and harassed by the other student, but that you also adamantly told them that the child was not allowed to call her aunt."

I was sure that Mr. Wakefield was going to ask Newton to explain his actions, and by the look on Newton's face it was clear that he was a combination of pissed and sick all at once. But, surprisingly the board chair continues on with the meeting and moves onto the next business of order.

"At this time, I would like to move onto the request made by the party representing the child, Ms. Madeline Moore. Mr. Thomas, one of your client's requests is for Ms. Madeline Moore and Brittney Cullen to be removed from the same class as Ms. Katherine Denali, is that correct?"

"Yes, we feel that it would be in the best interest for both of the kids mentioned to not be in the same environment with Ms. Denali any longer."

"I was informed by Mrs. Cope this morning that this situation has been rectified. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, both girls have been transferred into Mrs. Brumley's class and as of this morning they are each – along with their parents Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan – extremely happy."

"Good. Now, moving right along. The other matter that your clients want handled is the blatant disregard of a student's well-being, the student in question, Ms. Moore, and the actions taken even after the child was injured. Is this correct?" Mr. Wakefield asks as he glances up from reading the paper in front of him, effectively peering at William from over the top of his glasses.

"Yes, it is."

"And the staff member that you would like to have investigated?"

"There are two staff members, Mr. Wakefield, Principal Michael Newton and the front office secretary Mrs. Cope."

"Okay, in light of the witnesses we had earlier and after taking into consideration the closed-door discussion we had this morning with Principal Newton, I am ready to make my motion. Does anyone want to make a statement before I do so?"

A brief pause ensues for a moment, and then the board chair continues, "I make the following motions: First, that Mrs. Cope be given a two-week paid suspension of her duties, in which case when she returns she will be demoted. She will still work in an administrative capacity, but she will no longer hold a place of authority within this department. In addition, she will have a formal reprimand placed in her personal file."

"Secondly, in regards to the conduct of Principal Newton, I would like to defer my motion until we hear testimony from our school accountant and board treasurer, Mr. Broderick Carrington, Jr."

"What is this? I don't have all day to sit around while you put on this circus!" Tanya shrieks, throwing her arms up in the air before folding them across her chest, sulking with a roll of her eyes.

"Ms. Denali, as I explained to you and everyone here earlier, it is a courtesy that we are even allowing you to sit in on this meeting. I will not warn you again about your unwarranted outbursts. You are free to go whenever you please and I can have a member of the board notify you in regards to what we decide about your daughter. It is completely up to you. But, I assure you that you _will_ be interested in the testimony that we are about to hear."

"Fine," Tanya replies with a huff but it's clear that she is equal parts intrigued and frightened about what Mr. Carrington was about to share.

A middle-aged man stands up from the conference table and asks us all to look at a power point presentation he has illuminated on the screen. For what seems like hours graphs, tables, and figures are discussed, but after glancing at my watch I'm shocked to see that it's actually only been twenty minutes. Once it's clear that he's finished his report, Wakefield asks him to now explain what the report means exactly, in layman's terms, to all of us.

After briefly adjusting his glasses and then wiping his brow with a handkerchief he pulls out of his pants pocket the nervous accountant addresses all of us, "Well, plainly put after reviewing the financial statements, deposit slips, and hard copy files, it appears that I've found one of the reasons that we've been short on the books for the last year and a half."

In a frustrated voice, that clearly shows that he is losing his patience, Mr. Wakefield asks, "And what is the cause, Carrington?"

"Um... well, sir it appears that Mr. Newton has been marking payments from Ms. Tanya Denali for her daughter's tuition, all of the hard copy receipts claim these payments to be all cash payments, all deposit slips filled out for the corresponding days are made out by Mr. Newton himself or Mrs. Cope, but all of these deposit slips lack the exact amount a cash that Ms. Denali allegedly made. In fact, after reviewing the deposit slips kept here on file against what was _actually_ deposited it is obvious that two slips were created. One to show a 'false' cash payment and one that showed the actual amount that was received that day."

Carrington continues to go on to explain the extensive paper and data trails that he spent the whole weekend discovering and deciphering. Once he's done, Mr. Wakefield thanks him and then the entire conference is shroud in dead silence.

Taking a moment, I look around the room. I notice that some of the board members look upset and some look downright livid. My mother looks disgusted, and Mrs. Denali looks a combination of heartbroken and like she's about to be sick. Finally, I glance at Newton and he's staring _hard_ at the table in front of him and continually rubbing the palms of his hands along his dress slacks. He looks like he's ready to bolt.

I feel Bella squeeze my hand, so I draw my eyes away from Newton to look at her and I'm immediately put on alert when I see the distraught look on her face. At first, I have no clue why she's looking at me like this, but then she quickly darts her eyes over to where Newton is sitting. My first thought is that she also noticed his behavior and that she's worried about him getting up and making a mad dash for it – like I thought myself only a few moments ago. But, as my eyes continue to move towards where he's sitting they are halted at the cold, hard... I'd almost describe it as evil stare that Tanya is giving Bella.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading!**

**Special Thanks! **To "Wendy" for your kind words regarding this story and the wonderful review you gave it back in June. I know… June, it has been that long since I updated! I am truly humbled… Thank you so much! If you are interested in reading the review that she posted about my story, then check out The Twilight Fic Zone Blogsite at www(dot)twilightficzone(dot)blogspot(dot)com - remove parenthesis and spaces.

I would also like to give a loud shout out to Startthefantasy because of the times you have mentioned my story on your group page I have seen a large increase in my story alerts, story favorites and story reviews. Thank you so much for your support, your kind words, and just being you… awesome!

**Reviews:** Thank you so much! This story made it past 200 reviews. I truly appreciate each an everyone of you that takes the time to send me a note letting me know what you think about my story.

**Facebook:** I'm on Facebook now you can find me at Heartfelt Pen. I've also created a specific group for this story. I post chapter teasers, images, and starting with chapter 16 I will begin to post questions, too. For instance, I'll be posting a question on my group page for Chapter 16 - about Edward & Bella's first date. So, if you want to see teasers, if you want to have a chance to give your opinion, or if you simply have questions about this story… find me on Facebook & let me know that you want to join the group for this story!

**Fic Rec: **I recommending a story that is a WIP & I absolutely LOVE it! I mean… really, really, really love it. It is called _"Waiting in the Twilight," _it is currently 12 chapters in and throughout all of them I was "jonesing" for the next chapter to post. Like I said, I love this story! Basically, this is a E&B story. Bella becomes fascinated with Edward who happens to be a movie star with a large fan-base of women, who tweet and post all over the internet about him. Without giving too much of the story away, let me just say that they end up meeting online & the plot-line thickens! You should really check out this story; here's the link:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6762266

**Twitter: **Heartfeltpen

******My Blog:** www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

**Credits: **_"Girls Just Want to Have Fun,"_ by Cyndi Lauper © 1983 Sony BMG Music Entertainment.

**WOW!** Okay, that should be it. Please, pretty please… with a cherry on top, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews honestly let me know how I'm doing.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

WC - 18,081

Published Date - 08/22/11


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:**All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010

**SPECIAL THANKS:**_To my beta, __Writing4Roses ... a__s always you're awesome!_

**A/N:**Here's Chapter 16! I am _so_ very sorry for the wait! I've had a horrible case of writer's block, plus add in RL issues ... needless to say getting this chapter completed was very difficult.

* * *

**"_Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi_**

_**Where There is Love ... There is Life!**_

**EPOV - Previously from Chapter 15...**

_I feel Bella squeeze my hand, so I draw my eyes away from Newton to look at her and I'm immediately put on alert when I see the distraught look on her face. At first, I have no clue why she's looking at me like this, but then she quickly darts her eyes over to where Newton is sitting. My first thought is that she also noticed his behavior and that she's worried about him getting up and making a mad dash for it – like I thought myself only a few moments ago. But, as my eyes continue to move towards where he's sitting, they are halted at the cold, hard ... I'd almost describe it as evil stare that Tanya is giving Bella._

**Chapter 16: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Stronger**

**BPOV**

The phrase "_If looks could kill_" comes to mind as I take in the expression of pure hatred being thrown in my direction. I have always prided myself on my strength and tenacity, however I can't help my body's reaction to how Tanya's looking at me. Even now, as I try to stay calm, acting as if she's not affecting me, my body has other plans as an involuntary shudder rips through my entire frame. _Damn ... it's as if I can physically feel the coldness of her stare._ I try to play it off, but as I feel Edward give my hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance, I know it did not go unnoticed.

Slowly, Edward releases my hand, only to replace it with his left, as he drapes his arm around my shoulder. Once situated, he gently squeezes my shoulder and leans in to whisper, "Don't worry, Bella ... I've got you."

With those simple, but beautiful words, it's as if my body hums in agreement and the tension that's been building disappears. I glance up at his gorgeous face and I can't deny the smile I feel tugging at my lips. And, even though we are in a room full of people, many of whom I don't even know, I can't help myself ... I lean up and place a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"I know, Edward." Just as he's begins to speak, he is interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing and our eyes are reluctantly drawn away from each other and back to reality.

"In light of the information Mr. Carrington just shared, it is my feeling that Mr. Newton should be suspended without pay, and pending an investigation into these matters, criminal charges may also be filed."

I watch as Mr. Wakefield squares his shoulders and leans in towards Principal Newton's direction. A cold, hard look takes purchase across his face and in a voice that leaves no doubt to the anger he's feeling, he speaks, "Newton, we gave you the opportunity during our closed-door meeting to explain yourself and you chose not to. However, now that you know what is truly at stake, I'm inclined to offer you a chance to defend your actions, _again_. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Principal Newton's eyes bounce around the room from one board member to the next. I find myself beginning to feel sorry for him; he looks so helpless and weak – like a frightened animal trapped with no way to escape. Those feelings of sympathy are quickly forgotten, however, when an image of Maddy clutching her broken arm appears in my head ... my subconscious' way of reminding me that he's not as helpless as he seems. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen!_

Pleading eyes turn to Tanya; I'm not sure if he's looking for assistance, support or understanding. But, it's clear that whatever he's looking for isn't there when she quickly raises her chin and blatantly looks away from him. A bitter chuckle leaves Newton's throat in response; his hands, that had been steadily rubbing his legs, reach up and take purchase in his hair.

After what feels like hours, hell, _years ... _Newton looks up from the floor and places his hands on the table in front of him. With a sigh, he leans forward and asks, "Mr. Wakefield, what do you want to know?" _Is that defeat I smell?_

In a move so fast, that my eyes barely register the movement, Tanya leaps up from her chair madly gesturing her hands towards his face while screeching threats of bodily harm if he opens his mouth.

Next, a blur of activity begins to take place before us. Several of the male board members stand up, blocking Tanya from getting anywhere near Mr. Newton. Edward stands quickly and proceeds to do the same, but instead, putting himself in front of me as the chaos ensues. It is finally the loud, authoritative voice of Irina Denali that brings the room to a standstill silence, all eyes moving towards the mother-daughter argument that is about to ensue

"Tanya Richelle Denali ... you will sit down and be quiet this instant!"

"But, _Mother..._"

"You heard me, Tanya, you can either sit down and be quiet, or if you can't be quiet you can leave. The choice is yours, but you _will not_ interrupt this meeting again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

With an over exaggerated pout, Tanya crosses her arms, huffs out a mumbled, "Yes, Mother," and then dramatically plops back into her seat. However, not before she gives one final sneer in Principal Newton's direction.

Ironically, Tanya's outburst seems to have had the opposite effect from what she was intending. The sick, pleading, almost guilty look that had been across Newton's face earlier has now been replaced with a look of hatred – if not disgust – as he now stares in Tanya's direction.

"I apologize, Mr. Wakefield, for my daughter's outburst. I assure you that it will not happen again. Please, continue with the meeting," Mrs. Denali says in an attempt to draw the meeting back to order.

"Thank you, Mrs. Denali," Mr. Wakefield states with an approving, appreciative nod and then focuses his attention back to Mr. Newton.

"Mr. Newton, what do you have to say about the allegations that have been brought to the board's attention today?"

"Well, sir, it is true: Tanya and I have been seeing each other for almost two years now, on and off," he began to explain with a shake of his head, and a scoff in Tanya's direction. "I'm not sure exactly when ... I believe it was sometime during the four month of us seeing each other, Tanya told me that her parents had cut off her allowance in an effort to force her to marry."

Growing up, my mother had a fascination – I'd even go as far as saying it was an addiction, of watching soap operas. As a child, I found myself sitting with her watching the different shows in attempt to simply spend time with her. As the years moved on, I continued to watch them with her, but as I matured I found myself wondering what the big deal was; why was my she so enthralled with them; how could people, these characters, be so petty, cold-hearted, even naïve? Eventually, I stop watching them, deep down hoping that she would miss me, but she never acknowledged my absence ... yet again, it was like she never knew I was there. It was one of the first times I realized that my mother could care less about me.

Whether it is because of my history with my mother, or simply my own personal taste, I've never been the type to enjoy drama. Melodramas just aren't my thing. However, I'm almost ashamed ... _almost _... to admit that right now a nice comfy couch and a big bowl of popcorn sound like the perfect combination as I watch this 'drama' unfold before me.

_Why?_

Simply put ... both Tanya and her mother's response to Mr. Newton's last statement has me sitting on the edge of my seat, figuratively speaking. Mrs. Denali simply raises a very-well manicured eyebrow in what can only be described as an, _"Oh, really...?"_ look. Tanya, after seeing the look from her mother, quickly glances down, suddenly finding her nails extremely interesting, clearly trying in vain to appear unaffected by Newton's words and her mother's reaction. Yet, it's evident that she wishes for the conversation to move on. _Not very likely, Tanya!_ Personally, I want to laugh aloud at the whole situation ... the irony of it all. Tanya Denali, someone who strives to be the center of attention, actually doesn't want to have the focus on her ... for once. _Poor, poor Tanya!_

Drawing me out of my musings, Mr. Wakefield says, "Okay, Mr. Newton, please continue."

"Um ... anyway ... yeah, she ... um ... told me that her parents wanted her to marry into money, but that she, um ... _Tanya_ wanted to marry for love. Anyway, because of their difference of opinion, she said that her parents stopped her allowance as a way to show her that she needed to marry a rich man.

"So, um ... Tanya used her allowance to pay for Kate's school, so this meant that she wouldn't be able to pay for Kate to continue going to school here. Tanya told me that she would have to move and get a job, Kate would have to go to public school, and basically that we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore."

Mr. Newton shakes his head and let's out an angry huff, "Because according to _Tanya_," he sneers her name, "Her parents wouldn't approve of her dating a man with a blue-collar job, like being a principal," he looks directly at Tanya, lingering a moment – clearly trying to magically will her to look at him. When she doesn't, he adds sarcastically, "Even if he's the principal of a private school that cost more than some colleges."

Seconds turn into minutes, and before I know it, we have been in this meeting for three hours now. For the last hour, several board members have been asking Mr. Newton detailed questions about how he and Tanya worked to disguise their scheme, if Mrs. Cope knew about all of it, and if there was anyone else in on it.

Eventually, after an unsettling silence fills the conference room, questions begin again, however, this time they are directed towards Mrs. Denali. At the end, she makes it blatantly clear that she, nor her husband, ever 'cut-off' Tanya's allowance. Amazingly, she even offers to provide her financial records to Mr. Carrington, so he can verify that they have been steadily depositing money into Tanya's personal checking account; even remarking that their account actually notates each transaction as being for Kate's tuition.

"Where or _how_ my daughter spent the money after we gave it to her ... well, I can't speak for my husband, but I have no idea what she did with it." Mrs. Denali states with watery eyes as she stares at her daughter.

Silence falls over the room, after Mrs. Denali's last statement. When Tanya gives her mother no acknowledgement, the heartbreak is evident as Mrs. Denali shakes her head and closes her eyes. I watch as one lone tear runs down her left cheek. Quickly, Mrs. Denali brushes it away and glances around the room, almost as if she wants to make sure that no one witnessed her slip, her moment of weakness. As our eyes meet, she gives me a brief, sympathetic smile. But, it only last a moment as her eyes are drawn away from me when Esme gives her a comforting pat on her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton, for your candor." Mr. Wakefield's voice breaks through the morose moment, reminding us all that there's still business to discuss. In an annoyed tone, he continues with a huff, "I only wish that you had shared this information with the board earlier. However, even in light of this new information, I still hold to my previous motion that you should be suspended without pay."

"I second that motion," a voice to my right says.

"Furthermore, I would like to add an official motion, before the board, that a criminal investigation be filed in regards to your actions pertaining to the tuition of Miss Kate Denali."

Before Mr. Wakefield can finish his statement, several members of the board raise their hands and verbally enter their agreement to pass this motion. "Very well, Mrs. Middleton, please make note of all the board members that have seconded this motion. Also, I would like to make it very clear, to everyone present that if any other parties are found to have been involved they, too, will have criminal charges brought against them."

A brief time period goes by; there are quiet murmurs around the room, as we all wait for Mr. Wakefield to continue. Thankfully, we are not kept waiting long. After briefly glancing around the room, he sighs and then speaks, "Now, with the matter of Miss Kate Denali. According to Mr. Carrington, it seems that Miss Denali has been attending our school for the last year and a half without paying tuition. I would now like to open up the discussion on how and what we should do in regards to her enrollment."

One by one, different board members give their opinion, but it is Irina Denali's opinion that is eventually passed. "So, per Mrs. Irina Denali's suggestion, Miss Kate Denali will be expelled from The Robert Burke Academy. In addition, Ms. Tanya Denali has exactly seventy-two hours to provide significant, irrefutable evidence of payments made for the missing tuition in question. If, she is able to do so, then the school will not seek further legal action."

"Does anyone have anything they would like to add?" Mr. Wakefield asks and then briefly glances at all of the board members; "Very well, then do I have a second to my motion regarding Miss Kate Denali?"

Eleven hands rise up, all at once, to pass the chairman's motion. The board's secretary begins to record each name as she counts the hands of the voting board members. Then, she addresses Mr. Wakefield, "Mr. Chairman, your motion has been unanimously passed."

"Very good. Are there any other matters that need to be discussed?" he pauses briefly and glances around the room, "Very well. However, before I call this meeting to close, I would like to address Ms. Tanya Denali." A cold-hard stare takes residence across his face as he pauses briefly. I assume to gather his thoughts, and then he turns his body so that he faces Tanya head-on, although she makes no move to acknowledge his words.

"I have been the chairman for this school now going on fifteen years; prior to my tenure, I was a board member. I can honestly say that in my twenty-plus years of being a part of this illustrious school, I have never come across a person, a family, let alone ... a _mother_, like you, Ms. Denali. I'm sure you will try to justify your actions, but in my opinion, they are all moot. I find your actions appallingly disgusting, and selfishly ruthless. A mother should think more of their child's well-being, not their own. The fact that you put prestige and your own personal social-standing ahead of your daughter's education just furthers my point." He stops for a moment, evidently trying to reign in his anger, which is clearly holding on by a thread.

"Like all bad deeds though, Ms. Denali, there is a cost," he hisses as he looks at her, disgust evident in his features, "Unfortunately, it appears that your daughter's character and attitude has already suffered and now so will her education. She will and has paid the cost. Sadly, that does not seem to matter to you."

A sad sigh escapes him, as he continues to look upon Tanya. He shakes his head and attempts to address her again, "I'm going to give you an opportunity to explain yourself and your actions. It will not change the decisions that have been made here today, but it is your chance to redeem yourself. So, why? Why did you feel the need to do all of this? And for what?"

_Nothing_

Tanya sits in her chair, still picking at her nails, acting as if she hasn't heard a word that has been spoken to her. Her attitude gives off an air of indifference, as if she hasn't a care in the world. As if the world, as she knows it, isn't crumbling around her. I guess for her ignorance is bliss. However, I cannot help but think that either she is in denial or she is completely crazy.

Minutes tick by, and when it is obvious that she is not going to reply, Mr. Wakefield shakes his head and gives one final look of disapproval in her direction. "Well, it appears that there is nothing else left to be said," he pauses; silently extending one last chance but again it is met with silence, "So, I call this meeting to close. Ladies and gentleman thank you for your time today. I hope the rest of your week is wonderful."

One by one, the board members begin to walk out of the room. I watch as some place a comforting hand on Irina Denali's shoulder, while others simply nod or give her a sympathetic smile. I find the whole display a little unsettling. Frankly, if I didn't know any better, I would presume that I was watching mourners pay their respects to a family member who has just lost a loved one.

The tickling of Edward's breath on my ear and his sweet words bring me out of my observations, "Are you ready, beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go."

Gently, Edward places his hand on the small of my back and leads me out of the room. Once we are in the school's foyer, William leads us over to a set of couches and begins to explain to us all that just happened. The jest being that Kate has been expelled, Newton has been suspended and more than likely is facing criminal charges, and finally ... it _looks_ like Tanya is also in a shitload of trouble. Just as he's about to explain why the school cannot immediately file criminal charges against Tanya, like they can Newton, we hear raised voices coming from down the hallway.

"I can't believe you, _Mother_!" Tanya shrieks as she chases after her mother, "I can't believe you told them to expel your own granddaughter! How could _you_?"

"How could _I? How could I _... how could _you_, Tanya Denali," Irina Denali yells back as she whorled around to face her daughter, "_You_ are her mother!"

Both of the Denali women continue to argue; Esme, who had been walking with Irina, decides to leave the two women while they're bickering and begins to head over towards us.

"Are both of you alright?" Esme asks, looking back and forth between the two of us.

Edward glances down at me, as he wraps his arm around my waist. I nod my head letting him know that I'm all right and he looks up at his mom. "Yes, we're both fine. Just glad that this is finally over."

"Me, too," she replies as she leans in to give us both a hug.

Esme's demeanor surprises me, considering that the last time we saw her was the day I called out Edward's family for how they treated him. She's all smiles and words of support and reassurance.

"So, how is Irina doing?" Edward asks as Esme releases us from her warm hug.

"She's heart-broken. What mother wou−" Before Esme can finish her sentence; she's interrupted by Tanya's voice screaming at her mother.

"But you are _my_ mother! You're supposed to help _me_! It's your job!"

"Not _this_ time, Tanya," Irina replies as she turns and begins walking towards Esme.

"Excuse me." Irina quickly apologizes for interrupting our conversation, turning to Edward's mom, "Esme, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like having lunch today," she sighs and shakes her head, "Plus, I really need to call my husband so I can fill him in on what happened today. And, I'm sure I'll need to set up a meeting with our CPA and attorney after I talk to him."

Reaching forward, Esme clasps her hands over Irina's and then says, "Of course, darling. Yes, definitely, we can reschedule for another time, you should go and talk to Adam. And please don't hesitate to call Carlisle or me if you need anything. Even if it's simply to go out and have some drinks ... okay?"

"Sure," Irina replies back, completely void of emotion.

Esme noticing her sad, lost expression, gently tugs on her hands and says sweetly, "_Okkaaay_?"

Irina gives her a small smile and brief hug in response, and then she steps back and nods her head. Casting a quick glance towards Edward and myself, she begins to move in our direction. "So, Edward ... are you going to introduce me?"

"Of course. Irina Denali, this is my girlfriend ... Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Isabella, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard some wonderful things about you from both Esme and Carlisle."

I'm briefly taken off guard by what Irina said, not sure if she is being sarcastic or sincere. "Yes, the minute Esme told me that you not only told her but also Carlisle off ... well, I _knew_ that I was going to like you!" Then, in an exaggerated manor she leans forward and partially covers her mouth, as if to hide what she's about to say, yet her voice is a loud whisper which has the sole purpose of being heard, "Good job by the way."

Without a doubt, I know I'm blushing, whether from her praise or from embarrassment, it really doesn't matter. I hear Edward chuckling next to me, so in an effort to move things along, I reach out to shake her hand. "Um ... thank you, Mrs. Denali, and please call me Bella."

Grabbing my hand, she shakes my hand in return and then says, "Only if you call me Irina, okay?" I nod my agreement and then formally introduce her to William.

For the next couple of minutes, Irina apologizes to Edward and me for her daughter and granddaughter's behavior. We both tell her that she has nothing to apologize for, but Irina won't budge.

"Edward, you have known me for years. You should know by now that it's pointless to argue with me − especially once my mind's made up about something. So, enough! Now, things are going to be a little crazy for the next couple of days, but I know that Adam would love to see you _and_ to meet your beautiful girlfriend. So, once things settle down the two of you must go out to dinner with us." Obviously sensing that Edward was about to argue she quickly raises her pointer finger to stop him from speaking, "I won't take no for an answer!"

Chuckling at her sassy attitude, Edward nods his head and says, "Sounds good. Just let us know a head of time; we both have really busy schedules between our kids and work."

The whole time we are all talking, Tanya is standing on the opposite side of the foyer watching and seething. When Irina proceeds to give all of us a hug, and then walks out the door without even a glance towards her daughter, Tanya lets out a big huff and proceeds to walk in our direction.

Thinking she will, hopefully, pass us by, I'm immediately let down. I'm not sure why she stops, but she does. With her purse thrown over her shoulder, she just stands in the middle of the foyer, her hands clinching as she simply stares at me. Then, she cuts her eyes to Edward and gives him what I guess she thinks is a sexy smile and turns towards the front door. However, just before she steps through the doors, she glances back at me and gives me one more hateful glare.

"And, you never dated her?" William asks Edward in an accusatory tone.

"No."

"Huh, well ... good luck with that one," he mockingly states, "I can honestly say that after watching her today during the meeting and then after whatever _that_-" he points towards the doors that Tanya just walked though, "-just was; I'm very glad that you both have a restraining order against her."

"Me, too." Edward and I jointly reply.

After we laugh for a little bit, William brings us back to business. He explains that he's sure the school will contact us to make amends, restitution ... especially for Maddy's arm. Since, it was determined today that her breaking it was a direct result of negligence on the school's part. Eventually, it's obvious that there's not much more to say, so we all hug each other and say our goodbyes, and head towards our vehicles.

With clasped hands, Edward and I slowly walk through the parking lot, obviously trying to draw out our time together and my impending departure. So many times, I've boarded a plane to travel from one town to the next; making deals, giving speeches and it has never affected me as deeply as it is right now. For the first time since I bought my magazine, I truly dislike my job ... all because I don't want to leave my kids or the handsome man walking beside me.

Once we arrive at my car, we both stand facing each other, gently touching and kissing. Small, delicate flutterings continue to go off in my stomach and my heart repeatedly accelerates and stutters all in response to Edward. _Gah, what this man does to me! _

"What time does your plane leave again?" Edward asks, sweetly nuzzling his lips against the crook of my neck.

"Three 'o clock."

"When will you be back?"

"Friday morning, around nine 'o clock."

Edward nods his head and then draws me close, wrapping me up in his strong arms, "That's right. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up from the airport? I can look into another doctor covering my morning shift?"

I pull back slightly, so that I can see his face, "No, honey, Angie will have a car there waiting for me. I don't want you to take off work to pick me up."

In response to my answer, Edward pouts a little and I can't help smiling at how adorable he looks, "Hey now, none of that," I lean up slightly to press a quick kiss to his pouty lips.

"Besides, I'd much rather you wait on asking for another doctor to cover one of your shifts ... you know, for a more important reason." Reaching up slowly, I begin to play with his tie. Then, I glance up at him from under my long eyelashes, while biting my lip.

In response, Edward sucks in a deep breath and pulls me closer. I can't help the shudder that runs through my body as one of his hands slowly takes purchase along my back, just above my ass. His other hand, slowly gathers a fist full of my suit jacket, using it as leverage to keep me caged in his arms − like he couldn't get me close enough. _Damn, baby ... I know just how you feel!_

"And just what kind of reason do you have in mind, Ms. Swan?" Edward asks in a low, raspy, _sexy-as-hell_ voice.

Coyly, I tap my bottom lip with one of my fingers, pretending to actually have to think about my answer, "Hmmm... I don't know, Dr. Cullen," I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe, sometime in the future we'd like to get away, you know ... _just the two of us_, for a weekend? I don't know about you, but I'd rather you wait to ask a doctor to cover one of your shifts for something like that."

I barely get to finish my answer before Edward is crashing his lips to mine. Our kiss is hard and frantic. Finally, we pull apart, gasping, and Edward leans his head against my forehead.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me, too."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Leaning back, he presses a quick kiss to the tip of my nose and then, in a move that I've picked up as one of his nervous habits, he begins to rub the back of his neck with his right hand.

"So, um ... I got you something."

"You did? Honey, you didn't have-"

"I know. I just wanted to get you something that you could use while you were gone. And, um ... you know, ah ... it would also be something to let you know I was missing you."

Tears begin to fill my eyes at his sweet confession. Before I can respond, one of his hands loosens its hold on me and reaches into one of his pants pockets. Excitedly, I reach forward and take the object from his hand.

"I'm sure you probably already have one. But, I went ahead and got you another," he shrugs adorably, "So I could program some songs that remind me of you onto it."

Reverently, I run my hand over the top of my new, shiny red iPod. By the way Edward's acting I can tell he's nervous and feeling insecure about the gift, wondering if it was a good idea or not. Honestly, he has _no_ reason to worry. I know that to some people it might seem to fast but I'm sure, now more than ever, that I'm falling in love with him. So, he has no need to worry. _Silly, adorable man!_

As I click the button on my gift it comes to life, and I slowly begin to scroll through the songs he has uploaded. So many songs and I recognize several. Song after song, I continue to scroll and I can't help the lump in my throat that gathers as I realize the significance of this gift. The true message behind it; Edward is falling in love with me, too.

Shyly, Edward whispers my name, "_Bella_."

I glance up at him and the fear I see in his eyes is like a bucket of cold water, making me realize that I haven't responded to Edward about his gift and he's afraid that he's said or done too much. _My sweet, man._

"Oh, Edward ... I love it!" I reply as I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. He quickly wraps his arms around me too and because we are so close, I hear and feel when he lets out a relieved sigh.

"Truly, honey, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me." I lean in, kiss his ear gently, and whisper my thanks to him over and over again.

Reluctantly, we pull apart after a few moments, both of us knowing that we have to say goodbye, but neither one of us wanting to.

"Please call me when you land," Edward says as he holds my door open while I fasten my seatbelt.

"Of course."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Gently he leans in, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. He places a soft, sweet kiss on my ear, then my cheek, then my nose, and then finally my lips.

After he closes my door, he steps back and I start my car. I can't help but look at him as I pull out of my parking place. As our eyes meet, he raises his hand giving me one final wave and a gorgeous smile before he stuffs both hands in his pockets. It isn't until I turn onto the main road that he turns around and walks towards his car.

I have no clue how I'm going to go without seeing him for two and a half days. This seems so silly to me, considering that we just met. But, that sweet beautiful man has quickly become such a huge part of my life. I just hope that phone calls will be able to sustain me until I'm in his arms again. _Sigh ... Friday can't come soon enough._

Two hours later, I find myself finally boarded on the plane heading to L.A. The first class flight attendants are making their rounds, asking all passengers to turn off their cell phones and laptops.

I quickly continue typing my text to Edward, hoping that I can hit send before the flight attendant returns.

**On plane & we're getting ready to take off. I'm about to start listening to your iPod now! I'll call you once I land. I miss you already & I hope you're having a good day! ~Bella**

For the next couple of minutes, I keep my phone on silent, hoping that Edward will reply. When we begin to pull away from the terminal, I can't wait any longer and convince myself that it will be nice to see his reply once we land. So, reluctantly, I go ahead and turn my phone off, placing it in my purse and simultaneously pulling out my new iPod.

Once my ear buds are in place, I scroll and hit play allowing the beautiful voice of Billy Joel to fill my ears as I lean my head back and close my eyes.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know why it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down _

_Inspires me without a sound _

_She touches me and I get turned around _

_She's got a way of showin' _

_How I make her feel _

_And I find the strength to keep on goin' _

_She's got a light around her _

_And ev'rywhere she goes a million _

_Dreams of love surround her ev'rewhere _

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down _

_Inspires me without a sound _

_She touches me, I get turned around oh oh oh _

_She's got a smile that heals me _

_I don't know why it is _

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me _

_She's got a way about her _

_I don't know what it is _

_But I know that I can't live without her any way_

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

**AN:** Thank you for reading. In my AN from chapter 15, I mentioned that this chapter would be Bella & Edward's date ... obviously is wasn't. This chapter originally was over 22,000 words, including their date. My wonderful beta, Writing4Roses, suggested that I divide the chapter in half ... because it was just too long. So, that's what I did. The good news ... this means that chapter 17 is already written and is currently in the process of final edits. So, hopefully the wait between chapters for this story will not be so long.

**Facebook:** I'm on Facebook now you can find me at Heartfelt Pen. I've also created a special group for this story, so send me a request if you'd like to join.

**Twitter: **Heartfeltpen

**My Blog: **www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

**Credits: **The first song that Bella listens to on her new iPod is _She's Got A Way_ by Billy Joel - © 1971. If you would like to see more information about this song, check out the following link and make sure to remove the (dot) for actual period marks. http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/She's_Got_a_Way

**Review: **As I mentioned in my AN above, I've been dealing with writer's block for this story. So, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews honestly let me know how I'm doing & they encourage me to keep on writing!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

WC - 6,767

Published Date - 04/10/12


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Heartfelt-Pen© 2010-2012.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **_To my beta, __Writing4Roses ... a__s always you're awesome! _To everyone that reviewed the last chapter - Thank you! I'm slow to respond to reviews, real life responsibilities tend to get in the way & often times I find myself using every spare minute to write. But, please know that your words make me smile & encourage me to keep on writing! :)

* * *

_******"**__Where there is love there is life." ~ Mohandas K. Gandhi_

**Chapter 17: Very Promising**

**BPOV**

I've always loved visiting L.A. Hell, there was a time that I seriously considered moving here. Bright and early, I wait to board my five-thirty flight to head back to Seattle; back to my home, my kids, my Edward ... I can't leave L.A. fast enough. Judging by the text I just received from Edward only moments ago, I know that I'm needed ... _no _... I'm wanted at home too. _Damn, that's a great feeling!_

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Ms. Swan, I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"I did, Paul. Thank you for picking me up this morning."

"Of course, Ms. Swan, it's my pleasure," Paul responds as he holds the door to the limo open for me.

I nod, letting him know I'm comfortable and situated. As he closes the door, I move to place my bag on the seat next to me, only to realize I can't because there is a box in the way.

"Paul, what's this?" I ask, just as he takes his spot in the driver's seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says as he glances over his shoulder, "Ms. Angela said that I was to make sure you received that package as soon as you arrived."

"Okay, thanks."

I pick the box up; it's an odd shaped box, extremely long and thin. My curiosity gets the best of me and I begin to slip the delicate ribbon off the box. After placing the ribbon on the seat next to me, I begin to lift the lid up off the box.

"Oh, my goodness ... how beautiful!"

Lying inside the box is a stunning, orange rose and nestled next to it is a red envelope. My first inclination is to wonder why in the world Angie would give me a rose. However, I quickly dismiss that notion when I notice the handwriting on the two cards tucked inside. The flower isn't from Angie ... it's from Edward. The first card reads:

_**Bella,**_

"_**Come to me in my dreams, and then by day I shall be well again!**_

_**For so the night will more than pay the hopeless longing of the day."**_

_**~ Mathew Arnold, "Longing"**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Edward**_

I re-read the sweet quote over and over again, completely enamored with his sweet words and their sentiment. It isn't until I feel the car begin to a stop that I realize we have already left the airport. Thankfully, the movement theoretically snaps me out of it and reminds me of the second card I need to read.

_**I'm so glad you're home, beautiful! As I'm sure you've realized by now, Angela has helped me put a special surprise together for you. Your driver is going to take you to your favorite spa so you can relax and be pampered to your heart's content. In just under 10 hours, I'll be arriving at your home to pick you up for our official first date ... I can't wait. **_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Edward**_

Oh. My. God! He is the sweetest, most amazing, sexiest man ... I've ever met! How in the hell did I get so lucky! Not only did he give me the sweetest gift when I left for L.A. now he's given me the best 'Welcome Home' present ... EVER! There is no way I'm going to be able to keep my hands off him tonight! _No way in hell!_

In no time at all, we arrive at the spa. I barely make it through the door before a young woman is handing me another box. My heart begins to beat faster as I now take in its familiar shape.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan, if you'll follow me."

After thanking Paul, I obediently follow the young woman down one of the spa's hallways. Once we reach the hallway's end, she motions for me to enter into the last door with a sweet smile.

"My name is Naomi," she says as she extends her hand, which I shake and ask her to call me Bella. "Of course, Bella, it's very nice to meet you," she replies with another smile.

"Everything has already been arranged for you today. Here is our service menu detailing all of the treatments that are scheduled for you. Take a moment to review them; if there's anything you'd like to change, please let me know. In the armoire behind you, there's a cashmere robe for you to change into. I'll be back in about ten minutes to take you to your first treatment."

"Thank you, Naomi."

"It's no problem at all. If you need anything, simply pick up this phone," she motions towards the slim, black phone mounted on the wall next to the door, "It connects directly to the reception desk."

After I nod in acknowledgement to her request, Naomi quietly shuts the door behind her leaving me to get ready for my day of pampering. Exactly ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door. I call out to let the person know it is safe to enter, and once again, I'm greeted by Naomi's sweet smile.

"Well, Bella ... are you ready to start?"

I can't help the excited giggle that escapes as I let her know that I'm ready. I feel somewhat silly, I mean I'm a grown woman, but I'm acting and feeling like a lovesick teenager. Luckily, Naomi interrupts my thoughts as she gestures for me to follow her to my first appointment.

Not even five minutes later, I find myself in one of the spa's hydrotherapy tubs, surrounded by milk and honey. As I soak in the tub, I can feel my muscles relax as the tension from the past couple of days leaves my body. I'm not sure if it was Edward or Angie who thought up the whole idea of me spending the day at the spa. Honestly, I don't care who it was, because at this very moment, as far as I'm concerned, they're both saints in my opinion! I will definitely make sure they both know how much I appreciate their thoughtfulness.

In fact, I know that Angie has been drooling over a handbag from Fendi's new fall line, so I'm going to make a call tomorrow and make sure it is waiting for her when she arrives at her office on Monday. As for Edward ... well, I'm going to make sure he completely, whole-heartedly knows how much I appreciate what he's done for me. _Oh yes, Dr. Cullen, I'm going to make sure you know exactly how much I enjoyed today ... both verbally and physically you're going to know my appreciation!_

I'm brought out of my thoughts, by the sound of the door opening. I can hear soft footsteps walking around the room. As I hear them drawing closer to me, I open my eyes and see Naomi walking towards me with my robe and a towel. She helps me out of the tub and discreetly steps away, giving me privacy to dry myself. Just as I'm tying the sash of my robe together, she calls my name, which causes me to glance in her direction. I can't help the excited fluttering going off in my stomach at the sight of Naomi holding yet another rose and card.

"Here you go, Bella," she says with a giddy smile, "It's time to head over to Cecily for your full body massage."

I follow her out of the room, as I begin to read my next card. Again, my man doesn't disappoint. With sweet, simple words he confesses that he'd do anything to make me smile. Making me wonder, yet again, how I got so damn lucky!

After greeting Cecily, she kindly asks if I would give her my rose. I watch as she places it in a vase, joining my other roses; I am immediately touched by the staff's sweet gesture.

The rest of my day continues in the same manner. About every hour signifies a new treatment that I'm being pampered with and yet again ... another rose. The cards range from quotes referencing famous poems or songs, but the best by far are the ones that contain _his_ words ... _his_ personal thoughts about the woman he believes me to be and what I mean to him.

At four o'clock, I'm now sitting in the stylist chair, and Natalie has washed and treated my hair. Once we both decide that I just need a trim, she quickly gets to work. Closing my eyes, I get lost in the gentle feel of her hands in my hair and begin to think over the last couple of hours. Since my bath and massage, I've had a full body oatmeal and honey scrub; a manicure and pedicure; a scalp treatment; an aromatic, deep cleansing facial; and in addition to all of this ... I've also received four more roses − making it a total of eight roses so far. I swear this man is going to spoil me! _Hell, who am I kidding ... he's already spoiling me!_

Just as I'm about to get my makeup done, rose number nine arrives, and I'm unable to contain the tearful chuckle that escapes me as I read the quote he's put on this card. From one of my favorite Jason Mraz songs, "_I'm Yours_," he quotes:

"_**Well, open up your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and damn, you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find,**_

_**That the sky is yours..."**_

_Yeah, seven o'clock can't come soon enough! _

After leaving all the girls who helped me today a hefty tip, I thank them again and then wave goodbye as I make my way outside to the awaiting limo. Right away, I notice that Paul isn't as pleasant as he was this morning. The whole ride from the spa to my house he has a permanent scowl across his face as he mumbles and grumbles to himself. Once we arrive, he helps me out of the car, with barely a word spoken. Then, as soon as he's placed my luggage on my front porch he stiffly walks away − without even acknowledging my thanks.

Before I can call him out on his rudeness; my kids surround me. The sound of their beautiful voices ring out as they simultaneously profess how happy they are to have me home and how much they've missed me − and just like that, I quickly forget about Paul and his bipolar behavior.

Leaning down I hug and kiss them all, telling them how much I love and have missed them; all the while trying to balance my vase of roses. For the first time, in days, I feel like a piece of me has been replaced ... but, I still don't feel complete and I'm sure I won't feel that way until Edward and Brittney are here with us.

"Now, that is going to be a great picture!" I hear Angie say just as I hear the distinct click of a camera flash going off.

"Hey, Angie. How are you?"

"I'm good, but I think that _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that."

"I'm great ... no, I'm wonderful ... I'm so glad to be home!" I gush, hoping my makeup stays strong and doesn't give away the blush that is taking over my face.

"I bet you are," she replies with a mischievous little grin on her face.

Little hands begin to pull me inside. I have to gently pull my hands away so that I can gather my luggage. Once I'm inside the foyer, I'm immediately surrounded by the kids' eager voices pleading with me to put my luggage and flowers down. From the palatable excitement, I hear in their voices and I can't help but do what they ask. As soon as my last bag is put down, I have another rose presented to me. However, this time it's excitedly thrust into my face by an overzealous, giggling little three-year-old.

"Here, Bewua, it'z from Edwurd!" Meredith squeals.

"Um ... this is from Edward, too," Merrick says as he bashfully shoves a red envelope towards me.

I smile at both of them, and gently take the rose, which Meredith has inadvertently been hitting me in the face with, and the envelope from Merrick. After I thank them both, I hear Maddy's shy voice call my name.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes, honey?" I reply as I turn my head towards her. I immediately notice the huge smile on her face and then the hanger she has draped over her arm, which happens to be showcasing a beautiful black dress with ruffles on it.

Giggling, she replies, "It's time for you to finish getting ready for your date!" At that statement, all three of my kids grab a hold of my hands and begin to pull me upstairs.

For the next forty-five minutes, I finish getting ready. I touch-up my makeup, put on a modest amount of perfume, my jewelry, and then ask the kids if I look okay.

"You look _so_ pretty, Aunt Bella," Maddy replies to which Merrick blushingly agrees.

But, Meredith doesn't agree with them and in tear-filled cry she tells them that I don't _just_ look pretty but that I look "beutifuaw ... jus wike a pwitty pwitty pwincess!" ending her statement with a little stomp of her foot.

I try not to laugh at her little attitude, because she's clearly put out by her brother and sister, but ... it _is_ extremely difficult. So, I decide to pick her up and I give her a quick little kiss on her nose, which luckily turns her little scowl into a smile.

Then, after placing her back on her feet, I make sure to explain to her that just because she doesn't agree with her brother and sister it doesn't give her the right to yell at them. Reluctantly, she apologizes and then skips over towards the fireplace where she sits down and resumes playing with the rose she's holding. Yes, the same rose she was _supposed_ to give to me. However, it's obvious that she's claimed the poor, well-loved rose as her own.

Time ticks by ... _slowly _... until we all jump up and practically run towards the front door at the sound of the doorbell. Again, I'm struck by the giddy, schoolgirl feelings fluttering through my stomach. I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I don't even notice that all three kids are about to open my front door, until it's almost too late. It wasn't until Angie called the kids back and told them to follow her into the living room that I snapped out of it.

"You, young lady," Angie teasingly says, playfully pointing at me, "Have fun tonight! Don't worry about the kids; they'll be fine. I have a whole bunch of cool, fun things planned for us to do tonight."

"Okay," I nervously reply, biting my lip.

"Hey, don't be nervous. It's Edward!" Leaning in Angie gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek just as my doorbell rings again.

"Okay, thanks hon," I say as I give her a nervous, but grateful smile.

I wait until she walks around the corner, heading towards the living room, before I open the door. I should have known better; I should have reminded myself to brace myself; to take a good deep breath before I opened the door. But, _noooo _... in my enthusiasm to see him I opened the door completely unprepared to be in his presence. I mean honestly ... there hasn't been a time that this man hasn't knocked me on my ass with his sweet words, romantic gestures, gentle touches, or drop-dead gorgeous looks. _Sigh _... like I said, I should have known better!

There, standing before me, is the epitome sexiness. Hell, he's the fucking definition of how a man should act. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he looks hot as hell, in a black suit, white dress shirt, and no tie standing on my porch holding a beautiful red rose.

"God, I've missed you, beautiful!"

"Oh, Edward, I've missed you too!" I say as I step forward and wrap my arms around his neck.

I can't help but breathe in his scent as I run my nose along his neck. I can feel the pulse point in his neck begin to beat faster as I place a gentle kiss just below his ear. The arm that isn't holding my rose pulls me closer to him, causing me to feel his solid body against my own.

"Bella, I have something for you," Edward says in a low, raspy voice that sends chills down my spine.

"_Edward_," I say, almost whining, as I pull back so I can see his handsome face, "You've already given me so much already today ... you don't need to give me anything else!"

"Don't worry," he smirks, "It's just another card, but..." he tweaks the tip of my nose, "You better get used to me spoiling you, Ms. Swan, because I intend to do just that!"

I try to scowl at him, to make him think that I'm upset, but God help me, I can't pull it off and in the next minute I'm giggling like a silly, little girl as he hands me another red envelope.

Anxiously, I open the envelope and reverently pull the card out. Right away, I recognize Edward's familiar script and as I begin to read his sweet words, I can't help the tears.

_**Bella, **_

_**When you laugh, I can't help but smile. It is, by far, one of my favorite sounds. Better than any song I've ever heard. You are so beautiful, baby. Especially when you laugh, when you smile, when you cry ... even when you're angry. How did I get so lucky?**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Edward**_

Sniffling, I reach up to wipe the tears away, but before I even get the chance, Edward's hands are there to do the job for me. "Oh baby, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I know, Edward. I promise these are happy tears," I say as I look into his beautiful green eyes that are filled with worry. "And, by the way, handsome, _I'm_ pretty damn sure that I'm the lucky one!"

Chuckling, he pulls me to him, "Well, baby ... I guess this will just be one of those times that we just aren't going to see eye-to-eye, because _I'm_ pretty damn sure that the lucky one is me."

I pull back and swat him playfully on his chest. He leans down and gives me a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips, the first of many kisses for the evening.

"So, beautiful, are you ready for our date?" Edward asks and I watch as a boyish grin takes over his handsome face.

"Yes," I reply and then motion for him to hold on one minute as I call out to Angie and the kids.

We all stand in the hallway for a moment talking. Then, I hand my rose and card to Angie, and ask her to add them with the rest. Leaning down I hug and kiss each one of the kids, telling them I love them, to be good for Angie, and that I will see them in the morning. Once the door closes behind us, Edward draws my left hand through the crook of his right elbow, placing his left hand on top, and leads me towards his car.

"By the way, Bella," he squeezes my hand, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I reply shyly.

I've been so wrapped up in his presence that it isn't until he lets go of my hand to open the car door for me that I take in the car that we are going to be riding in; a red, sexy as fuck, Mercedes-Benz AMG Gullwing. _Damn!_

"I-is... this your car?" I stutter out, which completely catches me off-guard because I don't stutter. But then again this man just astounds me and turns me into a stuttering, confounded, lovesick fool.

"Yes, it is. But, I only bring her out for special occasions," he replied nonchalantly with a wink of his eye.

His reply causes my stomach to fill with butterflies again. Attempting to not let him see the effect he _or_ his car has on me I decide to tease him; although, I'm not sure how well I pull it off.

"_Her_, huh?" I state as I lower myself into the passenger seat; making a point to slowly, but as sensually as possible, cross my legs. Glancing up at him, once I'm comfortable, I'm extremely pleased to see that he's staring at my legs with dark, lust-filled eyes. Finally, in what I hope is a coy yet sexy look, I breathlessly ask, "Should I be jealous, Dr. Cullen?"

A deep, rough laugh leaves his throat and then his eyes slowly run up my legs, chest, neck, until he finally gazes into my eyes hungrily and says, "No, baby ... there's no need for you to be jealous. No reason at all!" In slow motion, he leans closer to me, so that there is little to no space between us. I'm so focused on how close he is to me that I'm startled when he places his right hand on my leg. His fingers slowly glide across the top of my knee until they are cradled along the inside of my thigh.

My body is automatically on fire, I suck in a deep breath as I feel Edward's hot breath run along the column of my neck. If there was any doubt before regarding the effect he has on my body, it is completely gone now. The look in his eyes, the heat from his breath and body, his smell ... all of it, everything about him has me at his mercy.

Goosebumps erupt across my skin, every inch begging him to caress; my nipples are hard and pleading for him to touch, kiss, pull. My pussy is already wet and ready for him and he's yet to even show me what he's truly capable of.

I no longer have control.

I'm completely his ... heart, body and soul.

Then, he's gone. But, I'm still on fire and I need him back. I watch as he slowly closes my door and walks around the front of the car. In my lust-filled haze, I hear him ask if I'm ready, and I nod to let him know that I am, because honestly I don't think I can talk yet.

As he drives us to our destination, he asks me about my trip and it helps me regain my focus, which helps me get my hormones under control. Thankfully, it also serves as a distraction because the sight of Edward driving this car alone is incredibly sexy.

Moments later, he's pulling into a parking lot. I begin to open my door, but he places one of his hands on my arm and asks me to wait. I watch my sweet man as he jogs around the length of the car just so he can open my door.

Holding out his hand, he helps me step out of the car. As soon as my stilettos are on solid ground, I lean up on my tiptoes, leaving our lips are just a breath away from touching. In a breathless whisper I say, "Thank you," a second before I lean in and kiss him softly.

Hand in hand, we leisurely walk through the parking lot until we come to a cobblestone pathway. Immediately, I know where we are. The trees lining the sidewalk, all glowing with twinkling lights illuminate the popular Seattle neighborhood, which is famous for its shopping and fabulous restaurants, in addition to its intimate, romantic atmosphere.

Yes, the setting alone would make any woman swoon. However, for me it's the memory of a conversation we had in his office the day I brought the girls to have lunch with him.

_As we sat around eating lunch and talking, I noticed a newspaper sitting on his desk. While he spoke with the girls, I glanced at the paper and then commented on a review for a restaurant I've been meaning to go to. It was a brief, passing statement._

I wasn't hinting to him that I wanted _him_ to take me ... I was just sharing. However, being the wonderful, considerate man that he is ... he heard _and_ he remembered.

Which is why, I can't stop the grin or the happy giggle as he holds the door open for me as we enter the romantic little Italian restaurant and jazz bar, _il vero amore_. Immediately, the warmth of the restaurant consumes me. The décor makes me feel like I'm setting in an Italian grandmother's kitchen eagerly waiting for the wonderful food she's creating and the wisdom that she's going to bestow.

I'm still taking in the ambiance of the room as I hear Edward inform the hostess that he has a reservation for Cullen. She checks the reservation ledger, and when she sees his name she smiles and says, "Of course, Dr. Cullen, we've been expecting you. If you would please follow me."

Wrapping his arm around me, he guides me to follow the hostess; and although we are unable to walk next each other, he makes sure to keep his hand gently pressed along my lower back. Eventually, the hostess stops at a small table that is nestled in between a couple of other small tables.

"This is your table," the hostess states with a wave of her hand, which causes my eyes to be glance at our table. Right away I notice another rose lying delicately across one of our plates. Knowing that this beautiful light pink flower marks the spot for where I'm supposed to sit, I make my way towards my chair.

Ever the gentleman, Edward steps around and pulls my chair out for me. After thanking him, I can't help but lift up my rose to greedily take in its sweet smell. As I begin to place it on the table, Edward holds out his hand and motions for me to hand it to him, and I'm pleasantly surprised when he places it in the glass vase, which had escaped my notice sitting on our table. After making sure the flower is secure, he leans in and rewards me with a sweet kiss on my cheek before he takes his seat across the table.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter, David, will be with you shortly to take your drink orders. I hope you enjoy your evening." With a nod of his head, Edward replies with his thanks.

The two of us sit quietly as we look over the wine menu. I'm extremely grateful that I have the menu to hold onto at the moment. It's actually helping me stay in my seat since I'm still reeling from Edward's thoughtfulness. So, it is giving me something to focus on while I try to reign in my hormones, once again, because quite frankly I just want to jump over our table so that I can kiss the hell out of him. _Boy, oh boy, I have a feeling this is going to be a long, but definitely good night! _

Edward reaches across the table, and immediately I place my hand in his, "Do you know what you want?" he asks as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

Still in my dazed, lust-filled state I reply, "I sure do."

A sexy smirk slowly begins to form across his handsome face. If that simply wasn't enough to turn me on, he casually begins to gently run his thumb across the top of my hand.

"Is that so beautiful," his low, sensual voice asks, "And, what is it that you want exactly?"

Deciding that he's had the power for a little too long, and that it's time for me to turn the heat up on him for a little bit, I lean forward a little. You know ... _just_ enough so that the tops of my breast are ripe for his viewing pleasure.

As soon as I see his eyes glance towards my chest, I begin to softly rub the inside of his palm with one of my fingers. I watch as his swallows deeply and his Adam's apple bobs up and down slowly. Damn ... I want to lick him! But, I'm not quiet finished with him yet.

"Ummmm..." I drag out my words as I place my wine menu down onto the table, "Let's see..." Nonchalantly, I place a finger on my lips and bite on it slightly; further playing up the image that I'm having to think really, _really_ hard about what I want.

When I feel Edward's hand squeeze my hand harder, I know it's time to bring this home ... so to speak. Leisurely, I lift my right foot and I begin to run the tip of my shoe along the back of Edward's calf. It takes everything in my power to not laugh at him when he almost jumps out of his chair from the contact.

However, the humor quickly fades when I glance at his face. His eyes are dilated, his jaw is clenching and unclenching, and − Holy. Mother. Of. God − his nostrils are flaring from the deep, long breaths that he's taking.

Fuck. Me!

Knowing that I can't stop now, I curl my foot around his calf and begin to run the top of my foot up and down his leg. "_Welllll_, I want something delicious ... so my tongue can truly savor it," I slowly run my tongue along my bottom lip, "I also like bold, _yet_ sweet. But, most importantly, I want something that will cause my taste buds to feel a variety of complex, _full-bodied_ emotions and sensations." Blatantly, as my foot takes another venture towards the top of his calf, I purposely continue so that the very tip of my high-heel tickles the back of his knee. Moreover, I am very pleased with myself, and his reaction, when I hear him moan out under his breath, "Fuck!"

Edward is now clenching onto my hand, and reluctantly I realize that it probably isn't such a good idea to get him this worked up in public. Therefore, begrudgingly, I decide to end his torture.

"_Sooooo... _I think I want to try... ... ..." I bite my finger once again for one last hurrah, pausing deliberately, "The Brunello di Montalcino… because it's supposed to have a _big_, powerful, full-_bodied_ flavor," I purr, "_Plussss... _I just love ... the _taste_ of strawberries, chocolate and vanilla and this Barolo is supposed to have a hint of all three."

Although, I haven't known Edward long, one thing that has been very clear about his personality, from the start, is that he's competitive ... just like me. So, I should have known better. I should have known that he wouldn't let me have the last say. But, in all honesty, I was hoping that I'd push his buttons, that I'd cause him the lose control and judging by the look on his face right now ... I did just that!

Assiduously, Edward brings the hand that he's been holding up towards his mouth in a tortuously slow manner. I can feel his hot breath fanning out across the top of my hand as he places soft, slow, tender kisses. Even though they would appear to be romantic, sweet signs of affection to anyone else. I can feel what he's saying to me with those kisses, from the tips of my fingers down to the tips of my toes. They are meant to be loving and sweet, but these kisses are also lustful, impassioned and erotic as hell.

With a slight tilt of my hand, he brings my wrist up towards his mouth and nose. "You know, baby," he breaths in a long, deliberate breath from my wrist, "I couldn't agree more." Wet lips caress my skin again, but this time it is even slower, more suggestive.

"I also love the taste and smell of strawberries and vanilla." Another kiss, then he draws his nose slowly down the inside of my arm, and I'm putty in his hands, "In fact, do you know that your skin smells and tastes like wild strawberries and sweet vanilla, _Bella_?"

I whimper in response to his statement, then I sigh out his name ... begging him not to stop. The fact that we're in crowded restaurant with people surrounding us doesn't even faze me. I want him. _No... _I need him.

"Good evening, my name is David and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off this evening with some wine?" Our waiter asks, causing Edward to slowly place my hand back down on the table − albeit he doesn't let go of my hand.

"Yes, we would like a bottle of the Brunello di Montalcino," Edward replies briskly.

"Good choice, sir," our waiter states, writing down our request, "Have the two of you had a moment to review our menu? Would you like to start off with an appetizer?"

"Actually we haven't," Edward replies then he looks to me and asks me if anything has caught my eye on the menu.

"Honestly everything sounds wonderful."

"Okay, well ... David, what would you suggest?" Edward asks as he squeezes my hand.

"Well, sir, all of our appetizers are wonderful, but my personal favorite is our bruschetta. It is made with our homemade French bread, which is rubbed with fresh garlic and extra virgin olive oil, then, poached albacore tuna, capers and lemon are topped with a green olive tapenade, fresh goat cheese and pickled peppers."

"Oh, that sounds heavenly," I reply, trying my damnedest not to drool.

"Well, David, you heard the lady. We'll have the bruschetta to start."

"Excellent! I'll have it out to you shortly," he replies as he gathers our wine menus and heads towards the bar.

"You know, Bella," Edward begins, "What you did to me earlier was extremely cruel."

I can't help the laugh that escapes as I take in his adorable, pouting face. "Well, handsome, you have no room to talk − or to complain for that matter," I slowly run my foot up the backside of his leg again, which causes Edward to laugh and shake his head at me, "In fact, I didn't hear you complaining."

Chuckling, he replies, winking, "No, baby, I wasn't complaining, and I don't recall you complaining either."

And there it is again, that sexy smirk − oh, but this time he's adding a little lift to his eyebrow, cocked up just so ... blatantly saying, '_I know what I do to you_!' What a smug, seductive, provocative bastard.

Admittedly, he's completely correct. However, I happen to know that I affect him just as much. I believe it is an unmistakable fact that we are indubitably captivated by the other, equally − which is how it should be!

So, instead of trying to keep up a game of cat and mouse I figure, what the hell and lay it all out there. "You're right, handsome. I didn't complain and you won't hear me complaining either," I take a sip of my water, "Because I happen to like the way your lips feel on my skin."

Edward lets out a husky laugh and then brings my hand up to kiss it again. "You are one, sexy ... dangerous woman."

"Why thank you," I coyly reply.

We continue on flirting back and forth. Our waiter returns with our bottle of wine, and once he has Edward taste it, to make sure it is to his liking, he leaves us to savor it and each other.

After a period of time, our appetizer arrives and it is then that we realize we have yet to decide on our main course. Therefore, our waiter leaves us to it and while we sip our wine and feed each other small bits of bruschetta we eventually choose what we want.

To start, we both decide on the fig salad. For our main course, I decide to go with tonight's special, the Porco alla Griglia, which is grilled Hawaiian pork chop served with a ragout of butternut squash, leeks, Brussels sprout leaves, walnuts and citrus. Edward picks the Gnocchi con Manzo, a porcini-braised steak served with thyme infused potato gnocchi and lemon infused green beans; finished with parmesan.

With our order in hand, David leaves us to ourselves again. We talk, we laugh, we smile, we touch, and we flirt. There are no uncomfortable gaps in our conversation. I learn that Edward plays the guitar and piano; he learns that I love to sew and paint. We discuss vacations we have each taken and places we still want to go. Nevertheless, like most parents our conversation ultimately turns to our kids.

"Have you found a dance studio yet?" Edward asks after he takes another sip of his wine.

"No, truthfully, the idea just came to me while I was in L.A. It dawned on me that I've been really focused on Maddy and what's been going on at her school, and she also just started Girl Scouts. And then Merrick just recently started football. Unfortunately, aside from starting preschool and everything else going on, I haven't had the chance to do anything else for Meredith."

I pick up my wine glass to take a sip, and I can't help but chuckle as I picture her dancing around the house in one of my dresses − which has pretty much become an everyday occurrence with my little munchkin.

"What's got you laughing over there, Ms. Swan?"

"I'm sorry; I was just remembering Meredith dancing around my house. She's such a little stinker," I say with a chuckle.

"Part of me feels horrible, because I know she's doing this to get my attention, but another part of me just can't help but find it really, really funny. I'm ashamed to say, I'm also kind of curious to see what else she does."

I shake my head and continue on, "So, the other morning, we are all up eating breakfast and I had just finished going over the schedule for the day. You know the typical ... Maddy has Girl Scouts, Merrick has practice ... blah, blah, blah − and then, all of the sudden Mer pushes her bowl of cereal away and takes off upstairs; I assume to get ready for school.

"But, _oh no _...not Meredith. No, she comes back down about fifteen minutes later and is wearing one of my dresses. She's twirling and leaping around the kitchen calling out for me to watch her."

"Unfortunately, the dress she's wearing is too long for her so it ends up making her fall. I'm so caught up in struggling between crying over my now ruined dress to laughing at the scene taking place in front of me ... that I almost don't catch her before she face-plants onto the kitchen floor."

"The poor, little thing was _sooo_ embarrassed that she started to cry, which made it really hard for me to make out what she was saying, between her hiccups and sobs. But eventually, I was able to figure out that she was telling me she just wanted to dance like a ballerina."

Edward looks at me with sympathetic eyes and a sweet smile. He squeezes my hand and then says, "I bet she looked absolutely adorable."

"Yes, she did. And I swear to God, Edward, when she cries and I have to look into those big brown eyes of hers... well, she could probably ask me for anything and I'd cave," I exasperatedly reply with a huff.

Edward laughs boisterously and then teasingly asks, "You do realize that she has your eyes, Bella ... right?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Oh, be quiet!"

We both laugh for a little bit. Edward reaches across the table to feed me the last piece of bruschetta, and I make sure to touch his fingers slightly with my lips as I take his offering.

He refills both of our wine glasses and watches me with hungry eyes as I chew. I can tell that the mood between us is starting to heat up again, and since we still need to make it through diner I decide to continue on with the topic of our kids, in hope that it will help cool us both down.

"Anyway," I begin to say but my voice is a little dry so I take a quick sip of water. "I'm going to start looking for a dance studio this week."

"Brittney actually took dance about two years ago. The studio really isn't that far from our homes or the kids' school. Plus, she loved her teacher."

"Why did she stop?"

"She just really didn't like to dance, especially in front of people. When it came time for the dance recital, she had a full-grown panic attack. I convinced her to do the recital, but she mainly just stood on the stage. Poor thing barely even danced," he said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Anyway, on the way home from the recital she told me in no uncertain terms that she didn't want to do dance anymore."

"Poor thing," I sympathetically say.

"Yeah," he replies with a humorless chuckle, "It took everything in me to stay strong while I was convincing her to finish that damn recital. When all I _really_ wanted to do was hold her and tell her she didn't have to."

"I bet."

Edward is about to respond but our waiter inadvertently interrupts him when he brings us our entrees. After making sure that we have everything we need, he quickly leaves with a promise to swiftly return with a new bottle of wine.

For the most part, the next couple of minutes are spent in silence, except for the soft Italian music playing in the background and the sounds of silverware meeting china dinnerware. However, occasionally the silence is interrupted by pleased sighs and moans as both Edward and I enjoy our food.

Once both of our plates are empty, we push them aside. Edward reaches across the table and I willingly place my hand in his. Just like before, his thumb sweeps back and forth igniting my whole body. Whispered words are shared between us as our bodies draw closer and closer together − whether intentionally or not.

"What's your work schedule like this upcoming week?" I ask as I lean back and lift my wine glass to my lips.

"Regular hours, except for Tuesday, when I'm on for a 48-hour shift. Then, I have the weekend off. How about you?"

"I really don't have to go in at all, but I've put together an interview for Jessica with Angie on Wednesday, so I plan on going in that day."

We discuss at length the potential of Jessica working at the magazine; what it will mean for her and Seth. For obvious reasons, Emmett is briefly brought up, but we don't spend much time thinking or discussing him. What I do find curious though is the fact no one in his family has heard from him since the day he left my house in such a hurry. I can tell by the furrow of his brow that Edward's worried about his brother, but I can also sense the determined, almost resigned attitude to not get too involved with his brother and his problems.

When I ask him about this, he simply shrugs his shoulders and says, "This is typical Emmett behavior. When he needs something, he'll show up, and it will be a '_dire_' situation," he shakes his head and with a sigh continues, "It's just how he is."

I watch as he takes his free hand and runs it through his hair, all the while grumbling out words I can't hear. Then, in a tone that I've never heard his voice take he harshly says, "Unfortunately, for me, Jessica, Seth ... hell, even my parents − we've all gotten caught up in his self-absorbed craziness. And, for the sake of myself and my daughter," he squeezes my hand and coldly continues, "You, Maddy, Merrick and Meredith, I _refuse_ to let it happen again!"

Even though, I'm a little taken back by the anger and pure hatred I see in his eyes as he speaks about his brother and I completely understand. We both sit quietly for a moment, again ... it's not uncomfortable, but it's obvious that Edward needs the silence so I sit and lazily draw patterns on his hand.

It is as I'm drawing a happy face across the top of his hand that I hear his deep chuckle. "Are you trying to tell me something, beautiful?" He asks and I can't help the sigh that escapes as I take in the happy, serene smile on his face.

"No, not at all," I teasingly reply.

With impeccable timing, our waiter returns... just as Edward is about to reply. I give Edward a cheeky smile and glance up at our waiter to see that he hasn't returned empty-handed.

A gasp escapes me when I see what he's holding and I quickly look towards my handsome, romantic and cunning boyfriend, and it's his turn to give me a cheeky, but also highly amused and satisfied smile.

Moreover, he has every reason to be proud of himself, because he's completely caught me off guard as I glance back at our waiter to look at the rose and card he's holding out to me.

"Ma'am, I believe these are for you?" our waiter says as he gently places the card in front of me and waits for me to take the rose from his hands.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I wait until he walks away, then I glance up at the wonderful man sitting across from me, "Edward?" Smirking, he leans back in his seat and then motions, with an air of nonchalance, for me to open my card.

With trembling fingers, I hastily open my card, tearing the envelope as I do, but it's of no consequence because I want to read what he has to say so badly. Luckily, I don't have to wait long as I finally pull the white card out and read its inscription:

_**Will you dance with me, beautiful?**_

That's it. That's all the card says, so simple ... but so perfect. When I look up to give him my answer I notice that he's no longer sitting in his chair, but he's standing up alongside our table with his hand held out to me. I readily take it, as I whisper out my reply, "Yes!"

As I let him guide me through the room, I'm only focused on him. My subconscious registers our waiter going back to our table, I see him gather our wine, my roses, and my purse; but I honestly don't care.

I can sense eyes watching us as we continue through the room, but I know he's mine and I'm definitely his. So, they can look all they want. Only he will touch _me_, kiss me, taste me, and only _I_ get to do the same things to him.

We draw near to a table, and again Edward pulls a chair out for me. Once I'm seated I begin to come back to my senses; I begin to take in my surroundings and I notice that we are now on the opposite side of the restaurant, in their wildly popular jazz bar.

Painstakingly, I watch as he takes off his suit jacket and drapes it across the back of his chair. Then, not quickly enough, he drags his chair around the table so that it's now nestled closely next to mine.

Unable to contain myself any longer, Edward just barely takes his seat before I'm pressing myself up against his body and kissing him hungrily. With determination, I run my hands along his chest, around his neck, and into his hair, which I use to pull him closer to me as I anchor myself to him.

The clearing of a throat brings us up for air. Both of us are panting; I can barely breathe as a result of that kiss, so I tuck my head into the crook of his neck. I'm surrounded by his smell of fresh soap, sandalwood, a hint of cedar, and what can only be him. Taking one last, deep breath I lean back just as I hear him tell someone thank you.

Glancing towards up, I just catch the back of our waiter as he walks away. I take in our table and I see that it now has all of our things decorating it, including the two roses I've received since we've been here. "You think of everything, don't you?" I ask as I slowly run my fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck. Again, my stomach is a fluttering mess because of this sweet, considerate man.

"I try," he whispers.

"You succeed," I whisper back as his dark green eyes stare deeply into my own, entrancing me. Movement catches my attention and unconsciously my eyes are drawn to his lips as he slowly pulls the side of his bottom lip into his mouth. A small, quiet gasp escapes me as I watch him suck and then lightly bite on his lower lip. My heart begins to race and I'm sure he can feel the increased beat of my heart through my dress and his shirt.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are pleased to introduce the musical guest of this evening." A voice sounds out from the stage directly in front of us, and although I'm happy about the opportunity to hear live jazz music − I'm over wrought with sexual excitement at the mere thought of being able to dance with Edward.

Applause sounds throughout the room and we join in. Silently we continue to watch as the artists begin to take the stage, but once the first cords of music strike the air we are again only focused on each other.

Not long after, our waiter returns to our table to ask if we would like to order some desert or an appetizer to enjoy during the music. We choose to go with dessert, deciding to share their Tortino di Cioccolato e Caffé, which is an espresso ganache tartlet with chocolate pastry cream, and drizzled with bittersweet chocolate sauce.

For the next hour, we eat our dessert sharing one fork ... feeding, playing and teasing each other. As the last piece is eaten, we both lean back, Edward in his chair with me leaning against his chest, while we simply hold each other and listen to the beautiful music.

The rest of our night continues on, between kissing and talking we dance. I'm not sure how many bottles of wine we go through, but thanks to the dancing and the food I'm still feeling coherent and aware of everything around me. Especially Edward, who is driving my body completely crazy, like right now as he's dancing with me. But, he doesn't simply dance. No... dancing with Edward is like erotic foreplay; his body sensually moves against me as his hands, lips and words incapacitate me even further.

During our last dance, things take a turn when I run my left leg along his right. The movement sets my center directly against his cock and I can literally feel his desire for me.

We both simultaneously groan and as I begin to rub myself along his body, using my leg that's now wrapped around him for leverage. Edward pulls me impossibly closer by gathering the material from the back of my dress. The action causes the front of my dress to pull apart slightly, giving him full view of the black lace from my bra.

"Fuck!" He growls out and then begins to nip, lick and kiss along the expanse of my neck.

"Edward," I beg, anxiously biting at my lip.

"Bella?"

"Please, take me home ... I need ... I want−−"

No more words are spoken as we quickly gather our belongings, the whole time still desperately holding onto one another. Edward cusses aloud when he realizes he still has to settle our bill. Finally, he's able to wave down our waiter, David; after assurances that we _do not_ need our uneaten appetizer of Olive Siciliane boxed up to take home, he leaves to go tally up our check.

Reluctantly, I let go of Edward's hand as he signs the check and I begin to gather my things from our table. I watch as Edward and our waiter stand off to the side, I'm assuming to discuss the matter of the bill. With one final nod, they shake hands and then David walks away as Edward turns his dark, lascivious eyes onto me.

With eager and driven hands, he hurriedly reaches out to help me carry my things. A desperate jaunt ensues as we navigate through the surrounding tables and dance floor. Finally, we make our way to the restaurant's entrance where David is waiting to inform us that he has a cab waiting. When Edward takes in my questioning eyes, he leans down and whispers into my ear that since we both have been drinking he asked our waiter to call us a cab; he'll pick up his car tomorrow.

David's voice interrupts Edward's explanation to me as he informs us that the cab is ready and waiting. Unable to speak, we both nod our heads in thanks as we swiftly take our seats in the awaiting cab. I hear Edward tell the cab driver my address, but all I honestly care about is the sound of my door closing and the prospect of how soon I can be in his lap. Luckily, it doesn't take long!

Both of my legs incase his hips. I can feel his hands running up and down my legs − from my ankles up to my thighs. I'm not sure how many passes they make before I feel his left hand begin to slowly lift the side of my dress up.

Up and down...

Fingers gliding...

Up and down...

Hands squeezing...

Up and down...

Fingernails dragging...

Up and down...

Slowly, meticulously ... his hands devour every inch of my legs from top to bottom, outside to inside, there isn't an inch that he's not explored; even going as far as to dip his fingers underneath the ties of my shoes. If this is any inclination as to the type of lover he's going to be ... well, then this cab can't move fast enough!

"Bella, baby?"

"Oh, Edward..." I reply as I kiss along his jaw and pull his hair so that I can have better access.

"Baby... we need," he groans out.

"Yes, Edward... I need..." I moan as I grind my center over his hard cock.

"Fuck!" he hisses out and grabs ahold of my hips.

"Be_llaaa_..." he pleadingly grinds out, "We need to stop, baby, or I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you in the backseat of this cab."

I pull myself to him, and tightly wrap my arms around his neck. My whole body is shaking; I want him so bad. It's as if my body is going into shock or I'm experiencing addiction withdrawal. Shaking ... shivering ... sweating ... my skin is a live wire of electric currents and charges; no matter how hard I try ... I can't seem to make it stop.

"Shhhh..." Edward's sweet voice whispers into my ear as his hands gently run up and down and sides, "You're alright ... I've got you, beautiful."

Time is of no essence to me. I continue to hold onto Edward as if my life depends on it. And, although he continues to whisper words of comfort to me they do little to calm my body and mind. Eventually, trees and buildings become familiar − alerting me that we are close to being home.

The questioning in Edward's voice causes me to pull away from the safety of his neck, "Bella?"

Without even uttering the words, he must see the question in my eyes. "We're at your gate. Do you have your key fob with you?"

I nod my head and slightly lean to my left, so that I can grab my discarded purse. I don't even bother looking for the fob myself. I simply hand my purse to him, and tuck myself along his body again − finding comfort in the strength of his arms and his smell.

"We're here."

Two simple words have never sounded sweeter, and the fire that had been contained momentarily is ignited again as soon as our feet hit the pavement in front of my house.

Desperately we both cling to each other, and I'm thrilled that he seems to be as frantic for me as I am for him. Words of thanks and money are haphazardly tossed to the cabbie; we don't even wait until he drives away before we are kissing and caressing each other as we try to make it towards my front door.

The jingling sound of metal, the familiar click of a lock being unlocked awakens my mind and reminds me of one very important fact − Angie! Yes, although I would love nothing more than to strip Edward down and have my way with him. The fact still remains that Angie and the kids are all here and I don't plan on putting a show on for them. So, with a heavy heart I pull away. When I see the longing and questioning in Edward's eyes I simply say, "Angie's here," and no further explanation is needed.

"Oh," he pulls back and nervously begins to rub the back of his neck, "Damn... I… uh… shouldn't have let the cab go."

Realizing that he's taken my statement the wrong way, thinking that I'm putting an end to our night, I quickly pull him towards me by the lapels of his suit jacket. "Yes, you should have because I'm not done with you, Dr. Cullen," I run my nose along his neck, his jaw, until my lips are softly caressing his ear, "We just need to send Angie home first."

I hear his voice mumble out in a low, desperate voice, "Thank _God_!" and then he quickly opens my door and guides me inside. He helps me place my things on the table in the foyer and then we both make our way through the house. Eventually, the muted sound of the TV leads us to the den.

There, sprawled out in front of us with one of my throw blankets tucked around her body, is Angie sound asleep. I quietly make my way towards her and gently shake her shoulder. And in true 'Angie-form,' she bolts upright and topples off the couch nearly taking me with her.

"Damn it, Bella! You fuckin' scared me!"

Unable to hold in my laughter, I reply, "Sorry, Ang. Honestly, I barely shook you. You didn't have to try to tackle me to the floor."

"Oh, shut up!" She grumbles, picking up the tossed blanket off the floor, folding it up.

Edward's deep laugh causes the two of us to look at him. I can't help but smile at him; he's just so damn sexy. Unfortunately, the sound of Angie snorting interrupts my delicious thoughts, "_Geez, _guys, do you think you could wait to give each other goo-goo eyes until I'm out of the room!"

I playfully shove her and teasingly repeat back to her, "Oh, shut up, Ang!"

Thirty minutes feels like an eternity, but they eventually pass by as the three of us discuss our evening. From the sound of it, the kids had a great time with Angie and she seems to have enjoyed it just as much. When she begins to ask us about our evening she quickly gets the hint that our evening went great, but that it isn't over yet ... we're just waiting on her to leave. And, luckily, she takes the hint.

"Well, I'm glad you guys had a good time. The kids really were great and let me know if you need me to watch them again. I'll see you on Monday, Bella."

With a final hug, we say goodbye to her and watch as she makes her way to her car and then drives away. As her car's taillights disappear down the road, we step back into the house.

I turn around and step towards Edward as soon as the door closes behind me. Leaning in, I lightly begin to play with one of the lapels of his jacket. "So, do you want to come upstairs with me to check on the kids?"

Nervously, he clears his throat, "Um... yeah, that sounds good."

Holding hands, we make our way up the stairs. One by one, we check each of the bedrooms and I'm thrilled to find that all four kids are sound asleep. As the last bedroom door closes, we look at each other and unspoken words speak volumes. With determined steps, we head back downstairs and towards the living room.

The sexual tension from earlier slowly begins to simmer again. We've barely made it into the living room before Edward pulls me into his arms and begins kissing me with a passion that I've only ever experienced with him. Hands are everywhere − his _and_ mine.

Rubbing...

Caressing...

Learning...

I feel the back of my knees hit something and without even looking, I know it's the couch. Slowly I sink down onto the cushions and I can't help the contented sigh that escapes as I feel the heated strength of his body crushing down on me. Every touch from his hands sets my body on fire. Sensations erupt along my body as goose bumps and sweat begins to breakout across my skin. My heart is pounding out of control and my mind can't seem to decide what I want more ... my clothes or Edward's off first. Luckily, my hands seem to decide for me as they roughly begin to remove his jacket. Being the good boy that he is, Edward leans back slightly and helps me, all the while never taking his lips away from my skin.

As soon as the jacket is gone, thrown somewhere behind the couch, Edward presses his hard body against me and together we begin to slowly touch, kiss and explore each other. Hands become braver and as I begin to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt, Edward's lips start a deliberate, yet gradual, decent down my throat, over my collarbones, and along my cleavage.

The heat from his lips and their close proximity cause my nipples to become even harder. My body is thrown into a heated ecstasy by his kisses as he continues to taste me with a need ... no, a hunger to explore and taste every inch of my body. Overcome with desire, I begin to unbutton his shirt even faster and in my haste I rip off his last two buttons. But, I honestly don't give a shit because my hands are now running up and down his hard, muscular chest.

At a tormenting pace, Edward begins to gently pull my dress down from around my shoulders, revealing my black lace covered breasts. His eyes lock in on my chest as it falls and rises rapidly, "Fuck, Bella ... you're so beautiful!"

Leaning back on one of his arms, he uses his other hand to gently run his fingers along my soft mounds, purposely avoiding the spot where I need his touch the most. He begins a circuit across my skin − gliding his finger at a tortuously slow pace. When his finger dips below the lace of my bra, he glances up at me with his dark, eager eyes, wordlessly begging me to allow him to continue.

I nod my head and in a pleading whisper I beg, "Please!"

With no hesitancy, one finger dips below my bra and then another, and another ... until they are pulling the cup down. As the cool air hits my pert nipple it becomes even harder, standing at attention begging him to touch, taste ... devour.

"Be_llaaa_..." he moans, "I need−"

"Please!"

"I need−" he presses his body harder against mine and I can feel his hard cock against the heated moisture between my legs.

"Edward, _please_!" I plead and wrap my left leg around his hip putting my core in direct contact with his hard cock. A frenzy ensues as both of our bodies begin to grind against each other in abandonment.

"_Fuucckkkk_, baby!" he growls out as he reaches up and anchors his hand above my head, "I need... _fuck_! Bella... I need to taste you!"

"Yessssss!" I hiss out my reply.

Heavy breaths leave me as his lips begin their decent again towards my breast. Red, swollen lips lightly touch my nipple and my body reflexively arches − begging him to take more. But, he doesn't. No, he continues in an excruciating manner, all around my nipple, until finally ... _FINALLY _... he pulls it into his mouth and sucks.

"Oh, oh... Edwwaaarrrrdddddd!"

He continues to feast upon me, switching between sucking soft and hard, all the while moaning, and groaning as he continues to nip, bite, pull and lick. I can hear my own moans mixed in with his, and I should be embarrassed by the blatant, wanton sounds escaping me, but I don't care. My body is completely at his mercy, it's singing for him and I honestly don't care how desperate I sound or who hears my pleas and cries for more. _I'll always want more of him!_

In fact, I want more of him now! So, I begin to lightly drag my nails across his chest, purposely running them over his nipples, causing his muscles to flex in response. Yet, even as I hear him hiss out my name, I continue on; running my hands up across his clavicles until I'm able to push his shirt off his strong shoulders.

With a pop, he releases my nipple and continues to kiss along my chest. Glancing up at me he says, "Bella, you taste so good."

He runs his right hand down my arm, along my ribcage, then my hipbone until his strong fingers wrap around the thigh that's already tightly wrapped around his waist. Roughly, he brings my leg up higher, positioning his cock so that it's now in perfect alignment with my dripping pussy.

"Can I taste more of you, Bella?" he coos before he takes my nipple back into his mouth and glances up at me hungrily.

"Ahh... oh, _yessss ... _Edward, _please_!" I beg as I draw our bodies closer and shamelessly using the head of his dick to rub against my clit.

Unintentionally, I let out a keening noise and it's all Edward needs to confirm what I need him to do. Instinct takes over; no more words are spoken as our bodies begin to move in harmony. Only the sounds of panting breaths and wet lips caressing skin can be heard.

My breaths are shallow now, and my body is rippling between shivers and shudders. I feel Edward's callused fingertips as they begin to run along my collarbone, my throat, and then my jaw. Wet lips follow behind leaving a burning trail in their wake. Finally, his hot breathe fans out across my lips as he stares into my eyes. Then, once again, lips and tongues collide as we kiss each other uninhibitedly.

I begin to register my name being called, and at first, I believe it to be Edward's voice calling my name. However, as the voice becomes louder my passion-riddled brain begins to awaken. Luckily, I become coherent just in time, too!

"Oh, shit!" I gasp.

"Oh, Bella−" Edward moans.

"Edward..." I softly whine as I begin to slightly push against him hoping that he'll realize I need to get up.

Nevertheless, he simply begins to kiss down my jaw and throat again. _Damn ... that feels sooo good! _Immediately, my body begins to get lost in the feel of his lips again. The gentle way his hand runs along my body, rubbing and squeezing me...

"_Aunt Bella?"_ I hear a voice call again from upstairs, however, this time it sounds as if it's heading downstairs ... towards us!

"Edward..."

"_Edward_..."

"_**Edward**_..." I call out more aggressively as I tug on his hair, causing him to look up at me, "I'm sorry, honey, but we need to stop," I plead guiltily and try to wiggle my way out from under his body.

"Wha... What?" He states with a slight stutter and shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can hear one of the kids calling my name," I tell him regretfully, "And I'm pretty sure they are actually heading down here _right_ _now_."

He stares at me blankly for a moment, and then his eyes become huge, as he comprehends what I'm saying. In lightning speed, he jumps up from the couch and begins to button his shirt.

"Shit, Bella ... I'm so sorry!"

Fumbling, he continues to try to put himself back together. I calmly begin to do the same thing; however, I can't help but stare at him and his very hard dick that's currently still standing at attention directly in front of me.

Unable to help myself, I lick my lips and then glance up at him to find him staring at me and breathing hard. He lets out a frustrated groan and says, "Bella... you looking at me like that is not helping me calm down."

"I'm sorry, I..." I let out a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to calm my horny-ass down, "I... I just can't help it." With a deep sigh, he jesters for me to come to him − and I do.

"This is going to be difficult," he states as he lifts one of his hands to tuck a piece of my hair behind one of my ears. "I haven't really dated anyone since having Brittney, so I haven't experienced having a daughter _and_ a girlfriend."

Gently, he pulls me into his strong arms, and I wrap my arms around his waist. "I have a feeling it's going to get a little complicated and we'll probably get to experience a lot more of what just happened," he squeezes me tightly and then rests his head on top of mine, "But, I promise, it'll be worth it!"

I increase my embrace around his waist and nudge my head under his neck, cuddling up against him. "You're right. It will be worth it because you, Brittney and my kids are all worth it," I state will conviction as I look up into his stunning eyes.

He gives me an adorable smile and then leans down to kiss me on my nose and then my lips. Before the kiss gets the chance to become heated, I hear footsteps along the stairwell.

"_Aunt Bella?" _I recognize Merrick's voice and turn towards the doorway.

"I'm in here, Merrick."

Moments later, a very tired and disheveled looking little boy enters into the living room. Immediately, I'm concerned by his appearance, so I make my way over towards him and get down so that we are eye level.

"Oh, Merrick! What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't feel good," he whines as he clutches his tummy.

I'm about to confirm that it's his stomach, when Edward steps up next to us. "Merrick, is your stomach hurting?" Merrick nods his head and then says, "I feel like I need to throw up."

Oh, hell! I don't do well with throw up ... _at all_! In fact, I'm what you would call a 'Sympathy Spewer!' Yep, if I hear, see or smell someone throwing up, I typically follow suit right behind them.

Edward must see the fear written all over my face, because he quickly volunteers to stay with Merrick in case he gets sick. Then, he asks me to get him some medicine from the kitchen to help his stomach calm down.

"You should probably get him a glass of water and a wet washcloth, too," he states as he gently places his hand on Merrick's forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay with staying with him?" I quietly ask.

Smiling at me he playfully rolls his eyes and says that he's sure, then his eyes take on a mischievous look, "Now... Nurse Swan," he coos, "Will you please go get the patient his medicine?"

I gasp at his words, and immediately I can feel the heat rising across my skin again. But, after taking in the devilish, almost wicked glint in his eye I decide to play back. Quickly glancing towards Merrick − to make sure that little ears aren't listening − I lean in towards his ear and practically purr, "Of course, Dr. Cullen..." then I nip at his ear and step back and slowly begin walking towards the kitchen.

Just before I leave my two favorite boys, I turn back and call out, "Oh, and Edward," he glances at me, "This whole," I wave my hand around nonchalantly, "Nurse Swan ... Dr. Cullen thing," he raises his eyebrow at me waiting for me to continue. I shrug my shoulders, then bite my lip, and coyly say, "Well, it _could_ be promising."

I watch as he visibly responds to my words ... gulping hard. Once I make eye contact with him I raise my eyebrow suggestively, and then turn around to head towards the kitchen.

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

**AN:** I hope the wait wasn't too long for you, my wonderful readers! However, I'm sure that some, if not many of you will be upset that I've cockblocked our lovely characters. I'm trying to make this story as real to life as possible, so I hope I haven't upset too many of you. Things are definitely heating up between Edward & Bella, and I'm very excited about where this story is going.

**Facebook:** Find me on Facebook at: www(dot)facebook(dot)com/HeartfeltPen.

I've also created a special group for this story. I post links, photos and chapter teasers in this group. Send me a request if you'd like to join; www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/243047109047118/

**Twitter: **Heartfeltpen

**My Blog: **www(dot)heartfeltpen(dot)com

**Credits: **The restaurant described within this story is a combination of my imagination & some details from a restaurant called Serafina's which is located in Seattle, WA. I have never been there but the menu & the information I found about it online sounded wonderful!

**Review: **This story is very close to reaching 300 reviews, so let me hear from you! Tell me what you think about this latest chapter & help me reach 300!

~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~ . ~~*~~

WC - 13,550

Published Date - 05/14/12


End file.
